Une nouvelle vie avec Severus Rogue
by Snaprah
Summary: Et s'il était possible de changer de vie... Et s'il était possible de changer d'univers... C'est le marché qu'il m'a été donné de passer et que j'ai signé les yeux fermés, abandonnant tout derrière moi pour quitter cet univers et renaître dans un monde où la magie existe, où Lui existe... pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer, sauver et aimer... Severus Rogue...
1. Le réveil

Cette fan-fiction est centrée sur une relation intime entre les deux personnages principaux, des scènes de sexe sont donc présentes et je conseillerais alors aux plus jeunes ou aux âmes délicates de passer leur chemin... merci !

Je passe un certain temps à relire mes nouvelles avant de les poster, cependant il se peut que certaines fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe puissent rester, auquel cas je m'en excuse par avance.

L'histoire de base et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétés et la création de J. pour sa saga Harry Potter.

Le réveil

Des bruits indistincts résonnaient tout autour de moi, devenant de plus en plus clairs au fur et à mesure que je m'éveillais.

Un oiseau quelque part dehors, entamait un concerto de Cui-Cui, bientôt rejoint par un second puis par un troisième… quelqu'un non loin de moi remuait des objets en silence… j'ouvris un oeil puis un l'autre, mon coeur commençant à cogner dans ma poitrine car je ne retrouvais rien de familier dans la vue que m'offrait cette chambre.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser où je me trouvais, pour réaliser que cela avait fonctionné, alors un mélange de sentiments contradictoires me submergea, passant de l'excitation à la joie, de l'appréhension à la peur, emplissant mes yeux de larmes brûlantes.

Il me faudrait certainement m'acclimater un moment, découvrir ce monde qui n'était pas le mien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, apprivoiser ce nouvel univers qui s'ouvrait devant moi.

Je renifla discrètement et me sécha les yeux, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de ma copine de chambre qui se tourna vers moi, inquiète.

« Sarah? Ça ne va pas? »

« Hum? Si, si. Excuse moi, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve et j'étais un peu perdue en me réveillant voilà tout. »

« Tu as une drôle de mine en effet. Tu as rêvé de quoi? »

« Hum… que j'avais une autre vie, une vie horrible, j'étais abandonnée de tous, j'étais plus vieille et j'avais des enfants, que j'élevais seule… c'était un rêve vraiment bizarre. »

« Wow, ouais bizarre tu l'a dis ! C'est sans doute les neuf paquets de chocogrenouilles que t'as engouffré hier soir » dit-elle en riant.

Neuf paquets? Si je voulais garder ma ligne nouvellement acquise il fallait absolument que je freine sur ces cochonneries, puis maintenant qu'elle me le dit, je me rend compte que j'ai l'estomac un peu barbouillé… mais c'est peut-être aussi tout ceci qui est nouveau et flippant pour moi.

Je regarde autour de moi… trois lits identiques, le mien comprit était disposés en demi lune dans cette pièce ronde aux murs de pierres; une haute fenêtre de chaque côté de mon lit, apportaient une lumière agréable quoi qu'assez froide; le troisième lit était vide de propriétaire dans l'immédiat et mon amie quant à elle (d'ailleurs est-on amies?) s'affairait à fouiller dans une énorme malle au pied de son lit en soupirant… je suis fort embêtée, je ne sais même pas son nom, il m'avait bien dit que je pourrais mettre quelques jours à assimiler les informations, qu'elles arriveraient relativement vite, me permettant de m'immerger entièrement dans ma nouvelle vie sans avoir de fausses notes qui pourraient griller ma couverture.

Je l'examine discrètement en souriant de la voir mettre un tel bazar dans ses affaires; c'est une jolie fille, rousse, aux yeux d'un vert comme la mousse sur les arbres, la peau pâle comme la plupart des rousses… Attends…. Rousse? Yeux verts? Un doute m'enserre le coeur et fige mon sourire avant de le faire disparaitre. Il aurait poussé le bouchon jusque là? Je sais que je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour faciliter ma rencontre avec Severus mais là… serait-ce Elle? Vraiment Elle?

Je prend une longue inspiration et expire le plus lentement possible afin de tenter de calmer les battements anarchiques de mon coeur et ce gout de métal qui envahit ma bouche, il faut que je sache… alors je tente dans un souffle :

« Lily? » m'a voix n'est pas très assurée et ressemble plus à un chuchotement.

« Oui? quoi? »

Je l'a regarde interdite, il faut que je réagisse, j'ai l'air d'une profonde imbécile à la regarder ainsi, la bouche ouverte !

« Ça ne vas pas? Tu es plus pâle que moi Sar ! »

« Je crois… je crois que je vais être malade ! Où sont les toilettes?» Je me rendis compte de ma bourde à son regard inquiet, presque horrifié.

« Heu, au même endroit que depuis ces trois dernières années, là-bas… » dit-elle en pointant du doigt une porte à côté d'une grande armoire rouge et or.

« Merci » dis-je en me levant, vacillante, il fallait que je me rafraîchisse le visage.

« Sar tu me fait peur là, tu devrais peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfresh, je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore très expérimentée mais elle saura peut-être ce qui t'arrives? »

« Heu ouais, ouais… je vais… je vais aller me rafraichir et si ça ne passe pas, tu voudras bien m'y accompagner? S'il te plait? »

« Ok, mais promet moi qu'on ira si ça ne passe pas ! »

« Ouais, promis »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, qui en réalité est plutôt un petit cabinet de toilette, dans le style kot d'étudiant avec un plan de travail ressemblant à du marbre blanc moucheté de noir accueillant en son sein une vasque de pierre noire polie; dans un renfoncement à droite, un wc en faïence blanche et en face une Walk-In douche pouvant s'en peine accueillir trois personnes qui seraient assez peu pudiques que pour se laver ensemble.

Je fait face au lavabo, posant mes mains sur le plan de travail pour me soutenir et tente un regard vers le miroir… incroyable… je touche ce visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis une quinzaine d'années, il est réel, je suis réelle, je suis ici… parfois les rêves ont l'air si vrais que l'on pourrait s'y m'éprendre facilement, alors j'approche mon pouce et mon index droit de mon bras gauche et me pince sans ménagement.

Aussitôt une vive douleur me transperce à l'endroit martyrisé de la sorte, je lève de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir, un dernier essai on ne sait jamais, j'hésite un instant avant de décider à me coller une bonne gifle… la douleur termine de me convaincre et je me regarde haletante, la rouge rouge vif et les yeux brillants.

J'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler de l'eau froide sur l'intérieur de mes poignets, puis emplis mes mains et passe cette eau fraiche sur mon visage, une fois, deux fois, trois fois; je cherche à tâtons une serviette, l'a trouve et me sèche lentement, tentant de rassembler mes esprits, essayant de me souvenir de souvenirs devant m'appartenir mais dont je ne sais encore rien, je sens une angoisse me prendre; et si ce que j'étais censée savoir ne venait jamais? Et si un problème était survenu et que j'étais juste ici mais humaine? Je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal et tente de faire venir des souvenirs de ma nouvelle vie… mais rien… si ce n'est…

Une silhouette…

Une femme…

Elle s'approche…

Je suis si petite, elle est si grande…

Une douleur soudaine me terrasse, me pliant en deux, ma tête me brulant comme si elle était sur le poids d'éclater; des voix, des odeurs, des couleurs, tout emmêlé, tournant encore et encore et martelant mon esprit perdu dans cette cacophonie.

Cette femme… ma mère… elle me prend dans ses bras… j'ai quatre ans tout au plus… un autre jour… je fait du cheval… je tombe… j'ai tellement mal… mon père accoure vers moi… il m'aide à me relever et sèche mes larmes… des anniversaires… 1, 2, 5, 8, 11…

Quand cela va-t-il s'arrêter? Une nausée m'envahit, la pièce semble tourner autour de moi, j'entend une voix derrière la porte qui me demande si je vais bien, j'aimerais lui répondre mais je n'y arrive pas, un nouveau souvenir surgit…

Une lettre est arrivée pour moi, à la maison, je suis une sorcière ! Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, avant ce jour nous ne savions même pas que cela existait en dehors des contes de fées ! Les boutiques, les baguettes, les livres, tout cette enchantement autour de moi ! La gare, le train et là, majestueux au milieu des eaux, Poudlard… la peur, la cérémonie, tout ceux élèves… le choixpeau sur ma tête et sa voix tonitruante criant pour l'assemblée « Gryffondor! »… Les cours, les classes… Lily, ma chère amie Lily… et soudain… Lui, il est là, devant moi… Ils sont très proches, elle me le présente… Severus.

Toutes ses émotions revenues en quelques minutes m'empêchent de respirer, je tente de me relever mais tout tourne autour de moi, je m'avance pour poser ma main sur le lavabo, elle le rate de peu, je perd l'équilibre, ma tête rencontre le marbre et tout devint noir.


	2. Enfin, me voici renaître

Enfin, me voici renaître

Du bruit… toujours ces fichus oiseaux, pffff.

Une main se pose sur mon bras alors que je reviens à moi.

« Sarah ! Tu m'a fichu une de ses peurs par Merlin ! Espèce de… de… de Boursouf ! » s'écria Lily dès que j'ouvris un oeil.

Un boursouf? Elle est sérieuse? Je ne put m'empêcher de rire en me rappelant à quoi ressemblait cette bestiole.

« Et ça te fait rire en plus ?! T'es pas croyable… » fit-elle, boudeuse, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait » et dans les fait, c'était la vérité.

Je me redresse sur un coude et regarde autour de moi, les hautes fenêtres, les lits blancs, le sol en pierres, wow je suis dans l'infirmerie, la fameuse infirmerie; j'en connais des gens qui serait prêt à vendre tout leurs biens pour se trouver là où je me trouve en ce moment, malgré ce mal de crâne…

« Bouge pas à ta tête, tu l'a méchamment frappé contre l'évier tu sais, il y avait du sang partout par Merlin, c'était horrible ! Heureusement que Meril est revenue à ce moment dans la chambre, j'ai pu l'envoyer chercher Madame Pomfresh ! »

« Je suis désolée Lily, j'aurais dû aller directement la voir au lieu de tenter le diable… »

« Elle a bien rafistolé ton crâne d'hippogriffe t'en fait pas, mais elle m'a prévenu qu'il risquait encore de te lancer pendant quelques jours… »

A cet instant une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus perçants s'avança vers nous, son habit d'infirmière ne laissant que peu de surprise sur sa présence ici.

« Ah ! Mademoiselle ! Vous voilà de retour parmi nous ! Vous nous avez bien fait peur vous savez? Heureusement cela n'était pas si grave, la tête saigne fort mais souvent pour pas grand chose ! »

« Je vous remercie Madame »

Elle était si jeune, j'étais excitée par l'aventure et en même temps intimidée de me retrouver devant tout ceux qui avait bercé mon enfance.

« Quand pourrais-je sortir? »

« Ah mais dès cette après-midi si tout va bien pour vous ! »

« Ok… » puis me tournant vers Lily « tu vois, tout va bien, je pourrais revenir en cours cet après-midi ! »

« Mouais… sauf qu'on a pas cours cet après-midi, tu te souviens… et on est vendredi alors tu auras le week-end pour te remettre avant lundi ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai » menti-je, elle avait sans doute mieux a faire que de me regarder faire une sieste ici de toute façon et j'avais de quoi faire avec mes souvenirs nouvellement acquis alors j'enchainais « je te remercie d'avoir été là, mais tu sais… hum… tu peut aller faire ce que tu as à faire si jamais, je vais pas te retenir ici et puis on se revois tout à l'heure, je devrais être de retour d'ici deux ou trois heures au max» lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, puis un détail lui revint et elle se pencha vers moi :

« Je vais peut-être rentrer après toi, tu te souviens j'ai une sortie prévue avec Severus tout à l'heure? »

À ce nom, je me rappelais également pourquoi j'avais eu la chance de me trouver ici, me souvenant de son regard si profond, son teint de porcelaine et je me mis à cafouiller sans le vouloir.

« Hum… oui… hum oui, en effet hum… Severus… »

« Tu es vraiment étrange depuis ce matin… » fit-elle, suspicieuse.

« Tu… hum… tu vois Severus… »

« Heu oui, comme tous les vendredi pour notre sortie du vendredi entre meilleurs potes ! »

« Je te souhaite une très bonne après-midi… sortie je veux dire… entre meilleurs potes… hum… peut-être… dit-lui peut-être bonjour de ma part… » sans m'en rendre compte je dois avoir piqué un fard monstrueux car elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et un sourire en coin purement carnassier se dessina sur ses fines lèvres roses… à moins que ce ne soit parce que je m'en étais jamais préoccupé jusqu'alors? De nouveau une bourde de ma part?

« Remettre ton bonjour à Severus hein? » rajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil amusé.

Bon alors que lui répondre, aller dans son sens et dévoiler mes cartes ou bien jouer la fausse prude outrée par ses pensées déplacées et malsaines… que faire, que faire? Un pion à la fois Sarah…

« Ben c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais demandé de lui remettre mon bonjour ! » (et toc !)

« Heu en fait oui, c'est bien la première fois que tu t'en soucie à vrai dire » (et merde…)

« Ouais ben… pourquoi je pourrais pas lui souhaiter après tout? C'est pas comme si c'était super bizarre de ma part hein » (ouais pas mal !)

« Dit-elle aussi rouge qu'une salamandre en feu ! » elle se mis à rire de mon émoi sans aucune retenue

« Arrêtes tes conneries, c'est pas le seul mec mignon à qui je dis bonjour, t'exagères toujours ! » (tu parles trop vite, ralentis la cadence, tu te grilles toute seule comme une grande ! Elle l'a peut-être pas remarqué… tu parles ! Mais non !)

« Houhouuuu mignon hein ! » (qu'est ce que je te disais?)

« Bah… hum… je… je vais me reposer, j'ai mal la tête… on se voit tantôt » je lui fit un petit sourire en espérant qu'il soit plus convainquant que moi.

« Ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse… et t'en fait pas, je lui remettrais tes plus sincères et rougeoyantes salutations tout à l'heure », elle me fit un clin d'oeil salace que j'imaginais à grand peine chez elle et parti en trottinant vers la sortie.

Quelle misère… en même temps ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger… une fille jalouse aurait mis un arrêt directement, elle, bien qu'étonnée semblait plutôt… enthousiaste.

En même temps, elle a toujours été promise à un avenir commun avec James Potter; pourquoi donc m'inquiéter… cela pourrait même peut-être la rassurer que Severus trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de lui quand elle devra faire son choix.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici et découvrir ce château, Seigneur, faites que les heures passent plus vite ! D'ailleurs il faut que je m'habitue à changer mes expressions… « Merlin », non pas « Seigneur », tenter de passer pour ce que j'étais redevenue, une jeune fille de presque 14 ans, sorcière de surcroît… et surtout tenter de retrouver cette candeur et cet espoir que j'avais avant que la vie ne m'enlève tant de choses…

Je me recoucha en soupirant, ferma les yeux et sombra dans un léger sommeil.


	3. A la découverte de ce merveilleux monde

À la découverte de ce merveilleux monde

Mon retour à la tour Gryffondor se passa sans soucis majeur, si ce n'est que je dû demander à quelques fantômes sur le trajet le chemin à emprunter pour regagner mes appartements; heureusement une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, le mot de passe me revint tout seul en mémoire.

J'attendis que Lily revienne, un peu fébrile, en profitant du calme pour découvrir mes affaires, mes cours; mes livres, mon matériel; j'étais excitée comme une puce de toutes ces nouvelles choses à découvrir, je devait seulement ne pas paraître trop étrange ou expansive aux yeux des autres…

Un des nombreux elfes de maison m'avait apporté mon repas avant que je ne quitte l'infirmerie, apparaissant dans un petit « Pop » enchanteur, me surprenant au point de crier ma surprise sur le moment; il était si mignon, je dû me retenir de ne pas serrer dans mes bras cette adorable petite chose.

Demain je pourrais découvrir la grande salle, je suis hyper excitée ! Bon ! Alors… regardons un peu ce que j'ai pour moi ici dans cette armoire… heu des costumes, des costumes et… des costumes ! génial, super sexy… je retrouve un corps enfin à peut près convenable et j'ai que ces trucs à porter… je fouille un peu et trouve quelques vêtements « moldus » mais rien dans mon style… du rose? Sérieusement, du rose? Je veux bien que mon côté sombre et gothique se soit quelque peu atténué ses dernières années mais pitié, du rose? J'ai vraiment une tête à mettre ses horreurs couleurs bonbons? Faut que je fasses des achats et rapidement !

En attendant, il faut que je trouve ma baguette et essaie quelques trucs avec… après tout je suis censée être née dans ce monde; avec des pouvoirs et ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir étudier ici alors…. Hum réfléchis ! Il faut que je retrouve mon look d'avant, le vrai moi, je ne serais que plus à l'aise; après quelques recherches supplémentaires, je la trouve tout naturellement rangée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit ! Quelle gourde décidément !

Par chance (merci Seigneur, Merlin pardon !) Lily qui adore apprendre et qui est une fille coquette bien que simple, possède dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle un ouvrage relativement épais sur les tours faciles pour changer de look, cheveux, ongles, maquillages même ! Génial ! Je m'en saisi et le feuillète pour y dénicher les sorts de coiffures automatiques…

Aaaah voici un sort pour avoir les cheveux plus longs pour commencer, cette coupe aux épaules sera trop courte pour ce que je désire en faire… je lis « dirigez votre baguette vers votre chevelure après avoir effectué le mouvement ci-dessus en récitant la formule », bon, il faut que je me concentre, j'espère que rien ne va m'exploser à la gueule ou me faire pousser une barbe de ZZ Top ! Je ferme les yeux après avoir répété deux ou trois fois le mouvement sans baguette, puis prend une grande inspiration et me lance :

« Longos Capillum ! »

Des fourmillements envahissent alors mon cuir chevelu et en quelques secondes mes cheveux à hauteur d'épaules se retrouvent dans le bas de mon dos. Génial, la longueur parfaite, je trépigne sur place comme si j'avais réellement 14 ans et me retiens de crier de joie.

Bon maintenant, mes braids… ça va sans doute être plus compliqué… ah bien non en fait ! Mouhahahaha !

« Necto Capillum ! »

Ce soir là quand Lily est rentrée de son amicale escapade, elle resta figée sur place en me regardant.

« Sar je pense que tu as dû te cogner la tête un peu plus fort que ce qu'on a dû le croire »

« Non, t'en fait pas, j'avais envie de changer de tête en fait… » je me mis à rire devant sa tête.

Et encore si les longues tresses que je porte à présent filées de rouges et de noir la sidère à ce point, je suis curieuse de voir la tête qu'elle fera quand je me serais dégotée un tube de rouge à lèvre noir et mon fard à paupière smocks eyes ! Intérieurement j'étais hilare !

« Allez, remets toi, ce ne sont que des cheveux hein, d'ailleurs j'ai du t'emprunter ton livre, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… »

« Non pas de soucis… » fit-elle toujours en me regardant avec étonnement.

« Alors, comment va-t-il? »

« Qui? »

Je l'a regarde avec l'air de celle qui lui répondrait « ben le Père Noël ! » ce qui l'a fit tilter dans la seconde.

« Oh ! Ton amoureux secret plus si secret?» fit-elle avant de retrouver ce sourire qui en disait long « il se porte bien… un peu… collant je vais avouer mais bon… je ne sais plus trop comment lui faire comprendre que pour moi il est juste mon meilleur ami, tu vois, j'ai vraiment pas envie de le blesser, je l'aime beaucoup… » elle parut tout à coup ennuyée, baissant les yeux en soupirant.

« Ben tu sais… souffrir, il souffrira sans doute… on éconduit pas quelqu'un d'amoureux sans forcement le blesser un peu… mais il devrait pouvoir s'en remettre tu sais… »

« Ça m'ennuie quand même fortement, j'ai peur de perdre son amitié, il compte énormément pour moi, mais ça ne sera jamais comme lui le désire. Enfin maintenant… » elle me regarda d'un oeil scrutateur.

« Quoi? J'aime pas tellement quand tu me regardes ainsi tu sais »

« Je me disais que… s'il n'était plus seul… peut-être qu'il accepterait plus facilement que je ne soit pas intéressée par lui dans ce sens là du terme, tu comprends…? Si genre il avait quelqu'un qui lui porterait une attention un peu… particulière?»

Voilà, la balle était lancée, plus gros que ça Sarah tu l'a prendrait en pleine poire ! Comment passer pour une fille intéressée sans paraitre… paraitre quoi d'ailleurs? La réalité était que je suis bleue de cet homme, même s'il n'est pas encore un homme actuellement mais il le deviendra dans quelques années… je suis littéralement et irrémédiablement folle amoureuse de Severus Rogue, ayant été jusqu'à traverser des dimensions parallèles afin de le retrouver et de changer nos destins ! Et maintenant j'avais peur, je me dégonflais, que ferais-je si jamais je ne lui plaisais pas? Que ferais-je s'il me repoussait ne voyant que Lily et à jamais? Soudain je fut prise d'un doute épouvantable.

« C'est pas si simple »

« Comment ça c'est pas si simple? Tu as pourtant l'air de t'y intéresser non? À moins que tu n'aie fait ça pour tester mes sentiments à son propos? »

« Non, c'est juste que… déjà je suis sure qu'il ne voit que par toi, il ne m'a jamais remarquée et puis… si je lui plaisait pas? Tu sais quoi… j'ai vraiment l'impression que je peut avoir confiance en toi… je vais t'avouer que je suis raide de lui en fait mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il me repousse »

« Hooo je vois, tu as bien caché ton jeux en tout cas, sérieusement, depuis trois ans j'ai jamais rien vu ! Petite cachottière ! » elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit à mes côtés et pris mes mains dans les siennes « faut essayer moi je dis, sans essayer tu le sauras jamais ! Il faudrait… hum… laisse moi réfléchir… faire une sortie ce week-end pourquoi pas ! Tous les trois je veux dire ! »

« Pourquoi pas oui, c'est une excellente idée, en plus il faut que je me rachète des fringues, celles que j'ai là, sérieux, c'est plus moi ça ».


	4. Pré-Au-Lard

Pré-au-Lard

Ce samedi matin je m'éveillais plus tôt que la veille, cela faisait deux jours que j'étais arrivée dans cette réalité et j'allais, si tout se passait comme prévu, LE rencontrer enfin ! C'est sans doute cette appréhension qui me mettais cette boule au ventre et me faisait me retourner encore et encore dans ce lit un peu trop mou à mon goût… heureusement qu'à cet âge mes problèmes de dos ne faisait pas encore leur apparition, les grossesses en moins également devait largement y contribuer.

Après quelques longues minutes, je décidais de me lever en silence et de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour m'y préparer… une douche rafraichissante plus tard et me voilà fraîche et habillée pour cette nouvelle journée découverte.

En sortant de la salle d'eau, je manquais de renverser Meril, qui encore à moitié endormie, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se frottant les yeux en allant à son tour s'y enfermer.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être bon sang… comment on sait ça ici? Je me retourne vers mon lit et m'intéresse à l'étrange sphère bleue sur ma table de nuit, pas plus grande qu'une balle de base-ball, elle brille d'une faible lueur, en la regardant je me souvint tout à coup que cette chose servait de réveil matin ! Elle représente une planète Terre miniature sur laquelle il suffisait de passer légèrement son doigt pour qu'elle s'anime, dévoilant ainsi la position du soleil à ce moment précis et une heure apparaissait, formée de croute terrestre sortant des eaux. La petite Terre m'indique 7h45.

Quel enchantement ce truc, c'est trop cool ! Mais punaise il est trop tôt ! Bien que… la grande salle ouvre ses portes à 7h… je pourrais déjà aller déjeuner, toute seule cependant, c'est un peu la loose mais allez bon sang, t'es plus une gamine !

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour me décider, prendre mon sac pour notre sortie d'après déjeuner et descendre vers la grande salle d'un pas décidé. Heureusement que la mémoire virtuelle des lieux me revenait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de mes avancées dans les couloirs, des souvenirs me revenait des nombreuses fois où ces trois dernières années j'ai pu les arpenter, enfin deux dernières si l'on compte que nous ne sommes apparement que le 20 octobre 1973… par Merlin (bien, ça rentre enfin!) c'était bientôt l'Halloween ! J'adore cette fête, si elle pouvait durer toute l'année en alternance avec la Noël, je serais aux anges ! Mais du coup il ne reste que deux semaines à peine avant la fameuse soirée… il faudrait que je regarde tout à l'heure déjà après quelque chose de décent à me mettre, peut-être quelque chose de noir et de… vert !

Une des deux lourdes portes de la grande salle était gardée ouverte vers l'intérieur; une dizaine d'élèves par maison se trouvaient déjà en train de petit déjeuner dans un calme relatif et à la table des professeurs seuls McGonagall et Flitwick étaient présents. Je m'assis donc un peu plus loin que les autres lions matinaux pour profiter d'un déjeuner au calme… la table, débarrassée hormis les couverts et assiettes, s'emplit peu à peu de nourriture une fois attablée, je n'en revenait pas de pouvoir voir cela de mes propres yeux, l'odeur des beignets emplissait mes narines et le chaudron de chocolat chaud frémissait encore; je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Ron passerait ses journées à manger comme quatre d'ici une vingtaine d'années !

Un plat devant moi accueillait des saucisses au fromages grésillantes, un peu plus loin sur la droite des oeufs brouillés, du jus d'orange frais, du fromage à tartiner et sur ma gauche, petits pains chauds, beurre, confitures, fruits à profusion… j'allais devenir dingue dans ce château ! La nouttirure, mon unique amour après Severus Rogue ! J'emplis un peu de tout dans mon assiette tout en tentant de me calmer un peu, si je me laissais aller je pourrais partir d'un rire hystérique et faire le tour de cette salle pour tous les prendre dans mes bras !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une personne vint s'asseoir devant moi, n'y pressant pas tout de suite attention, je faillit m'étrangler en levant la tête.

« Bonjour » Severus venait de s'installer juste en face de moi, je jette un regard aux professeurs en pleine discussion de leur côté « t'en fait pas le samedi matin, y a pas grand monde alors je peut m'asseoir quelques instants ici sans être renvoyé à ma table ».

« Bonjour » je ne savais comment mon cerveau ferait pour tenir bon mais je le suppliait intérieurement de ne pas se déconnecter d'un coup et me faire compter dans mon assiette de victuailles et alors de me faire dire des conneries que je risquerais amèrement de regretter sitôt qu'elles auraient été prononcées. « Lily devrait pas tarder, elle ne traîne jamais beaucoup le matin ».

« Oui, je sais, puis nous devons aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui ! Tu as une idée du programme de la journée? » bien que timide, il m'honora d'un petit sourire qui fit battre mon coeur à du 100 à l'heure, j'espérais juste ne pas me ridiculiser, pas devant lui…

« Oui en fait, c'est un peu de ma faute… il m'a pris l'idée de refaire ma garde robe hier soir alors Lily à pensé que ça serait une bonne idée d'y aller à trois… on pourrait repasser peut-être chez Honeydukes et aux trois balais après? »

« Pourquoi pas oui, vous comptez aller où pour les vêtements? Chez Gaichiffon? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il n'y a que là que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de plus ou moins mettable »

« Ok, on se rejoint au portail de toute façon »

Ce faisant, il me sourit une dernière fois, se leva et après m'avoir dit qu'il remontait chercher son sac, me laissa seule devant mon assiette froide, qui ne me disait plus grand chose mettant qu'un ange était venu m'honorer de sa présence.

Je pensais encore à son charmant visage, à la mèche constamment devant ses yeux et qui masquait ce regard si pénétrant, qu'est ce que j'avais envie de lui glisser délicatement derrière l'oreille cette mèche, pouvoir toucher son front, sa joue, juste sa peau… et cependant… quelque chose me chiffonnait… j'avais beau avoir recouvert mon corps de jeunette, mentalement j'avais bien mes 32 ans et un gamin de 13 ans, bien qu'adorable à souhait, ne me faisait pas tant d'effet que cela… par contre je ressentais envers lui une énorme tendresse et un besoin de prendre soin de lui, de réparer des blessures qu'il n'avait alors pas encore eu à subir si ce n'était celles de son géniteur décérébré à la main leste.

Lily arriva et me sorti de mes songeries, elle s'assit en face de moi et commença a remplir son assiette de quelques fruits et d'un peu de fromage frais.

« J'ai vu Severus, il vient de passer s'enquérir de la journée »

« Oooh petite coquine et alors? » me lança la roussette d'un air malicieux.

« Ben rien, je te le dit c'est tout, il est parti chercher ses affaires et nous rejoint devant le portail »

« Ok mon capitaine ! » puis après un moment « Tu as mieux dormi? »

« Bah, disons que je suis un peu genre mal à l'aise parce que je sent que tu me prépare un sale coup d'entremetteuse à deux noises » je la dévisageais, cherchant dans son expression quelque chose qui puisse me mettre sur la voie de ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

« Moi? » faussement outrée, une main sur la poitrine et la bouche en coeur « comment oserais-je vous faire une chose pareille à Severus et à toi?! »

« Hm hm, mon oeil ouais ! »

« Allez ! Détends toi, on va aller se promener gentiment, faire quelques boutiques, aller boire une bièrraubeurre aux trois balais et puis on rentre, la magie aura peut être opéré d'ici la » elle me lança un clin d'oeil tellement insistant que même sans la regarder j'aurais pu le deviner.

Elle termina son assiette et après un sourire complice échangé, nous nous levâmes pour sortir.

Il fait déjà froid pour un mois d'octobre… enfin presque novembre tout même mais quand même !

Je resserre mon long manteau couleur caramel, à doublure fourrée et enfonce mes mains aussi loin de possible dans mes poches douces et chaudes. Severus nous attend déjà devant la grille, sa respiration créant un écran de fumée devant lui à chaque expiration.

Lily se mis entre nous deux et pris chacun de nos bras dans les siens, elle nous sourit et nous nous mirent en route… il ne fallut guère longtemps pour arriver au petit village qui commençait à peine à ouvrir ses portes. Madame Rosmerta balayait devant la porte de son pub, un sourire aux lèvres et fredonnant une chanson qui me semblait vaguement familière; nous la saluâmes avant de continuer notre route.

Une fois dépassé la poste, puis Honeydukes et enfin Zonko's, nous sommes arrivés devant la boutique de prêt à porter Gaichiffon; je m'apprêtais à entrer, la main sur la poignée de porte lorsque j'entendis Lily :

« Oh zuuut… j'ai oublié mon sac à l'école ! Bon ben il va falloir que je vous laisse tous les deux… le temps de partir rechercher ça et de revenir aussi vite que possible ! Ne m'attendez pas, faites déjà ce que vous avez à faire hein » elle me fit un sourire mesquin devant les gros yeux que je tentais de lui faire aussi discrètement que possible et elle repartit vers Poudlard le pas pas si pressé que cela !

Severus me regarda, interrogatif, il haussa les épaules et poussant lui même la porte de la boutique, me la tint afin de me laisser entrer. Quelle galanterie, si jeune et déjà plein de charmes, décidément, que cet homme va me plaire ! Je le remercie de mon plus beau sourire, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et entra, attendant qu'il me rejoigne pour me lancer dans l'exploration des rayonnages à disposition.

« Tu recherches quelque chose en particulier? » me fit-il, sincèrement intéressé et prêt à m'aider dans mes fouilles.

« A vrai dire… j'ai plutôt un style gothique tu vois… alors genre noir ou noir et blanc ou noir et rouge… ou… »

« Noir… » il me sourit de nouveau avant d'ajouter « je te vois bien dans cette couleur à vrai dire, tu as raison; j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe aussi, c'est classe, ça te va mieux» il se tourna vers les vêtements ça et là et se mis en quête de teintes adéquates.

« Merci… » je pensais qu'il ne m'avais jamais remarquée avant… même s'il était gentil avec moi cela n'était que ça pour le moment, de la gentillesse… mais d'ici à trois ou quatre ans, nous en reparlerons…

Je me trouvais encore à une époque où les gens ne l'avait pas encore brisé, bien que très timide, c'était un gamin gentil et serviable; que ce monde brûle avec tout ceux qui vive mieux à détruire de belles âmes comme la sienne… comment vouloir s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme lui? Ou même à quelqu'un comme Lily? Ou même à moi maintenant que j'y songeais… car comme Lily j'avais demandé à naître dans une famille moldue, histoire de ne pas être trop dépaysée ! Comment des êtres humains pouvaient sans vergogne faire du mal à d'autres êtres humains sous couvert qu'il n'ont pas le même statut social… c'est une honte qui existait déjà à cette époque et elle continue même dans celle d'où je viens, trente ans plus tard, ne cessant d'empirer de génération en génération.

Je mis la main sur une longue robe noire à bandes horizontales blanches, sur une jupe noire en mousseline, une paire d'énormes bottes en cuir, diverses dessous noirs et quelques t-shirt dark tandis que Severus de son côté me ramena une écharpe finement tressée et décorée de loin en loin de petits crânes tissés en perles de rocailles mauves.

« Je suis de mauve, presque autant que tu noir en fait »

« Un coup de chance alors ! » dit-il ravi.

« Je te remercie beaucoup de l'avoir trouvée pour moi » je tendis la main pour la saisir et passer en caisse lorsque d'un geste preste et élégant il l'enleva de ma portée.

« Non, c'est moi qui te l'offre »

« En quel honneur? »

« Une nouvelle amitié? »

« Hmm… ok mais c'est moi qui t'offre ta bièrraubeurre alors ! »

« En quel honneur? »

« Une nouvelle amitié? » et nous nous mimes à rire comme deux idiots.

Une fois les affaires payées et emballées, nous sommes sortis du magasin, j'ai réajusté mon manteau, soufflant de la vapeur dans ce froid relativement agréable quand il ouvrit le sac contenant le foulard et me le mit autour du cou.

« Tu auras plus chaud avec ça »

« Merci, très prévenant, Severus »

Je me pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, c'est à ce moment là que Lily revint.

« He ben, he ben, he ben! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je lui ai juste offert une écharpe… »

« Oh mais je ne m'en fait pas, tu es parfaitement libre de faire ce que bon te semble » elle lui sourit gentiment, une main sur le bras, mais lui semblait contrarié, un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même.

« On va boire un verre? » ma proposition arrivant à temps pour tenter de briser cette fine couche de glace qui s'était glissée entre eux deux.

« Excellente idée » dit Lily; Severus lui se contenta de nous suivre, silencieux; on ne l'entendit guère plus beaucoup du reste de notre sortie.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, il nous fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il prenait congé de nous et partis en direction de son dortoir, la tête basse et les mains dans les poches. Nous regagnâmes le notre également afin de ranger mes trouvailles après lui avoir montré les beautés que recelaient mon sac. Je repris une douche rapide et nous descendirent pour le souper dans la grande salle; une fois en bas, je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, pas de Severus en vue pour le moment; allait-il finir par redescendre de la-haut ce week-end?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela était mal partis et que sans doute, je n'aurais jamais mon Happy End.


	5. Les cours

Les cours

Dès le retour en classe lundi, j'étais rassurée de voir que mes connaissances antérieures revenaient plus vite, j'ai de moins en moins de blanc pendant les cours et personne ne semblait remarquer que je ne faisait pas encore partie de leur monde il y quatre jours d'ici… je suivais avec assiduité les cours, passionnée par toutes ces choses merveilleuses qu'on ne peut vraiment apprécier qu'en venant d'un monde comme le notre, dénué de magie. Apparemment cela ne devait pas être le cas avant ma « réincarnation » car Lily me regardait toujours avec étonnement en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu prendre pour être si attentive et douée dans à peu près tout nos cours… je riais intérieurement, si elle savait… dans mon monde à moi j'ai repris des études en élevant seule mes enfants alors avec quinze ans de moins, je ne te parle pas des facilités d'apprentissage et de concentration retrouvée ! Si seulement je pouvais en parler à quelqu'un… mais on me prendrait pour une dingo, une Luna Lovegood avant son temps ! Et puis… je me dit… si je pouvais changer les choses pour Severus, pourquoi ne pas pouvoir le faire pour les autres?

Je regardais Lily, perdue dans mes pensées, la voyant si pleine de vie, si adorable… je m'attachais à elle de jour en jour même sans ses souvenirs en commun avec elle. L'imaginer mourir dans dix ans à peine m'enserrait le coeur. Que faire… et si tout ce qu'on disait sur le fait de changer le cours des choses était des conneries, s'il était possible de…

« Sarah, ca va? »

« Hm? »

« Tu as l'air dans la lune depuis un moment, c'est encore tes maux de tête? »

« Non, rien, t'en fait pas, c'est… ça va passer » je lui souris pour la rassurer mais sans réel succès au vue de la moue dubitative qu'elle me renvoya.

« Si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas » si seulement pensais-je… comment te dire que tu mourras prochainement, ne voyant pas ton fils grandir, le privant d'une enfance heureuse… les larmes me montèrent et je détournais la tête pour ne pas l'en inquiéter… trop tard.

« C'est à cause de Severus? »

« Quoi? Non… pourquoi voudrais tu que … » peut être une porte de sortie à cette situation après tout, autant en profiter… « enfin peut être, je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas lui avoir fait une super impression samedi dernier… »

« Il est souvent ainsi tu sais, tu n'y changera rien, il n'a pas eu vie facile, parfois il se perd aussi dans ses rêveries et devient boudeur… »

Soudain une main s'abatis entre nous sur le pupitre à grand bruit, nous faisant sursauter violemment ainsi que d'autres élèves concentrés sur leur cahier :

« Mesdemoiselles, les récréations sont faites pour ce genre d'échanges vous savez? En classe la moindre des politesses est de ne pas bavarder en classe ! C'est bon pour cette fois mais à la prochaine réprimande je vous enlève 20 points, chacune ! Est-ce bien clair?! »

« Oui Professeur McGonagall, nous sommes désolées » disent nous en même temps.

La conversation était terminée, tans mieux… plus besoin de trouver des sornettes à raconter à cette pauvre fille. Cette idée d'en parler à une personne compétente ne quitta pas mon esprit de la journée, la ruminant et la retournant dans tous les sens possible, jusqu'à décider une bonne fois qu'il faudrait que les choses se passent, on y peut rien… je n'y peut rien, je n'y peut rien, je n'y peut rien !


	6. Le cauchemar

Le cauchemar

La semaine passa relativement vite, profitant autant que possible des cours que nous avions en commun pour épier Severus discrètement… il était droitier et avait une écriture assez élégante pour un garçon, les courbes de ses lettres rappelant plus une écriture féminine, tout en sensibilité… il était attentif aux cours et très bon élève, je n'était pas étonnée qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec Lily qui possédait les mêmes qualités. Lily… parlons-en de Lily ! Elle avait commencé à changer de place en classe, permutant d'une chaise, se retrouvant ainsi en bord de pupitre au lieu d'être au milieu entre Severus et moi, comme par hasard vous direz-vous, oui ben c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ! Oh je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là mais outre le fait que lui ait l'air de s'en fiche comme d'une guigne, moi du coup je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en cours !

Cette promiscuité avait la fâcheuse tendance à m'habituer à sa présence et lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans des cours séparés je rêvassais, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire de sa jolie écriture là bas si loin de moi (allez sortez les violons!)… pendant les repas dans la grande salle par contre, je tentais de me mettre à un endroit qui me permettrait de le regarder discrètement; je me nourrissais de son image et de sa présence, son absence me laissant, elle, de plus en plus vide et affamée. C'est d'ailleurs presque en lisant dans mes pensées que Lily me lâcha une fois au diner :

« Dit, l'amoureuse transie, c'est pas en le bouffant des yeux que ça va te nourrir, manges quelque chose ! » au début je faisais genre de rien mais c'était inutile alors à la longue j'ai arrêté de chercher de fausses excuses, préférant l'envoyer promener proprement.

« Lâches-moi… »

« Moi je dis ça…. Je dis rien hein ! »

« Ouais ben dis rien… »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée après tout qu'il te plaise autant… vous avez vraiment tous les deux un caractère de Gobelin ! »

« Gnégnégné ! » c'est sur qu'il aura fallut que je fasse cette hideuse grimace pour qu'il se décide à jeter un oeil dans ma direction… ma vie c'est de la merde !

La soirée d'Halloween arrivait à grands pas, dans trois jours nous y serions, quelle excitante aventure en perspective ! Dans un monde sans magie, la nuit d'Halloween pouvait paraître grotesque, faire semblant d'être des trucs que l'on est pas comme des sorciers par exemple… ben ça fait bizarre de se retrouver dans un monde de sorciers justement et devoir se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être du coup pour l'occasion, se déguiser en moldus ! Je fini par me retourner sur LA créature mystique qui me fait rêver depuis gamine (à part mon futur professeur de potions bien entendu !) : le vampire ! En plus avec nos costumes d'écolier hyper sexy (sérieux, ils devraient quand même revoir leur garde-robe) j'ai déjà la cape; ajouté à cela l'une des robes trouvées au Gaichiffon, mes grosses boots… il ne manquerait qu'un sort qui puisse transformer mes jolies petites quenottes en canines acérées pour la soirée ! Je suis certaine de pouvoir trouver cela quelque part, le soucis principal étant que je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus de devoir diriger vers ma bouche une baguette qui risquerait, par un malencontreux soucis de m'exploser les ratiches ou me faire sauter le coco; non merci, je ferais bien sans mais pas sans mes dents !

Le soir tant attendu enfin venu, je fit simple, de toute façon en s'en cogne personne devine jamais en quoi t'es déguisé alors… la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion avec un ciel sombre, nuageux et emplit d'éclairs était dans tous les sens du terme MA-GI-QUE ! Les chandelles qui éclairent normalement la salle furent remplacées par des citrouilles décorées et le souper nous offrait un menu d'Halloween spécialement concocté par nos braves petits elfes… le reste du repas étant principalement composés de bonbons et de desserts ! Encore un truc que je pourrais barrer sur ma liste des choses à faire avant de passer l'arme à gauche… merci Merlin !

Malgré cette soirée fabuleuse, une certaine mélancolie m'envahit soudain… j'étais entourée de personnes géniales, qui plaisantait, qui riait… Lily me faisait beaucoup rire aussi, elle arrivait même à faire rire Severus venu manger avec nous, les tablées pouvant exceptionnellement en ce soir de fête se mélanger à leur guise, mais quelque chose me manquait sans pour autant savoir quoi exactement. Peut-être êtes-ce dû au fait qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, j'étais mère de famille, sans doute que sans vouloir fouiller trop loin dans ces sentiments négatifs, mes enfants me manquaient? Bien sûr j'avais demandé dans le « contrat » de les « transférer » dans ma nouvelle vie, je les porteraient et les auraient tous les quatre, vivants et en bonne santé, même les deux anges qui n'avaient eu cette chance dans mon ancienne vie… il suffirait que j'attende encore une dizaine d'années et ils me reviendraient. Mais cette pensée ne suffit pas à chasser ce malaise et m'excusant de m'éclipser un moment, me levais et me dirigeais vers un endroit plus calme… la cour de l'Horloge.

Cette cour était aussi belle à présent réelle devant mes yeux qu'à travers les souvenirs que les films m'en avaient laissé jadis. Plus longue que large, elle possédait en son centre une fontaine passablement en ruine, le bassin se remplissait naturellement d'eau de pluie et quatre vestiges de gargouilles ou de je ne sais quel animal mystique encerclaient ce qui semblait être devenu à présent un abreuvoir géant à oiseaux. Je vins m'asseoir près du bassin, profitant du calme de l'extérieur, aucun autre élève que moi ne se trouvant dans la cour… il faisait déjà sombre, l'hiver vient comme dirait l'autre (riant intérieurement malgré moi de ce clin d'oeil qui me paraissait si lointain à présent). La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant sortir semble-t-il une unique personne… qui vint me rejoindre sur le rebord du bassin.

« Bonsoir Severus »

« Salut »

« Toi aussi tu avais besoin de respirer un peu au calme? »

« Hm » puis un long moment plus tard « le calme c'est bien aussi » je souris et nous restâmes un bout de temps encore sans parler.

« Ma famille me manque… enfin, je crois » fis-je morose.

« C'est bientôt Noël… tu retournes chez toi non? »

« Hein? Non… enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas… je… c'est compliqué. Et toi? »

« C'est compliqué. Franchement je resterais bien ici… mais sans Lily ça ne serait pas pareil, chez moi je pourrais la voir, elle habite à côté… ici je serais tout seul»

« Et si je restais moi? »

« Ta famille te manque, tu dois rentrer chez toi » dit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu sais… la vraie famille que tu auras jamais, c'est celle que tu te crée toi-même alors… si tu le souhaites, je resterais ici avec toi… pour toi… »

« Tu… tu ferais ça? », dit-il, s'étant soudainement tourné vers moi, un sourcil relevé et une nouvelle lueur dans le regard.

« On est amis non? Et les amis c'est une famille qu'on choisit! »

Il baissa la tête, un léger sourire flottant malgré tout sur ses lèvres. En se réajustant sur la pierre, il posa par inadvertance sa main sur la mienne posée non loin de lui et quand il s'en rendit compte, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi, se demandant certainement pourquoi je n'avais pas retiré ma main à son contact… il finit par se lever et partir, sans un mot de plus. Quel garçon bizarre décidément… je décidais de rentrer moi aussi, Lily allait finir par s'inquiéter et puis je commençais à être fatiguée, j'allais remonter dans la tour d'ici très peu de temps ! Une fois récupéré mon amie, nous saluâmes quelques camarades de classe et partîmes; sur le chemin elle me demanda si j'allais bien, insistant pour que je lui parle si un quelconque soucis me chamboulait l'esprit… je lui dit pour la rencontre avec Severus dans la cour de l'Horloge et elle parut étonnée, il lui avait dit qu'il partait se coucher et non pas traîner dans une cour ou l'autre… une fois dans mon lit, je m'endormis directement, la journée avait été bien trop longue et excitante pour que mes nerfs n'en soient pas tout retournés, une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait tout arranger.

J'ouvris les yeux dans la cour de l'Horloge, il faisait jour… Severus était assit à mes côtés sur le vieux bassin, sa main sur la mienne, nous discutions ensemble des cours de la journée en riant. Soudain le ciel s'assombrit, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et une fine pluie se mit à battre. Severus se leva pour que nous puissions rentrer nous mettre à l'abri mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin, une douleur dans son avant-bras gauche le fit hurler et il tomba à genoux; je me précipitais vers lui en tentant de l'aider à se relever mais il me dit en pleurant que c'était trop tard, répétant encore et encore cette phrase… relevant sa manche le coeur battant je découvris une marque profondément gravée dans sa chaire, ressemblant vaguement à un serpent sortant d'un crâne.

Il leva la tête vers moi et je fus face au Severus d'une trentaine d'années, le visage perdu de douleur et de peur, il me dit qu'il était désolé, que tout était de sa faute. Je tentais de nouveau de le soulever mais il était bien trop lourd, je l'embrassais, lui disais qu'il fallait qu'il se relève, qu'à deux nous pouvions réparer ses erreurs ! Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner, la fontaine semblait en ébullition sauf que l'eau qui l'a remplissait n'était plus de l'eau mais du sang, un sang chaud et visqueux qui s'écoulait de la fontaine, remplissant peu à peu la cours de son odeur cuivrée. Me relevant alors, je put distinguer les corps qui flottaient inanimés à sa surface… Lily, ma pauvre Lily… James aussi… et d'autres personnes que je ne parvenaient pas à reconnaître.

Je me jetais aux côtés de Severus le suppliant, en larmes, de se lever et de me suivre; mais au lieu de cela, il se tint soudain la gorge, terrifié, alors que du sang giclait d'entre ses doigts. Je me mis à hurler, essayant de stopper l'hémorragie mais sans jamais y arriver, c'est alors que je vis l'énorme serpent noir sortant de la fontaine, glissant vers nous pour une étreinte funeste; anéantie par ce que je ne pouvais changer, je partis chercher une aide quelconque, traversant la cour en courant, me jetant sur la lourde porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir, je me retournais pour voir où le serpent se trouvait et c'est à ce moment que Dumbledore tomba du ciel pour s'écraser sur le sol devant moi; je me mis à hurler de plus belle secouant toujours plus fort ces portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir, hurlant pour que l'on nous vienne en aide… un bruit derrière moi… j'avais si peur de me retourner… mais comme souvent dans ses rêves où l'on ne peut qu'être spectateur de ce qui nous arrive… je me retournais malgré moi… et c'est là que le serpent me mangea.

J'avais l'impression que ce serpent me secouait de plus en plus fort, me faisant aller d'avant en arrière comme on secoue une poupée de chiffon, la gueule grande ouverte sur un hurlement semblable au mien… non… ce hurlement était le mien, je le sentais dans ma gorge. J'ouvris les yeux, suffoquée, hurlant comme une possédée le nom de Severus, celui de Lily, qu'il fallait que tout s'arrange; Lily, elle, me secouait par les épaules pour tenter de me réveiller, Meril roulée en boule au pied de son lit se bouchait les oreilles, un air terrorisé sur le visage… quand je commença à revenir sur Terre, elle se leva et courut hors de la pièce, Lily, toujours à mes côtés, en sueur arrêta de me rudoyer.

« Bon sang Sarah qu'est ce qui t'as pris de hurler ainsi? Tu m'as fichu une trouille monstre ! » dit-elle encore tremblante.

« Il faut.. il faut… il faut… » j'aurais voulu lui parler mais rien d'autres ne sortait de ma bouche, les larmes brulantes irritant mes yeux de plus en plus.

« Quoi? Il faut quoi?! Dit-le moi! »

« Il faut… »

Meril revint alors suivie du Professeur McGonagall, tentant de maintenir fermée autant que possible une robe de chambre posée en vitesse sur ses épaules et les cheveux en pagaille, l'air inquiet.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici par Merlin ?! Vous comptez réveiller tout l'étage ?! »; puis ça me revint :

« Il faut… que je parle au Directeur… tout de suite ! »


	7. Albus Dumbledore

Il me fallut un certain temps avant que McGonagall n'accepte de faire réveiller le directeur, mettant ma crise d'hystérie sur une overdose de sucreries hier soir. Je dû lui dire que je possédais des informations susceptibles d'aider l'Ordre… personne à notre niveau ne connaissant même l'existence de leur groupement, elle me dévisagea un moment avant d'ordonner au tableau le plus proche de faire réveiller Dumbledore de toute urgence, non sans me rappeler que si cela était une mauvaise blague, elle me le ferait payer et ce très cher.

Il était presque 5h du matin lorsque McGonagall me déposa, pieds nus et en robe de chambre dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ayant été avertit pas l'intermédiaire des divers tableaux qui communiquaient entre eux, nous le trouvâmes déjà installé derrière son bureau, nous attendant devant trois tasses de chocolat chaud brûlants.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie Sarah… » fit-il de sa voix profonde, m'invitant d'un geste de la main à prendre place devant lui.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur mais je ne vous dérangerais pas si ce que j'avais à vous dire n'était pas de la première importance » je les regardais tout deux tour à tour, recherchant un signe m'encourageant à divulguer mes informations.

« Oh mais j'en suis certain, je vous écoute Mademoiselle »

« Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître complètement dingue et que vous aurez sans doute beaucoup de mal à me croire… »

« Vous savez le nombre de choses complètement dingues que j'ai pu voir, entendre ou vivre ces 93 dernières années? » ce grand homme était tellement intemporel qu'il pouvait avoir 60 ans tout autant que 4000 cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il dégageait.

« Beaucoup de gens vont mourir, vous allez mourir, l'homme que j'aime va mourir… Voldemort prévoit encore deux guerres d'ici aux dix prochaines années… » McGonagall choquée d'entendre ce nom prononcé à haute voix, hoqueta, portant une main tremblante à sa bouche.

« Êtes-vous médium Mademoiselle? » Dumbledore, posa fixement son regard bleu glacé sur moi par dessus ses lunettes aux verres en demi-lune.

« Non… je viens en fait… d'une autre… Seigneur, vous allez me prendre pour une dingue… écoutez, on va faire plus simple, l'esprit ne peut mentir n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire les souvenirs ne mentent jamais? »

« Non, en effet » il joint ses doigts entre eux, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

« Bien, dans ce cas, je veux que vous utilisiez votre pensine et la legilimancie sur moi, c'est la seule solution pour que tout vous soit dévoilé sans omission ou oubli de ma part » un long silence s'installa dans lequel seule me semblait être distincts les battements de mon propre coeur.

« Bien… Minerva? La pensine s'il vous plait, nous l'utiliserons après au besoin » puis se tournant vers moi « je vais analyser votre esprit, tenter d'en ressortir des informations utiles, détendez-vous, cela peut être perturbant la première fois ».

La seconde suivante une onde me percuta, je vis alors défiler dans mon esprit ma vie actuelle à l'envers comme un film que l'on passerait dans le mauvais sens, mon interlocuteur en tournant les pages à sa guise; les dernières semaines, nettes étaient riches en détails, en couleurs, en odeurs et en sens… puis un léger voile ralentit l'avancée, comme si l'on s'était empêtré dans une toile d'araignée visqueuse qui freinait nos mouvements… il dut se concentrer encore plus pour qu'elle cède légèrement permettant d'y voir alors les derniers mois, ma première année, mon entrée à Poudlard, la lettre reçue, mon enfance dans ce monde fictif… tout cela au travers d'une brume qui atténuait couleurs et netteté. L'onde s'éloignât, me retrouvant de nouveau assise devant lui, le bureau et les chocolats entre nous.

« Etrange, étrange… » dit-il pour lui-même, son menton coincé entre ses longs doigts osseux « ce voile posé sur votre prime enfance, c'est la première fois que je ressent cette sensation… un peu comme si… cette partie de votre vie avait été tissée ou réinventée mais pas réellement vécue, c'est très étrange, vraiment ! Vous êtes pourtant trop jeune pour pouvoir maîtriser des sorts qui camoufleraient vos véritables souvenirs, alors ce voile… Soit ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Mademoiselle…» dit-il, l'air ennuyé « je n'ai malheureusement rien vu permettant de pouvoir corroborer vos appréhensions… »

« Justement , vous n'avez été assez loin » insistais-je.

« Sarah, j'ai pu remonter jusqu'à vos premiers pas, je ne vois pas où cela nous mènerait de continuer… » malgré le fait qu'il avait apparemment été tiré du sommeil trop tôt pour rien du tout, il gardait un sourire et un regard bienveillant; McGonagall elle, me foudroyait du regard, cherchant sans doute une punition à la hauteur du dérangement occasionné.

« Professeur… je vous demande de tenter d'aller plus loin, d'aller au-delà de ça, de remonter le film d'avant ma naissance… » McGonagall soupira, mécontente et c'est elle qui répondit sèchement :

« Avant votre naissance? Mais enfin Mademoiselle, que voudriez-vous que l'on puisse bien y trouver?! Aucune recherches à l'heure actuelle ne permet de confirmer ou d'infirmer que les réincarnations existent et même si c 'était le cas, qui pensez-vous bien être, je vous le demande ?! » Je regardais Dumbledore implorante, il fallait qu'il voit que je ne mentais pas.

« Sil vous plait, Monsieur… il faut que vous arriviez à passer de l'autre côté » McGonagall avança alors vers moi, me toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Venez ! Je vous raccompagne à vos appartements et je vous veux dans mon bureau à 10h tapante, prenez de quoi écrire, la journée pour vous sera longue ! » prenant mon bras, elle me tira de la chaise, alors prise en dépourvu, je tentais une dernière fois :

« Je ne viens pas de votre monde ! » criais-je à l'encontre de Dumbledore, puis me défaisant de l'emprise du professeur d'un geste de l'épaule, je revenais vers l'imposant bureau, m'y appuyant pour le fixer dans les yeux « je suis ici parce que j'ai passé un marché, je suis ici pour Le sauver, je suis ici pour moi-même, je vous en prie entendez-moi! » les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre jusqu'à présent, se mirent à rouler sur mes joues avant de s'écraser sur le bureau.

« Bien… bien » dit-il en caressant sa barbe « je vais réessayer, asseyez-vous » McGonagall revenant près de nous, semblait plus contrariée que jamais.

« Albus, je pense que c'est une perte de temps, quoi qu'ai bien pu voir ou penser voir cette jeune fille, il est évident que rien de tout ça n'est réel ! »

« Minerva… la vérité est propre à chacun de nous savez-vous, ce qui est vrai pour moi ne pourrait pas l'être pour vous… ce qui est vrai pour Sarah en cet instant, bien qu'échappant à notre compréhension, ne peut être ignoré alors… je vais réessayer. » soulagée des efforts que cet homme merveilleux faisait pour tenter de m'aider, je me cala dans le fond du siège, ferma les yeux et attendis la nouvelle vague me submerger.

Je fut moins surprise du contact de l'onde de choc psychique qui résulte d'une âme scrutant la vôtre, après un fouillis d'images et de scènes défilants mélangées, imbriquées les unes dans les autres, il remonta aussi loin que le pouvait cette nouvelle mémoire… jusqu'avant cette naissance… jusqu'au néant. Les ténèbres nous submergeaient, épaisses, glaciales, profondes… aucun bruit ne parvenait à nos oreilles, aucune lueur à laquelle raccrocher son regard; état-ce là la mort? Le néant d'avant la vie? Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ne trouvant rien de plus ici que ce sombre abîme lorsque deux yeux incandescents s'ouvrirent au milieu de cette noirceur et la chose tapie dans l'ombre, d'une voix pleine de brume parla :

« Que me veux-tu, humaine? »

« Je désirerais une autre vie » m'entendit-il dire d'une voix tremblante, une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine être la mienne même si elle était plus âgée que moi en ce moment.

« Une autre vie? Qu'entends-tu par là? »

« Je n'en peut plus de celle-ci, je veux pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro, effacer mes erreurs, avoir enfin la chance de connaître le bonheur que cette vie-ci m'a refusé »

« Croyez-vous que vos tracas m'importent d'une quelconque manière? Vous n'avez rien à me donner en échange…»

« Et si… si je vous donnais mon âme? »

« Votre âme? Savez-vous réellement ce que vous êtes en train de me vendre, humaine? »

« Oui, je me doute… »

« Des soupçons ne vous renseignent aucunement sur l'importance de l'échange ! Vendez-moi votre âme et vous aurez la vie que vous désirez… mais en contre-partie vous me devrez son équivalent au centuple en des lieux où la souffrance est telle que celle que vous aurez ressentie sur cette terre vous semblera avoir été le plus grand des plaisirs… »

« Mais… vous pouvez réellement me donner TOUT ce que je veux?! »

« Oui, je le peut »

« Dans ce cas… » prenant une profonde inspiration, je me jetais à corps perdu vers cette nouvelle chance « Je suis d'accord »

« Très bien… qu'elle est l'ampleur de la vie que vous désirez? Richesse? Gloire? Demandez-moi et j'exaucerais mais dépêchez-vous, je suis extrêmement demandé, je n'ai que faire de perdre du temps!»

« Je veux que ma nouvelle vie se déroule dans un autre univers que celui-ci »

« Un autre univers? » les yeux dans l'obscurité se froncèrent « J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre »

« J'aime un homme… qui n'existe pas dans cette dimension, je veux le rejoindre dans la sienne, je veux être certaine de le rencontrer, pouvoir le sauver » après avoir scruté mon esprit en profondeur il demanda :

« Sorcellerie comprise? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je voudrais être envoyée à l'époque où il était encore un jeune élève, être intégrée disons vers la 3e année mais avec des souvenirs hein ! Je ne veux pas être balancée telle quelle sans savoir ce que je fait et je veux être sur de pouvoir le rencontrer, ne m'envoyez pas dans une autre école ou que sais-je encore… »

« Je ne puis faire en sorte qu'il vous aime, leur dimension m'est… difficile à atteindre et ce malgré mes incommensurables pouvoirs, si vous voulez son amour, ça sera à vous de le gagner ! Je pense déjà faire suffisamment pour votre demande peu courante… c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle me change énormément de mes habitudes que je vais vous l'accorder! »

« Aussi… »

« Quoi encore? Vous ne pensez pas que votre dette devient déjà suffisamment lourde à rembourser? »

« Justement, si elle doit être la dernière chose que je dois vivre alors qu'elle en vaille la peine ! »

« Hmm… je vous écoute… »

« En quittant cette vie, je vais laisser deux enfants, j'aimerais que vous les transposiez au moment opportun dans mon nouvel univers; je veux retrouver mes enfants, les porter, les mettre en monde, les élever, je n'irais nulle part sans eux »

« Tous les quatre? » je me figeais alors, tremblante.

« Vous… vous pouvez me les rendre aussi? »

« Je peut tout, je vous l'ai dit… il se pourra que vos nouveaux souvenirs vous reviennent par à-coups, cela pourra prendre quelques heures ou quelques jours, leur dimension m'est difficile d'atteinte… mais il vous reviendrons»

« Ok, sans marche, je signe ! Que dois-je faire? »

« C'est déjà fait… »

La voix se tut et les yeux disparurent; quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore revivait à la première personne ma naissance, mes premiers pas, mes premières années, le flou des images s'éclaircissant de plus en plus jusqu'à être d'une clarté totale le jour de mon réveil dans la tour Gryffondor, il y a moins d'un mois. Revenant à nous, haletants, nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire durant un long moment, lui caressant sa barbe perdu dans ses pensées et moi attendant qu'il décide enfin à parler.

« Minerva, très chère… amenez-nous trois verres et ma bouteille de Pur-Feu s'il vous plait »

« Albus? Qu'avez-vous vu? » dit-elle soudain très inquiète.

« Nous découvrirons vraiment l'ampleur de la gravité quand Sarah nous offrira de quoi verser dans la pensine, mais je pense que le Whisky ne sera pas de trop ! » jetant un regard vers moi, il me dit dans un sourire « Je pense que vous avez l'âge pour un petit verre, Madame? » Je lui souris, tellement soulagée qu'il me croit enfin.

Je pris les deux heures suivantes à concentrer toutes les informations que j'avais en mémoire concernant Voldemort, les noms, les dates, les lieux, les attaques, l'identité des Mangemorts dont je me souvenais et leurs victimes… tout souvenirs utiles pouvant détruire ce salopard avant qu'il ne déclenche les deux prochaines guerres. Je parlais de Lily, de James, de Harry bien-sûr, des Horcruxes et du grand homme en devenir pour lequel j'avais signé ce pacte, un peu coupable de détisser cet univers si bien réalisé par JKR mais respirant mieux à chaque vie que j'espérais avoir sauvé.

Une fois que tout cela fut remis dans un ordre lisible, romans, films et informations tout confondu, il prit une profonde inspiration est plongea la tête dans la pensine… les quelques minutes qu'il y passât, pour lui se vécurent en jours, passant peu à peu au crible chaque ligne des romans, chaque minute des films… quand il ressurgit, blême et nauséeux de l'expérience pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, les bras ballants de chaque côté des accoudoirs.

« Albus? Allez-vous bien? Est-ce si terrible que cela? » demanda McGonagall, les traits tirés.

« Oh bien pire que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer très chère, bien bien pire… le Lord reviendra d'ici peu, par deux fois encore, exterminant toujours plus d'innocents sur son passage, femmes et enfants compris… »

« Qu'allons-nous faire? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus pâle, s'asseyant pour ne pas tomber.

« Nous devons mettre ces informations en lieu sur Minerva et ce au plus vite ! Il nous faut également contacter l'Ordre, du moins les membres en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance et il faut que je contacte aussi mon cher ami, Nicolas»

« Bien, bien » fit-elle, toujours choquée avant de se lever chancelante pour quitter la pièce en silence.

« Qu'allez-vous faire Professeur? » demandais-je, inquiète.

« Oh… il y a tant de choses qui devront changer et vite durant ces prochains mois ma chère, ne vous en inquiétez plus, je prend le relai, vous avez bien fait de venir m'en parler. » puis se passant la main dans les cheveux d'ajouter « jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne pouvais même pas imaginer qu'un monde calqué sur le notre où nous n'aurions pas de vie propre pourrait exister… et maintenant je ne sais que penser du fait que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un personnage sortit de l'imagination d'une jeune femme… il me faudra sans doute un moment pour digérer l'information, c'est pour cela que je ne divulguerais que le strict nécessaire aux autres, il ne servirait à rien de les choquer inutilement vous comprenez? »

« Je comprends Professeur »

« Appelez moi Albus… du moins ici ou en attendant d'avoir recouvert de nouveau 18 ans ! » fit-il sur un clin d'oeil complice.

« Que vais-je dire à Lily et Meril? Elles étaient dans la chambre quand j'ai fait ce cauchemar, elles m'ont vues partir… »

« Je comprends… pour plus de tranquillité je pense que la meilleure solution serait de les oublietter »

« Oui je pense aussi Professeur… Albus » je lui souris et il y répondit pareillement, m'aidant à me relevant pour me raccompagner jusque dans mes appartements.


	8. Les vacances de Noël

Ça y est, Noël était à nos portes, d'ici deux jours la grande salle serait décorée avec faste pour ce jour unique entre mille; il y a déjà deux semaines que le Professeur McGonagall avait fait passer dans ses classes un parchemin servant à récolter le nom de celles et ceux qui resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, c'est sans remord aucun que j'y apposais le mien, en dessous de celui de Severus. Depuis mon entrevue avec Dumbledore elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me fixer bizarrement, comme si ma place ici parmi eux n'était plus légitime… je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune nouvelle provenant du Directeur concernant ses éventuelles recherches, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il s'absentait régulièrement à l'étranger, confiant dès lors la régence de l'école au Professeur McGonagall. Les filles quant à elles, oubliettées, s'était réveillées comme à l'accoutumée le lendemain matin, n'ayant plus aucune conscience des événements de la nuit d'avant.

Les élèves, partis en très grand nombre rejoindre leurs familles respectives pour les fêtes, laissaient l'école vide et étrangement calme. J'avais envoyé un hibou à mes parents peu avant de prendre mes dispositions pour rester ici avec Severus, leur demandant la permission de rester ici afin de pouvoir travailler très assidument pour la rentrée qui serait vite de retour; ils acceptèrent naturellement, heureux que je puisse autant m'investir dans mes études même si ces vacances sans moi leur seraient sans conteste très difficile. Severus n'eut aucun mal à convaincre ses parents de rester à Poudlard durant ces deux semaines mais Lily, elle, nous quitterait pour ne revenir que le 1er Janvier, avec le Poudlard-Express. Elle nous serra fort contre elle, tous les deux, avant de nous promettre de nous faire envoyer un cadeau par hiboux postal. Mes parents également m'avait demandé ce que je désirais pour ma Noël, ne sachant exactement car n'ayant besoin de rien, je leur demandais plutôt de m'envoyer un nouveau set de plumes et d'encres pour la rentrée, ayant une petite idée de qui en ferait bon usage.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle Severus et moi, assis à la même table, le manque d'élève permettant de nous installer où bon nous semblerait quand un elfe de maison apparut entre nous soudainement, évitant de justesse la soupière de porridge.

« Bonjour à vous » fit-il de sa petite voix aiguë « Rudygar vient déposer les menus à choisir pour le grand repas de Noël »

« Merci » fit-je, étonnée « On les remplit et après? »

« Après vous les mettre dans le grand bol » dit-il en nous montrant un énorme vase posée à la place du pupitre de Dumbledore.

« Ok, merci… Rudygar, c'est ça? »

« Rudygar, oui, à votre service » il effectua une petite révérence, se servant du bas du chiffon lui servant de robe comme d'une jupette, puis, claquant des doigts, il disparut.

Je regardais Severus d'un air amusé et étonnée, prenant l'un des deux parchemins qu'il avait laissé devant nous.

« Bonjour,

C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous vous offrons une fois de plus l'occasion de choisir votre repas de midi pour ce grand jour qu'est Noël.

Pour la peine, veuillez cocher dans les propositions suivantes votre préférence pour le plat principal et le dessert.

Bien à vous,

Twanky,

Elfe en Chef. »

Retournant le petit papier nous pouvions y découvrir le menu proposé :

« Dinde en sauce onctueuse aux pommes croquettes et confiture d'airelles

OU

Carré d'agneau en croute d'herbes fraiches, fagots de haricots et purée de potimarrons à la crème

OU

Saumon à l'oseille, riz aux épices et légumes d'hiver

:::::::::::::::::

Pudding de Noël

OU

Bûche de Noël »

Nous levâmes les yeux de notre fiche respective pour nous regarder.

« Que de choix… » dis-je hésitante.

« Oui, je suis content d'être resté après tout » me sourit-il.

« Tu dis ça pour moi ou pour le menu? » répondis-je en rigolant.

« Les deux ! Mais j'aurais jamais eu un tel repas si j'étais rentré chez moi » dit-il, baissant les yeux.

« Je suis contente d'être ici aussi… tu vas prendre quoi?», tentant de lui changer les idées.

« Hm… agneau et pudding je pense » fit-il encore un peu hésitant « et toi? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais prendre » mon sourire appelant le sien bien que plus timidement.

Nous cochâmes magiquement les repas choisis à la baguette et Severus les fit voleter tels de petits papillons vers le vase où ils tombèrent.

« Wow, comment tu fais ça?! » ébahie de voir qu'il put faire une telle chose si simplement.

« Oh, ça… c'est pas difficile, je t'apprendrais si tu veux ! »

« Ouais un peu que je veux ! »

Il s'amusa de mon enthousiasme et passa le reste de la soirée à plier de petits bouts de serviettes pour m'apprendre à les faire voler, sans réel succès.

« J'y arriverais jamais, c'est un truc de Severus ça ! » dis-je en soupirant.

« Y a pas que moi qui sache faire des trucs ainsi tu sais… Avery sait faire geler l'eau en y mettant la main et Regulus, tu sais de 2e, ben lui il peut contrôler le vent… et regarde Lily… »

« Lily? »

« Elle t'a jamais montré ce qu'elle fait avec les fleurs? » me souvenant vaguement qu'elle pouvait contrôler leur croissance, j'acquiesçais.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça»

L'heure avançant, les tables se vidèrent de tous les plats les recouvrant avant que le Professeur Flitwick ne vienne taper dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des dernières personnes se trouvant dans la grande salle afin de nous demander gentiment de bien vouloir regagner nos tours respectives, ce que nous fîmes un peu à contrecoeur. Jetant un dernier regard en arrière nous vîmes les elfes commencer à décorer les sapins que Hagrid avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt à grand renfort de grognements et de jurons; j'avais hâte de voir à quoi ils ressembleraient une fois entièrement décorés. Arrivés dans le hall, nous discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis je souhaitais la bonne nuit à Severus qui descendit vers les cachots et prenant une grande inspiration j'entamais pour ma part l'ascension de ses 7 interminables étages.

Le jour de Noël, je me leva plus tôt que les autres jours, ouvris les lourds rideaux, remarquant au passage l'épais manteau de neige qui tapissait tout autour du château et descendis en vitesse, encore en pyjama dans notre salle commune afin de vérifier l'arrivée du paquet m'étant destiné sous le sapin joliment décoré. Trois paquets à mon nom y étaient nichés, je m'en saisis en trépignant d'excitation et remonta avec jusque sur mon lit. Sans savoir lequel renfermait les plumes demandées, je défis les emballages d'un coup de baguette de peur de déchirer le précieux contenant et entrepris d'ouvrir les boites disposées devant moi.

Un des paquets provenait de mes grands-parents, j'y découvris avec émerveillement une sublime cape de soie noire doublée de velours peau de pêche violet glacé. Les deux autres provenaient de mes parents, dans l'un je découvrais un ouvrage de pratique pour effectuer divers petits sortilèges faciles et utiles; dans le second j'y trouvais les plumes demandées, si joliment décorées que je n'aurais su m'en défaire si elles n'avaient pas été pour une personne plus importante que quiconque pour moi. Dans le coffret se trouvaient trois variantes de plumes à pointes d'argent, toutes taillées différemment de manière à pouvoir produire une écriture fine, une épaisse et une incurvée. La première, vert émeraude, provenait sans doute d'un Augurey, sorte de phénix irlandais; la seconde d'un bleu profond ne pouvait provenir que d'un jobarbille et la dernière rouge feu, provenait quant à elle d'un phénix. Le tout accompagné de trois encriers remplis d'encre bleue, verte et rouge.

Cela allait forcément lui plaire, un tel écrin ne devait pas être facile à dénicher sans compter que la sienne, ayant déjà été achetée de seconde main et tenu tant bien que mal les deux premières années, venait de tirer sa révérence en se fendant tout du long, l'obligeant à maintenir le tout d'une manière qui non seulement lui laissait les mains pleines d'encre mais de plus transformait sa si belle écriture en une espèce d'épaisse patte de mouche. Je remballais celui-ci d'un coup de baguette et couru à la douche, me dépêchant de me laver puis de m'habiller afin de descendre; je passais la cape reçue sur mes épaules, pris le paquet et descendis jusqu'aux cachots. Une fois devant le mur de pierres suintantes servant aussi de porte à la salle commune des Serpentards je me souvins de ce mot de passe qui nous faisaient tant polémiquer Severus, Lily et moi et dis tout bas :

« Sang-pur », levant les yeux au ciel à ce code de mauvais goût !

À ces mots le mur s'ébranla et une porte se traça dans la paroi avant de disparaître, laissant l'entrée libre vers leur salle commune. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais osé franchir cette porte, les Serpentard étant bien trop pernicieux pour autoriser une intrusion dans LEUR maison, surtout si l'intrus en question était de « sang-impur » ! Mais avec les fêtes de Noël, tous étaient repartis chez eux à l'exception de deux filles avec qui je m'entendais relativement bien. Hésitant un court instant de pénétrer ainsi dans son intimidé, je posais le regard sur le paquet entre mes mains et faisant fi de mes appréhensions me mis à graver les marches menant à sa chambre… pour une curieuse raison les filles pouvaient entrer dans le dortoir des garçons mais pas l'inverse ! Changeant ainsi à mi-chemin les marches en toboggan de pierre et revoyant à la case départ le jeune téméraire !

Il était à peine 8H, c'est donc naturellement que je le trouvais toujours endormi. Le regardant quelques instants, agrippée aux pieds de son baldaquin, je me surpris à penser à la chance que je pouvais avoir d'être ici, de pouvoir le connaître si jeune et de pouvoir vieillir avec… d'ici à une trentaine d'années, si tout se passait bien, nous pourrions dire que nous avons toujours vécus ensemble et cela m'émeut énormément. Après avoir réfléchis à la manière de le réveiller sans l'effrayer, je m'assis doucement près de lui, espérant que le changement de pression sur le matelas pourrait peut-être le faire réagir… sans succès. Je respirais à fond et serrant des dents, déposant ma main sur la sienne, au dessus des couvertures pour le secouer doucement.

« Severus » chuchotais-je « Seeeeeverus…» aucune réponse.

J'ôtais délicatement une mèche de sa joue du bout des doigts et me pencha pour déposer un délicat baiser sur son front. Il fronça des sourcils dans son sommeil, grommelant légèrement… je l'imaginais déjà, professeur de potions ronchon, que j'aurais certainement un peu plus de crainte à réveiller de si bon matin un jour de congé et cela me fis rire tout bas. À ce son, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Sarah? » demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, se hissant difficilement dans son lit pour s'y asseoir avant de s'étirer et de ramener les couvertures sous son menton.

« Joyeux Noël Severus ! »

« Hum Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! » puis se frottant les yeux et en baillant : « quelle heure il est? »

« Heu un peu plus de 8H je dirais »

« 8H… et que me vaut cette agréable surprise… matinale? »

« Ben c'est Noël ! » dis-je surexcitée.

« Heu ouais, mais… au déjeuner il sera encore Noël hein » tentant de se réveiller un peu plus.

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi et je ne pouvais pas attendre le déjeuner ! » lui dis-je exaltée en lui tendant le cadeau. Il ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, passant de mon visage au paquet et inversement.

« Pour moi? »

« Oui! Ouvre ! Allez !»

Il me pris le présent des mains, l'installa sur ses genoux et le déballa précautionneusement, non sans me jeter des regards interrogateurs jusqu'à ce qu'il ai entièrement ouvert l'emballage, ce faisant il souleva le couvercle de la boîte y jetant un oeil avant de la refermer me regardant avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il la rouvrit alors.

« Sarah… elles sont… elles sont magnifiques… merci… » il semblait plus qu'embarrassé, osant à peine les toucher.

« Joyeux-Noël » lui dis-je une seconde fois.

« Je… je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour - »

« J'ai pas besoin de cadeau Severus, je t'ai pour ami, c'est déjà en soi un cadeau irremplaçable… »

Ne sachant plus quoi me répondre, il resta plusieurs minutes à les contempler avant de lever son regard vers moi et de me serrer contre lui très fort.

« Merci… pour tout… » me chuchota-t-il

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

Il finit enfin par les sortir de leur écrin, caressant leur longueur de ses fins doigts avec délicatesse.

« Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, je vais aller déjeuner, on se vois tout à l'heure? »

« Laisse moi quelques minutes et je te rejoins en bas »

Je redescendis l'escalier en colimaçon, lui rendant l'intimité nécessaire pour lui se préparer et allais l'attendre à la sortie de leur salle commune. J'étais satisfaite de mon cadeau, il en avait bien plus besoin que moi et rien sur cette Terre ne serait jamais trop cher pour pouvoir revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il me rejoint rapidement et nous nous rendîmes ensemble à la grande salle, découvrant tout deux avec fascination les décorations que les elfes avaient terminés d'installer : pas moins de 12 sapins étaient répartis dans la salle, décorés d'étoiles et de guirlandes d'or; une gigantesque couronne de Noël trônait fièrement au dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitaient joyeusement d'énormes bûches; de la neige magique tombait du plafond, fondant avant de nous atteindre mais rendant ce spectacle magique.

« Après le déjeuner ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dans la cour de l'Horloge? » lui demandais-je.

« Heu… ouais… »

« Il a neigé cette nuit, j'ai envie de voir ça ! »

« D'accord ! »

Nous terminâmes de manger notre cake aux fruits confits et nous dirigeâmes vers la-dite cour où une autre vision magique s'ouvrait devant nous; les statues portaient un lourd manteaux neigeux, le bassin scintillait de mille éclats telle un diamant poli et la cour toute entière était d'un blanc immaculé. Je le pris par le bras et couru à travers cette immensité polaire, le trainant bon gré mal gré derrière moi.

« Hey doucement tu vas nous faire tomber ! » me dit-il c'est yeux grands ouverts

« Rhoo allez hein, tu n'as pas d'équilibre? »

« Pas si tu glisses la première et que tu m'entraînes dans ta chute ! », un sourcil levé.

« Rabat-joie ! » je me mis à rire avant de le serrer contre moi, effervescente de tant de blanc.

Il se laissa faire, profitant un peu de notre chaleur réciproque puis se détacha de moi et partit inspecter la surface du bassin, passant ses doigts sur le miroir de l'eau gelée. Joueuse je me déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au banc derrière moi, ramassant à pleines mains un paquet de neige que je commençais à tasser doucement en une boule de la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche. Ajustant mon tir, je la lui lança, la regardant s'élever dans les airs pour lui atterrir à la base du cou, le faisant hurler de surprise. Il se retourna vers moi, ne sachant s'il devait se fâcher ou en rire avant de se décider et de se baisser au sol où il commença à en façonner une également. Je me mis à courir à travers la cours en hurlant, tentant d'éviter les projectiles qu'il tassait beaucoup plus que les miens, essayant de nous toucher l'un l'autre en tournant tout autour du bassin, nous cachant derrière les statues et rigolant comme deux idiots, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui nous regardait depuis l'immense vitrail quelques étages plus haut.

Après près d'une demie heure nous avions les doigts engourdis et les joues en feu, les vêtements trempés d'eau glacée et le souffle court, c'est moi qui rendis les armes en premier :

« C'est bon on arrête, on a qu'à dire que t'as gagné » dis-je en riant.

« Comment ça « on a qu'à dire »? Mais J'AI gagné ! » répondit-il, joueur.

« Si tu veux oui, allez vient, j'ai froid » insistais-je, bien que non satisfait de mon manque de fairplay il acquiesça tout de même et me précéda vers la lourde porte, moi sur ses talons.

Il posa le pied sur la première marche glacée et sans comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait, glissa et m'atterrit dessus, nous faisant tomber tout deux dans la neige.

« Ca va? Tu n'a pas eu mal? » demanda-t-il, inquiet tentant de se relever avant de retomber sur moi.

« Aïe ! Ben je dois t'avouer que j'ai connu plus délicat comme rentre-dedans » il secoua ses cheveux au dessus de mon visage pour y faire tomber de l'eau glacée « alleeeez, c'est froid par Merlin ! »

« Avoue que c'est moi qui ai gagné maintenant! »

« Non, jamais ! » fit-je en riant « et dire que tu prétendais que TON équilibre serait mit en jeu par MON manque d'équilibre » continuais-je, taquine.

« Chuut, silence sorcière !» Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oooh désolée d'avoir atteint le serpent dans sa - » et ma phrase fut coupée par ses lèvres soudainement sur les miennes.

« Tais-toi ! » chuchota-t-il.

Et je me tus.


	9. Le banquet de fin d'années

Lily revint par le Poudlard-Express au matin du 1er janvier, nous partîmes Severus et moi l'attendre à la grille du domaine où nous la vîmes arriver moins d'une heure plus tard au milieu des autres élèves qui revenaient certains ronchonnants de la fin trop rapide des vacances d'autres contents de revenir dans leur 2e maison. Elle avait les bras chargés d'une énorme caisse qu'elle peinait à porter seule, soufflant comme un hippogriffe en rut, les joues vermeilles. Nous nous dépêchâmes de la rejoindre, afin de prendre le relai jusqu'au château.

« Tu déménages? » fit Severus, d'un ton taquin.

« Non bande de boursoufs ! C'est votre cadeau de Noël en retard, désolée d'ailleurs, j'aurais voulu vous le faire parvenir mais vu le poids comme vous pouvez le constater… les hiboux auraient eut du mal ! »

« Ça se mange? » demandais-je souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Pfff qu'est-ce que tu peut être gourmande décidément… et oui, ça se mange ! »

Severus et moi nous nous regardâmes, ravis, s'il y avait bien une chose que nous avions également en commun c'était bien notre estomac, bien qu'il ait moins de difficultés que moi à garder sa ligne, fichu métabolisme masculin ! Une fois dans le hall, nous avons déposé la lourde caisse au sol, prenant un moment pour étirer notre dos douloureux et en chasser cette courbature lancinante. Lily ouvrit alors la mystérieuse boîte et en sortit un à un les deux paquets plus petits s'y trouvant.

« Voiiiilà ! Tiens Severus, un pour toi… et un pour toi Sar » nous tendant chacun une caisse.

« Hum, juste pour savoir… pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça directement en bas de la colline? » demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

« Heu eh ben je… »

« Non moi j'ai une autre question… » fis-je « pourquoi ne pas avoir directement rapetissé cette caisse?! »

« Vous n'êtes jamais contents tous les deux ! J'étais tellement excitée de vous revoir, je n'y ai pas pensé, voilà tout ! Alala ! »

Nous nous regardâmes, non convaincus avant de nous décider à ouvrir notre caisse… se trouvait à l'intérieur un pur cauchemar pour diabétique ! Des patacitrouilles, des chocogrenouilles, des bonbons surprises de Bertie Crochue, des fizwizbiz, des suçacides, des gommes limaces, des chocoballes et des gnomes au poivre !

« T'as décidé de provoquer la fermeture de Honeydukes? » fit Severus, hilare.

« De rien » répondit-elle, acerbe

« Merci Lily » dis-je, envoyant un coup de coude à Severus qui la remercia également.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors dans notre dortoir respectif, afin d'aller y ranger notre caisse anti-fringale en lieu sur. Une fois arrivées dans notre tour, Lily, égale à elle-même voulut tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances.

« Alors? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors quoi? »

« Ben je sais pas moi, y a du nouveau? Tu ne disais pas grand chose dans tes lettres je te rappelles ! »

« Ben tout s'est bien passé, le menu de Noël était vraiment délicieux et les décorations, par Merlin tu aurais vraiment du voir - »

« Tu te fout de moi en vrai? » me coupa t-elle « je te parle de Severus ! »

« Ooh… Severus… on a passé les vacances ici ensemble… »

« Oui, je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je demande si… tu vois? hum? » fit-elle insistante; soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel j'hésitais à répondre…

« Ben on a passé de chouettes moment… on a lus pas mal de livres à la bibliothèque et hum… on a étudié ensemble bien sûr… on a fait une bataille de boules de neige aussi… et hum peutetrequilmaembrassé… » finis-je en toussotant. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à sautiller sur mon lit comme une excitée en hurlant.

« Rhaaaa c'est géniaaaaal ! Racontes ! »

« Ben y a rien à raconter hein… » secouant la tête.

« T'es pas drôle tu le sais ça?! »

Après ces retrouvailles chaleureuses, nous partîmes diner avant de remonter préparer nos affaires pour la reprise des cours du lendemain. Elle tenta encore à plusieurs reprises d'obtenir des confessions que je ne comptais pas lui faire avant de laisser tomber en râlant. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, pour être certaines d'être fraiches et dispo pour la rentrée, après avoir avalé pas mal de chocogrenouilles et de patacitrouilles en écoutant ses souvenirs de vacances… je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, secouant la tête machinalement, mon esprit lui, vagabondait dans cette cour enneigée où sous un baiser furtif, quelque chose en moi partit depuis longtemps refit surface : l'espoir.

Après cela, la danse folle des cours reprit, nous laissant peu de temps pour nous amuser, les examens de fin d'année seraient bientôt là, amenant avec eux angoisses, nuits blanches et boulimies! Severus était ravi de ses nouvelles plumes et moi je pouvais de nouveau me perdre dans les boucles alambiquées de son élégante écriture… McGonagall semblait plus détendue à ma vue, cessant d'éviter mon regard constamment, ses cours étant quand à eux pour la plupart et à mon sens un peu inutiles comme celui nous apprenant à changer un animal en verre à pied par exemple; j'attendais avec impatience que les cours se corsent un peu, qu'ils prennent du sens… sans doute l'année prochaine ou celle d'après?

Nous n'avions que le week-end pour nous retrouver vraiment tous les trois, alors nous en profitions Lily et moi pour organiser nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou dans les environs, faisant de son mieux pour multiplier les rencontres entre Lui et moi, si ça n'était pas de l'obsession ça ! C'est ainsi qu'au détour de l'une de nos escapades près d'une des cabanes d'Hagrid nous finîmes par découvrir une brèche dans la muraille ceignant le domaine, celle-ci une fois franchie, nous pouvions avoir une tranquillité à toute épreuve, à l'ombre qui plus est et avec une vue magnifique sur le lac aux sirènes !

Nous nous rendîmes régulièrement dans ce qui était devenu à présent notre « terrain privé », pour étudier quand le temps dehors le permettait ou pour respirer loin de l'école tout simplement… c'est d'ailleurs sur place, quelques semaines avant la fin des cours que se souleva de nouveau le voile d'un possible avenir. Alors que Lily était tombée endormie sur son bouquin à l'eau de rose en ronflant bruyamment (d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait-il qu'une si petite chose puisse faire autant de bruit?), Severus regardait le lac et sans le quitter des yeux se mit à parler :

« C'est bientôt la fin de cette année scolaire… déjà… »

« Oui, c'est sûr… elle est passée vite… on sera déjà en 4e à la rentrée, c'est dingue » je ne savais trop quoi lui répondre d'autre et je me sentais un peu niaise d'un seul coup.

« Tu comptes aller à la fête? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être oui, pourquoi? »

« Pour savoir… »

Les ronflements de Lily fluctuaient selon la brise qui venait du lac et nous faisait frissonner ou selon le nombre d'oiseaux qui venaient nous siffler aux oreilles, planqués dans les arbres en bordure de forêt, nous faisant parfois sursauter quand elle accentuait les décibels. Severus regardait toujours la vaste étendue aqueuse, que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si fascinant qu'il n'en détournait que rarement les yeux? Il faut reconnaître que c'est un très joli endroit mais de là à le fixer sans ciller des heures durant… je tournais la tête pour jeter un oeil à Lily qui faisait moins de bruit, ce faisant je cru la voir refermer les yeux prestement, comme si elle faisait semblant de dormir. Sans doute une impression, je devais commencer à fatiguer. Soudain, il reprit :

« Tu veux y aller avec moi? »

Mon coeur se mit à cogner fort dans ma poitrine, l'adrénaline emplissant ma bouche d'un goût de métal; je baissais les yeux vers Lily, en quête d'un signe… et quel signe ! Elle plissa fortement les yeux et partit dans un ronflement que je devinais à peine feint ! Ben merci les copines ! Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et me lança :

« Ça serait avec un immense honneur, Severus »

« Ne dit rien à Lily pour le moment… je lui dirais moi-même… un peu plus tard »

« Hm ok, pas de problème » dis-je en jetant un regard vers elle, qui après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil plein de concupiscence émit de nouveau un ronflement simulé avant de pousser un grognement, s'étirer et faire comme si elle venait à peine d'émerger.

Sur le chemin nous ramenant au château, elle n'eut de cesse de me donner des coups de coude dans les côtes, accompagnés de clins d'oeil insistants lorsque Severus regardait ailleurs. Qu'elle gamine, sérieusement, mais je l'adorais cette folle, elle était comme une petite fée rousse, survoltée et virevoltante, heureuse de vivre sa petite vie et ce, chaque jours et quoi qu'il arrive; dans ces moments là je me rappelais du sort qui l'attendait et priais tous les saints pouvant exister que Dumbledore puisse agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Tu vas porter quoi? » me demanda-t-elle une fois revenues dans notre salle commune.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, pour tout te dire je n'avais même pas pensé rester jusque là… c'est bien le dimanche suivant la clôture des cours non? Beaucoup d'entre nous serons déjà partis la veille… je pensais rentrer aussi mais là… pourquoi pas après tout ! »

« On devrait aller faire un tour chez Gaichiffon, on trouverait peut-être de quoi porter pour le bal »

« Le bal… danser… » du coup hésitante, je soupirais « j'aime pas danser et je sais pas danser… »

« Oui mais c'est avec Lui que tu y vas » me rappela-t-elle dans un sourire exagérément béat, papillonnant des yeux comme un personnage de dessin-animé.

« Ouais ben justement, je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi? »

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est plus pour la forme qu'il l'a fait, je ne l'imagine pas savoir danser non plus et puis… tu l'a déjà vu faire quelque chose comme ça? Je veux dire, il ne se met jamais à découvert alors… arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

« C'est vrai… même si c'est con d'inviter quelqu'un à un bal si c'est pas pour danser… »

« On a notre après-midi demain, on ira toutes les deux chercher notre robe » fit-elle en souriant.

« Tu as un cavalier? »

« Non, je ne compte pas danser, MOI » se mit-elle à rire de manière machiavélique; je la fusillait du regard et elle repartit de plus belle.

« Pourquoi n'irais tu pas avec Potter? » dis-je, acide.

« Potter? Ça va pas ou quoi, je préfère encore y aller avec Rusard ! »

« Juré? »

« Juré ! »

« Ok, je note hein ! » sure de moi; on en reparlerait d'ici deux ou trois ans tiens !

« Tu peux bien le noter, ça n'arrivera jamais », si tu le dis pensais-je pour moi, il aurait fallut que je lui fasse parier quelque chose dessus !

Le lendemain après-midi nous nous dépêchâmes de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard afin de pouvoir rentrer avant l'heure du dîner; Severus, trop content de pouvoir s'épargner une après-midi essayage de robes, resta travailler à la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieure de la boutique, nous errâmes au milieu des rayons, montrant l'une à l'autre nos trouvailles au fur et à mesure de nos découvertes, demandant l'avis de l'autre quand le nom de Severus prononcé deux rayonnages plus loin nous firent tendre l'oreille.

« Je vais lui demander de m'accompagner au bal » fit l'une des voix.

« Il serait peut-être temps, c'est dans moins de deux semaines ! »

« Je lui demanderais ce soir dans notre salle… »

Lily jeta un regard inquiet dans ma direction, me connaissant fort bien…

« C'est avec toi qu'il y va, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… » me fit-elle, rassurante.

« C'est sur mais… elle le cherche quand même… s'il changeait d'avis? »

« Pourquoi il irait avec une autre après te l'avoir demandé? Puis c'est avec nous qu'il reste constamment je te rappelle, relaxes-toi et fait pas de bêtises s'il te plait » insistant surtout sur les derniers mots.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en moi, nous continuâmes nos fouilles; l'oreille aux aguets j'écoutais la conversation qui continuait à côté, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de nous.

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… il faut que tu tentes une approche !» elles gloussèrent comme deux dindes et mon sang se mit à bouillir malgré moi, Lily se rapprochant, mit sa main sur mon bras et me fit « non » de la tête.

« Et s'il était déjà prit pour le bal? » fit la première.

« Prit? Par qui? L'une de ces deux sangsues de Gryffondor? » elle se mit à ricaner, rejointe rapidement par son amie.

Je dévisagea Lily en silence, lui faisant un signe de la main dans leur direction l'air de lui dire « Alors? ».

« Oui, tu as raison, il serait peut être bien de remettre quelques pendules à l'heure dans le coin »

Et avant que je ne lui demande ce qu'elle prévoyait, elle se dirigea bille en tête vers les deux serpentards.

« Bonjour ! » leur fit-elle une fois en face d'elles; je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, bien que douce et gentille elle pouvait se changer en strangulot une fois poussée à bout…

« Oh ! Bonjour, vous êtes là… aussi » dit celle qui nous avait traitées de sangsues, presque pas gênée.

« Oui et nous avons entendu ce que vous disiez à notre propos » continua Lily, serrant ses petites poings contre ses hanches.

« Patty, parle beaucoup trop vite et souvent sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle dit, n'est-ce pas Patty? » dit la seconde jeune fille, cherchant sans doute à éviter le conflit.

« Oui, apparement ! Mais ça n'est pas de sa faute, il faut avoir un cerveau pour réfléchir ! » continua mon amie; je devais rire mais tâchais de m'en abstenir, prête à m'interposer si nécessaire.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de cerveau mais au moins je ne suis pas une sang-de-bourbe… » Lily devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et porta la main à sa baguette.

À cet instant, la gérante ayant entendu nos intonations de plus en plus scabreuses, se dirigea vers nous et nous demanda de bien vouloir régler nos problèmes dehors et non pas à l'intérieur de son magasin. Nous sortîmes donc toutes les quatre alors que la tension devenait plus que palpable.

« Je m'excuse vraiment pour le comportement de mon amie » insista la première jeune fille, tentant vainement de la rappeler à la raison.

« Ben tu ferais mieux de la tenir en laisse dans ce cas et pour votre information Severus est avec Sarah, donc laissez tomber »

« Lui avec elle? » dit Patty, moqueuse, une moue de dégout sur le visage « Violette est plus jolie qu'elle, il n'y a même pas à en discuter » son amie lui prit le bras, lui demandant silencieusement d'en rester là, ce que je ne comptais pas faire pour le coup…

« Elle a beau être jolie, les goûts et les couleurs tu sais… mais je ne pense pas qu'un troll des montagnes puisse comprendre ce genre de choses… » lui fis-je avec dédain.

« Oses répéter ! » fit-elle, la main fouillant sa poche.

« Troll - des - montagnes » articulais-je en la fixant dans les yeux « à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le dise encore moins vite histoire que tu en-re-gis-tres? »

Lily et Violette s'étaient reculées d'un pas, ne sachant ni l'une ni l'autre que faire en cet instant précis. Patty sortit sa baguette et m'en menaça alors :

« Toi aussi, tu n'es qu'une impure, une sale sang-de-bo - » elle ne finit pas sa phrase que mon poing venait s'écraser sur son nez, l'envoyant au sol, les mains sur le visage.

« Tout à l'heure c'était ton unique joker, tu l'a utilisé c'est dommage… donc à partir de maintenant à chaque fois que tu emploieras ce terme je te pèterais le nez ! Ça marche? »

Elle releva la tête, mauvaise, tentant de se remettre à genoux pour reprendre sa baguette tombée non loin d'elle; m'en apercevant, je soupirais, levant les yeux au ciel avant de terminer :

« Hey, Patty, les trolls au fait, ça a des boutons ! » dis-je en sortant la mienne « Furunculus ! »

Elle fut frappée de plein fouet, retombant sur le sol et se mit à gémir; Violette accourut pour la relever, dévoilant ainsi que le sort avait été correctement dispensé : d'énormes furoncles purulents couvraient tout son visage, descendant dans son cou où sans doute poursuivaient-ils leur chemin jusque dans les moindres recoins de son anatomie? Je l'espérais bien en tout cas !

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait?! » touchant son visage douloureux du bout des doigts.

« J'ai ajouté le détail qui manquait à ta laideur intérieure ainsi qu'à ta cervelle de moineau »

« Tu vas me le payer ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Je peut te promettre que tu n'as réellement aucune envie de me menacer; tu ne me connais pas du tout; attaques-moi et je riposterais d'un cran supplémentaire, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles passer le reste de ta scolarité à jeter un oeil derrière ton épaule en attendant que je te tombe dessus… » mon regard fixé au sien sans ciller la fit frissonner, elle se tint à son amie pour se redresser et elles partirent rapidement sans se retourner.

Une fois devenues de petits points à l'horizon, Lily parut se remettre à respirer :

« Tu sais que tu vas avoir des emmerdes hein? »

« Nan tu crois? » répondis-je, acerbe.

Puis elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, me prenant par le bras pour retourner dans la boutique finir nos achats.

« Quel caractère ! Tu aurais dû être une Serpentard ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« J'ai horreur qu'on s'en prenne à moi et encore plus à mes amis… »

Une heure après nous retournions toutes deux avec plusieurs tenues sous le bras, prêtes à être très certainement appelées chez McGonagall et effectivement, elle nous attendait déjà sur les marches.

« Mesdemoiselles, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! » fit-elle de son éternel air pincé.

« Oui, Professeur… » et nous la suivîmes.

Une fois dans son bureau, elle referma la porte et d'un geste nous invita à nous asseoir.

« Puis-je avoir votre version des faits je vous en prie? »

« Nous étions parties chercher une robe pour le bal lorsque nous sommes tombées sur Patty et Violette de la maison Serpentard qui, s'en savoir que nous étions dans la boutique également, se sont mises à se moquer de nous… » commença Lily.

« Et cela justifie je suppose le nez cassé et les bubons? » demanda-t-elle, courroucée.

« Non » fis-je « l'insulte de Sang-de-bourbe à justifié son nez cassé; les bubons elle les doit uniquement à son obstination… »

« Mademoiselle Evans, avez-vous pris part à cela vous aussi? » dit-elle, se tournant soudainement vers Lily.

« Hum… à vrai dire… je… c'est bien moi qui ai engagé la confrontation » dit-elle, baissant la tête.

« La responsabilité m'en incombe, Professeur, Lily n'a rien à voir là-dedans »

« Bien… dans ce cas, vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir Mademoiselle, mais vous » dit-elle me regardant « j'ai encore quelques mots à vous dire » mon amie sortit après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard désolé, je lui répondis d'un clin d'oeil.

« Mademoiselle… ou Madame peut-être, quoi qu'en cet instant vous ne semblez pas faire grand honneur à ce titre … quoi qu'il en soit je ne tolérerais pas cette insolence ni que vous agressiez des élèves ! »

« Je dois donc et à jamais me laisser insulter et rabaisser par de petites connes qui ne savent pas à qui elles s'adressent? »

« Et à qui pensez-vous qu'elles s'adressaient?! Ce sont de jeunes filles, à l'âge idiot je n'en disconvient pas, mais des jeunes filles tout de même; je vous rappelle que vous avez cassé le nez de l'une d'elle ! »

« Et? Ça se répare facilement ici, non? »

« Écoutez… je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous punir, vous avez fait énormément pour nous, pour nous tous… mais je ne peut vous laisser agir comme si de rien n'était, s'il vous plait, prenez-sur vous, vous avez ici bas des pouvoirs qui peuvent faire énormément de torts, utilisez-les donc en conséquence !»

« Je comprends, Professeur, je tâcherais de… mettre plus d'eau dans mon vin… »

« Je vous remercie »

« Je ne serais pas punie? »

« Vous pouvez rêver ! Vous aurez trois heures de retenues vous et Patty Grant ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau et tâchez de vous calmer !»

Je sortais en refermant la porte du bureau derrière moi et soupirais… trois heures ?! Je vis du coin de l'oeil une personne adossée au mur, les mains dans les poches, me retournant j'y découvris avec étonnement Severus.

« Paraîtrait que t'aurais ré-agencé le visage de Grant? » fit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? »

« En fait… j'ai croisé Patty qui partait pour l'infirmerie; Violette m'a dit que tu les avait agressées, alors je suis remonté vers le hall et je suis tombée sur Lily qui sortait d'ici » fit-il en montrant le bureau de la tête « elle m'a dit que tu y étais toujours alors je suis venu jeter un oeil »

« Dans quel but? Me dire que j'aurais du laisser cette grande cruche et ton amoureuse secrète se foutre de nous allègrement?! » il me toisa, manquant de s'étrangler :

« Amoureuse? » puis après un petit moment de réflexion : « T'as fait ça par jalousie ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Jalousie? Tu te fout de moi ?! Elles nous ont insultées Severus ! Le fait que ta chère petite Violette veux t'inviter au bal à mes dépends n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire… »

« Elle veut aller au bal avec moi? » me regardant, étonné.

« Oui, pourquoi? Tu veux changer d'avis et aller avec elle?! »

« Par Merlin ! Certainement pas ! » puis après un long moment de silence cette fois-ci, nous dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le diner, il me lâchât dans un sourire taquin « donc… tu es jalouse »

Je le poussait en râlant, préférant ronger mon frein en silence plutôt que de lui lâcher des horreurs que j'aurais tôt fait de regretter amèrement, quand revenant vers moi en riant tout bas, il entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec les miens me rendant incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres que la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Arrivant près de la grande salle, il me lâcha et après un dernier clin d'oeil entra s'asseoir à sa table. Je rejoignis pour ma part Lily qui attendait que je revienne avec une impatience non dissimulée, me faisant de grands gestes pour m'indiquer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je lui dit que tout s'était bien passé si j'oubliais les trois heures de colle, elle acquiesça, me remerciant de lui avoir épargné la même punition et nous mangeâmes ce soir-là du bout des dents…

Les deux jours suivant ne virent pas revenir Patty en cours, toujours à l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh qui tentait tant bien que mal de venir à bout des pustules énormes, qui revenaient encore deux à trois fois après avoir été vidées et je dois avouer j'étais très fière de moi, elle réfléchirait à ses actes la prochaine fois, du moins j'espérais pour mon temps libre. La retenue se fit le samedi suivant, avec une Patty Grant couverte de petites cicatrices et quelques derniers boutons s'accrochant avec désespoir… elle n'aurait pas récupéré sa belle peau avant des mois… quel dommage! Pensais-je faussement. Maintenant que j'y songeais, j'avais de la chance de ne pas être punie de fête de fin d'année, McGonagall aurait très bien pu nous en priver. La semaine d'après servit à nous faire passer nos examens; se terminant le vendredi, la plupart des élèves rentreraient déjà chez eux le samedi matin et ceux qui le désiraient pouvez rester le dimanche pour participer au bal de clôture, le dernier train partant de Poudlard le lundi en fin de matinée…

La musique s'entendait jusqu'au deuxième étage, je descendis avec Lily dans le grand hall, elle en robe or et moi en mauve. Nous avions chacune remonté nos cheveux en un chignon élégant d'où partaient quelques mèches rebelles. Un maquillage léger mais présent ainsi que quelques discrets bijoux et nous fumes prêtes pour la grande soirée, la dernière soirée de l'année. Severus était au bas des marches et nous attendait, enfin non, m'attendait moi. Cela me fit bizarre de me rendre compte que c'était vraiment moi qu'il était venu chercher ici dans ce hall, portant un costume noir et blanc classique faisant sur lui terriblement distingué. Il tendit les mains vers nous, embrassant la notre tour à tour avant de nous proposer chacune un bras, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Une fois dans la grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion (ils avaient remplacé les longs bancs habituels par une multitude de tables rondes pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes), il recula nos chaises pour nous aider à nous installer avant de les rapprocher de la table.

Lily me regarda, toute excitée par la soirée qui s'annonçait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire gentiment de la situation. Severus sortit alors de sa poche un écrin minuscule qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette, avant de la remettre dans sa manche. Devant moi une boite de la taille d'une boite à bijoux fit son apparition et l'ouvrant délicatement, il en sortit une superbe pivoine couleur argent qu'il attacha à l'une de mes bretelles. Je ne savais quoi dire ou quoi faire, sinon le remercier chaleureusement pour ce présent splendide. Lui embrassant la joue, il rougit.

Une partie du bal commença avant le souper, moins d'une heure après notre arrivée, nous laissant le temps de parler entre nous et de profiter de notre ultime soirée avant deux longs mois à la maison ! Il faudrait que je m'arrange pour me rendre chez Lily aussi souvent que possible, je ne comptais pas rester ainsi deux mois sans pouvoir voir mes deux amis (« et plus si affinités ») ! Au son de la première danse qui s'élevait dans les airs, Severus s'excusa auprès de Lily et se leva, me tendant la main pour m'inviter à danser. Le coeur battant mes tempes comme un millier de tambours de guerre, la bouche sèche et métallique, je déposais ma main dans la sienne, n'oubliant pas de fustiger Lily du regard pour son optimisme de merde qui m'avait presque fait oublier qu'il y avait une faible chance après tout pour qu'il décide de me faire danser !

Nous arrivâmes au milieu de la piste, entourés par quelques autres couples d'élèves mais surtout par nos professeurs, qui se laissant aller plus que d'habitude, nous mettaient quand même vachement mal-à-l'aise ! Je posais alors une main tremblante sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main, il remarqua mon émoi et s'en inquiéta :

« Tu vas bien? »

« Je ne sais pas danser… enfin j'ai déjà dansé mais… c'était il y a tellement longtemps… une autre vie presque… » lui fis-je en souriant timidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à me suivre » dit-il sûr de lui.

Posant sa seconde main dans le bas de mon dos, il se mit à tourner en suivant la musique, m'entraînant avec lui à travers l'espace qui nous était réservé. Les yeux perdus dans les siens, je me laissait porter par cette mélodie féérique, contre celui qui était tout pour moi, retenant une larme tant bien que mal de ce bonheur que je pouvais enfin toucher du doigt.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il et elle roula sur ma joue.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude… » m'excusais-je, concentrant alors mon esprit sur les lustres lourdement ornés au dessus de nos têtes.

« Je danse si mal que ça? » fit-il, taquin.

« Tu danses très bien, c'est un moment magique pour moi, vraiment… merci ! »

« C'est un réel plaisir »

« Qui t'as apprit à danser? »

« Ma mère… c'est sans doute la seule chose qu'elle m'ait apprit en fin de compte… »

« Être parent n'est pas facile… » il me regarda, interrogateur alors je rectifia « enfin, ça ne doit pas l'être tous les jours… »

« Sans doute… »

Ses yeux glissèrent des miens vers mes lèvres et se penchant doucement vers moi, vint sceller sa bouche à la mienne en un baiser qui me parut durer une éternité et une seconde à la fois; m'ôtant à regret de son contact. La musique prit fin et il nous raccompagna à notre table où le repas venait d'apparaitre devant nous. Nous mangeâmes en riant tous de nous raconter des anecdotes de l'année écoulée, nous rappelant tel ou tel souvenir… Severus toucha ma cuisse du bout du doigt, je le remarquait et rapprocha ma main posée sur mes genoux, il l'a prit en me souriant. Je ne pouvais pas rêver un endroit plus merveilleux que celui-ci et encore moins en cet instant-ci… ignorant qu'une année chaste encore nous séparait de la 5e année où enfin les choses prendraient un tournant pour le moins drastique !


	10. Le lac ! LEMON LEMON LEMON !

ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON

Prologue

Après des grandes vacances riches en émotions où je pus passer énormément de temps avec Severus et Lily, nous retournâmes à l'école, passer notre 4e année… Lily était toujours aussi vivante et joyeuse quant à Severus, il avait ses « périodes noires » comme on les appelaient, durant celles-ci il ne parlait presque pas, même pas à nous, s'enfermant dès que possible dans ses appartements… nous nous inquiétions mais ne pouvions rien y faire, le voyant se fermer comme une huitre dès que nous tentions d'aborder le sujet… et l'année se déroula ainsi… n'ayant que peut d'intérêt dans mes souvenirs pour les retransmettre ici au complet, dans ce cahier de mémoires… Lily s'épanouissait de plus en plus dans sa féminité telle une fleur à peine éclose sous le soleil d'été, préférant toujours et encore la tranquillité de la bibliothèque aux garçons qui commençaient à lui tourner autour… Severus lui, prit durant cette année une vingtaine de centimètres, gardant vraisemblablement le même poids au vu de ses traits plus émaciés que jamais… ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, je retrouvais enfin les traits tant aimés de mon (futur) professeur de potions préféré ! Durant cette 4e, les recherches de Dumbledore eurent l'air de stagner, ne cessant de me procurer des angoisses de plus en plus régulières. Cette année je fut également plus proche de Severus que jamais, nous nous quittions rarement, sauf quand il se refermait sur lui-même… et contrairement à Lily je ne cherchais pas à le dissuader dans le choix de ses lectures (peu recommandables il est vrai) ou des options qu'il aimerait prendre plus tard pour sa fin d'études. Voilà comment je vécus tant bien que mal cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, profitant des rares baisers volés que la vie m'apportaient… passant aussi souvent que possible mes doigts entre les siens…

\- Quelques semaines après la rentrée en 5e -

Nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui, l'après-midi est à nous…

Lily n'a pas voulu nous accompagner au dehors pour pouvoir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, comme par hasard… je ne m'en plaindrais pas, être tous les deux à des bons côtés, comme celui de le voir moins mal à l'aise de ses sentiments pour moi devant Lily. Quand comprendra -t-il que c'est pour elle plus un réel soulagement qu'une situation compliquée?

À l'opposé de Pré-au-Lard, nous continuons sur la route qui longe le lac aux sirènes, passons les murailles de l'école… nous pourrons être à l'ombre à cette heure-ci, dans l'herbe à l'abri des regards et profiter du clapotis de l'eau et du chant des oiseaux. Notre coin à nous, notre « terrain privé » à Lily, Severus et moi.

Je trouve un endroit parfait, plane et couvert d'herbe épaisse, je sors alors de ma poche un tissu de la taille d'un mouchoir, le pose à terre et lui lance un amplificatum qui lui rend sa taille normale; une large couverture moelleuse est désormais à notre disposition ! J'adore ce monde, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt ! Je sort également une version miniature d'un panier de pique-nique et lui fait subir le même sort, nous mettant à disposition sandwich au poulet, petits gâteaux à la confiture, guimauves et quelques poignées de bonbons aux fruits, le tout accompagné de deux petites bouteilles de jus de cerise. Il me regarda déposer le contenu du panier près de nous, les mains sur les hanches, un sourcil relevé :

« Je suppose que c'est pour éviter l'hypoglycémie? »

« Rhoo arrêtes, c'est un peu de grignotage, puis il faut qu'on dîne je te rappelle… quelques petits bonbons de plus n'y changeront rien ! »

Il haussa les épaules et vint me rejoindre sur la couverture qu'il se mis à détailler d'un air étonné; un patchwork de carrés rouges et verts en alternance, relié de fil d'or et de temps à autre un écusson y était brodé… un lion dressé sur ses pattes arrière et entouré d'un serpent. Au milieu, seul, un énorme serpent doré.

« C'est… »

« Oui… c'est une de mes créations, je suis bricoleuse à mes heures perdues… j'ai pensé que ça ferait un joli motif… enfin, c'est sans doute idiot » je détourne les yeux vers le lac, je me sent un peu ridicule maintenant après tout… Lily l'avait trouvée superbe mais maintenant avec son regard à lui posé sur moi, le front plissé, je n'étais plus certaine de moi.

« C'est très joli, vraiment. Un serpent doré? » son regard perçant au travers de son rideau de cheveux noirs et son sourire que j'y devinais me faisais fondre, mon coeur se serrait et mon bas ventre m'envoyait des décharges électriques.

« Merci. Oui, c'est pour le jeu de mot » dis-je en souriant, attendant qu'il le découvre par lui-même.

« Un serpent doré… je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi un serpent d'or devrait… » il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, un air de - non t'as pas fait ça - sur le visage, puis devant ma mine fière de la trouvaille il se mis à rire franchement. « Serpent d'or hein? Serpendor, j'y crois pas, t'es pas croyable, sérieusement » et il repartit à rire.

Ce rire me réchauffe de l'intérieur comme si un Soleil était né dans mon ventre, sa voix grave fait vibrer mon intimité, mes mains tremblent un peu et je n'ai qu'une envie mettre mes lèves sur les siennes… alors je me penche et son rire s'évanouit au contact de ma bouche sur la sienne. Je le sent se crisper légèrement contre moi mais il ne se recule pas, je m'avance un peu plus sans me défaire du contact, les yeux fermés à cet instant, le monde est entièrement différent. Les oiseaux chantent autour de nous dans les arbres environnants, le bruit de l'eau qui remue en petits clapotis et le vent léger dans les branches qui crissent… Ses fines lèvres sont légèrement sèches, je me décolle légèrement de lui et passe lentement le bout de ma langue sur elles, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Il se recule soudain pour me regarder, j'ouvre les yeux et ai l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois, les lèvres entrouvertes et rosies autant que ses joues en ce moment ce qui apporte de la couleur dans son teint toujours aussi laiteux. Il halète légèrement et moi aussi, son émoi rejoignant le mien et enserre mon coeur autant que mon entre-jambes.

Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées en cet instant précis, savoir ce qu'il pense de cela et de moi et de nous… savoir ce qu'il compte faire après cela mais mes pensées sont interrompues par la distance qu'il décide soudain lui-même de supprimer en se rapprochant de mon visage, il tend une main incertaine qui frôle ma joue avant de se placer délicatement derrière ma tête, son souffle est court et fait remuer les cheveux qui lui sont retombés devant le visage comme à l'accoutumée, mon geste n'est pas plus assuré que le sien quand je décide de déplacer cette mèche derrière son oreille, il se penche alors et prend mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Je place ma main sur sa joue, le caressant du bout des doigts avant de glisser dans ses cheveux et la placer derrière sa tête, j'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et glisse ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne, qui me rejoint, humide, douce et chaude; il resserre son étreinte sur ma nuque et gémit tout bas dans ma bouche, ce son à mes oreilles, si érotique, humidifiant ma culotte. Il prend un peu plus confiance et se presse plus rudement contre mes lèvres, aspirant doucement entre ses dents ma lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer et de la relâcher; se reculant de nouveau, je peut l'admirer, si beau, ses yeux sombres embués d'un désir encore jamais vu dans son regard, il se redresse un peu, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Je ne sais quoi dire ou quoi faire; si j'écoutais la petite voix en moi qui était devenue hystérique à la suite de ce baiser je lui sauterais dessus à cet instant précis et Merlin sait qu'il ne s'échapperait pas avant que j'en ai fini avec lui, avec sa pudeur et sans doute sa virginité.

Je baisse les yeux, soudain rendue timide de ce moment intime et mon regard tombe au passage sur son pantalon où un renflement conséquent est plus que visible, je détourne les yeux prestement, me sentant alors mal à l'aise, un peu comme si je venais de violer son intimité; il dû voir mon trouble car en s'éclaircissant la gorge il rajusta rapidement sa cape autour de lui, cachant au passage cette bosse tentatrice. Il faut que j'allège l'atmosphère, il fait tellement chaud soudainement…

« Tu veux manger un truc? » dis-je en balayant d'un geste les différents plats posés à côté de nous.

« Oui » dit-il dans un murmure rauque, baissant les yeux vers mes lèvres avant de remonter vers mon regard et détourner le sien, une nouvelle rougeur s'installant sur ses pommettes hautes et ciselées.

Je lui tend le plat de sandwichs, il en saisit un et s'installe face au lac, le bras posé sur son genou replié, mordant dedans machinalement, les yeux perdus dans les ondulations de l'eau. J'en prend un également et tente de me concentrer sur ce qui nous entoure plutôt que sur ce qui prend feu en moi; une légère brise parcourant l'eau me fait frissonner, je frotte mon bras de ma main libre et rapproche mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me réchauffer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se tourne vers moi, dégrafe sa cape et d'un geste de poignet élégant, la pose sur mes épaules.

« Merci… mais toi? »

« Je n'ai pas froid… vraiment pas froid » son regard en biais au travers de ses mèches est hypnotisant.

Que faire… j'ai peur de le brusquer et puis je veux profiter de ces moments, ils sont tous importants quand je suis près de lui. Je me déplie un peu, tend mes jambes devant moi, les mains de chaque côté afin d'assurer un minimum mon équilibre, je penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, savourant le soleil tiède sur mon visage quand sa main, fraîche, vint se poser sur la mienne; je ne bouge pas et j'attend, je ne suis pas du genre à faire le premier pas surtout que je suis censée ici être une jeune fille, prude et innocente (mouhahaha, pourquoi cette voix en moi se marre à ce point?). J'ouvre un oeil et le trouve le visage penché au dessus de moi, à quelques centimètres du mien, je lui répond d'un sourire.

Il déplace sa main sur la couverture pour se rapprocher de moi… mais c'était sans compter les malheureux gâteaux à la confiture se trouvant dans le chemin à ce moment là.

« Merde, par Merlin… », il secoua la main sans succès, ses longs doigts maculés de fruits rouges collants.

« C'est pas grave, attends je dois avoir pris de quoi essuyer » dis-je, embêtée et amusée à la fois, en fouillant désespérément dans mon fichu sac à la recherche de ses serviettes inexistantes apparemment. Quand soudain, la partie perverse de mon esprit me fit nettement un clin d'oeil concupiscent… « je suis désolée j'en ai pas prise en fait… mais… Hum… » je souris de malice malgré moi.

Il me regarda interrogateur… je pris alors délicatement sa main dans la mienne la portant à mes lèvres où j'entrepris de sucer très très lentement et de manière lascive chacun de ses doigts, le regardant droit dans les yeux… l'image vraisemblablement plus que suggestive le laissant bouche ouverte et le regard brûlant. Le gout de sa peau m'excite à un point à peine imaginable, pensant à ces longs doigts fins glissant dans un endroit autrement plus humide que ma bouche à ce moment précis, je rougis à cette pensée et arriva peu à peu à la dernière trace de confiture que je fis disparaître de la pointe de ma langue, déçue que ce moment ne puisse durer plus longtemps.

« Voilà, il n'y a plus rien » lui dis-je dans un sourire malicieux.

« … »

« Ça ne va pas? », je prend un air faussement inquiet en le regardant avec compassion.

« Tu me demandes vraiment si je vais bien? » répondit-il dans un souffle rauque.

« Je suis désolée, si tu m'a trouvé déplacée… » dis je, un peu honteuse.

« Que penses-tu réellement que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant me nettoyer de la sorte? »

« Hum, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas toi… » puis dans un sourire enjôleur de rajouter « le grand et imperturbable Severus aurait-il ressentit un quelconque… émoi? »

« Je ne suis pas un détraqueur tu sais, j'ai des sentiments, je … je ressent les choses » il parut un peu se refrogner, se reculant un peu pour se rasseoir à sa position initiale, le regard au loin sur les eaux calmes en face de nous.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je ne pensais pas à mal tu sais », j'étais ennuyée et un peu honteuse de le voir ainsi, redevenir cette pierre froide et peu loquace que nous connaissions Lily et moi.

« C'est pas ça… » il laissa un long blanc qui m'indiqua la pente glissante que prenait la discussion avant de reprendre « j'ai peur ».

« Peur? Peur de quoi? »

« Ce que je ressentais pour… Lily… je pensais ne jamais le ressentir pour personne d'autre. Et pourtant, je le ressent et même plus intensément que jamais… avec toi. On était proche elle et moi mais elle m'a repoussé… j'ai peur que… tu…»

« Je ne te rejetterais pas ! Je… je suis ici avec toi, pour toi. Severus, regardes moi, s'il te plait » j'attendis qu'il tourne la tête dans ma direction pour poser ma main sur joue, scrutant son regard sombre mais légèrement humide. « Severus, je t'aime comme je n'ai encore jamais pu aimer quiconque et fait moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle malgré les apparences; je te regarde et ce que je vois ne me fait pas peur, ne me dégoute pas, je vois en toi un jeune homme intelligent, très intelligent et sensible, trop sensible peut être… je veux prendre soin de toi, être un garde fou entre toi et le monde s'il le faut, je veux être à toi et à toi seul, je t'aime au delà du possible… »

Il me regarda intensément, la mâchoire serrée autant que sa gorge à ce moment là, tremblant légèrement, une ombre de larme au coin de l'oeil; pitié si cette larme décide de s'aventurer plus loin je ne répond plus de moi, mon coeur bat la chamade, mes mains sont moites et il reprit mes lèvres.


	11. Fièvre ! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON !

ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON

Nous avons eut cours de potions toute la matinée aujourd'hui, étant mercredi nous aurons notre après-midi pour nous et les examens approchant à grands pas nous avons décidé d'aller étudier au dehors tous les trois, dans notre endroit à nous… Une fois le dîner terminé, nous nous levons Lily et moi et attendons Severus qui termine une conversation avec Avery avant de nous rejoindre également, ses livres sous le bras.

Nous sortons tous les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous vers notre coin de verdure tranquille quand arrivés à mi chemin, Lily se stoppe nette, manquant nous faire tomber.

« Ca va? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » demandais je, inquiète.

« Non, pas tellement à vrai dire » répondit elle en se tenant le ventre, pliée en deux « j'ai des crampes horribles, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Peut être la soupe de citrouille? »

« La crème tu veux dire? Il y avait plus de crème que de soupe dans cette soupe… je t'avais dit d'éviter d'en prendre, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as plus vraiment l'air de tolérer le lactose depuis quelques temps? » je l'a regardais, navrée, Severus lui ricanant dans son coin.

« Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher de regagner un endroit où les commodités et le papier seront plus disponibles qu'en pleine nature ou derrière un arbre » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, je vais me dépêcher de remonter à la tour, désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser, à tout à l'heure Sar » dit elle en s'éloignant déjà rapidement.

« Je devrais peut être la raccompagner » dis je à Severus, elle l'entendit d'un peu plus loin et me répondis en élevant la voix

« Non, reste ici à travailler pour les examens, j'ai besoin de personne pour m'essuyer merci! »

« Ooookeyyyy… bon ben on y vas? » demandais-je au beau ténébreux qui attendait à mes côtés, les bras pliés derrière la tête.

« Ouep… »

Et nous continuâmes à descendre le chemin longeant le lac, passant la brèche au travers du haut mur. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que nous n'avons pas eut l'occasion de nous retrouver ainsi vraiment seuls en dehors de l'enceinte scolaire; oh bien sûr quelques rapides baisers échangés entre deux cours dans les couloirs lorsque personne n'étaient là était possible (voire indispensable pour ma santé mentale et notre bien-être mutuel je pense) et même parfois quelques baisers plus… approfondis… le soir dans la cour de l'Horloge, me plaquant contre l'une des statues de la fontaine, sa langue dans ma bouche, ses mains sous mes fesses et toujours ce renflement dur pressé contre mon bas ventre; il ne tentait jamais plus, il gardait ce côté mystérieux et galant, il n'était ni lourd ni insistant comme tant d'autres au même âge; allant jusqu'a se reculer avant de frôler l'incandescence (ou l'indécence) et de partir un sourire aux lèvres vers son dortoir… parfois après ces moments d'une tension extrême, je ne pouvais faire autrement que regagner mon lit rapidement et glisser discrètement une main entre mes cuisses trempées, repensant à sa présence contre la mienne.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il était du genre à se laisser aller aux mêmes attouchements une fois dans ses appartements, l'imaginant les yeux fermés et le souffle court, faire aller et venir son sexe érigé dans sa main, ces images fantasmées me forçant à jouir en silence dans mon lit afin de ne pas être découverte par mes deux colocataires. Cette image me revint en tête, j'essayais d'imaginer la façon qu'il avait de jouir, était-il comme à son habitude peu loquace et silencieux ou au contraire gémissait-il? Jurait-il? Un soupir s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres et quand il rompit le silence je m'aperçut qu'il devait me regarder depuis un moment, moi, mes pupilles dilatées d'excitation, le souffle plus court et le rose aux joues.

« Tu penses à quoi? » demanda t-il

« Hm….. pfft… beuh… des trucs… comme ça… » bredouillais je comme une imbécile.

« Pfft des trucs comme ça? » il leva un sourcil inquisiteur comme il savait si bien le faire, j'avais déjà l'impression de le voir, d'ici une dizaine d'année, terrorisant les nouveaux élèves de ce même geste et une profonde tendresse pour lui m'envahis.

« Je pensais à toi en fait… » dis je en rougissant.

« À moi? » il ricana sarcastiquement « que me vaut cet intérêt si… rougeoyant dans ce cas? » fit-il en frôlant ma joue pivoine du bout du doigt.

« Ah ça… je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit sans la présence de mon avocat! »

« Cela va être difficile, sorcière, car votre avocate est coincée sur les toilettes pour un long, très long moment, je le crains » souriant à ses propres mots, il se pencha vers moi, son pouce et son index ayant coincé délicatement mon menton dans une douce mais ferme étreinte.

Il frôla ma lèvre supérieure des siennes, plus douces cette fois-ci, entrouvrant la bouche il y passa la langue avant de se reculer de quelques millimètres et de me chuchoter :

« Alors? Était-ce donc si honteux? »

« Crois-moi, c'était clairement dégueulasse… » il rit contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser presque brutalement.

Je le repousse alors gentiment, joueuse et après un clin d'oeil lui demande de m'aider à installer notre couverture « Serpendor », ce qui le fait ricaner comme à chaque fois que je la déballe mais je vois bien cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'avouera pas, mélange de fierté et de reconnaissance. Il m'aide à la placer correctement et s'écroule dessus, les yeux fermés, passant ses bras derrière sa tête, une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue… je m'assied plus délicatement que lui à ses côtés, poussant un peu ses livres de cours et plaçant les miens un poil plus loin.

« Tu sais Sev on est là pour bosser au calme, pas pour faire la sieste ! » bien qu'il avait tiqué un peu la première que j'avais sorti ce surnom, il semblait mieux s'en accommoder et ne me jetait plus de regard sombre quand je l'utilisais.

« Je ne sieste pas, je profite quelques minutes de la tranquillité justement… chut, tais toi… »

« Hey me parles pas comme ça ! » je lui met un léger coup de coude dans le flanc et il ricana de plus belle.

« Aïe, tu viens de gravement me blesser, je devrais peut-être me méfier après tout, tu as l'air vraiment dangereuse… » j'y crois pas, il se paie ma tête ce grand machin là, je tente de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le bras mais il ouvre un oeil et se saisit de mon poignet avec une rapidité digne d'un serpent, me faisant tomber contre lui.

« Preste est le serpent mais là où il pique, le lion lui, mord! » et (n'y mettant bien évidement pas toute ma force) je lui mort l'avant bras, le forçant à me lâcher; après quelques secondes où il resta ahurit, il fini par dire, goguenard :

« Une vraie lionne oui, je vois ça ! Tu es complètement dingue, tu le sais ça? »

« Oh que oui ! Dingue de toi grand bêta ! » je lui souris et il me caressa la joue, je fermais les yeux pour savourer cet attouchement si tendre qui faisait naître sur ma peau une incroyable chaire de poule.

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer aussi, juste un peu, on travaille juste après promis »

« Non, faut pas se laisser aller Sev, c'est important d'étudier et on a tellement de cours à revoir… » je gardais cependant les yeux fermés, profitant toujours de ses doigts sur ma peau, son pouce passa sur mes lèvres puis caressa ma joue… un baiser sur mon front…. Les oiseaux… l'eau…. .. … .. . . . .

J'ouvre soudain les yeux. Punaise, je me suis endormie finalement, cette vipère à réussi son coup !

Je le regarde me regarder, couché sur le côté, une main maintenant sa tête… je me rappelle vaguement des bribes du rêve fait pendant cette courte sieste… ses lèvres… ses mains… ses doigts glissant sous ma jupe jusqu'à rencontrer ma culotte… l'élastique de celle-ci que je sent glisser sur mon bas-ventre puis sur mes cuisses… je sent ses mains glisser sur mes cuisses jusqu'aux lèvres de mon intimité brulante et mouillée… sa grande main posée à plat sur mon pubis alors que son pouce descend se placer sur mon clitoris qu'il masse doucement… ses yeux sombres derrière ses longs cheveux noirs…

« Coucou » me fit-il.

« Tu as réussi hein, sombre créature ! »

« J'ai cru remarquer que tu étais très tactile… tu te détends très vite au contact »

« Faux. Je me détends très vite à TON contact, nuance » il sourit en coin.

« Alors… avant de commencer à travailler sur nos cours, j'avais une petite question pour toi »

« ? » je soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

« De quoi pouvais-tu bien rêver pour me divertir ainsi de tes gémissements? » un sourire carnassier apparut son visage, le regard plus pénétrant que jamais.

« Mes gémissements? Quels gémissements? Je sais pas moi, j'ai pas… fait de rêves particuliers…. Peut être étais-je tout simplement couchée sur ma main qui s'endormait, qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? » s'il espérait que je lui dise de but en blanc ce que j'avais vu en songe, il pouvait bien encore attendre par Merlin !

« Un engourdissement hein… je me demande quel genre d'engourdissements requiert un… hmm attends, quelle était la phrase exacte déjà… » il parut faussement réfléchir avant de poursuivre « il me semble que c'était… oh oui continue, plus bas, encore… » il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, rieur en attendant une réponse de ma part.

Ainsi donc tu veux jouer à cela hein… comme tu veux mon petit chéri mais contrairement à toi, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'ai déjà eu une vie avant toi… et j'en connais un peu plus que toi… mon côté joueur revint alors d'un coup en surface et je m'entends lui dire :

« Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ce qu'il y avait dans mon rêve hein? »

« Je suis de nature curieuse, tu le sais »

« Hm le soucis c'est que… » laissant délibérément un blanc en suspend.

« Que quoi? »

« Ben en fait… plutôt que de te le raconter… je peut te le montrer… » je lui sortis un sourire de prédateur et telle une lionne bondis sur lui.

Il parut étonné de l'attaque, retombant lourdement sur le dos, les yeux écarquillés.

Je m'assis à califourchon sur sa taille, réajustant ma jupe autour de nous, mettant ainsi directement en contact ma culotte avec le tissu de son pantalon. Il poussa un soupir extatique, cherchant un endroit où poser ses mains devenues encombrantes dans cette position… je lui saisit donc avec douceur et les posa sur mes cuisses, me penchant vers sa bouche que je pris avec fougue. Sauf que cette fois il ne serait plus d'actualité de seulement le sentir contre moi… j'allais lui donner un avant-gout d'autre chose… il voulait des détails, il allait être servit !

Je passa donc la langue consciencieusement sur sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure, l'aspirant entre les miennes avant de la sucer et la mordre gentiment… il gémit doucement et je sentis bientôt une dure proéminence juste en dessous de moi…

« Je pense être assise sur ta baguette Severus, tu devrais peut être la ranger autre part » lui dis je faussement inquiète; il déglutit difficilement.

« Je suis désolé, c'est pas très classe… » il rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné.

« Habituellement tu ne t'en excuse pas… »

« Habituellement tu n'es pas assise dessus » réussit-il à sortir, la voix de plus en plus grave.

« Ho… et cela te dérange? Enfin je veux dire que je soit ainsi sur toi? »

« Non, du tout » je dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ces trois petits mots; il doit être à point… parfait !

« Ok, donc je peut continuer comme ça….? »

Et je me mis alors à effectuer un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient contre son bas-ventre, me frottant au tissu de son pantalon distendu au possible.

Une fois suffisamment définie la position qu'elle prenait, je me décala légèrement pour au travers de nos vêtements respectifs sentir l'épaisseur de son membre dur entre les lèvres de mon intimité. Et bien et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse prendre autant de place, je suis aux anges, c'est une promesse de bien des nuits blanches à venir dans quelques temps, merci Merlin, merci ! J'entrepris de frotter mon clitoris sur son érection, commençant à gémir de plus en plus à ce contact, je pris ses mains qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté l'endroit où je les avait mises et les plaça plus haut sur mes cuisses, les faisant ainsi monter et redescendre en une douce caresse, en rythme avec mes ondulations de hanches.

Quand j'entrepris de les remonter sur mes seins, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, étranglant un gémissement guttural, son bassin s'arquant malgré lui sous moi… qu'il était beau ainsi, ses longs cheveux étalés autour de lui comme le halo d'un ange démoniaque, ses yeux perdus dans les miens, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'elles n'en paraissaient que plus noires encore. Je tente un mouvement plus amples et je le sent avec plaisir accompagner mes ondoiements de légers coups de rein, je monte et descend sur lui dans une simulation lascive de coït et le vois pousser vers moi son bassin pour garder le contact.

Il descendit ses mains sur mes cuisses, relevant mes jupes pour mieux les voir, repliant ses doigts contre ma peau pour y imprimer d'excitantes griffures, un autre gémissement qu'il ne tenta pas d'étouffer ayant apparement compris leur effet sur mon excitation s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je me mis à me frotter de plus en plus vite contre son sexe, raccourcissant l'ampleurs des mouvements au fur et à mesure que je sentais monter en moi un orgasme enivrant; je me penchais pour prendre de nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, gémissant contre elle de plus en plus, ses gémissements à lui de plus en plus forts et rauques. Je me redresse, me sentant proche, regardant son doux visage.

« Je t'aime Severus, je t'aime tellement ! »

« Je t'aime » ce mot qu'il ne m'avait jamais dit encore, le gardant jalousement pour lui-même comme si cette émotion lui était inconnue, ce simple mot me fit l'effet d'une explosion dans mon coeur, dans mon corps et je jouis.

Alors que l'orgasme prenait tout contrôle sur mes mouvements devenus saccadés, je le regardais au travers de mes propres cheveux qui me barraient le visage; si beau et si vulnérable, la tête tendue en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte en un long gémissement érotisant lorsqu'il jouit aussi, ressentant avec excitation son éjaculation sous son pantalon. Je retomba sur lui, à bout de souffle, comblée et anéantie à la fois, ressentant une détresse pleine de solitude et en même temps un amour inconditionnel et indéfectible envers lui, celui pour qui j'ai traversé je ne sais combien d'univers… son souffle était haché aussi, tentant de reprendre difficilement un rythme normal, je me redressais pour lui permettre de reprendre de l'air.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, jetant un oeil aux « dégâts », ma culotte détrempée ayant laissé une énorme empreinte sur son pantalon et rejointe par la tache non moins impressionnante de sperme qu'il y avait pour sa part laissé. Je sortis ma baguette de mon sac et nous fit bénéficier d'un récurvite.

« Peut être qu'on devrait… rentrer? » lui demandais-je.

« Non, pas tout de suite, reste… reste près de moi » et il m'entoura de ses bras, son menton sur ma tête, son odeur musquée dans les narines m'enivrant.

« D'accord… je t'aime »

Nous rentrâmes presque à l'heure du couvre-feu… sans avoir étudié ! Ce soir là, en retournant à la tour des Gryffondor, je retrouvais Lily allongée sur son lit, aussi échevelée que moi… sauf que pour elle c'était compréhensible !

« Salut ma belle, ça va mieux? Tu as su te remettre un peu? »

« Bof » gémît-elle « j'ai un peu moins mal mais je suis épuisée… et toi?! » me demanda-t-elle soudain devant mes cheveux que je n'avais pas relissé depuis notre chevauchée improvisée, je m'en rendis compte et les remis vite fait en état du bout des doigts.

« Beaucoup de vent ! Beaucoup beaucoup… de vent… »

« Beaucoup de vent hein? Tu sais que je suis juste malade hein je ne suis ni débile ni aveugle » ricana-t-elle « alors tu me racontes où il faut que je glisse en secret du veritaserum dans ton chocolat du matin? »

« Mais ! Lily ! Te voilà bien dévergondée tout à coup ! »

« Donc tu avoues que le récit de votre sortie estudiantine prête au dévergondage ! Ahah ! Je le savais, racontes ! »

« Mais non ! M'enfin ! »

« C'était si mauvais que ça? » tenta-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi…. Et non c'était pas mauvais… du tout… » je lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se mit à glousser.

« C'est bon je te lâche ! Pour cette fois du moins…. Mais… hm… »

« Quoi? »

« Elle est grosse? »

« Rhaaaa ! Lily ! » elle éclata de rire et fini par me laisser tranquille; enfin, pour le moment !

Les jours qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent toujours aussi rapidement, les cours en commun étant ponctués de regards soutenus lorsque nous n'étions pas l'un près de l'autre ou lorsque cela était le cas, il glissait subrepticement sa main dans la mienne sous le pupitre, rougissant un peu, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres… notre temps libre nous le passions au possible ensemble, à deux ou à trois, Lily tentant de percer à jour nos « secrets » les plus intimes; il était temps qu'elle se case avec ce Potter pour qu'elle puisse enfin reposer ses hormones ! Malheureusement je savais que cela ne serait pas avant la septième ! Courage plus que deux ans à tenir avec ses clins d'oeil pleins de sous entendus et ses sourires à la limite de la décence…


	12. Des questions sans réponses

Envers et contre tout Severus restait très correct, même après notre petite escapade préliminaire, il n'a rien tenté de déplacé, s'aventurant parfois lors de nos baisers en glissant une main sur ma cuisse mais à mon grand désespoir, il ne se lançait jamais bien plus loin de lui-même… ce qui, je le reconnais, lui rajoutait quand même un charme supplémentaire !

Il semblait plus à l'aise quand nous étions trois désormais, ayant apparemment compris que Lily ne serait jamais que sa meilleure amie, du moins une partie en moi d'une jalousie maladive l'espérait profondément, guettant au hasard de leurs conversations un sursaut de changement de cap ou de débordement mal venu… il faut que je soigne ma possessivité, Severus l'étant beaucoup trop également, la situation pourrait parfois devenir plus que tendue… et c'était sans compter sur notre caractère de cochon réciproque !

Notre dernier moment tournait souvent dans mon esprit, je le passait en boucle dans ma tête, attendant avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre. Severus était auprès de moi aussi souvent que possible mais… ce contact en particulier me manquait déjà… bon… 16 ans… tous les deux… c'est peut être le bon moment…. Ou pas? J'ai plus simple, je vais lui en parler, nous verrons bien après tout, je ne suis pas seule en couple avec moi même ! Il restait encore une heure de cours avant le dîner, après cela je pourrais discrètement le rejoindre pour connaître ses positions sur la question. Qu'elle est lente cette horloge décidément !

L'heure se termina enfin, je me levais en vitesse, jetant au hasard mes livres dans mon sac, j'interpellais rapidement Lily :

« Hum j'ai un truc à vite vérifier, je te rejoins au diner, tiens moi une place »

« Oookeyy, je peut savoir où tu vas ou pas…? »

« Je vais juste demander un truc et je reviens, à toute de suite »

Severus avait cours deux classes plus bas, si je me dépêchais je pourrais le coincer avec qu'il se ne perde dans le dédale des couloirs. Je hâtais le pas, faisant attention à ne pas me planter dans les escaliers ou renverser un autre élève au passage, j'arrivais devant la classe d'histoire de la magie mais la porte était déjà fermée, je râlais intérieurement quand le Professeur Binns sortant de sa classe en traversant la porte, me traversa également, me laissant une impression de malaise et de froid intense.

« Brrrr… Professeur Binns? » cela me faisait encore bizarre d'avoir un fantôme pour prof, je ne m'y ferais sans doute jamais !

« Oooh Sarah, excusez moi, vous allez bien?

« Oui, vous en faites pas, je venais chercher Severus mais vos élèves sont déjà partis… »

« Oui, en effet, j'ai terminé le cours un peu plus tôt que prévu… il y a eu un léger incident… impliquant votre ami d'ailleurs! »

« Un incident?! Par Merlin, il est blessé? Où est-il?! »

« Non, Mademoiselle, il va… bien, il se trouve actuellement en retenue chez Monsieur Rusard, il devrait bientôt en sortir d'ailleurs… »

« En retenue? Ok je verrais ça avec lui, merci Monsieur »

« Avec plaisir Mademoiselle » puis il disparut en traversant le mur en peu plus loin.

Une retenue? Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer Severus en retenue ! Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je descendis un escalier et en monta un autre pour en redescendre un second deux couloirs plus loin, je cherchais le bureau de ce Rusard, si jeune et pourtant déjà si profondément désagréable… quand au détour d'un couloir je vint me heurter à un élève qui arrivait trop vite en sens inverse.

« Severus ! Je venais te chercher, j'ai vu Binns en haut il m'a dit que tu étais en retenue c'est une blague, il doit y avoir une erreur!»

« Non, y a pas d'erreur… » fit-il, plus sombre que jamais.

Je le scrutais, attendant la suite, il avait toujours ses cheveux dans le visage, qu'elle habitude !

Il releva la tête, suffisamment pour qu'une mèche ne glisse et dévoile sa lèvre fendue et légèrement gonflée.

« Put… qu'est ce que t'as fait?! »

« Et pourquoi ça serait moi qui aurait fait quelque chose hein?! Et après ce que t'as fait à Grant, t'es pas mal placée je pense»

« Je demande juste qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« J'aimerais passer chez Pomfresh qu'elle me fasse disparaitre ça pour avoir moins l'air d'un con si ça ne te dérange pas » il me contourna, me bousculant presque au passage et partit d'un pas rapide dans le couloir.

Le voilà enfin, le serpent sort de sa grotte… enfin je savais qu'il n'était pas facile tous les jours et j'avais quand même signé le contrat… mais là, sur le coup ça me fit mal malgré tout, une boule s'installa dans ma gorge, se resserrant de plus en plus. Je me mordis suffisamment la langue pour ravaler cette sensation et partis rejoindre Lily au repas. Une fois sur place je lui expliquais la raison de mon retard et elle parut choquée, autant de la retenue de Severus que de son comportement, même si elle connaissait déjà cette sombre partie de lui.

« Tu sais ma belle, les hommes sont cons… et lui ben… c'est un homme aussi » fit elle en riant, mais rien à faire, même cette boutade ne parvenait pas à me dérider. « Encore plus chez les Serpentard… quoi qu'il y a pas mal d'abrutis chez nous aussi… regarde l'autre là… Potter… Pfff qu'est ce qu'il peut être irritant ! » Je ne tentais même pas de répliquer sur le sujet, à quoi bon…

« Je fait quoi tu penses? Je lui exige des excuses ou je lui laisse l'occasion de le faire par lui-même? »

« Tu sais… Severus est très… borné, ça tu le sais mais il est surtout très fier et franchement… des excuses ma belle, ne t'y attend pas trop, tu risquerais d'attendre un long moment; il n'est pas méchant mais… il a pas facile tous les jours, enfin c'est mieux pour lui d'être ici que chez lui c'est certain mais je veux dire… il est comme il est, à prendre ou à laisser; mais s'en prendre à son ego, tu n'y gagneras rien de bon ! »

« Ouais sans doute… je voulais juste qu'il sache qu'il m'a blessée »

« Il est pas con, loin de là, il doit déjà s'en vouloir j'en suis sure, parfois il sort des trucs ainsi et après il regrette mais son orgueil l'empêche d'arranger les choses, souvent…. Joue là plutôt fine, genre arrête de le regarder constamment comme si tu voulais le violer sur place, évite le un peu un jour ou deux… où supprime lui son dessert à la cour de l'Horloge » fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

« Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Je… je sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » je pique un fard, me concentrant sur la tranche de rôti au milieu de mon assiette.

« Arrête ton cinéma la prude, enfin… prude hein on repassera » je pris un air choqué et elle me fixa du regard attendant que je la contredise.

« Peut être… qu'à l'occasion… nous avons été prendre l'air près de la fontaine… histoire de digérer… »

« Digérer hein? Avec sa langue au fond de la gorge je veux pas savoir ce que tu comptais digérer! » je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et toi? Quand est-ce que tu vas aller digérer avec quelqu'un dans l'une de ces fichues cours? Histoire de te détendre un moment et par exemple arrêter de nous espionner Severus et moi? »

« Vous espionner? Non mais tu t'entends? Je ne vous espionnais pas d'abord… je prenais l'air aussi… juste comme ça… »

« C'est pas plutôt parce que je refuse de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous au lac? » fis je, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Peut-être… » avoua t-elle avant de me passer la langue comme si elle avait cinq ans.

« Franchement tu imagines ta tête si nous avions fait plus que nous embrasser près de cette fontaine? »

« Ouais c'est vrai que… c'est pas tellement mon trip le voyeurisme » dit elle avec une moue presque dégoutée

« De toute façon tu peut continuer à nous chaperonner, il ne se passera rien… » et puis ma bouche parlant plus vite que mon esprit ne se rende compte, d'ajouter « il n'en a malheureusement pas le cran… » je me rendis compte trop tard de l'occasion parfaite que je venais de lui offrir pour m'achever, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire :

« Ah ben elle est belle la prude ! »

Une fois nos assiettes terminées, nous nous rendîmes aux cours de l'après-midi, je ne croisais plus Severus dans les couloirs ni au souper d'ailleurs. Je fis un repas rapide et frugal puis me leva, pris congé auprès de Lily, lui promettant de remonter dans l'heure à la tour et partis vers la cour de l'Horloge. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, la pierre était froide sous mes fesses, cela me fit frissonner… je resserra alors ma veste autour de moi et attendis… peut être viendra t-il ici? Après près d'une heure sur place à me les geler, je me levais, décidée à remonter me coucher; je passais la porte quand mon épaule percuta celle d'une personne sortant vers la dite cour. Il s'arrêta pour me regarder, c'était Lui. Après une instant il ouvrit la bouche, peut être pour s'excuser, avançant sa main vers la mienne, que je retirais vivement, avant de me retourner et de remonter à la tour Gryffondor.

Une fois en haut, j'avouais à mon amie que j'avais croisé notre Serpentard préféré et que j'avais préféré le snober… elle me regarda la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds :

« Genre, t'es en train de me dire que Severus t'as cherchée sans doute un bon moment pour te faire ses excuses… et toi, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le planter là comme une merde? »

« Ouais ! Un peu ouais que je l'ai fait… il pensait pas que j'avalerais la pilule ainsi?! S'il ne sait pas encore que je suis rancunière ben c'est bien partit pour qu'il le sache, crois moi bien ! » elle me regarda encore médusée; « quoi?! » fis-je plus très sure de moi tout d'un coup.

« T'es malade ou quoi? »

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a proposé de le snober hein ! »

« Ouais mais pas s'il venait te présenter ses excuses ! Par Merlin… c'est pas vrai ! » elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel pour la dixième fois en trois minutes.

« Ouais bon et je fait quoi maintenant du coup? »

« Ben…. C'est quitte ou double ma grande… soit t'as la chance que la claque que t'as mise dans la gueule de son ego le réveille ou alors… »

« Ou alors? »

« Ben ou alors… je pense qu'il y aura plus tellement de sortie digestive sur cette pauvre fontaine »

Génial, deuxième vie, deuxième chance et j'arrivais de nouveau à tout foutre en l'air avec mes gros sabots, misère, qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu? Je m'installa pour la nuit, priant silencieusement que son amour-propre finirait par digérer cet épisode… que ferais-je sans lui sinon? Bien entendu il était hors de question que je redevienne cette femme soumise qui s'était bien trop laissée marcher sur les pieds mais bon, je n'aurais pas de troisième chance, il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries.


	13. Le froid

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée où je n'ai eu de cesse de rêver de Severus, après qui je courais dans un labyrinthe de couloirs alors qu'il me fuyait sans cesse, je me réveillais maussade et un noeud à l'estomac, la pluie qui tombait à verse contre les carreaux se calquait sur mon humeur de ce matin. Après une douche rapide, j'attendis que Lily soit prête à descendre mais elle me dit d'aller réserver nos places au déjeuner, qu'elle cherchait un truc à se mettre et me rejoindrait sur place. Dans un haussement d'épaules, je passais le portrait de la grosse dame et descendis les marches, boudeuse.

Je n'avais pas très faim en vrai… les quelques aliments que j'avais amassés dans mon assiette y était toujours et Lily elle, n'était toujours pas arrivée, que faisait-elle par Merlin? Les cours commençaient dans moins de 30 minutes ! Dix minutes plus tard elle passait la porte, Severus à ses côtés, après quelques mots échangés, il bifurqua vers sa table où il s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Lily vint s'asseoir en face de moi, mis-figue, mis-raisin. Ça me plaisait décidément pas du tout cette tête-là… je jetais un oeil à Severus deux tables plus loin, il me regardait mais détourna la tête quand il vit que j'essayais de percevoir quelque chose de son côté; décidément c'était pas bon signe !

« Lily, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je dois le deviner toute seule? »

« Ben… la bonne nouvelle… c'est qu'il t'en voulait plus… »

« Comment ça qu'il m'en voulait plus? Qu'est ce que t'as fait?! »

« Ben… j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses… vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et j'aime pas vous voir ainsi, sérieux, c'est trop moche… alors j'ai été le trouver tantôt à la sortie de sa tour… »

« Hm… eeeet? » je tapais du doigt sur la table, attendant qu'elle finisse par me cracher le morceau.

« Ben en fait… en gros… je lui ai expliqué ton point de vue… ce qu'il a accepté quand même franchement facilement mais ça doit sans doute venir du fait certain que vous êtes deux emmerdeurs tous les deux… »

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme qui dirait la désagréable impression que t'aurais dû t'en tenir là, je me trompe ou bien…? »

« Hmmmnon » elle baissa les yeux, rouge de honte avant de tenter une explication qu'elle espérait convaincante « Ben… »

« Nan mais arrête avec tes « Ben » parce que je vais finir par te tabasser avec ce bout de baguette là, tu vois? Et accouches, on a cours dans cinq minutes, faut qu'on y aille!»

« Ok ok ! J'ai peut-être sous-entendu que tu serais… peut-être… éventuellement hein… dans l'éventualité où… » je la crucifiait sur place du regard, elle se reprit, serra des dents avant de lâcher sa bombe « jeluiaiditquetuseraismoinsurlesnerfsilsedécidaitenfinaattaquertaculotteplutot quetacuisse »

« Attends-attends, t'as dit quoi là?! Tu lui as pas dit ça?! Merde Lily c'était un truc entre nous deux, tu peut juste pas lâcher ce genre de truc et t'attendre à ce qu'il passe à côté comme si de rien n'était! » criais-je plus fort que désiré, faisant se retourner les dernières personnes sur place.

J'avais mis tant de temps à apprivoiser si peu cette sombre créature pour que ma propre amie, sur la bourde du siècle et croyant bien faire en plus, grillait définitivement toutes mes chances ! La petite voix dans ma tête plaisantant qu'avec une connerie de plus dans ce genre là, c'est pas Voldemort qui l'a tuerait mais bien moi ! Je mis une gifle mentale à ce Jiminy maléfique et nous partîmes en cours… il serait bien temps d'essayer de réparer cette bévue tout à l'heure, pour l'instant il fallait que je me concentre sur le cours de métamorphose… et devinez quelle classe se joignait à la notre ce jour?

Je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur les instructions de McGonagall, qui nous enseignait aujourd'hui à transformer un chat en lampe de chevet, non mais dans quel but sérieusement? De temps à autre je jetais un oeil par dessus mon épaule à Severus, assis deux bancs plus loin, sur ma gauche… parfois je le surprenais à me regarder, il détournait alors rapidement les yeux pour les reporter sur ses notes et le reste du temps il était fixé dans le vide, les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire crispée, ruminant je ne sais quelles sombres pensées… enfin si je me doute un peu des pensées qui peuvent le traverser à cet instant et ça me fait mal, tout ce temps où nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous étions enfin devenus plus intimes, il souriait plus volontiers, dégageait plus souvent les mèches de son beau visage… maintenant, le voyant ainsi, j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir perdu, tout mes efforts pour le sortir de sa carapace réduits à néant… j'en voulais à tout le monde, je lui en voulait à lui de m'avoir traitée ainsi, je m'en voulais à moi de ne lui avoir pas pardonné tant qu'il était encore temps et je lui en voulait à elle, d'avoir par erreur lâché une bombe sur notre confiance mutuelle.

Le cours terminé, je me levais et ramassais en vitesse mes affaires, espérant le croiser dans les couloirs où nous pourrions peut-être parler tous les deux mais McGonagall m'interpela, me demandant de venir près de son bureau; génial, quoi encore?!; un regard rapide en arrière et il était déjà parti, ma gorge se serra de nouveau, je tentais de ravaler cette peine et cette colère pour paraitre normale aux yeux du professeur… qui ne fut pas dupe :

« Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre manque de concentration ce jour Mademoiselle? »

« Oh ! Excuse moi Madame… Professeur… je n'étais pas dans la lune »

« Non effectivement, vous étiez plus souvent derrière à vrai dire… »

« Oh… je… je suis désolée Professeur… » je baissais la tête; grillée Sarah…

« J'ai bien remarqué ces dernières semaines que vous étiez fort… proches Monsieur Rogue et vous… des soucis? »

« A vrai dire Professeur, des broutilles d'étudiants, rien de plus… un léger froid… qui, je l'espère se réglera rapidement »

« Hum ! Tâchez donc de régler cela au plus vite dans ce cas, je préfère nettement le voir souriant et vous attentive ! »

« Bien Madame… Professeur… »

Je sortis en vitesse de la salle de classe, il fallait que je repasse à la tour déposer mon sac de cours avant de rejoindre Lily au souper… mais j'en avais tellement pas envie… là tout de suite je me serais plutôt roulée en boule, sous mon lit, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir !

Une fois en bas à l'entrée de la grande salle, je me dit soudain que je ne voulais décidément pas m'enfermer ici de nouveau, je fis donc demi-tour, bifurqua un peu plus loin, poussa une lourde porte et sortis… Nous étions déjà en décembre, les jours raccourcissants plus vite, il faisait déjà noir dans la cour de l'Horloge, l'eau de la fontaine, gelée, formait un miroir de cristal à la surface du bassin, quelques feuilles de la plante le surplombant prises au piège dans la glace. Comment arranger les choses? Par où commencer? Je m'assis contre l'une des statues, au bord de la fontaine et ferma les yeux, écoutant le silence, ressentant le froid sur ma peau…

Un moment plus tard, je ne sais après combien de temps en fait, un bruit près de l'entrée me fit sursauter; mes yeux gardés clos durant ce laps de temps m'avait légèrement déshabituée à la pénombre environnante et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réapercevoir les contours des bancs et des statues autour de moi; puis l'une d'elles se mis à avancer vers moi, me plaquant brutalement contre le socle derrière moi.

La surprise de cette attaque me frigorifia sur place, à mi chemin entre la peur et l'incompréhension, la douleur dans mon dos me rappelant qu'il fallait que je me défende je me mis à la recherche de ma baguette dans la poche de ma veste lorsque qu'une poigne vigoureuse vint saisir mon poignet, puis l'autre, les bloquant au dessus de ma tête dans une posture très inconfortable. Tremblante je voulus crier mais une bouche vint se plaquer contre la mienne, étouffant mon hurlement, une de ses jambes s'insinua entre les miennes pour les écarter de force; complètement apeurée je décidais de tenter une dernière manoeuvre, en appuyant suffisamment sur l'un de mes pieds contre le socle de pierre je parvins à déstabiliser mon agresseur, juste assez pour qu'un pas en arrière de sa part me permette de lui mettre un coup de genou dans les parties basses, il me lâcha immédiatement, plié en deux, reprenant au plus vite mes esprits je me mis à courir en direction du hall d'entrée quand sa voix m'arrêta nette :

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais?! hein? » je tentais de le discerner dans les ombres de la cour, un nuage dégageant le clair de lune éclaira son visage.

« Severus?! »

« Alors?! Tu ne m'a pas répondu ! C'est ça que tu voulais?! Que je soit comme tout ces connards qui ne respectent rien, pas même les filles? »

« Quoi? Je n'ai jam… »

« Tu n'as jamais dit ça? Non, c'est vrai, tu as préféré te foutre de ma gueule auprès de Lily, lui dire que j'avais pas de courage au lieu d'essayer de me comprendre ou de m'en parler ! » J'eus soudain tellement honte et par Merlin, je venais de le frapper ! J'accouru vers lui alors qu'il s'avançait lentement, toujours replié sur lui-même, massant son entre-jambes avant de s'asseoir sur le muret du bassin.

« Severus, je suis désolée, je suis tellement, tellement désolée, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille… » je tentais de me rapprocher et il tourna vivement la tête, une larme amère ruisselant sur sa joue.

« Severus, je suis désolée mais… tu m'a fait peur! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu avant que tu ne me parles ! » il renifla et mon coeur se brisa, il fallait que je répare cette histoire et tout de suite ! « Severus, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser en plan ici la dernière fois, je regrette tellement si tu savais ! »

« Je le sais, Lily me l'a déjà dit… » il essuya sa joue d'un geste rapide de la main, me tournant toujours le dos.

« Tu sais… je voulais justement te parler de « ça », hier quand tu m'a bousculée dans le couloir pour me fuir »

« Te fuir? T'es sérieuse là? »

« Ben pourquoi sinon? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, que je pourrais t'aider à tout traverser et tu m'a rejetée !»

« Tu comprends rien… »

« Alors explique moi Severus ! Je ne suis pas toi ! Si tu ne me parles pas comment veux-tu que je comprennes ce que tu ressentes?! » il poussa un soupir fâché avant de se retourner vers moi.

« C'est pas en toi que j'ai pas confiance… c'est en moi… je fait des conneries, je suis têtu je le sais et j'ai… putain… j'ai mauvais caractère je le sais aussi… mais te voir te soucier de moi alors que moi… pourquoi tu m'aimes d'ailleurs? Je ne suis rien et pfff … laisse tomber »

« Pourquoi je t'aime? Par Merlin, Severus, si tu veux je te ferais une liste non exhaustive demain parce que là si je la commence maintenant, franchement il y a de grandes chances que dans une heure je ne l'ai pas encore finie et qu'on nous retrouvent ici morts gelés comme deux connards ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tout ce que tu dois toujours et à jamais garder en tête c'est que je t'aime, je t'aime Severus Rogue! »

« Même si j'ai pas le « cran » de te sauter comme tu en rêves? » fit-il, amer.

« J'ai jamais dit que c'est ça que je voulais… Lily… Lily est très chiante depuis notre dernier rendez-vous si tu vois ce que je veux dire et j'ai toujours refusé de lui céder la moindre info… après m'avoir cuisiné encore et encore sur des détails croustillants à pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, j'ai… je sais pas moi… perdu un peu les pédales et lui ai dit qu'il ne se passait rien de ce qu'elle pensait… que sans doute tu devais être… trop timide ou alors je sais pas moi… que je te plaise plus… »

Je me tus, baissant la tête pour regarder mes pieds, que je ne voyais pas de toute façon… la pierre était lancée dans l'étang, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qui en remonte ! Que sera sera.

Il aurait pu par facilité rester dans le noir et terminer cette conversation qui était je pense aussi gênante pour lui que pour moi… mais il sortit sa baguette et lança un Lumos pour nous permettre de mieux nous voir. Je grimaçais un instant, plissant les yeux devant cette lumière aveuglante qu'il plaça alors dans son dos pour notre confort.

« Comment tu peut penser que je ne te désires pas? Ou plus? »

« Comment tu peut penser que je ne puisses pas t'aimer réellement? » il grogna sur le coup, avant de s'avouer d'un mouvement de tête que ça n'était pas faux. « pourquoi alors… pourquoi tu ne tentes pas plus? »

« Tu comprends pas… » dit-il dans un murmure, j'attendis la suite, l'invitant à continuer d'un sourire encourageant, il reprit alors, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour choisir ses mots le plus adéquatement possible « j'ai pas… je ne suis pas sûr… rhaaa par Merlin ! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Enfin si dans les grandes lignes hein je suis pas un abrutis ! Mais… je… j'ai peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de tes espérances, je ne supporterais pas de voir de la déception dans tes yeux… » il baissa la tête, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, il était adorable.

« Tu sais même si c'est moi qui avait commencé à aller plus loin… enfin tu vois, ça ne changerait pas grand chose sur ta croyance d'être ou non à la hauteur de je ne sais quelles espérances tu penses que je puisse bien avoir… »

« Ouais mais quand tu joues les cow-boys et que tu prends la responsabilité de dégainer en premier, t'as juste intérêt à être bien sûr de ton coup pour ne pas passer pour un con »

« Je ne te prendrais jamais pour un con Severus, sauf si tu me refait le coup de la dernière fois, là sérieux c'est moi qui te péterais la lèvre ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce qu'il s'était passé ! »

« Une connerie laisse tomber » je croisais les bras sur la poitrine, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans une explication, dussé-je geler sur place ! Il dû le comprendre parce qu'il soupira, mauvais et cracha le morceau « un connard dans ma classe a mal parlé sur toi et Lily… on en est vite venus aux mains, fin de l'histoire »

« Sur Lily et moi? Mais… pourquoi? »

« A quoi cela te servirait de le savoir? »

« Si mon petit ami casse la gueule à un autre mec et se fait péter la lèvre au passage pour m'avoir, entre autre, défendue, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi non? D'ailleurs tu lui as bien pété la gueule à cet enfoiré? » il sourit, faussement modeste.

« Ben… je pense que même Pomfresh arrivera pas à faire repousser les trois dents qui lui manque dans l'immédiat… » il se mit à rire tout bas, mon Severus, tu étais toujours là après tout, qu'est ce que j'aime cet homme ! « il vous insultées… s'en prenant au plus facile à critiquer… »

« Oh… notre beauté? » dis-je avec un clin d'oeil « ou plutôt notre manque de sang pur? »

« Tu sais que c'est des conneries tout ça, moi même je ne suis pas de sang pur et ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça… c'est juste un imbécile qui alimente la gue-guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor c'est tout…il brasse de l'air, faut le laisser faire… »

« Ouais ben maintenant grâce à toi il pourra brasser encore plus d'air avec la ventilation que tu lui a installée »

Je me mis à rire et il me sourit, puis se pencha pour m'embrasser, cette fois je ne le repousserais pas, je profiterais au maximum de ce moment, contre lui, comme avant. Après ce court échange, nous décidâmes de remonter nous mettre au chaud, dans nos lits respectifs pour se retrouver en pleine forme demain, en cours de potion.


	14. L'anniversaire ! LEMON LEMON LEMON !

ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON ATTENTION LEMON

Nous partîmes bientôt pour les vacances de Noël dans nos familles respectives, sa présence me manquait tellement ! Après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, je décidais à parler de lui à mes parents… qui acceptèrent la nouvelle assez bien je dois dire, je m'attendais à pire, sérieusement, bon bien sur j'ai eu droit au laïus paternel sur le fait que les études soient plus importantes que les amourettes d'écoliers et à celui de ma mère sur la contraception et l'importance d'être très vigilante aux rapports non protégés ! C'est pas possible… je m'étais déjà tapée cette conversation dans l'autre vie et voilà qu'on me la ressert ici façon plat réchauffé… merci bien ! Enfin, le but étant bien évidement de pouvoir l'inviter chez nous pendant les vacances et Merlin merci, ils acceptèrent ! Du moins pour mon anniversaire mais c'était quand même vachement mieux que rien !

Je suis contente qu'il leur fit bonne impression, entre l'inaptitude de sa mère à élever un enfant et l'inexistante éducation de son géniteur, il n'en était pas moins un jeune homme poli, courtois et très adéquat, ma petite fierté ! Ce jour là il m'apporta un bouquet de roses éternelles, mauves de surcroit ! J'en suis dingue, elles me suivront à mon retour pour Poudlard c'est certain ! Les jours passèrent heureusement très vite, son absence me vidant de toute volonté… je pus le retrouver encore à trois reprises, demandant à mes parents de me déposer chez mon amie Lily, dans l'impasse du tisseur, sans leur avouer bien sur que Severus et elle sont voisins ! C'est ainsi que je pu croiser la mère de Severus, Eileen, une femme effacée, loin du rôle de mère qu'on lui avait attribué bien trop tôt… mais les parents de Lily eux étaient fantastiques, souriants et drôles, ce que n'était vraiment pas cette Pétunia en revanche… et dire que c'est elle qui devrait s'occuper de ce pauvre Harry, ça aussi me faisait mal, en attendant que Dumbledore se décide à trouver une solution, l'épée de Damoclès se trouvait toujours en suspend au dessus de leur tête !

Notre retour à Poudlard tant attendu me redonna le souffle qu'il me manquait, celui que je pouvais voler aux lèvres de Severus entre deux cours, dans un coin de couloir, derrière une armure et peut être bientôt dans une certaine salle qui apparaissait à ceux en ayant le plus besoin… ce serait bientôt son anniversaire, il faut que je lui prépare quelque chose mais quoi? Ce week-end je me procurerais les ingrédients nécessaire pour un gâteau au chocolat, il me faudrait aussi quelques bulles et le cadeau que je lui avait acheté dans le chemin de traverse quelques jours avant de reprendre le chemin de l'école !

Nous avions encore quelques jours ici de tranquillité avant la reprise des cours, parfait, nous pourrions en profiter un peu ! Je préparais donc déjà par avance le petit mot que je lui destinais :

« Cher S.

Je t'attendrais dans un endroit que tu trouveras sans

peine au 7e, ce jeudi, après le couvre-feu.

S. »

Je montais alors à la volière retrouver le corbeau de Severus et après lui avoir donné quelques morceaux de viandes gardés pour lui du diner, j'attachais le mot à sa patte et lui demandais de bien vouloir gentiment lui déposer ce message dès que possible. Il secoua ses plumes de la tête vers la queue et dans un CROA décolla à tire d'ailes. Nous serions vite là…

La salle sur demande ne fut pas difficile à trouver en fait, au détour d'un couloir vide, je me mis devant un mur lisse et fermant les yeux je formulais pour moi même la demande d'une salle adéquate à mes besoins pour ce soir, un grincement de pierre plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir cette porte apparue par magie devant moi, là où rien ne se trouvait encore quelques minutes plus tôt ! J'étais à l'avance et c'était tant mieux, il allait quand même falloir que je m'active ! Je retins mon souffle et poussa la porte…

J'eut du mal à reprendre ma respiration une fois franchi le seuil; un semblant d'appartement se dévoilait devant moi, me faisant ouvrir en grand bouche et yeux comme un strangulot hors de l'eau. La pièce, éclairée par trois imposants lustres en cristal était assez grande pour abriter à elle seule un coin cuisine, un coin repas et un coin détente; le plafond, haut, était recouvert d'une toile tendue lie-de-vin, les murs rouge foncé également étaient lambrissés de noir à mi-hauteur, le sol quant à lui était recouvert d'une moquette noire d'excellente facture; une décoration digne des plus beaux salons de Raymond Vineyards!

Je m'avançais de quelques pas dans la pièce, il y faisait bon, presque trop chaud même; à ma droite l'espace cuisine ouverte : un plan de travail en U facilitant les déplacements d'un bout à l'autre, en marbre noir posé sur des meubles aux moulures exquises d'un brun presque noir également et suspendue côté mur, une verrière dans le même bois abritant vaisselle en tout genre. Je déposais mon sac sur le comptoir et me retourna pour admirer le coin salle à manger situé dans la continuité de la luxueuse cuisine…

Une lourde table laquée en bois d'acajou trônait dignement devant moi, posée sur un tapis épais rouge et or, elle était entourée de pas moins de dix chaises, de la même essence que la table et ressemblant à des sièges de salle d'opéra : larges, hauts et confortables, rempaillées de tissus rouge et noir. Un énorme vase de roses d'or agrémentait le centre de table d'une touche de couleur. Je passais les doigts sur le laqué de la table, je ne pouvais pas croire que tant de détails pouvaient être créés aussi facilement par cette pièce et tout cela pour notre propre loisir ! Je décidais de continuer mon exploration de la pièce en me dirigeant vers ce qui semblait servir de salon…

Disposés en cercle, deux énormes sofas et deux méridiennes, en velours rouge aux piqûres noires entouraient une table basse en acajou également et au plateau de verre… sous ce plateau l'on pouvait voir en filigrane le dessin d'un serpent en or, le clin d'oeil à ma création me fit sourire, cette pièce était vraiment incroyable, comment en si peu de temps, elle put créer ainsi à partir du néant un endroit où je me sentais autant chez moi? Face à l'un des sofas, contre le mur, une bibliothèque qui le tapissait du sol au plafond seulement vide en son centre pour y accueillir une imposante cheminée dans le style européen qui éclairait la pièce de son marbre blanc, un feu crépitait en son âtre et le bruit des bûches qui craquent m'envoya une pensée érotique de peau de bête devant un feu… je secoua la tête pour m'enlever cela de l'esprit avant de perdre plus de mes facultés et me tourna vers une porte entrouverte un peu plus loin, intriguée, je m'y dirigea.

La pièce s'avéra être une chambre et un frisson me parcouru, faisant se lever peu à peu les fins poils sur mes bras; je me frottais vigoureusement pour faire partir cette sensation et avança un peu plus… éclairée moins chichement que dans la pièce principale par seulement deux candélabres sur pieds, je dû un peu m'habituer à la pénombre avant de pouvoir profiter des couleurs de cette pièce. Un lit à baldaquin en bois d'acajou lui aussi, marquait son imposante présence au centre de la pièce, ses lourds rideaux de velours vert miroitant au passage de mes doigts sur leur surface; une table de nuit de chaque côté donnait un côté un peu plus cosy à la chambre; je ne pouvait bien discerner la couleur des murs ou même celle du sol mais celui-ci semblait moelleux et épais comme le plus luxuriant des tapis que je n'eus frôlé du pied.

Un peu plus froide que dans l'autre pièce cependant, dommage… cette pensée suffit à faire apparaitre dans le mur face au lit une énorme cheminée comme celle grésillant dans le salon; par Merlin, cette pièce lisait vraiment dans mes pensées? Cette idée un peu désagréable d'être épiée de l'intérieur me mis mal à l'aise… je me réchauffais un peu les bras devant l'âtre chaleureux et profitais de la lumière nouvellement acquise pour jeter un oeil autour de moi, sur les murs que je découvrais recouverts de papier peint argenté aux arabesques noires, sur le sol de parquet sombre puis sur l'épais tapis vert émeraude placé sous le lit… mon regard se reporta sur la cheminée et un sourire aux coins des lèvres, l'image de ce tapis de cheminée m'apparut de nouveau… c'est presque sans étonnement que je le sentis alors se matérialiser sous mes pieds…

C'est en faisant le tour de la pièce pour en ressortir que j'aperçut une dernière porte, située derrière le baldaquin, elle n'était pas visible depuis l'entrée; je m'approchais excitée de savoir qu'elle autre merveille me réserverait cette dernière pièce ! Après réflexion je ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver une salle de bain, après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait pour pouvoir résider ici, même éternellement si le désir nous en prenait… celle-ci était spacieuse, comme tout le reste, les murs noirs recouverts d'arabesques argentées étaient hauts et se rejoignaient au plafond pour former une sphère lumineuse tamisée; une douche ouverte plus grande encore que celle que nous avions dans notre tour faisait face à une baignoire qui aurait fait pleureur de honte celle des préfets ! La baignoire était déjà remplie et un doigt dans l'eau me renseigna qu'elle était bien chaude, pourvu qu'elle le reste éternellement, cela nous ferait gagner du temps que d'attendre qu'elle se remplisse d'elle même à chaque fois ! Sur le rebord, des bocaux remplis de fraises au chocolat, de guimauves, de chocogrenouilles, de patacitrouilles et de divers autres produits de toilettes colorés aux odeurs fruitées… je prélevais dans l'un d'eux une minuscule boule de bain couleur violette, de la taille d'un petit pois elle suffit, une fois lâchée dans la baignoire, à emplir la pièce entière de son odeur, teintant au passage l'eau d'une douce lueur mauve.

Je décidais de sortir de là illico avant de perdre les pédales pour de bon et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, il était temps de si mettre par Merlin dans moins d'une heure il serait là si tout se passait comme prévu ! Je pris mon sac sur le plan de travail et entrepris de sortir toutes les fournitures empruntées ce matin dans les cuisines, leur faisant reprendre taille normale pour entamer enfin ce fameux gâteau ! Heureusement avec la magie, tout est bien plus facile, un coup de baguette par-ci et un coup de baguette par-là, les ingrédients se pèsent, se trient et se mélangent d'eux-mêmes ! L'appareil à gâteau se monte tout seul et ensuite il se cuit sur place, en quelques secondes… Je le place dans le réfrigérateur avec la bouteille de champagne et entreprend de décorer un peu la table… quelques pétales de rose, quelques ballons ici et là… je m'arrête un instant, examinant la pièce que j'espérait ni trop chargée ni trop infantilisante… beuh… je vais laisser ça ainsi, tant pis ! Je termine en y déposant son paquet cadeau et regardant l'heure me rue à la salle de bain pour me préparer, il reste moins de vingt minutes !

Ma robe n'était pas si froissée que ça de son passage dans mon sac fourre-tout, je finis de l'ajuster et jetais un oeil dans le miroir face à moi; d'un vert incandescent, elle me descendais au dessus du genou, moulant légèrement ma silhouette dans son tissu satiné; bien que très belle, elle n'était pas si confortable que ça tout compte fait, j'hésitais rapidement à remettre mon uniforme et prévoir cette robe peut-être pour plus tard quand la porte d'entrée grinça… Je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigea vers la pièce principale, espérant que tout ceci lui ferait plaisir. Il avait l'air un peu perplexe et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler.

« Bon anniversaire! » je l'enlaçais, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce que…. On est où? »

« Je te présente la salle sur demande, elle apparait lorsque tu recherches quelque chose et change en fonction des besoins » il eut l'air émerveillé, tournant sur lui-même pour découvrir cette pièce fabuleuse.

« Comment tu connais l'existence de cette pièce? »

« Chacun ses petits secrets… » je lui fis un clin d'oeil et il n'insista pas, du moins pour le moment.

« Je vais t'avouer que j'avais pas vraiment compris ton message, j'avais peur de devoir arpenter tout le 7e étage… puis d'un seul coup, au milieu du couloir cette porte est apparue… si je ne l'avait pas vue de mes yeux je n'y aurait pas cru… » réussir encore à le surprendre titillait un peu ma fierté je dois l'avouer…

« Viens voir, je vais te montrer ce que cette salle nous a mis en place pour ton anniversaire ! »

Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais à travers les pièces, encore toute excitée de cet endroit je sautillais sur place en lui faisant découvrir tour à tour la cuisine, la salle à manger et le coin salon. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, sous le choc, faisant courir ses longs doigts fins sur la reliure des bouquins… pour des amateurs de lectures comme nous ce mur complet d'ouvrages était notre Chapelle Sixtine! Il me sourit aux anges, puis son regard se porta sur la porte à côté, restée entrouverte, l'oeil interrogateur.

« Hum… je te laisse aller voir derrière celle-là tout seul » lui fis-je dans un clin d'oeil, sa curiosité piquée au vif, il me jeta un dernier regard d'approbation et franchit la porte. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, je décidais de passer la tête dans l'embrasure, le trouvant assis au bord du lit, les yeux fixant le feu dans la cheminée; je m'approchais.

« Tu vas bien? » soudain inquiète.

« Oui… en fait, je pense ne m'être jamais senti aussi bien… autant… chez moi » il leva les yeux vers moi, prenant le temps de me détailler, mes cheveux relevés, ma robe sur laquelle dansait le reflet des flammes… « tu es magnifique »

« Merci !» je lui souris de nouveau, de jour en jour à ses côtés, je me découvrais de plus en plus souriante, moi qui étais si taciturne auparavant… un peu comme lui en fait.

Il tendit la main vers moi et j'y glissais la mienne, il m'attira doucement contre lui, posant sa tête contre mon ventre, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je ne sais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, dans le silence que seul les bûches brisaient par moment en éclatant, résonnant dans la haute pièce… il leva alors son visage pour me regarder, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je l'entourais de mes mains après lui avoir glissé ses éternelles mèches derrière les oreilles pour dégager son beau visage, caressant du bout des doigts ses joues et ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit… il prit doucement mon pouce entre ses dents, l'aspirant lentement pour le sucer, son regard de plus en plus profond toujours plongé dans le mien, je gémis et il me mordilla, joueur. Je tentait d'éclaircir ma voix avant de reprendre, troublée :

« Je… je t'ai fait un gâteau… » ma voix rauque me paraissant bizarre à l'oreille. Il relâcha mon doigt, hésitant…

« Hmm… tu veux vraiment le manger maintenant? » me chuchota-t-il, un léger sourire en coin.

« Hm, c'est un gâteau au chocolat » je soulignais l'information d'un clin d'oeil et il joua le gars faussement intéressé, repoussant à un peu plus tard l'utilisation approfondie de cette pièce.

« Bon si c'est au chocolat alors, ça change tout ! »

Il se leva, ajusta rapidement son pantalon sur un début d'érection et me prenant la main, me suivit dans la cuisine. Il s'installa sur un des quatre tabourets de bar que possédait le comptoir de cuisine, croisant les bras sur le marbre, un air curieux sur le visage, attendant que je ressorte du frigo… je posais fièrement ma création devant lui, espérant intérieurement qu'il ne trouve pas cela too much ou me balance encore une de ses petites blagues sarcastiques dont il avait le secret… je posais deux flûtes en cristal à côté ainsi que le bouteille de champagne.

« Tout ça? Pour moi? »

« Non, bien sur que non, c'est pour moi, tu vas me regarder en manger et puis tu iras te recoucher dans ta tour… » devant son air pantois de la tirade, je ne put m'empêcher de rire franchement, bientôt rejoins par son rire grave, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attirant rapidement à lui me mordit dans le cou

« Ne te moque pas du serpent, sorcière, il pourrait te mordre !»

« Rhooo désolée Maître Serpent, je ne savais pas que le sarcasme était votre marque déposée ! » dis-je en riant, essuyant par la même occasion la salive qu'il avait laissée dans mon cou.

Devenu joueur, je découvrais cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux et décidais alors de continuer à le taquiner un peu plus… d'un coup de baguette je fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille qui remplit d'elle-même nos verres puis un nouveau mouvement vers le gâteau et deux parts s'en détachèrent pour atterrir dans deux assiettes entre nous. Je le regardait prendre sa fourchette, le geste élégant, les veines qui parcourent le dos de sa main et les jointures fines de ses longs doigts m'hypnotisant, je me mord la lèvre inférieure, savourant sa plastique pour moi plus délectable qu'aucun gâteau ne pourrait jamais l'être… m'asseyant sur un tabouret à côté de lui, je décide de saisir sa fourchette, lui enlevant délicatement de la main, je prend un morceau de gâteau et lui approche lentement des lèvres, il me regarde un instant, interrogateur puis fini par ouvrir la bouche.

Mon coeur se met à battre un peu plus vite, ma respiration s'accélère et mon entre-jambes s'humidifie, je me penche vers lui et goute le chocolat sur ses lèvres, sa langue me rejoignant et apportant plus de saveur, je gémis.

« Tu sais » fit il après s'être éclairci la gorge « si ça t'excite à ce point de donner à manger y a plein de petits vieux à Sainte Mangouste dont tu pourrais t'occuper… », il me sorti de nouveau son sourire caustique.

« Cesse donc de persifler Serpent, je ne suis apparemment pas la seule que ça émoustille » dis-je en lui faisant signe de la tête vers son pantalon qui se distendait de nouveau.

« C'est l'effet que me fait le chocolat » fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

D'un geste je trempa le doigt dans la ganache et lui en badigeonnait le bout du nez.

« Et ça, ça te fait quel effet? », joueuse.

« Ouuuh je pense que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, sorcière ! »

Il tenta de m'attraper mais je me reculais à temps, manquant de tomber, il sauta de son tabouret pour me bondir dessus, me rattrapa deux mètres plus loin et me ceinturant de ses bras étonnement forts pour un gars de sa carrure.

« Que dirais-tu d'un masque au chocolat? » dit-il en me ramenant vers la cuisine, je me débattais en hurlant, hilare, le suppliant de ne pas faire faire ça.

« Non, arrêtes, pitié, je… j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi, lâche-moi que j'aille te le chercher ! », je tentais de reprendre mon souffle entre deux rires, le hoquet n'arrangeant rien.

« Et tu essaies de me soudoyer en plus ! »

« Non, allez ! Ok ok, écoute on fait un marché, s'il ne t'enchante pas entièrement, tu auras le droit de me couvrir entièrement de chocolat si tu le souhaites, d'accord? »

« Intéressant… » il parut réfléchir un instant puis me relâcha, non sans m'avoir au préalable mordillé de nouveau le cou, essuyant au passage son visage contre ma joue, je ris en me frottant et m'avança vers la table où se trouvait le paquet que je lui tendit, fébrile.

Il s'en saisit, curieux et s'assis pour le déballer… un énorme ouvrage intitulé « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions » fit bientôt son apparition sous l'emballage vert iridescent.

« Tu… tu l'a trouvé ! » ses yeux s'agrandirent et il parcouru la couverture du bout des doigts.

« Ouais et ça n'a pas été simple, j'ai retourné toute les librairies du Chemin de Traverse sans succès, c'est en allant chez l'antiquaire voir après des babioles pour ma chambre que je suis tombée dessus et neuf en plus ! »

« wow, merci, vraiment ! »

« Je… je me suis permise de te le personnaliser… » un peu rougissante je lui fit signe d'ouvrir la première page.

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé… » lut-il à voix haute, il se leva et me pris contre lui si brusquement que je faillit reculer d'un pas « Merci »

« Pas de chocolat alors? »

« Non, pas de bain au chocolat… enfin… sauf si toi tu le veux » sourit-il.

Je levais la tête vers lui et colla ma bouche à la sienne, il passa sa main sous mon menton pour accentuer le contact, me pénétrant lentement de sa langue, allant jusqu'à effectuer un léger mouvement de vas-et-vient très explicite, il sourit quand je gémis contre ses lèvres, passant ses mains sous mes fesses, il descendit attraper le pan de ma robe et le remonta suffisamment pour qu'il puisse dans un mouvement rapide placer mes cuisses autour ses hanches. Surprise je m'agrippe à lui, pas tellement rassurée d'avoir quitté le sol…

« Severus ? »

« Chut… » il replaqua rudement sa bouche contre la mienne, étouffant mes craintes et se dirigea vers le chambre, qu'il ouvrit du pied avant de la refermer pareillement.

Il me dépose avec douceur sur le lit, relâchant mes lèvres à regret, il se redresse et dans la lueur vacillante des flammes, je le vois défaire sa cravate… lentement… la faisant glisser de son col une fois dénouée, il l'a laisse tomber sur le banc au pied du lit; à cet instant plus rien ne compte, nous sommes seuls dans l'univers, son regard qui ne me quitte pas engloutit le monde entier, ne laissant ici que le bruit du bois dans la cheminée, son souffle qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il glisse ses doigts sur les boutons de sa chemise, les défaisant les uns après les autres et mon coeur qui résonne à mes oreilles… Arrivé au dernier bouton, il tire sur le pan de sa chemise coincée dans son pantalon, elle s'entrouvre légèrement sur son torse et il parait alors hésiter un moment…

« Je… ne suis pas comme certains que tu peut voir sur le terrain de Quidditch… tu sais… les muscles et tout… je… »

« Je t'aime comme tu es, fait moi juste confiance si tu ne peut te faire confiance à toi »

Il inspira profondément et après avoir défait ses boutons de manchettes, écarta les pans de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse glabre et blanc comme neige; il baissa les yeux, visiblement gêné et moi j'étais irrémédiablement sous le charme de cet homme…

« Tu es… magnifique » dis-je à bout de souffle.

Je me lève lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une biche aux abois que je tentais d'approcher et une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, je levais la main pour toucher ce torse lisse… sa peau, laiteuse n'était pas du même blanc désagréable que certains moldus arboraient sur les plages durant l'été et qui laissait voir en filigrane leurs veines sous la peau; non, cette peau que je caressais du bout des doigts était semblable à celle des statues sculptées dans l'albâtre… mon dieu de marbre.

Je pose la tête contre son torse, humant l'odeur chaude qui s'en exhale, mélange agréable rappelant le musc, la poussière de certaines bibliothèques et une légère transpiration; son coeur bat à tout rompre sous mon oreille alors qu'il reste immobile, les bras le long du corps. Je me décolle légèrement de lui et passe mes doigts le long de ses côtes, légèrement visibles, erre sur son pectoral presque inexistant, lui caresse un mamelon qui se durcit sous la pulpe de mon doigt et je l'entend gémir doucement. Je continue l'exploration en ramenant la main au centre de son thorax et descend lentement vers son ombilic, passant sur son ventre imperceptiblement dessiné malgré sa maigreur générale, je trace les contours de son nombril une fois… deux fois… avant de finir la descente, rencontrant une ligne de fins poils noirs traçant la frontière secrète qui me sépare de sa vertu.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure, arrêtant mon geste à cette lisière tentatrice, je relève la tête et le regarde, recherchant dans son regard sombre une quelconque invitation à continuer l'exploration; humectant ses lèvres, il passa une main au niveau de sa ceinture et d'un preste jeu de doigts, défit le bouton de son pantalon qui une fois relâché ouvrit de moitié la fermeture éclair… il plongea dans mon regard, semblant attendre que je prenne en main la suite des évènements, sans mauvais de jeu de mots.

Légèrement tremblante, je fit descendre entièrement sa fermeture éclair vers le bas, faisant par la même occasion glisser son pantalon de ses hanches; de quelques gestes du pied, il enleva ses chaussures et enjamba son pantalon tombé au sol, le repoussant un peu plus loin il se retrouva devant moi, crispé, dans un caleçon long qui, pouvant être ridicule sur d'autres, lui seyait à ravir. Je viens me coller à lui de nouveau, sentir son corps sans toutes ses couches de vêtements, pouvoir avoir plus de peau à caresser, à explorer, à gouter… je me mis alors dos à lui, tapotant du doigt la fermeture de ma robe.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent durer des heures, je sentis enfin ses doigts glacés sur mon épaule, me faisant frissonner malgré moi, ils allèrent lentement vers la glissière et la firent descendre jusqu'à la naissance de mes fesses; il glissa ses mains sur mes épaules, sous le tissu, le faisant tomber le long de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse également au sol. Ma peau à présent découverte, il m'enserra tendrement de ses bras, les croisant sur mon ventre et posa ses lèvres derrière mon oreille, passa la pointe de sa langue sur mon lobe qu'il mordilla avec de le sucer doucement, m'arrachant un cris de plaisir; j'entendais sa respiration saccadée à mon oreille, son étreinte appuyant contre mes fesses son sexe de plus en plus dur.

J'entrepris de me frotter imperceptiblement contre son bas ventre, le faisant grogner dans mon cou où il était descendu, me mordillant, me suçant et me léchant avec passion. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, la tête sur le côté lui offrant plus de surface à éveiller, ses mains s'animent alors et remontent mon ventre, se posant sur mes seins qu'il entreprend de caresser au travers du tissu de mon soutien… je veux sentir plus de lui, l'avoir en contact direct avec ma peau brulante et réactive, je passe donc mes mains derrière moi, frôlant au passage son ventre doux et dégrafe ma lingerie. Prenant enfin un peu plus d'assurance, il tire sur mon soutien, fini de l'enlever et le balance au loin, revenant dans la seconde sur mes seins qu'il malaxe de plus en plus passionnément, passant la paume de ses mains sur mes tétons qui finirent complètement de s'ériger à son contact. Il grogna de nouveau contre ma peau en réponse à ma réaction, la respiration de plus en plus courte, prenant mes tétons entre ses doigts, qu'il pinça jusqu'à capturer de nouveau un de mes cris.

Tremblante, je pris une de ses mains et la descendit vers ma culotte, mon excitation ayant transpercé le tissu où il s'y mouilla les doigts; gémissant alors, il remonta sa main et passa l'élastique de mon dessous, glissant sa main directement en contact avec mon sexe trempé. Il entreprit de caresser lentement mon clitoris, me faisant trembler de plus belle sous ses doigts, ses mouvements un peu hésitants et gauches ne faisant que renforcer mon excitation déjà presque à son paroxysme. Quand il descendit encore plus bas je retint ma respiration me mordant violemment la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier, il continua à descendre jusqu'à l'entrée de mon vagin, hésitant un instant avant d'y glisser un doigt avec une extrême douceur, entamant un très lent mouvements de vas-et-vient en moi.

Je ne tenais plus du tout, s'il continuait ainsi, j'allais me liquéfier sur place, mes jambes me trahirent un instant et il me rattrapa en m'enserrant de ses bras, sa main ayant quitté ma culotte de justesse.

« Tout va bien? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Oui… » soupirais-je « tu me rends complètement folle » puis me tournant pour lui faire face « je t'aime Severus, je t'aime à un point qui n'est comparable à nul autre »

Il me serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou, je refermais également les bras autour de lui et recula vers le lit. Me séparant de lui, je me glissais à reculons sur le matelas moelleux lui tenant toujours une main et l'attirant à moi; il y monta également, à genoux entre mes cuisses écartées. Il pris l'un de mes tétons en bouche, le suçant et le tétant avec avidité avant de passer à l'autre, continuant de masser le premier; son érection de plus en plus rigide, me faisant presque mal alors qu'elle se pressait contre ma jambe. Je caressais son visage et ses cheveux, le pressant plus en avant contre ma poitrine qu'il se mit à mordiller de plus en plus fort, aspirant avec vigueur mes mamelons dans sa bouche brûlante.

Relevant ensuite du doigt son menton en quête de ses baisers, il délaissa mes seins et pris ma bouche, me dévorant presque, ses yeux brillants d'excitation fixés dans les miens. Je le repoussais légèrement, afin de mieux percevoir son doux visage, à contre jour ainsi couché sur moi, la lumière mouvante de l'âtre colorait sa peau de reflets orangés. Je fit passer mes doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte, souleva le bassin et la baissa sous mes fesses, il se redressa et m'aida à l'enlever complètement, la faisant glisser lentement le long de mes jambes avant de la jeter sur le banc de lit. Toujours sur ses genoux, il fit glisser lui aussi son sous-vêtement, dernier rempart entre nos peaux nues. Il n'avait pas de quoi être honteux ou en reste par rapport aux autres, même si les muscles n'étaient pas présents sur sa physionomie, le spectacle que m'offrait son corps nu, surtout sous cet éclairage avait tout de la perfection à mes yeux… je pris une profonde inspiration et quitta ses yeux pour descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à cette nouvelle partie découverte.

Entourée de doux poils noirs et tendue fièrement à 45°, elle se démarquait du reste de sa peau par sa couleur plus foncée, elle pulsait régulièrement et trois veines bleutées parcouraient sa hampe. Il guetta une quelconque expression sur mon visage, prêt à se couvrir en cas de réaction négative de ma part, ce que je n'allais certainement pas avoir, il était juste parfait; je lui ouvris les bras et il parut soulagé, il vint se blottir contre moi, la tête au creux de mon cou, prenant soin de ne pas me pénétrer par inadvertance. Je poussais un soupir imperceptible, mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété, maintenant que je le sentais ainsi contre moi, me rappelant que dans ce nouveau monde mon hymen reconstitué faisait de nouveau barrage entre nous… je me surpris à me dire, comme toute jeune fille vierge, que ça ne passerait pas ou du moins pas sans mal… même avec mes proportions qui n'ont jamais eu le compas dans l'oeil je suis prête à jurer qu'il doit se situer entre 15 et 17 cm et le fait que je suis trempée au possible ne me rassure pas tellement au vue de l'épaisseur de l'engin! Il dû percevoir mon émoi car après s'être éclairci la voix il prit la parole :

« Si tu veux on peut juste rester comme ça… » dit-il câlin alors que je passais mes ongles dans son dos, le sentant se décontracter sous mes caresses « moi ça me va »

« Tu… ne veux pas? » il se redressa légèrement sur un coude pour me regarder.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu as l'air… hésitante »

« Hésitante? Non c'est pas tant que j'hésite mais… je vais t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur » dis-je tout bas « mais je suis certaine que tu vas être très doux… tu… tu vas y aller doucement hein? »

« Hum… j'ai lu quelques trucs sur le sujet… et peut-être que tu serais plus à l'aise si c'est toi qui venais sur moi »

« Tu as lu des choses là dessus? » un sourire m'échappa, je trouvais cela adorable qu'il s'en inquiète, alors que lui prit mon attendrissement pour une moquerie, je le vis dans ses yeux « je ne me moque pas de toi Severus, je trouve cela très… attentionné »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te décevoir… et te faire mal encore moins »

« Tu es très prévenant, cela me touche beaucoup » je l'embrassais langoureusement, sentant de nouveau son membre s'agiter contre mon ventre « mais je préférerais que ce soit toi qui le fasse, du moins pour commencer, je viendrais après si tu veux mais je préfère que tu commences »

« Et si je te fait mal? »

« Y a de grandes chances que ça me fasse mal, tu n'y pourra rien mais tu pourras faire en sorte que ça ne soit que minime si tu y va doucement »

« D'accord… d'accord mais tu me guides, je veux que tu me dise si jamais je vais trop loin ou trop vite, d'accord? »

« Ça marche » je repris ses lèvres entre les miennes, cessant mes caresses pour le serrer dans mes bras et me nicher dans son cou; ici je me sentais en sécurité, il y faisait chaud, son odeur emplissait mes narines et j'avais cette impression que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre tant que je serais dans ses bras…

S'appuyant sur son bras gauche, il souleva légèrement les hanches, glissant son bras droit entre nous afin de saisir son sexe et le placer à l'entrée de mon vagin, ne quittant pas mes yeux une seule seconde il poussa doucement son bassin en avant y pénétrant de quelques centimètres avant de sentir une résistance. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le serrant plus fort contre moi lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il pouvait y aller; il m'encercla de ses bras, me pressant contre lui, ajusta légèrement son bassin et en me murmurant des dizaines de « je t'aime » à l'oreille, me pénétra entièrement.

Je le sentis se crisper ostensiblement lorsqu'un cri de douleur m'échappa, serrant des dents alors qu'il ne bougeait plus du tout, la brulure de la déchirure continuant à pulser là où la large base de son sexe m'écartait. Quelques minutes plus tard il me sentis me détendre peu à peu et très lentement entrepris un lent vas-et-vient en moi. Après un petit moment, alors que j'étais étonnée moi-même qu'il puisse avoir déjà cette endurance pour sa première fois, il commença à gémir, tout bas puis un peu plus fort, sa voix dans ces intonations m'excitant terriblement, il s'arrêta alors.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne tiennes pas plus longtemps tu sais, je suis déjà très satisfaite de ta prestation si ça peut te rassurer » lui dis-je tout bas en souriant.

« Hmmnon… je dois pouvoir… continuer… encore… un peu… » gémit-il « viens… viens sur moi » comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec ce timbre de voix et ce regard implorant, par Merlin je me damnerais pour cet homme !

« Ok… laisse moi passer »

Il s'enleva de moi précautionneusement et eut un léger mouvement de recul devant le sang maculant nos cuisses respectives, je le rassurais vite sur le coté normal de la situation et il se calma, se déplaçant dans le lit pour s'allonger sur le dos. Le picotement semblait se muer en fourmillement, j'anticipais un peu le retour du « monstre » en moi mais me décida à l'enjamber quand soudain une idée me vint…

« J'ai une idée, suis moi » lui dis-je dans un sourire; il me regarda interrogateur mais pris ma main en silence et se leva pour me suivre. « Je ne t'ai pas encore montré cette pièce-ci… » contournant le lit, je lui indiquait la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut époustouflé de nouveau par le luxe de la pièce; s'approchant de la baignoire, il se pencha pour en effleurer l'eau.

« Elle est chaude… » fit-il étonné

« Oui, justement… il parait que l'eau détend et que la chaleur calme les douleurs alors… »

« Si tu me l'aurait dis plus tôt nous serions directement venus ici ! »

« Je vais t'avouer qu'en ta présence je perd beaucoup de mes moyens » puis le regardant d'ajouter « et ta présence nue me fait perdre le reste » il sourit et m'aida à monter dans la baignoire.

Il me rejoignit pendant que je frottais doucement l'intérieur de mes cuisses afin de nettoyer le sang qui y séchait déjà, l'eau me faisait du bien, ayant dans l'autre vie accouché dans l'eau j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Mais j'avais l'impression que plus cette vi-ci se déroulait et plus elle prenait de la place sur mes anciens souvenirs, les écrasant un peu en quelque sorte. Une fois prête je revint près de lui, assis, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-poitrine… je l'enjambais et cherchais du bassin son colocataire sous-marin un peu naïvement.

« Hum, je suis désolé, je pense que l'eau a dû détendre un peu plus que tes douleurs… » fit-il un peu embêté.

« Oh! Ben… y a plus qu'a la réveiller dans ce cas » je lui fit un clin d'oeil et glissa ma main entre nous, attrapant à pleine main son sexe au quasi repos, entamant des vas-et-vient agrémentés de pressions changeantes.

« A ce rythme je suis certain quelle va Oh Merlin ! Continue… t'arrêtes pas, t'arrêtes pas… Bon Dieu ! »

« Tu sais… » commençais-je à lui chuchoter à l'oreille tout en continuant à le masturber sous l'eau « avant cette journée, quand on rentrait de nos rendez-vous tous les deux… je me mettais au lit et je pensais à toi en me caressant… je me… rentrait des doigts… en pensant à tes doigts… ou… à ta queue en moi… » il gémit fortement à ses confidences, son membre maintenant plus que réveillé entre mes mains, ses yeux ivres de désir.

« Viens, monte-moi, s'il te plait… je veux être en toi » gémit-il.

« Chuuut, je vais d'abord finir ma petite histoire… » fis-je dans un sourire « te souviens-tu de ce premier jour entre nous au lac… tu m'a demandé ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là et j'avais refusé de te le dire… Hmmmm… en fait… je me demandais si… si toi aussi quand tu remontais dans ta tour la nuit, si tu prenais ta queue en main comme je le fait maintenant pour toi… »

A ses mots il se mordit si fort la lèvre qu'elle en perdit sa couleur, plaçant soudain sa main par-dessus la mienne autour de son sexe pulsant, il resserra son étreinte sur mes doigts et accéléra le mouvement, ne me quittant pas des yeux, le regard éperdu… je continuais, le sentant proche de l'extase, les yeux rivés aux siens…

« Et alors… je t'imaginais en train de te branler comme ça, me demandant si tu le faisais et comment tu le faisais… » sa respiration était de plus en plus superficielle, sa main serrée sur la mienne me faisant presque mal, j'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille, passant ma langue sur son lobe avant de le sucer quelques secondes et finir par lui chuchoter « et surtout je me demandais… si tu gémissais quand tu jouis… » je me reculais à temps pour que, dans un dernier mouvement du poignet je puisse le voir se crisper, soulevant ses hanches convulsivement alors que la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos il gémit longuement en éjaculant.

Sans que nous ne demandions rien, ou alors était-ce Severus qui émit un souhait muet, l'eau se vida entièrement avant de se remplir de nouveau, calme, propre et chaude. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant que son coeur et sa respiration ne se calme, finissant par se laisser couler entièrement quelques secondes, il remonta à la surface, tirant ses cheveux en arrière et essuyant son visage de ses doigts.

« Pourquoi tu as continué? » enlevant l'eau restante de ses yeux.

« Ben disons que tu as une sacrée poigne, il aurait été dur de lâcher prise ! Je ne l'aurais pas deviné avant aujourd'hui d'ailleurs» cela m'émoustillait encore rien que d'y repenser.

« Tu aurais pu arrêter avant; quand je te l'ai demandé par exemple »

« Et manquer ce superbe spectacle, surement pas ! »

« J'aurais eu tout autant de plaisir si j'avais été en toi… » dit-il peu convaincu de ma réponse, puis : « d'ailleurs en parlant de ça… tu es… protégée? » ça y est, leçon contraceptive 3e round !

« T'en fait pas, j'ai ce qu'il me faut… et pour ce qui est des raisons qui m'ont poussé à continuer il y a aussi le fait que tu avais déjà tellement donné pour moi, je voulais aussi que tu puisses en profiter… et puis… maintenant que tu es plus « détendu », rien ne nous empêche de reprendre là où l'on s'étaient arrêté tout à l'heure ! »

« C'est pas faux »

Lui faisant signe de se rapprocher, je le fit me tourner le dos, pris une petite sphère bleutée dans l'un des flacons; une fois au creux de ma main elle se liquéfia en une portion de shampooing. Je commençais à lui masser le crâne, le détendant du bout des ongles, le sentant s'abandonner entièrement dans mes bras; je lui rinçais précautionneusement les cheveux, glissant mes doigts au travers cette épaisseur de jais avec tendresse. Il se redressa, les essora sommairement puis sur tourna vers moi, me pris contre lui et prenant une autre de ces petites boules de savon, passa ses mains emplies de mousse onctueuse sur mes épaules, les massant délicatement, remontant ses mains sur ma nuque puis redescendant entre mes omoplates, effectuant des cercles sur ma peau. Je me suis laissée aller contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, flottant à mi hauteur de la surface, il fit glisser ses mains sur mon corps immergé, réveillant de plus en plus chaque infimes parcelles de mon être.

Me ceinturant il me fit couler contre lui, m'installant assise sur le bas de son ventre je découvris avec excitation son érection entre mes cuisses. Il remonta une main vers mes seins, alors que l'autre descendit entre mes cuisses pour saisir son membre érigé pour le maintenir du plat de la main contre mes lèvres, un léger mouvement du bassin le faisant aller et venir entre elles me mettant au supplice.

« Tu aimes? »

« Enormément, d'où t'es venue l'idée? »

« Hmm… des idées j'en ai des tas, surtout en te regardant… » chuchota-t-il « ce n'est pas parce que je suis pudique que je suis forcément dénué d'imagination tu sais… je pourrais très bien te dire des horreurs aussi si je le voulais» dit-il en souriant au creux de mon oreille.

« Ho et bien, je serais curieuse de voir ça »

« Plus tard, peut-être » dit-il en aspirant fortement la peau tendre de mon cou entre ses dents; je me retournais vivement, consciente de la marque qu'il venait de me faire.

« Tu sais que ça va se voir?! »

« Et alors? Tu es à moi maintenant ! » cette remarque me laissa dubitative, je ne savais pas si je devais me laisser aller à la vague de tendresse qui me submergeait, me sentant fière et flattée de faire l'objet d'une telle possessivité agressive ou alors lui remettre les pendules à l'heure en lui rappelant que je ne suis pas un de ses objets de collection !

Je verrais plus tard s'il devenait important de lui souligner ce fait, pour l'heure il m'avait touché en plein coeur, je ne voulais que lui, maintenant, tout de suite. Je me pendis à son cou, les sens en feu, dévorant sa bouche et le serpent, galvanisé par ma fougue, me saisit les cuisses pour les passer autour de ses hanches, se réajustant rapidement avant de me tirer vers le bas, s'enfonçant en moi jusqu'à la garde. Il attrapa mes fesses à pleines mains, s'en servant pour me faire aller et venir sur sa dure longueur; les fourmillements désagréables semblant presque complètement partis, faisant place à une chaleur électrisante qui allait et venait au même rythme que son sexe en moi. J'agrippais d'une main le rebord de la baignoire, chaque mouvement éclaboussant un peu plus le sol de la salle de bain et passais l'autre main entre mes cuisses, caressant cette zone plus sensible qui me faisais décoller. Ce geste l'émoustilla, laissant échapper un râle entre ses dents serrées il se mit à accompagner nos mouvements de coups de reins de plus en plus sauvages, tapant contre mon col et m'arrachant un gémissement de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de bassin.

M'agrippant plus fermement, il se leva soudain, me déposant sur le rebord le plus large de la baignoire qui formait une assise contre le mur, plaçant mes jambes sur ses épaules et l'eau n'entravant plus ses mouvements, je pouvais aisément entendre le claquement sec de ses cuisses contre mes fesses, sa respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus. La position aidant, je put ôter ma main d'entre mes cuisses et ainsi les placer toutes deux sur ses superbes fesses rebondies et mouillées, y enfonçant mes ongles au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait en moi comme le mercure d'un thermomètre plongé dans une eau bouillante. Mon orgasme nous surpris tout les deux, moi par son explosion soudaine et profonde et lui par la sensation d'aspiration et d'étau qui le fit jouir immédiatement en criant contre moi.


	15. Noirceur

Après notre première fois qui reste à ce jour ma plus belle expérience, nous sommes sortis épuisés de la baignoire, nous nous sommes séchés et avons passé le reste de la nuit ensemble dans le lit face à la cheminée, enlacés et nus… ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'était l'heure de colle que nous aurions en commun pour avoir oublié de nous réveiller, ayant complètement zappé qu'il y avait cours… le temps de nous en rendre compte et de détaler dans nos dortoirs respectifs en quête de nos plumes et cahiers, pour ensuite débouler haletants avec 45 minutes de retard chez McGonagall, lui avec sa chemise boutonnée en décalage tout du long et la cravate de travers, moi les cheveux ébouriffés et un suçon de la taille d'un vif d'or au niveau de la carotide…

« He bien ! Sans doute vaut-il mieux tard que jamais… Cela vous fera néanmoins une heure de retenue ! Et soyez heureux que je ne vous enlève pas 50 points chacun pour votre manque de rigueur, vous ne le devez qu'à mon soulagement de ne pas devoir lancer une battue pour vous retrouver ! »

« Merci Professeur, veuillez nous excuser » nous nous dépêchâmes de nous installer, tête baissée.

« Je suis heureuse de constater que le problème de température à été réglé… prenez quand même garde aux morsures du froid Mademoiselle ! » dit-elle en tapotant le bout de sa baguette sur son cou, à l'endroit où le mien était marqué.

Une fois de retour prés de son bureau, elle réprima un sourire et reprit son cours… cette fois-ci c'était officiel, s'il était si fière d'afficher que je lui « appartenait » il devrait également en payer les conséquences, que cela doivent être remarques des professeurs, railleries des autres élèves ou encore la croisade de Lily pour nous soutirer des informations juteuses si j'ose dire.

Une fois le cours terminé, je ramassais mes cahiers le plus vite possible, espérant de plus devoir subir d'autres remarques désobligeantes et sortis rapidement dans le couloir, tête baissée sur les livres dans mes bras, Severus et Lily sur mes talons. J'entendis d'ailleurs derrière moi mon amie sauter sur mon amant pour lui secouer le bras en partant d'un rire diabolique, se perdant en félicitations et plaisanteries salaces. Il l'a repoussa gentiment, elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il sera bien la dernière personne à lui céder des informations à notre propos ! Elle partit d'un nouveau rire excité et accélérant le pas, se porta à ma hauteur :

« Abscondam ! » fit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur mon hématome qui se masqua instantanément, puis se tournant vers Severus « désolée mon cher mais il va falloir vous faire un peu plus… discret », elle lui fit d'un clin d'oeil et il grommela des propos inintelligibles aux accents de mécontentement.

« Merci » dis-je, ne sachant pas encore à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée…

« Viens, on va vite aux toilettes » me chuchota-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Severus qui marchait derrière nous « désolée Sev, petits trucs de filles, on revient! » dit-elle avec un sourire exagéré ne cachant rien de ses intentions de me cuisiner. Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua vers notre prochain cours qui débuterait dans une dizaine de minutes « Tiens nous des places, on se fait vite, promis !»

Elle me poussa rapidement dans les toilettes du 2e étage, refermant la porte avec soin avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la vasque centrale pour me faire face :

« Alors? » fit-elle enfin, l'excitation à son comble.

« Tu devais pas faire pipi toi? » lui fis-je remarquer, acerbe.

« Rhoooo s'te plait, arrêtes hein ! Alors, ça y est ? » demanda-t-elle en trépignant sur place « vous n'avez quand même pas fait le mur et manqué presque une heure de cours pour juste avoir dormis l'un à côte de l'autre hein ! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter une explication lorsque un petit ricanement derrière Lily nous fit nous retourner. Myrtle apparut soudain devant nous, s'extirpant d'une canalisation de l'évier sur lequel mon amie s'était appuyée; elle eut un bref mouvements de recul, poussant un cri de surprise :

« Myrtle ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! » dit Lily, aussi blanche que le fantôme devant nous.

« Désolée les filles » dit-elle de sa voix nasillarde avant de lâcher son rire irritant « je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre petite conversation… » sourit-elle, taquine, remontant ses lunettes fantomatiques sur son nez.

« Bonjour Myrtle » fis-je en tentant de retrouver un semblant de rythme cardiaque.

« Hohoooo quel joli suçon que je vois là! » lança-t-elle, me faisant immédiatement porter mes doigts à mon cou « Oooh ne t'en fait pas noooon, ne t'en fait pas… je suis la seule à le voir ici… les enchantements ne sont visibles que pour les vivants ! » continua-t-elle en riant.

« Oui… et elle ose me prétendre à moi, sa meilleure amie, qu'ils n'ont rien fait du tout ! » râla Lily en croisant ses bras contre elle, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Moi… par contre… j'ai peut-être des informations » lâcha le fantôme de son air le plus fripon.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerais ! » lui répondis-je.

« Hmmm tu sais… toutes les canalisations mènent à Rome par ici… » laissant planer un doute glacé durant quelques instants avant de reprendre « Et la salle sur demande ne déroge pas à la règle… » elle repartit de son rire désagréable à l'oreille et je me raidis.

« Mimi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! C'est privé nom d'un gnome ! » fis-je en colère.

« Je m'appelle Myrtle ! » hurla-t-elle, piquée au vif « je n'en peut rien moi… vu tout le bruit que vous faisiez Severus et toi dans cette salle de bain, impossible de me concentrer sur ma tristesse et mon désespoir tranquillement ! » mon amie me regarda alors avec un regard disant « good job girl » :

« Beaucoup de bruits hein?! » fit-elle alors, me chatouillant les côtes pour tenter de me dérider.

« Oui ! Ça va tu es satisfaite? » fis-je, exaspérée « On… On l'a fait… plusieurs fois même si tu veux tout savoir… » lâchais-je enfin, rouge pivoine.

« Aaaahaaahaaa je le savais ! Alors c'était comment? » insista-t-elle impatiente, attendant avec Myrtle la réponse qui tardait à arriver.

« Merveilleux » dis-je amoureuse et elles partirent toutes deux sur un « Moooooooow » mielleux, la bouche en coeur, les mains sur la poitrine…

« Bon allez ! On y va maintenant ! » fis-je décidée; ouvrant la porte, je sortais après avoir dis au revoir d'un oeil noir à Myrtle.

« La salle sur demande hein ? » questionna Lily, nous dirigeant vers le prochain cours.

« Oui, je t'expliquerais… »

Nous arrivâmes en classe alors que les autres élèves étaient déjà assis, rejoignant rapidement Severus avan que le Professeur ne commence son cours de DCFM. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur, me chuchotant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis? »

« Ce qu'elle voulait savoir »

« Quoi? »

« Relaxes, je ne suis pas entrée dans les détails ! Puis si tu ne m'avais pas marquée si visiblement nous aurions pu nous en tirer à meilleur compte»

« Tout compte fait… tu peux même tout lui raconter je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'on a fait » me fit-il de son ténébreux sourire.

Une fois de retour dans notre tour, j'acceptais de répondre à ses questions graveleuses… riant toutes deux de mes confessions qui nous rapprochaient encore un peu plus.

Plus le temps passait et plus nous vîmes s'assombrir l'humeur de Severus, restant parfois de très longs moments à nos côtés sans dire un seul mot, perdu dans des pensées si profondes qu'il nous fallait l'appeler à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il revienne à nous… le début d'année n'avait certes pas été des plus agréables pour lui, revenant pour la rentrée des classes avec une ombre sur la pommette et les vestiges d'une lèvre largement fendue, cadeau de départ de son géniteur… cela me faisait enrager et je me surpris même à me demander comment un simple et vulgaire moldu pouvait avoir l'audace de poser la main sur un sorcier… tentant de calmer la fureur qui m'emplissait alors me faisant imaginer mille et un supplices que j'aurais toutes les facilités à commettre sur ce déchet d'homme. Nous avions tenté de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'être passé, découvrant à grand peine et sans plus de détails qu'il s'était simplement interposé entre son père et sa mère, remisée au sol par le même traitement. Depuis, il passait toutes les fêtes au château, ne rentrant chez lui que par obligation en fin d'année scolaire, ne restant que pour dormir et passant le reste de la journée dehors seul ou avec nous.

Puis il y avait eu également… l''année dernière qui n'avait pas aidé à rehausser son moral ! Elle avait vu commencer les railleries des imbéciles de nos maisons respectives, en effet le baiser qu'il m'avait volé lors de notre danse en fin d'année n'était pas passé inaperçu et là où Lily, heureuse pour moi n'avait cessé de me sourire, d'autres autour de nous s'était mit à s'en moquer… beaucoup plus téméraire, je répondais à quiconque osait s'aventurer sur ce terrain d'une manière si acide qu'elle leur coupait la chique contrairement à Severus qui lui, se referma comme une huitre.

Il me fallut de la patience pour réussir au fur et à mesure des semaines à le faire se rouvrir, même à moi; n'osant plus de fait m'approcher plus que nécessaire, dans la crainte de plus en plus lourde de se faire encore plus harceler… jusqu'au jour où dans la cours près du chêne où nous étions assis, je glissais ma main dans la sienne, faisant fi de ce que pouvait bien penser ces sombres crétins, lui souriant tendrement. Trois imbéciles dont faisaient partie Régulus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius passèrent par là et ce dernier se trouva sans doute des plus intelligents de faire remarquer qu'une lionne accouplée à un serpent ne pourrait donner naissance qu'à une manticore; ils partirent d'un rire stupide et Severus serra si fort sa main autour de la mienne qu'il m'en fit mal. Il me lâcha alors et se leva, tremblant de colère :

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Black, tu parles toujours sans savoir… le lion-serpent n'est pas une manticore mais une chimère ! »

« Oh… je vois que tu t'es déjà renseigné sur ta future descendance… Servilus ! »

J'entrevis alors d'où provenait cet abominable surnom, salopard de Black ! Ce que je ne vis pas arriver par contre fut l'expelliarmus que Severus lui lança avant de se jeter sur lui au milieu de la cours. Ils roulèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre se portant mutuellement des coups avec véhémence, quand Lily qui parlait un peu plus loin d'un cours avec Meril, entendit les cris et vint me rejoindre en courant; impuissantes nous tentions de les faire lâcher prise sans trop oser s'approcher, les deux amis de Black s'étant pris un coup par inadvertance en essayant eux-mêmes de les séparer, ont préférés les laisser se débrouiller. C'est un professeur qui fut prévenu par un élève qui accourut pour les stupéfixer avant de les séparer tout deux et de les traîner par le col jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore connaissant au travers de mes souvenirs l'histoire de Severus et ce qu'il allait sans doute quand même devoir traverser en partie ce qui le rendit plus indulgent avec lui, préférant « pour une fois » laisser couler… mais menaça tout de même de sanctionner sévèrement toute réitération de l'échauffourée en question… histoire de… à la suite de quoi il les libéra. L'incident porté aux oreilles de Sirius, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié que son petit frère se face casser la figure mit une autre machine en route… celle d'un harcèlement un peu plus soutenu de la part de ce dernier et de ces trois amis maraudeurs. Et moi qui espérait pouvoir changer les choses, je me rendais compte que dans cette version de leur réalité, c'était moi qui était à l'origine de cette empoignade.

Nous étions côte à côte dehors sur un banc de pierre, ce mercredi après-midi… il pleuvait mais le lierre grimpant au dessus de nos têtes nous couvrait de toute humidité, nous permettant alors de profiter du bruit apaisant de la pluie qui ruisselait autour de nous. J'étais de nouveau plongée dans mes sombres vengeances fantasmées en regardant sans le voir cet homme que j'affectionnait tant, sans doute un air triste sur le visage… quand il se tourna vers moi, un doux sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, il passa doucement sa main sur ma joue, me sortant peu à peu de ma torpeur :

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi… » je le regardais alors, effarée, avais-je manqué un épisode? Avais-je pensé tout haut?

« Je… je ne comprends pas » dis-je glacée; il sembla hésiter un moment avant de continuer :

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi… je vois bien comment tu me regarde » je respirais de nouveau, un peu apaisée.

« Je m'en ferait toujours pour toi tu sais, je t'aime alors… c'est pas une possibilité de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi… je veux te protéger de tout»

« Tu ne sauras pas me protéger de tout… » il baissa la tête, amer.

Je me blottis contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés à écouter tomber l'eau… la pluie s'intensifia, soufflée vers nous par des rafales de vent froid, un éclaire zébra le ciel et me fit sursauter, il sourit, taquin :

« C'est moi qui vais te protéger de tout… même des méchants éclairs ! Allez viens, on rentre… »

Je lui souris non sans l'avoir d'abord gentiment molesté et nous rentrâmes nous mettre à l'abri, au calme de la bibliothèque. Faisant route vers elle, nous croisâmes les maraudeurs dans l'autre sens; Severus, baissa la tête machinalement évitant de croiser leurs regards, réduisant les probabilités d'une nouvelle attaque… sans succès.

« Tiens, Servilus… tu arpentes les couloirs à la rechercher d'une victime à vampiriser? » se mit à se moquer James, rapidement suivant par ses amis.

« Laissez-nous tranquille ! Severus, ne réponds pas… viens » dis-je décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner par cette bande de guigols.

« Oh comme c'est mignon, tu t'es même trouvé une nouvelle maman Servilus, j'espère pour toi qu'elle est plus compétente que l'autre? » dit Sirius, mauvais.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère Black ! »

« Sinon quoi? » fit-il en s'avançant vers Severus, ses amis se rapprochant également.

« Sirius… » tentais-je alors « comment se porte cette chère Walburga? Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée dans le cercle des mangemorts? » il me regarda, ahuri mais je continuais sur ma lancée « Et toi, James… Lily m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voulait que tu lui fiches la paix, tu es trop pédant et présomptueux pour elle !», me tournant vers Peter que je détailla avec dégoût « Peter… tu ne vaut même pas la peine que je m'attarde sur ton QI dont le chiffre est inférieur à celui de ton âge… », je toisais enfin le dernier d'entre eux et pour moi le plus intelligent des quatre « Remus… où devrais-je dire Lunar… » je laissais mon dernier mot en suspend, attendant qu'ils s'en imprègne suffisamment avant de finir, toujours en le regardant « Ubi nova luna est? ».

Le sachant très assidu en latin pour tenter ce coup que lui seul comprendrait; ça fit mouche et il devint translucide, faisant ainsi ressortir les cicatrices sur son visage. Tous me regardait, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait, seuls les maraudeurs sachant ce que je savais. Remus sembla reprendre ses esprits et me fixa de ses pupilles bleu clair.

« Laissez nous tranquilles, Severus et moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, Cane, rat quod cerva » il me fit signe qu'il comprenait et se tourna vers les autres andouilles.

« Venez, on a des trucs à faire vous vous souvenez? On y va ! »

Les autres le suivirent de mauvaise grâce, poussant une dernière fois Severus qui perdit ses livres sur le sol; je les regardait s'éloigner ne cessant de questionner Lupin tout bas, en pleine effervescence. Je soupirais, soulagée et en colère à la fois, Severus me fixait sans ciller.

« Lupin n'est pas le seul à comprendre le latin » me fit-il alors, je dois avouer que je l'ignorais ça…

« Je ne savais pas que c'est une langue qui t'agréait Sev… »

« Elle est utile pour… certains sorts sur lesquels je… me renseigne » il ne cessait de me dévisager, comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes yeux d'où je tenais mes informations « c'était quoi ça? » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le couloir où s'étaient tenus encore quelques minutes plus tôt les quatre tortionnaires.

« Ils devraient nous laisser tranquilles »

« Tu les a refroidis, comment? Comment tu peut savoir des choses sur eux alors que tu n'es jamais avec eux? »

« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets » lui dis-je en souriant.

Je m'agenouillais pour ramasser son sac tombé au sol, y remettant rapidement les deux ou trois bouquins qui en étaient sortis quand ma main se posa sur un ouvrage noir profond qui attira mon attention… « L'art sombre de la Légilimancie et de l'Occlumancie » je m'empressais alors de le remettre dans son sac, lui tendant en vitesse.

« Tu sais ce que tu risques si on te prend à lire ça? » chuchotais-je à son intention, grave.

« Je… oui » dit-il, évitant mon regard… puis une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit.

« Par Merlin… j'espère bien que tu ne t'entraines pas sur moi ?! » me souvenant alors de ces nombreux moments où perdu loin quelque part au dessus de nos tête à Lily et à moi, il semblait absorbé par une chose très importante. Il ne répondit pas, évitant toujours de me regarder en face « Severus Rogue ! Je t'ordonne de me regarder ! »

« Peut-être » fit-il, tête basse.

« Wow… he ben, il est beau le petit ami respectueux… » dis-je soudain déçue… je lui en voulais bien sur même si j'aurais accepté de l'aider si je n'avais pas dans la tête des choses que je ne désirait jamais qu'il sache… et je m'en voulais à moi d'avoir ignoré qu'il pratiquerait cette magie bien avant de rentrer aux ordres du Lord.

« Je suis désolé, je ne le ferais plus, je te le promet ! Pardonnes moi, s'il te plait » demanda-t-il éperdu, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'il se mette à genoux tout compte fait, pensais-je dans un sursaut d'irritation.

« Je me sent un peu… violée à vrai dire… » puis après de longues minutes, j'osais poser la question qui m'angoissais « tu y as vu quoi? »

« Pas grand chose en fait, c'est très difficile comme sortilège… » dit-il, déçu «…quelques sensations, quelques images mais seulement si tu es en train de les imaginer très fort… et je me vois à travers toi, je ressens ce que tu ressens en me voyant et ça me touche énormément » cette vipère se tirait à bon compte avec sa bouille de gosse pris en flagrant délit la main dans le bocal à bonbons et sa moue de chien battu !

« Pffff bien… saleté de serpent ! Je t'interdit tu m'entends, je t'interdit dorénavant de t'aventurer la dedans…» dis-je en tapotant mon front du doigt «…jamais sans mon explicite accord, est-ce bien entendu? » insistais-je, me rappelant dans un souvenir très lointain au fameux - seno acta gamat - qui me fit sourire mentalement… une autre époque, des choses que j'auraient aimé partager avec lui pour pouvoir en rire à deux.

« Oui, je suis désolé » répéta-t-il.

Je lui dit qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour l'excuser de cette « trahison » et que j'étais fatiguée, sur quoi je le laissa dans le couloir face à la bibliothèque et je regagnais ma tour… Lily allait être ravie de savoir qui trifouillait nos caboche à longueur de journée !


	16. Exquisite Corpse ! LEMON LEMON LEMON !

J'étais assise sur mon lit en train d'effectuer le travail demandé en cours d'histoire de la magie quand mon attention fut attirée par de petits frôlements à l'une des fenêtres; intriguée je posais ma plume et refermais mon livre dessus, afin d'en garder la page et me pencha sur le côté pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit familier… beuh rien à droite… à gauche… Oh! Je me levais en vitesse et l'entrouvrit légèrement faisant par la même occasion entrer dans la chambre un petit oiseau de papier. Severus ! Ses petits mots, quoi que rares, me faisaient toujours sourire lorsqu'ils arrivaient à moi en virevoltant tels de minuscules libellules magiques. Lily, assise sur son lit également regardait mon manège sans rien dire, un sourcil surélevé. Je saisit le mot et le déplia :

« Je t'attendrais chez nous dans une heure »

« Ton prince charmant veux certainement équilibrer la déco » fit-elle en pointant sa gorge.

« Arrêtes » dis-je en rigolant « il m'a dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus »

« Il te marque comme on fait avec les chevaux, tu trouves cela mignon, je trouve cela scandaleux… sans parler qu'il se permet de rentrer dans nos têtes comme dans un moulin !» continua-t-elle, se plongeant de nouveau dans son livre de botanique, un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix. Elle n'avait toujours pas complètement avalé ce que je lui avait dit il y a quelques jours sur Severus et son livre de Légilimancie, moi-même ayant encore un peu de mal à le faire à vrai dire.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore quelqu'un pour te faire subir le même traitement » lui répondis-je, taquine, avant de tenter plus sérieusement « pour le reste, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon… »

« Il a tout intérêt ! Et sinon, pour revenir au fait que je n'ai personne, personnellement je préfère être seule et tranquille plutôt que d'être prise pour un objet ! Non merci trop peu pour moi… » il y avait un semblant de froid entre eux pour le moment, je ne savais pas trop si cela était dû à son intrusion dans nos esprits ou si ce n'est qu'elle désapprouvait sa nouvelle manie de me fliquer constamment.

« Il ne me prend pas pour un objet Lily, il est juste hyper angoissé que je ne décide de l'abandonner pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça le rend jaloux… et possessif »

« C'est sur qu'en t'empêchant de causer à tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un autre mec… »

« N'exagères pas… il est… un peu territorial c'est tout» lui répondis-je « ça me va, pour le moment »

« Pour le moment? Sar, le jour où ça va te gonfler tu l'auras déjà trop habitué à décider pour toi à qui tu peut causer et à qui tu ne peut pas le faire… et là vas-t-en lui expliquer pourquoi tu en aura marre, bonne chance d'avance ! » me dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était gentille Lily, elle s'inquiétait pour moi en toute bonne fois, ayant peur que je ne finisse par souffrir de cette relation un peu particulière je le reconnais.

« Il… il est très sensible, c'est un amour je t'assure, il faut juste qu'il comprenne que je ne le laisserait pas et encore moins pour un autre ! »

« Écoute, je l'adore, tu le sais, c'est mon meilleur ami mais tu es également ma meilleure amie et… je le trouve bizarre de ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas moi, tu ne trouves pas qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Avery par exemple? Déjà ce gars là il m'inspire pas confiance… puis excuse moi mais ses lectures en ce moment?! »

« Quoi ses lectures? » elle me dévisagea comme si je lui trouvais délibérément une excuse à tout.

« Tu trouves toi que lire des écrits sur les… » elle baissa alors la voix pour continuer « des écrits sur les sciences occultes et la magie noire c'est sain toi? »

« Il veut devenir professeur de DCFM Lily, il faut bien qu'il se renseigne un peu sur le sujet ! Tant qu'il ne fait que lire, tu sais il ne fait de mal à personne…»

« Sarah, je dois te rappeler qu'il a fait passer Archi à travers la serre du cours de botanique la semaine dernière ?! »

« Il m'avait touché les fesses, je ne le défendrais pas… »

« Il a surtout eu de la chance qu'Archi ne dise rien par peur des représailles ! Il a aussi de la chance que Madame Chourave ait été assez naïve pour croire à votre histoire… ça sera quoi la prochaine fois? »

« Je vais tenter de le calmer un peu… pour te rassurer » lui dis-je, souriant à l'excès.

« Je m'en fout moi, c'est toi qui habite dans sa sphère, le jour où elle éclatera c'est toi qui sera dans les dommages collatéraux, pas moi » fit-elle en me fixant, inquiète.

« Je ferais attention » promis-je, avant de me lever pour aller me doucher.

« Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas encore de la nuit? »

« Je ne sais pas Lily, ne m'attends pas » je refermais la porte de la salle de bain, mettant un terme à cette conversation houleuse.

Je souris de nouveau à ce petit mot toujours enfermé dans ma main, relisant encore et encore ce « chez nous » qu'il avait dû sans doute hésiter un long moment avant de le porter par écrit. Une heure… j'avais suffisamment perdu de temps, je me dépêchais de passer à la douche avant de m'habiller pour le rejoindre. Une fois prête, j'embrassais ma Lily et descendis l'escalier, passa le portrait de la grosse dame et me hâta vers le bout de notre couloir qui permettait d'atteindre « notre petit monde ». Je fut contente de ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin qui me ralentirait encore plus que notre conversation tout à l'heure dans la chambre… une fois devant le-dit mur, j'attendis… passant une fois, deux fois, trois fois les yeux clos en pensant fort à lui… et la porte apparut.

Je le trouvais déjà à l'intérieur, assit sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine à inspecter ses ongles. Je m'approcha de lui pour le serrer contre moi, geste qu'il accueillit en m'entourant de son bras, la main dans mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire au final de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui? Je le laisserait les passer tous à travers la serre si cela lui chantait, du moment qu'il reste là, avec moi… je savais au fond de moi que cette colère contenue en lui était principalement portée sur lui-même, elle s'apaiserait avec le temps ou tout du moins, il apprendrait à la canaliser au mieux.

« Viens » dit-il finalement, en me repoussant doucement pour se lever « j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose… » intriguée, je le suivi sans poser de question, un peu curieuse et excitée à la fois…

« Je peut savoir ce que tu mijotes ou pas? »

« Hmm, non… viens, installes toi dans le fauteuil » une fois assise, il s'installa à mes côtés et défit sa cravate « tu as confiance en moi? »

« Heu oui, oui bien sur, pourquoi? »

« Tournes toi et fermes les yeux » un peu hésitante, j'obéis tout de même et attendis… il passa le tissu devant mes yeux, le fermant doucement derrière ma tête « laisse toi faire » chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille, le son si proche me donnant un agréable frisson.

Désormais complètement dans le noir, je me laissais aller, soumise à ses gestes. Il entreprit de défaire délicatement les boutons de mon chemisier, je sentais son souffle sur la peau de ma gorge… une fois arrivé au dernier, il posa ses mains fraîches sur ma poitrine avant de les faire glisser sur mes épaules, faisant tomber ma blouse le long de mes bras; il finit de me l'ôter. Se mettant ensuite contre moi comme pour me serrer dans ses bras, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et défit rapidement mon soutien-gorge, le faisant lui aussi glisser lentement avant de me l'enlever. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage se tournant vers tout bruits pouvant m'indiquer sa position, j'attendais la suite… il mit sa main à plat contre mon sternum et affectant une légère pression m'indiqua de me laisser aller vers l'arrière, où des coussins avaient été assemblés pour m'accueillir.

De plus en plus grisée par l'expérience, je ne put m'empêcher d'avancer les mains à tâtons dans mes ténèbres, il me laissa chercher ainsi de longues secondes, j'entendis nettement son sourire dans le silence de la pièce. Quand je trouvais enfin sa jambe et la remonta en tombant sur son sexe que je pouvais déjà sentir érigé sous le tissu de son pantalon, il attrapa doucement mon poignet :

« Pas encore » fit-il au creux de mon oreille « tu ne voudrais pas que je t'attaches aussi les mains, non? » je souris, surprise de ce qu'il nous préparait et lui répondit « non » de la tête; « parfait »

Je l'entendit se lever et s'éloigner un peu, il ouvrait la porte du frigo, remua quelques objets en verre au vu du bruit et revint vers moi les posant sur la table devant nous. Je ne pu m'empêcher de mordre instinctivement ma lèvre inférieure, l'imaginant en train de nous préparer une soirée des plus érotiques…

« Soulèves ton bassin, s'il te plaît », je m'exécuta et sentis de nouveau ses mains sur moi, comment se faisait-il qu'il les aient constamment glacées par Merlin ! Il fit descendre ma jupe, sans omettre de rafler ma culotte au passage, me laissant entièrement nue au milieu des coussins moelleux et confortables.

« Sev, je vais t'avouer que j'ai un peu froid là… et tes mains j'en parle même pas… » je l'entendit claquer des doigts, râlant de n'avoir pu voir ce geste si sexy chez lui et la cheminée se mit en route, me réchauffant instantanément.

Je l'entendis frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tentant de les rendre un peu moins froides, puis elles revinrent, tiédies, sur mes hanches qu'il amena un peu plus à lui en tirant dessus; il posa mes pieds sur la table en face de moi, les jambes écartées. Je le sentit se mettre à genoux entre elles et dévisser quelques bocaux non loin.

« Ouvre la bouche » me dit-il alors; ce que je fis après quelques secondes d'appréhension.

Une goutte froide tomba sur ma lèvre inférieure, puis une deuxième et une troisième, il fallut quelques secondes avant que je ne ressente le léger picotement caractéristique sur cette zone sensible, passant la langue pour les aspirer et les gouter… acide un peu… sucrée aussi… je passais la langue à l'extérieur rencontrant la pulpe de son doigt de laquelle tombaient les gouttes une à une… je le pris en bouche et l'entendit gémir, se retirant immédiatement :

« Petite tricheuse, pas de contacts, pas tout de suite… alors qu'est-ce? »

« Hmm du champagne? »

« Bien… on continue? » j'acquiesce rapidement de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, les entrouvrants légèrement.

Une sensation nouvelle m'apparut alors, bien que déjà vécue auparavant, je ne parvenais pas à retrouver d'où cela provenait, la vue étant vraiment un sens auquel on se fie de trop ! Doux et frais, c'était rond, petit… un amas de minuscules boules douces, l'odorat ne m'étant pas enlevé je « trichais » un peu en humant ce que j'avais reconnu comme étant un fruit… je lui dit que c'était d'après moi une framboise, il acquiesça et continua après l'avoir fait disparaître dans ma bouche.

Un peu plus gros, doux mais possédant de très petits poils piquants, un aspect ferme… je traçais la forme du bout de la langue, l'entendant respirer plus rapidement à ce geste… « une fraise »… je mordis dedans et une perle de jus ruissela de ma lèvre jusque sur mon menton qu'il entreprit de lécher lentement, remontant jusqu'à ma lèvre où je ne put m'empêcher de la sucer elle aussi, je le sentit se reculer à regret pour piocher un nouvel aliment derrière lui.

« Penches un peu la tête en arrière » fit-il, sa voix devenue rauque.

Après avoir changé de position, je sentis tomber dans ma bouche une goutte épaisse et presque chaude à la saveur profonde et sucrée, que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant notre péché à tous les deux… le chocolat ! Je ne dis rien cependant et passant un peu la langue, la sentit se recouvrir doucement de cette matière, une goutte tomba sur le coin de ma bouche, coulant avec lenteur sur l'angle de ma mâchoire, une autre atterrit sur mon menton et glissa le long de ma gorge, cette sensation chaude et épaisse, ce parfum enivrant et sa respiration qui ne trompait personne sur l'excitation qu'il ressentait alors me fit mouiller en poussant un petit gémissement.

Soudain je sentis d'autres gouttes tomber mais sur mes seins dressés, une ou deux au début puis il se mit à verser le reste du contenant sur ma poitrine et mon ventre, reposant le bocal derrière lui, il revint vers moi, passa ses mains dans mon dos et commença à lécher ma peau avec lenteur. Il léchait et suçait mes seins, les nettoyant de l'épaisse matière qui les recouvraient, quand l'un fut fait, il passa au suivant, alternant coups de langue rapides sur mes tétons et passage plus langoureux du plat de la langue sous mes seins et mon ventre, faisant de petits vas-et-vient dans mon ombilic du bout de sa langue, m'arrachant gémissements sur gémissements. D'où lui était venue cette idée brillante? Il m'avait bien dit avoir un panel d'idées au chaud dans sa tête mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il puisse autant se dévergonder, cela me fis sourire entre deux complaintes.

Une fois suffisamment nettoyée pour lui, il me demanda de relever légèrement la tête et de faire attention, ça serait plus liquide que le chocolat, je le sentis alors porter au coin de ma lèvre un verre, à l'odeur j'y devinais le champagne de toute à l'heure… il le fit couler précautionneusement, puis exagérant suffisant le remplissage pour qu'il puisse venir y laper à mes lèvres ce qui en ruisselait, lui faisant un signe de main avant qu'il ne me noie dans les bulles, il reposa le verre et me rapprocha de lui, ses lèvres sur les miennes, buvant à même ma bouche; je sentais le liquide ruisseler sur son menton, j'avais envie moi aussi de le toucher, de le lécher, de l'entendre gémir…

Il me rallongea et continua son exploration, le souffle plus court que jamais quand il écarta largement mes cuisses, offrant à sa vue et à toute autre chose mon sexe découvert. Je le sentit silencieusement souffler un air successivement froid puis chaud sur mes lèvres intimes entrouvertes, me faisant gigoter malgré moi sous son contact. Il prit autre chose derrière, qu'il eut la gentillesse de me faire gouter sur son doigt avant de le laisser couler graduellement entre mes cuisses : du miel !

Le contact du liquide qui n'était pas entièrement froid mais pas chaud non plus m'arracha un cri lascif… et le moment vint où il glissa entre mes lèvres, les écartant doucement tendit qu'il remontait la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à mon clitoris, qu'il aspira lentement entre ses lèvres, lui occasionnant de douces morsures enivrantes, il colla rudement ses mains sous mes fesses et se mit à me laper comme un chaton le ferait de son lait, passant sa langue de gauche à droite et de bas en haut ou inversement, gémissant entre mes cuisses de me voir si réceptive; il resserra l'étreinte sur mes fesses les ramenant à lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans mon intimité qu'il descendit explorer plus profondément, faisant aller et venir sa langue à l'intérieur de moi.

N'y tenant plus, je quittais les coussins que je broyais de mes mains pour les déposer dans ses cheveux que je me mit à caresser, passant les doigts dans sa longues crinières de jais, pressant plus encore ses lèvres contre moi; je gémis de plus en plus et pris peur un instant d'être entendue à l'autre bout du château lorsque sa langue revenant au point de départ, il enfonça ses doigts en moi, continuant les mouvements que sa langue avant eux exerçait. Je tentais une main vers mon bandeau, désirant le voir là, me dévorant avec passion mais mon geste fut arrêté par une petite tape sur le bout de mes doigts; râlant je retombais alors sur mes coussins, me laissant emplir de cette ivresse jusqu'à ce moment où n'y tenant plus mon esprit pris le contrôle sur ma bouche frémissante :

« Baise-moi, baise-moi maintenant ! »

Je l'entendit grogner entre mes cuisses, il mordit bestialement mon pubis avant de se redresser sur les genoux; je l'entendit faire glisser son pantalon de ses hanches et la seconde suivante il butait violemment au fond de moi, m'arrachant un cri. Je glissais mes mains derrière lui, lacérant son dos alors qu'il accélérait encore, Merlin sait comment, ses mouvements, le bruit de sa peau percutant furieusement la mienne résonnant dans la pièce de manière terriblement excitante. Devenant rapidement de plus en plus dur il prit une de mes mains pour la glisser entre mes cuisses trempées, puis revenant vers mon visage, il caressa ma joue avant de passer son pouce sur mes lèvres et de le pousser doucement dans ma bouche. Je me mit à le sucer langoureusement et ses mouvements devinrent d'un coup aussi erratiques que sa respiration, gémissant et grognant à la fois dans une enivrante complainte à mi-chemin entre le cri et le sanglot; il s'arquât alors violemment et jouit en moi, les saccades ainsi projetées dans mon ventre me faisant décoller moi aussi vers un ciel bien plus haut que le septième tant convoité par tous… et il s'écroula sur moi.


	17. La visite surprise ! LEMON LEMON !

Après qu'il se fut laissé tomber sur moi, j'entrepris de défaire la cravate qui masquait ma vue, le découvrant les yeux clos, le souffle plus calme et profond qu'il y a peu. Ses fins cheveux étaient collés sur son visage et sur mon ventre, couverts tout deux d'un mélange de miel, de chocolat et de champagne; le velours du fauteuil aurait été foutu dans un monde ordinaire, mais ici un coup de récurvite devrait tout arranger sans effort. J'ôtais quelques mèches engluées de miel et de sueur de son front, démêlant grossièrement ses longueurs qui lui arrivaient presque sous les épaules; j'ai toujours craqué pour les garçons aux cheveux longs et lui les porte vraiment à merveille… tentant de me redresser un peu, je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'avec lui ainsi sur moi il me serait impossible de bouger autant que mes jambes engourdies le requerraient.

« Sevy? Mon ange? » fit-je doucement, lui caressant le visage.

« Hmm? » grommela-t-il sans bouger pour autant.

« On irait pas se coucher? On peut rester ici cette nuit si tu veux… mais dans le lit de préférence » lui dis-je dans un sourire doux.

« Je veux rester en toi encore un peu, s'il te plait » dit-il tout bas, me faisant prendre conscience qu'il était effectivement toujours niché au creux de mon ventre; taquine, je tentais quelques légères contractions pelviennes, ce qui le fit râler, le visage caché entre mes bras « arrêêêêtes… tu vas la faire sortir… » je me mis à rire à la réplique de l'année, ce qui l'a fit sortir pour de bon.

Il se redressa lentement jetant un oeil sur ses cheveux et son torse poisseux, puis bailla et s'étira.

« On va se prendre une douche? » demandais-je patiemment; il répondit d'un vague grognement avant d'effectuer un geste du poignet et tout fut nettoyé en une seconde, nous comprit… « Okeeey… je vais mettre ton apparente mauvaise humeur sur le compte de la fatigue…»

« Suis pas de mauvaise humeur… »

« Ah… ben faut pas demander… »

« Demandes pas à me voir de mauvaise humeur… » il se dirigea nu vers la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant au chambranle pour se retourner vers moi « tu comptes dormir là? » je ravalais la réponse acerbe qui me brulait les lèvres et me leva pour le rejoindre.

Une fois installée dans le lit, il se lova contre moi comme un énorme chat, passant un bras autour de ma taille en fermant les yeux. Je n'étais pas spécialement fatiguée pour ma part… ses remarques désagréables, son humeur changeantes et les inquiétudes de Lily me revinrent en tête… que pouvait-il bien avoir à l'esprit pour être si sombre depuis quelques temps? Sans doute dut-il sentir la tension m'entourant ou Merlin sait quoi, il leva la tête vers moi, ouvrant des yeux ensommeillés :

« Je suis désolé… j'ai eu une longue journée, je suis fatigué », je lui caressais doucement le visage, je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, tout mon être vibrait pour lui; il referma les yeux sous mes doigts.

« Sev… est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes? », je l'entendis distinctement soupirer !

« Tu veux vraiment débattre de ça maintenant? », dit-il d'un ton acéré.

« Oui, j'en ai besoin »

« Penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais préparé cette soirée sinon? »

« C'est pas de l'amour ça, c'est du sexe… n'importe quel homme non amoureux pourrait le faire… », il soupira de nouveau, semblant perdre patience.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme… et je ne fait pas « ça » ainsi… suis pas un animal » un blanc s'installa, je n'avais pas envie d'insister de nouveau sur le fait que ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais… il avait tellement l'air irritable aujourd'hui! Quand il reprit : « si je supporte pas que… tu t'éloignes de moi… c'est parce que je t'aime… et l'autre là, je l'aurais pas balancé dans la serre si je ne t'aimais pas… »

« Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre Severus mais ce que tu me présentes là comme étant de l'amour ça s'appelle de la jalousie et de la possessivité » il se recula de moi pour retomber sur le dos, un bras au travers du visage et la mâchoire se contractant au gré de ses bouillonnements intérieurs.

« … je peux dormir maintenant? »

« Oui, tu peux dormir, je te souhaite de passer une très bonne nuit même ! » me relevant, je m'assis au bord du lit, rassemblant mes vêtements déposés sur le banc.

« Tu vas où? » dit-il, ôtant son bras pour me regarder.

« Je te laisse dormir avec tes ruminations, elles prennent bien trop de place dans ce lit ! » fis-je en enfilant ma jupe; je le vis serrer des poings du coin de l'oeil « Severus… soit tu me parles soit je m'en vais! »

« Tu devrais savoir que je ne réponds pas au chantage » dit-il, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je me leva, finis de fermer mon chemisier et sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte. Je l'entendis jurer dans la pièce d'à côté et donner un violent coup (de poing?) dans l'un des murs avant de l'entendre courir vers la porte et l'ouvrir en vitesse, haletant.

« Non! Attends… restes, s'il te plait, restes avec moi »

« J'ai du mal à te suivre, un jour tu es doux, le lendemain tu ne dit pas un mot de la journée, le surlendemain tu agresses d'autres élèves puis tu es câlin pour ensuite redevenir sombre et taiseux… je comprends pas ! »

« J'ai peur! J'ai peur de te perdre… » dit-il avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, dos au chambranle, il couvrit son visage de ses mains quelques secondes et après avoir pris une grande inspiration il passa les mains dans ses cheveux, les rejetant en arrière avant de me regarder dans les yeux « tu veux savoir si je t'aime? Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais sans doute que t'aime de la seule façon qu'on m'ait apprise, mal, maladroitement… je fait ce que je peux mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse, tout le temps… que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ou qu'un autre t'enlèves à moi… j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas t'apporter ce que tu désires et que tu me quittes… »

« Tu as besoin de moi mais au delà de ce besoin penses-tu vraiment que cela soit de l'amour? »

« Tu sais… avant que je rentre à Poudlard je n'avais pas d'amis, enfin pas avant de rencontrer Lily près de chez nous… on s'est entendus immédiatement parce que nous étions pareils elle et moi; je n'avais qu'elle… puis on est entrés à l'école et c'était tellement différent, j'avais quelques amis bien sûr mais elle était toujours là et plus le temps passait et plus je la trouvait… scintillante » il se tut un instant, me regardant en espérant sans doute que je ne prenne pas pour moi ces confidences; « puis je t'ai croisé avec elle, bien sûr au départ tu étais juste une copine de chambre, tu parlais rarement avec moi, tu étais très différente de maintenant et je dois avouer que je ne t'avais pas réellement remarqué jusqu'à notre sortie à trois; sans doute parce que Lily captait toute mon attention… puis en 3e il y a eu ce changement, tu lui dit de me remettre le bonjour et j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais bon, après tout… vous étiez assez proche et je me suis dit que je ne te connaissais pas au final, que je n'avais pas à te critiquer sur ce que je voyais, sinon je ne serais pas mieux que ceux qui faisaient de même avec moi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai offert cette écharpe » dit-il en me souriant « j'espérais pouvoir faire connaissance, entamer une amitié avec toi, te donner une chance en gros et j'aurais jamais cru que ça aille aussi loin à vrai dire » il se tut un moment de plus et je m'approchais de lui, tremblante, le prenant par les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

« Viens, on vas s'asseoir » lui dis-je avant de nous diriger vers le lit où nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre « continue », il sembla mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées avant de poursuivre :

« Au fur et à mesure que je te parlais, je découvrais que tu étais vraiment une chouette fille, gentille et drôle et… très chiante aussi par Merlin mais j'avais l'impression que tu me comprenais parfois mieux que Lily… ensuite je vais pas te mentir, elle m'a repoussé pas mal de fois et… je me suis tourné vers toi pour voir si ça la toucherait… »

« Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que t'es avec moi par dépit? » le fixant sans sourciller.

« Non, pas du tout, montes pas sur tes hippogriffes » dit-il, réprimant un sourire « je me suis tourné vers toi et en fait j'ai… je sais pas… y a eu un truc… j'ai quelque part l'impression qu'on est vraiment pareil toi et moi. Je me suis rapproché de toi en cours ou quand on sortait mais c'était naturel, je ne forçait rien du tout tu comprends? En fait je pense m'être fait coincer dans mon propre piège… ensuite il y a eu Noël, tu es restée pour moi alors que ta famille te manquait, ça m'a touché énormément… le cadeau que tu m'a fait ce jour là… jamais je ne l'oublierais, puis il y a eu -»

« La bataille de boule de neige !» me souvins-je en riant.

« Oui ! Que j'ai gagné d'ailleurs ! » me répéta-t-il encore avec un clin d'oeil « quand tu m'a attrapé le bras, je savais plus quoi faire, je me sentais complètement… bien en fait » dit-il ne lâchant pas mon regard du sien « à un moment j'aurais déjà voulu t'embrasser mais j'ai pas osé, j'avais peur que tu me repousses toi aussi, je me suis éloigné pour chasser cette pensée quand tu m'as lâchement attaqué par derrière ! » Je lui souris, lui caressant la joue avant de poser mon front contre le sien.

« Tu as quand même fini par le faire ! »

« J'aurais pas pu faire sans, il fallait que je sache »

« Et ce fut donc concluant? »

« Tu peut pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait » dit-il de son rire grave; je levais un sourcil interrogateur ayant peur de comprendre le sous-entendu « ben… à ton avis?»

« Naaaan, arrêtes ! T'étais gosse, on avait quoi… genre 12 ans? »

« 14 ! »

« Ouais ben c'est jeune ! Tu… tu… »

« Ouais je - je » dit-il en riant.

« Nan je veux pas penser à ça »

« C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais dans la baignoire l'autre jour… » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Oui mais pas aussi jeune ! » fis-je outrée en le repoussant gentiment.

« Donc voilà… quoi qu'il en soit, un paquet de crampes plus tard » continua-t-il d'un clin d'oeil dégueulasse « y a eu le bal… quand je t'ai vu ce soir là descendre les marches à côté de Lily, je me suis rendu compte soudain qu'elle avait perdu sa brillance, il n'y avait plus que toi… j'avais peur que ça jette un froid entre nous trois, qu'elle finisse par m'en vouloir d'aimer une autre mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, bien que ça n'aurait rien changé de mes sentiments pour toi »

« Et puis il y a eu cette fois au lac… avec la confitures des gâteaux » rappelais-je en le poussant du coude.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'en ai voulu ce jour-là ! »

« Vraiment? » fis-je faussement touchée, une main sur le coeur.

« Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai du self-contrôle, je pense d'ailleurs ne plus jamais en avoir autant que ce jour-là ! T'as vidé complètement ma bourse à self-contrôle… » dit-il pensif.

« Que celle là malheureusement » fis-je, taquine.

« T'en fait pas pour les autres, j'ai bien été obligé de m'en occuper en rentrant… » me chuchota-t-il au creux du cou après m'avoir fait tomber sur le lit « … au moins quatre fois avant de devoir descendre au souper ! Je pensais que ça ne passerait plus jamais ! » continua-t-il en frôlant ma mâchoire de ses lèvres « A peine je soulageais ma… frustration… que je t'imaginais de nouveau entrer mes doigts dans ta bouche… » il frissonna à ce souvenir, avant de se mettre à mordiller mon menton.

« Oh… juste les doigts? » demandais-je avec un sourire lourd de sens, en frôlant son bas ventre du bout des doigts.

« Hmm… je ne répondrais pas à cette question, sorcière » redescendant dans mon cou de la pointe de sa langue.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y répondre… vu à la vitesse où tu as jouis quand j'ai réitéré l'expérience, je parierais n'importe quoi que cette idée ne te laisse pas indifférent… je me trompe? » je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses baisers sur ma peau, l'humidité de sa langue me parcourant.

« Sans doute la curiosité de l'inconnu… » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Veux tu que je te le fasse découvrir? » lui demandais-je, caressant ses cheveux; il releva son visage vers le mien :

« Ben… peut-être que… dans un pur esprit scientifique… » tenta-t-il, plus timide que jamais.

« Oh, le serpent rougit ! » le taquinais-je « hmm… mal à l'aise hein? Attends, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose qui te mettrais plus à l'aise ! »

Sur ce, je me levais du lit et partais en direction de la cuisine, le laissant derrière moi une légère appréhension sur les traits. Je revenais quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'il restait de champagne, un peu de miel et sa cravate; me voyant revenir avec cela il tenta le coup :

« Je… ne pourrais pas regarder? »

« Oh, on se fait voyeur Monsieur Rogue? »

« Ben, je préférerais voir ce que tu fais oui »

« Tu n'as pas confiance? »

« Ben heu si mais heu… peut-être que je suis pas très à l'aise de pas pouvoir voir en fait »

« Hm… j'ai déjà remarqué que tu n'aimes pas du tout ne pas avoir de contrôle sur la situation… du coup… ça me tente encore plus de… d'essayer autre chose… » dis-je en prenant ma baguette dans mes affaires, la tapotant dans ma main.

« Heu je suis pas sur que… »

« Tu me fais confiance? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu le sais » il hocha la tête, peu rassuré tout de même « ok, remontes un peu dans le lit, s'il te plait » une fois confortablement installé je dis tout bas « Fulgari » et des cordes étincelantes firent leur apparition autour de ses poignets avant de venir s'entortiller le long des montants du baldaquin.

« Heu Sarah… je suis pas très sur… m'entraver tu sais… c'est un peu flippant » je le regardais, les mains sur les hanches avec l'air de demander de quoi il pouvait bien avoir peur et il cessa ses protestations.

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais me faire tout à l'heure? Et puis moi aussi je suis restée un moment les yeux bandés, je n'ai rien dit pour autant parce que je te fait confiance, MOI! », il soupira puis acquiesça en fermant les yeux, je rajoutais une dernière plaisanterie le faisant frissonner malgré lui : « Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir choisi le fulgari plutôt que l'incarcerem!"

Je montais alors sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes d'une manière lascive et féline ce qui fit naître une certaine raideur à un endroit précis de son anatomie… arrivée à sa hauteur j'entrepris de me placer à califourchon sur lui afin de passer autour de ses yeux, qu'il avait rouverts entre temps, la cravate en guise de bandeau. Une fois assurée qu'il ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait, je me fit glisser entre jambes légèrement écartées tombant nez-à-nez, si je puis dire, avec son ego entièrement érigé. Ne quittant pas son visage du regard, je saisis avec douceur la hampe de sa virilité, le sentant pulser contre ma paume alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Je commençais un très lent vas-et-vient, pressant à peine sa verge déjà tendue à l'excès, je tenta de calmer ma propre excitation en respirant profondément, expirant par la même occasion un souffle chaud du bout des lèvres sur son gland devenu hyper sensible. Il se tendit sous les liens, faisant grincer le bois du lit alors qu'il gémissait lui-même d'une manière à me liquéfier encore plus. J'attrapa le champagne entamé précédemment, en pris une gorgée puis serrant les lèvres au mieux pour ne pas en laisser de trop s'échapper, je le fit glisser dans ma bouche. Il se mit à gémir longuement entre ses dents serrées, sa respiration se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'hyperventilation; je fit alors des mouvements lents, l'aspirant fort entre mes lèvres, appuyant ma langue contre sa verge en une douce pression… après quelques minutes, j'avala le champagne tiédit par sa peau brulante et me releva.

Je saisis alors ce qu'il restait du pot de miel et le fit lentement couler tout autour de sa longueur pulsante, se cabrant sous le toucher sirupeux; j'entrepris délicatement des allées et venues collantes puis me penchant vers l'avant je le glissais de nouveau entre mes lèvres. Il s'arqua violemment sous ma bouche, tentant de résister à l'envie de pousser son bassin plus en avant, bafouillant entre deux gémissements des obscénités que je n'avais jamais entendus passer ses lèvres. Je m'enfonça soudain plus loin encore en des mouvements de tête beaucoup plus rapides, tentant de lui arracher des lamentations de plus en plus gutturales… ce que je fis sans peine.

« Par pitié, arrêtes… aaaah… arrêtes… » bafouilla-t-il entre deux prises d'air.

Je l'aspirais lascivement une dernière fois avant de m'arrêter et me retirer lentement, finissant par passer le bout de ma langue sur la tête gonflée de sa virilité.

« Tu n'aimes pas? » lui demandais-je, souriant d'avance car certaine de sa réponse.

« Si… je… j'adore mais… arrête »

« Si tu aimes alors pourquoi devrais-je arrêter? » continuais-je, taquine, passant de nouveau ma langue sur sa queue engorgée.

« Parce que… je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, s'il te plait, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps » gémit-il.

« Et? Tu ne veux pas te laisser aller? » demandais-je étonnée; la plupart des hommes ne se souciant pas de ce genre de choses !

« Non, pas comme ça… je ne veux pas… » dit-il aux abois.

« Ok mais pourquoi? », réellement curieuse cette fois-ci.

« Je ne trouve pas cela très respectueux pour toi… s'il te plait… » touchée en plein coeur, je remontais vers lui, l'enlaçant amoureusement.

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse alors? »

« Fait de moi ce que tu veux mais… pas dans ta bouche » bon tans pis, pensais-je, il changera bien d'avis un jour ou l'autre…

En attendant je reculais assez pour être au dessus de son sexe érigé et perlant, décalant largement ma culotte sous ma jupe, je m'abaissais lentement sur lui, l'enfonçant profondément en moi. Me frottant à lui comme un certain jour au lac, les hanches bougeant en rythme au son de sa voix de plus en plus plaintive; son bassin soulevait durement le mien alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus du précipice jusqu'au moment où dans un grognement sourd je le sente se déverser en moi.

« Tu es plus rassuré? » lui demandais-je doucement en libérant ses yeux, puis d'un « Emancipare » je faisais relâcher ses mains qu'il mit immédiatement autour de moi.

« Merci… Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout »

« Je t'aime aussi » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

« Je veux pas gâcher l'ambiance mais… tu es certaine de prendre ce qu'il faut? Je ne voudrais pas te mettre enceinte avant la fin de nos études »

« Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, je me procure des potions contraceptives auprès d'une élève de 7e »

« Ok, tu es sur qu'elles fonctionnent? »

« Je pense oui, normalement… tu as si peur que ça que je ne gâche ta vie? », lâchais-je, acerbe.

« Tu ne m'a pas compris… il nous reste trois ans avant de sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas gâcher la tienne si tu devais être obligée d'arrêter tes études… après je t'en ferais autant que tu veux, je ne me vois avec personne d'autre que toi alors si un jour je dois avoir des enfants, ce sera avec toi; mais pas maintenant » il me serra contre lui, j'étais définitivement partie sur un petit nuage de guimauve, respirant son odeur profondément, me blottissant tout contre lui, je m'endormis.

Au milieu de la nuit un bruit me réveilla, je me redressais légèrement, tendant l'oreille… peut-être un morceau de biche trop grosse dans l'âtre avait-elle éclaté? Non, je l'entendis de nouveau, dans la pièce principale derrière la porte entrebâillée de notre chambre. Je tâtonnais à mes cotés et y trouva Severus endormi… ce n'était donc pas lui… le bruit que je venais maintenant de définir comme étant celui d'un loquet de porte que l'on ouvre puis referme, me fit me lever du lit, fébrile. Je saisit ma baguette et attrapa le peignoir qui venait d'apparaître sur une patère au mur. Retenant ma respiration saccadée, la main tremblante, je tentais un coup d'oeil dans l'autre pièce, ouvrant en silence la porte de la chambre. Quelqu'un était dans le frigo, farfouillant au milieu des aliments.

« Ne bougez plus ! » fis-je, le coeur dans la gorge; se relevant d'un geste, l'intrus se tapa la tête sur le rebord, jurant tout bas avant de se retourner lentement les mains en évidences.

« Oh ! Sarah… que faites-vous dans la cuisine à une heure pareille? » je reconnu Dumbledore avant même qu'il ne se soit entièrement retourné, abaissant ma baguette immédiatement, j'essuyais mon front plein de sueur.

« Professeur… vous… vous n'êtes pas dans les cuisines » dis-je un peu mal à l'aise, l'esprit de ce pauvre vieil homme commençait sans doute à battre la campagnes la nuit, comme beaucoup de personnes du même âge.

« Ah… je… pensais… » il sembla un instant perdu puis, se redressant un peu plus, ajusta sa robe de chambre autour de lui « où suis-je? »

« Ben disons que c'est un peu embarrassant… Lumos ».

La pièce s'éclaira crescendo, lui dévoilant peu à peu les environs. Il regarda tout autour de lui, abasourdi avant d'émettre un sifflement impressionné.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes de nouveau perdu en chemin Albus… » lui dis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Comment savez-vous que je me… ah oui… c'est vrai… vous savez énormément de choses ! » dit-il, me faisant un clin d'oeil complice; « donc… c'est à ça que sert la salle sur demande le week-end hein? » fit-il taquin.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir enfreins le règlement en ne dormant pas dans mon dortoir Monsieur » baissant la tête.

« Et je suppose que notre cher ami Severus enfreint également ce règlement dans la pièce d'à côté? » chuchota-t-il d'un air de plus en plus malicieux qui me fit rire tout bas; j'haussa les épaules, honteuse et il rit également en silence. « je suis heureux que cette nouvelle vie que vous êtes prête à payer si cher vous soit profitable… »

« Je vous remercie… je peut vous proposer quelque chose? Vous sembliez bien en peine dans le frigo » fis-je, amusée.

« À vrai dire… quand j'ai ce genre de promenades nocturnes, je suis surtout en quête de chocolat ! Le chocolat chaud ayant ma préférence… » sourit-il dans sa barbe.

« Cela vous dirait que je nous en prépare un? Sans magie de plus ! »

« Oh avec grand plaisir ! » répondit-il, très intéressé.

Je lui montrais alors ma « recette secrète » de chocolat chaud maison aux épices, une variante plus abordable par chez nous du Champurrado mexicain… il parut en être enchanté, regardant avec attention chaque étape de la recette, n'utilisant la magie que pour fouetter correctement le chocolat juste avec de le servir. Je finis de décorer la tasse de chantilly ainsi que de chocolat et de cannelle râpés, les déposant sur un petit plateau en argent tout juste apparut devant nous sur le comptoir, je le pris et l'invita à venir s'installer au salon, devant la cheminée crépitante.

« Quelle charmante décoration Mademoiselle, vraiment… cela ne m'étonne guère que vous préféreriez reste ici plutôt que dans nos installations sommes toutes plus vétustes… oh des fraises!» dit-il, en saisissant une dans l'un des bocaux sur la table basse pour la porter à sa bouche.

« Disons clairement que c'est plutôt ce que nous venons y faire qui réclame des locaux moins…vétustes » dis-je un peu mal à l'aise devant ses vêtements oubliés au sol; il se mit à rire, portant la tasse à ses lèvres avant de ronronner de plaisir du divin breuvage.

« Je vais garder cette recette pour moi ! » me dit-il, se penchant vers moi d'un air de confidence.

« Je vous en prie ! » puis plus sérieusement je lui demanda des nouvelles de ce qui me taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

« Nous cherchons toujours à nous approprier le journal de Tom qui doit se trouver selon toute vraisemblance chez Abraxas Malefoy… mais comment pouvoir fouiller leur château sans attirer l'attention des Mangemorts ou du Ministère de la Magie? Et il en va de même pour le médaillon de Salazar… Le diadème de Rowena fut bel et bien trouvé dans cette salle que vous affectionnez tant; nous avons également réussi grâce à vos conseils à récupérer la coupe dans le coffre de Lestrange et j'ai pu mettre la main il y a peu sur la bague de Gaunt, dans leur cabane… nous avons mis en sureté les horcruxes déjà en notre possession en attendant de retrouver les autres et enfin pouvoir les détruire… nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache que nous savons… »

« En comptant qu'il n'a pas encore Nagini ni Harry… cela fait 5 horcruxes et vous en avez 3… il faut que vous retrouviez Nagini, je ne sais même pas si sa malédiction l'a déjà condamnée à rester sous sa forme reptilienne ou si c'est sur des jambes qu'elle parcoure encore le monde à l'heure actuelle… vous êtes vous renseigné sur l'Albanie? »

« Oui, non y avons actuellement des agents qui guettent tout signes suspects sur Tirana et les environs, mais pour le moment, rien ne bouge » fit-il en reprenant un peu de chocolat.

« Si personne ne lui rapporte qu'un enfant causera sa perte, cela ferait sans doute un horcruxe en moins ! »

« Mais si cette prophétie s'accomplit sur un autre enfant qui nous est alors inconnu, comment feront nous pour le sauver? »

« J'espère avoir mal compris Monsieur; vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer qu'il faudrait laisser tuer Lily et James pour permettre d'avoir un oeil sur leur fils?! »

« Je dit juste qu'en l'état actuel des choses il est préférable de rester prudents »

Malgré la chaleur du feu et celle de la tasse entre mes doigts, je me sentais à présent glacée; comment pouvait-il ne pas tenter de sauver mon amie? Préférant les jeter en pâture à ce monstre plutôt que de perdre de vue l'une des parties les plus importantes de l'esprit du Lord? Il du lire mon désarrois car il tenta de me rassurer :

« Vous savez, Sarah, nous possédons actuellement la moitié de sa puissance entre nos mains et bientôt celle-ci sera réduite à néant… »

« La moitié de sa puissance? C'est déjà bien au dessus de ce qu'on peut se permettre sauf votre respect… et sur le même principe dirons-nous, même si Nagini venait à être repérée et éliminée, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer et nous ne saurions pas qui alors pourquoi donc la rechercher?! »

« Je comprends votre peine très chère mais malheureusement pour le moment ne nous pouvons rien de plus » dit-il en posant la main sur la mienne, la tapotant gentiment, puis regardant l'heure sur sa montre à gousset, se leva et finit sa tasse d'un trait « Je vous remercie encore pour ce chocolat vraiment délicieux Sarah, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre nuit et regagner mes appartements également ! »

« Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir… » dis-je un peu tristement.

« Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit » il souleva son bonnet de nuit en signe d'au-revoir puis se tournant une dernière fois, il hésita un instant puis me chuchota « Hum… j'espère que vous n'oubliez pas de faire le nécessaire pour hum… » fit-elle en effectuant un mouvement de tête vers la chambre à coucher « il vous reste trois ans d'études à terminer et malgré que vous soyez une brillante élève, un enfant et des cours… ça n'est pas de tout repos ! » Il me fit une dernière révérence et sortit.

Je refermait la porte, abasourdie… il venait vraiment de dire ce que je l'avais entendu dire? Sérieusement? Info contraceptives round 4, Ding-Ding-Ding K.O. dans les cordes, bonne nuit je vais me coucher !

Je me faufila doucement vers le lit où je me blottis de nouveau contre Severus dormant profondément à mes côtés; je tentait de chasser notre conversation moyennement joyeuse de l'esprit me concentrant sur nos moments à nous et je m'endormis en souriant.


	18. Le jeu LEMON !

Nous retournâmes dans nos dortoirs respectifs le dimanche soir, devant trouver quelques explications plausibles de notre absence auprès des autres élèves de notre maison… en vain bien entendu ! La plupart de mes amis Gryffondor étaient contents pour moi, plaisantant gentiment ou m'envoyant un clin d'oeil de temps à autre; les autres eux s'en fichaient pas mal du moment que je ne leur faisait pas perdre de points de maison à cause de mes absences répétées le week-end. Le lundi matin, mon esprit était toujours envahit de pensées sensuelles, prenant avant de quitter la table du déjeuner une sucette à la fraise dans un des pot de sucreries posés entre nous, je passais l'heure de cours suivante à lancer des regards lascifs à Severus, suçant langoureusement mon bonbon; il vit plusieurs fois glisser de ses mains moites divers flacons en cours de potion, ratant deux fois de suite le travail du jour.

« Je suis désolée » lui fis-je, honnête.

« Non, c'est de ma faute, c'est à moi à pouvoir me concentrer; même si tu ne me facilite pas la tâche ! » me dit-il tout bas.

« Monsieur Rogue, c'est bien la première fois que je vous voit rater l'une de vos préparations ! Un problème? » dit notre professeur à se reprochant de son chaudron suspect pour y jeter un oeil scrutateur.

« Excuse-moi Monsieur, je ne suis pas à ce je fait aujourd'hui » dit-il en me lançant un regard en biais.

« Effectivement! Mademoiselle…? » dit-il en se tournant vers moi « peut-être pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur votre propre chaudron et laisser votre camarade de classe terminer tranquillement la leçon du jour par la même occasion? » me dit-il, légèrement amusé.

C'est pas grave, je continuerais tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de le chercher pour voir un peu jusqu'où je pourrait le pousser, est-ce les hormones ou le temps je ne sais pas mais j'étais devenue une boule de désir incandescente ! Nous sortîmes du cours de potion pour nous rendre au cours de botanique pour étudier les snargalouf ce jour… il allait falloir que j'attende un peu avant de le déconcentrer de nouveau si je n'avais pas envie qu'il se blesse avec cette saleté; il finirait par me rabrouer à la longue ! Je profitais que nous étions les derniers de la file pour lui glisser une main sur ses petites fesses, les pinçant légèrement; il me regarda d'un air à mi-chemin entre l'outrage et le désir… ça y est ça remue enfin la-haut ! Et peut-être en bas aussi qui sait? Je pressa suffisamment le pas pour pouvoir le dépasser un peu et me placer juste devant lui, ralentissant ensuite légèrement pour ne pas rattraper trop vite les autres élèves en file quelques mètres plus loin. Je glissais une main derrière moi pour rentrer en contact direct avec son entre-jambes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! » chuchota-t-il, irrité prés de mon oreille. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui en continuant à avancer, je répondis, taquine :

« J'ai envie de la toucher ! »

« Putain pas ici ! Si les autres nous voient?! Si les profs nous voient ?! » il tenta de repousser ma main qui le palpait et le caressait, frottant ma paume contre sa longueur.

« Et alors, tu crois être le premier ici à te faire tripoter la queue? » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Non, mais je serais sans doute l'un des seuls ici à se faire démonter la tête par son père si les profs viennent à s'en plaindre ! » la remarque, plus que justifiée, me refroidit vite fait et je quittais mon jouet à contrecoeur, en soupirant tristement.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi tu sais, tout le temps même, mais imagines si je faisais pareil ! » continua-t-il tout bas.

« Mouais… sauf que t'es pas cap ! » lui dis-je en le toisant d'un air de défi avant d'accélérer le pas pour rejoindre le groupe qui s'amassait devant les portes de la serre.

Étant les derniers de la file nous étions en bout de classe, chacun devant une bouture de snargalouf l'un en face de l'autre; Lily un peu plus loin discutait avec Potter… bizarre ils sont pas censé se parler avant la 7e… une voix dans ma tête me rappelant aussi que je n'étais pas censée exister pour Severus… pas faux ! Défaisant discrètement deux boutons de mon chemisier je pris grand soin de me pencher le plus lascivement possible au dessus de ma petite plante qui agitait ses minuscules tentacules épineuses vers moi, prenant garde de ne pas me faire piquer au passage… ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui, après avoir crié soudainement, porta son doigt à sa bouche en me regardant de travers.

« Tu devrais te concentrer très cher, ces plantes sont de vraies petites saloperies… » fis-je en souriant.

« Si seulement il n'y avaient qu'elles » répondit-il acerbe; je ne relevais pas la remarque, retournant à ma buchette.

« Venez à présent prendre de l'engrais pour votre pousse; ici près de moi, prenez votre pot vide et votre truelle, allez allez ! On se dépêche… » fit le professeur Chourave en tapant dans ses mains.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous en rang jusqu'au tas de fumier de dragon qui se trouvait derrière son bureau, dans un coin de la serre et alors que nous attendions notre tour, je décidais de laisser tomber ma truelle au sol…

« Oups… désolée » fis-je à l'adresse du professeur avant de me pencher vers l'avant pour la ramasser, frôlant au passage Severus de mes fesses, prolongeant cet attouchement en me relevant lentement.

Arrivés devant l'engrais, nous nous mîmes à remplir chacun notre pot, le regardant concentré au possible, mâchoires serrées et jointures blanchies par la pression qu'il exerçait sur le manche de sa pauvre truelle. Nous finîmes le cours en silence mais une fois sortis pour nous diriger vers la grande salle il m'attrapa le bras, me tirant vers l'arrière pour laisser les élèves passer devant nous, Lily nous jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement inquiet et je lui fit signe de la tête que tout allait bien avant qu'elle ne parte dîner.

« Je peut savoir à quoi tu joues? » demanda-t-il, énervé.

« Personne n'a rien vu je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves ! »

« Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Et j'en fait quoi moi de celle-là avec tes conneries? » dit-il avant de saisir ma main et la plaquer durement contre son érection « ça fait une heure que je bande comme un hippogriffe en rut, mes nerfs tiendront pas le trimestre à ce rythme-là! » dit-il plus bas.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai envie de jouer avec toi un peu, allez s'il te plait, détends-toi ! » fis-je en lui caressant le visage.

« Envie de jouer hein? Dit-il plongeant mon regard dans le sien « et si je perd le contrôle et que je me retrouve à te culbuter sur le prochain banc que je croise? » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais comme toujours quand il me faisait ça; il avança ses lèvres vers les miennes, je sentis son souffle chaud sur elles alors qu'il était à moins d'un centimètre de ma bouche, son regard pénétrant le mien comme jamais puis sans m'embrasser il se releva, sourit et partit vers le repas de midi, me laissant tremblante et humide… salopard ! Je rattrapais Lily en vitesse avant qu'elle ne soit assise, m'installant à ses côtés face à la table des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« T'inquiète pas, on joue » fis-je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Vous jouez? » insista-t-elle, incrédule « ce n'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donné tantôt ! »

« C'est parce qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'on jouait » lui fis-je d'un clin d'oeil.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les deux »

« Tu verras plus tard ma petite Lily, comme ça peut être grisant ce genre d'amusements… regarde…», sans comprendre elle jeta un oeil à mon petit manège.

Deux tables plus loin face à moi, il me regardait en piochant machinalement dans son assiette sans me quitter des yeux. Après un rapide coup d'oeil aux plats devant moi je remerciais silencieusement le ciel des victuailles de ce midi, piochant une banane dans la corbeille de fruits non loin puis me servant un petit bol de pudding à la vanille.

« Sarah je dois t'avouer que je pige pas trop là… » fit-elle alors que j'épluchais mon fruit.

« Regarde bien et ne ris pas trop fort » lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu… » commença-t-elle.

Alors, un air de défi sur le visage et ne le quittant pas des yeux, je plongeais à demi ma banane dans l'onctueuse matière devant moi, la ressortant de là avant de la glisser lentement dans ma bouche, y suçant l'enrobage avant de la reprendre encore un peu et de mordre délicatement dedans. À l'autre table il se mis à toussoter, avalant en vitesse quelques gorgées de je ne sais quel jus qu'il s'était versé pour faire passer ce qui venait de bloquer. Lily, dû se planquer d'une main avant de rire sous cape, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater d'un rire franc.

« Mais t'es dégueulasse ! » me dit-elle, hilare.

« Non, c'est marrant » lui répondis-je, amusée.

« Non, le pauvre, arrêtes ! » essuyant la larme que son fou rire avait fait couler le long de sa joue « sérieusement c'est cruel ! Tu es au courant qu'il lui faudra attendre ce week-end pour passer sa frustration, pauvre Sevy !»

« Hmm… le but est qu'il ne tienne pas jusque là » lui fis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

« Oh! Sarah ! Mais… où…? »

« Y a plein de recoins ici, il lui suffit d'utiliser son cerveau »

« Tu sais où se situe leur cerveau quand ils sont comme ça? » me rappela-t-elle en le désignant du doigt

« Mouais c'est pas faux… »

Nous finîmes de manger puis nous levant, nous prîmes notre sac et nous dirigeâmes vers le prochain cours, au 2e étage non sans jeter un dernier clin d'oeil à mon amant, désespéré. Les deux prochaines heures me semblèrent vouloir durer une éternité et Severus à côté de moi qui tapotait de ses longs doigts le banc depuis le début du cours commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Soudain, ne tenant plus je lui pris la main, l'empêchant de continuer.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter s'il te plait, c'est vraiment irritant ! » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Tu sais ce qui est très irritant aussi? » demanda-t-il, je levais un sourcil le questionnant « ça...» il pris alors mes doigts et discrètement les glissa sur son pantalon qui formait une bosse pour le moins impressionnante.

« J'ai envie de te sucer » lui dis-je encore plus bas, elle émit un soubresaut sous ma main sans doute d'accord avec moi « tu vois, elle est d'accord » lui dis-je avec une moue coquine.

« Pitié arrêtes, tu vas me rendre fou! »

« Relaxes d'ici personne ne vois rien, replie ta cape devant » lui fis-je, me mordillant la lèvre; ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une fois la cape sur ses genoux et un regard autour pour s'assurer que tous étaient attentifs au professeur devant nous, je défis de deux doigts le bouton de son pantalon et fis descendre sa fermeture éclair… avant de glisser la main dans son caleçon à la rencontre de ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Il inspira bruyamment lorsque je le saisit, toussotant pour donner le change aux deux personnes s'étant retournées; faisant semblant de copier quelque chose sur ma feuille, tout semblait être normal, leur regard ne dura guère et j'entrepris de le caresser.

« Imagines toi en train de jouir ici, entre mes doigts » lui chuchotais-je, démoniaque.

« Justement, je préfèrerais pas si c'est possible » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Délaissant un peu sa hampe turgescente, je descendis un peu pour caresser doucement ses testicules. Il manqua s'étrangler et donna malgré lui, un coup de poing sur le banc. Tous se retournèrent soudain au bruit, le professeur commençant à s'avancer vers nous.

« Tout vas bien Monsieur Rogue? » fit-il, une fois au milieu de la classe.

« Oui, oui Monsieur, excusez-moi j'ai perdu ma plume… j'ai voulu la rattraper mais un peu tard… »

« Oh, ce sont des choses qui arrivent mon petit, n'hésitez pas à la tenir plus vigoureusement », il s'éloigna pour retourner vers le tableau afin d'expliquer les schémas qu'il venait de faire apparaitre de sa baguette.

« Tu penses que la fin de sa phrase m'était destinée? » lui demandais-je, grivoise.

« Si tu veux mais pas cette partie là tant qu'à faire ! » me répondit-il, ayant toujours ses bourses en main.

Je remonta un instant vers sa verge qui, n'en pouvant plus, battait régulièrement, suintante de liquide pré-séminal; décidant qu'il était temps de le laisser un peu tranquille, je passais une dernière fois les doigts sur la tête renflée de son sexe et sortis de son pantalon, non sans avoir ensuite sensuellement humé l'odeur de son sexe sur ma main puis porté mes doigts à ma bouche pour les sucer lentement, les yeux mi-clos… le laissant tremblant d'excitation.

L'heure sonna et je remis mes affaires tranquillement dans mon sac, empilant gentiment les cahiers de Severus qui s'affairait à refermer discrètement son pantalon. Quand nos camarades furent sortis, nous passâmes la porte vers la sortie également, nous avions 20 minutes récréatives avant d'aller aux deux dernières heures de cours de la journée. Nous avancions dans le couloir vers les escaliers quand soudain il me poussa sauvagement contre une porte, la poussant du pied pour l'ouvrir en grand alors qu'il me prenait pas le bras pour me trainer à l'intérieur des toilettes pour filles. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, moi qui aurais plutôt parié qu'il tienne encore deux ou trois jours avant de craquer !

« Aïe, Sev, doucement tu me fait mal » dis-je en libérant mon bras de sa prise robuste.

« J'en ai rien à foutre » cracha-t-il avant de me pousser sans ménagement vers un des box de toilette et sans citer aucune formule à haute voix, il verrouilla la porte sans même la regarder.

Là il me poussa vers la cuvette où je m'assis sous la bousculade; d'une main il prit mon menton pour coller sauvagement sa bouche à la mienne en m'enfonçant sa langue sans ménagements et de l'autre je le vis défaire rapidement son pantalon qui tomba au sol. Il se redressa et dans le même mouvement agrippa ma tête pour venir m'enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche; nous gémirent tous les deux d'excitation quand il entreprit des vas-et-vient de plus en plus secs; humide au possible, je passa une main sous ma jupe.

« C'est bien ça que tu voulais?! Hein? » haleta-t-il, il prit alors mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, sortant de ma bouche « Réponds sorcière ! », il éveillait en moi des désirs depuis longtemps oubliés, alors je lui répondis avec un sourire maléfique :

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? » ne cillant pas sous son regard sombre.

Il s'illumina d'un éclat de luxure nouveau, passa la langue sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, pensif avec de reprendre :

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à cela avec moi? » dit-il, la voix profonde et la pupille dilatée à l'excès.

« Oh pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je risque? Tu es bien trop prude pour me baiser ici de toute façon!»

Il respira intensément une ou deux fois puis me saisissant les cheveux avec force, il s'enfonça jusque dans ma gorge, me faisant tousser sous la surprise, il fit plusieurs aller-retour avant que mon indisposition ne le fasse sortir à regrets. Il saisit sa baguette et d'un geste rapide lança un sort informulé qui me fit quitter la cuvette pour me voir flotter dans les airs où il m'arrêta avant que le sort ne finisse de me suspendre tête en bas dans le box. Là il me tint presque couchée dans les airs à hauteur de sa taille, m'arracha ma culotte en la déchirant et sans prévenir s'enfonça en moi d'un seul coup puissant, me prenant par les hanches et me portant des coups de rein vigoureux qui eurent tôt fait de me faire gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Caresses-toi, je veux te voir jouir ! » dit-il entre deux enfoncées.

Haletante et les yeux brillants, j'obtempérais sans discuter, relevant haut ma jupe pour qu'il ait une vue complète sur nos mouvements respectifs. Il se mis à gémir plus fort quand il me vit glisser les doigts entre mes lèvres intimes, stimulant ma zone sensible; je le vit fermant les yeux un moment pour gagner du temps en attendant que je le rejoigne à la limite de l'orgasme.

« C'est bon pour toi? » demanda-t-il difficilement.

« Oui… c'est… très bon… continue » dis-je gémissante « et pour toi? »

« Oui, c'est parfait » puis quelques coups de reins anarchiques plus tard « Tu y es presque? Parce que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps… » il poussa un râle en se mordant les lèvres, se concentrant de toute ses forces, ce qui m'excita terriblement, j'accélérais les mouvement de poignet entre mes cuisses largement ouvertes.

« Oui… bientôt… je… Hmmm… ça vient… ça vient… Oh Seigneur c'est… aaah… c'est bon, continue, hmmmmm… plus fort, plus fort ! » explosant en un million de décharges électriques.

Ses derniers mouvements s'intensifièrent au possible, faisant résonner dans le local les coups de son bassin contre le mien, puis mordant son poing pour étouffer son long cri, il se répandit en moi. Il me caressa la joue, apaisé et sortit doucement de moi, faisant s'écouler sur le sol le produit de sa jouissance qu'il récurvita en vitesse avec de me désenchanter et m'aider à redescendre sur terre.

« Ça va? Je ne t'ai pas… trop brusquée? » s'inquiéta-t-il un instant.

« Non, tu pouvais même encore y aller plus, ça ne me gêne pas, loin de là » lui confiais-je dans un sourire très explicite puis après un moment : « c'était quoi ce sort? Je ne le connait pas »

« C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé » fit-il, fier de lui.

« Wow ! Sérieux? Je suis très impressionnée ! » je ne le savais pas, c'est une réelle surprise !

« Oui » dit-il en riant « je l'ai appelé le levicorpus »

« C'est pour ça que tu révises ton latin hein? » lui dis-je d'un coup de coude amical.

Nous sortîmes en vitesse des toilettes, regagnant in extremis la classe avant d'être en retard. Lily nous cherchant du regard, nous regarda la rejoindre et nous asseoir à côté d'elle; elle leva un oeil inquisiteur, je lui répondis par un sourire farceur et un pouce levé, elle ouvra la bouche d'un « O » muet et dû se retenir de rire une bonne partie du cours !

« Vous êtes vraiment des animaux » me chuchota-t-elle, ce qui manqua me faire éclater de rire.

« Oh et je suis certaine que je peux le rendre encore plus sauvage, crois-moi bien ! » souris-je.

« Je te savais pas comme ça ! » fit-elle un peu outrée avant d'ajouter « Et lui non plus ! »


	19. Turbulence sur le lac

Nous tachâmes de rester sages le reste de la semaine, nous envoyant çà et là des sourires complices ou des clins d'oeil malicieux, Lily à nos côtés nous rappelant à l'ordre régulièrement. Ce vendredi après-midi nous libérerait des cours, le professeur les dispensants étant souffrant, nous décidâmes donc comme à notre habitude de passer l'après-midi au lac. Severus partit déposer ses cours dans les cachots proches de notre dernière salle de classe avant de nous rejoindre, tandis que Lily et moi préférions pour le coup rapetisser nos sacs à la taille d'une petite sacoche de poignet pour nous éviter de devoir remonter les sept étages qui nous séparaient de notre tour.

Une fois sur place nous nous sommes installés, Lily à désenchanté son sac pour pouvoir relire les cours de la journée, moi je caressais de mes doigts dans les cheveux de Severus, passant le temps à lui faire de petites tresses que je lui défaisaient au fur et à mesure et lui s'amusait à lancer des galets sur le lac, tentant coup après coup de dépasser le ricochet précédent.

« Arrêtes Sev, tu vas exciter le calmar et tu sais que j'ai une peur bleue de cette horreur » lui dis-je en lui posant la main sur le bras avant qu'il ne lance le prochain.

« Il n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais… je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait parfois le voir passer d'une des vitres de notre salle commune? Il vient coller ses énormes ventouses dessus comme si on étaient des petits poissons dans un bocal… » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu vois, rien que pour ça j'aurais pas pu aller dans vos cachots… quelle idée déjà d'avoir des classes sous le lac mais alors y mettre un dortoir… vous imaginez si ça venait à céder? » je réprima un frisson, grimaçant encore à l'image de ce tentacule géant passant prés des vitres.

« Je pense qu'il doit être inoffensif… » dit-il songeur.

« Ouais ben perso j'irais pas voir pour le confirmer ! »

« Bon… je ne peux plus lancer mes galets, je fait quoi? »

« Etudier? » il me regarda avant de soupirer :

« On ne peut pas passer sa vie à étudier Sarah… parfois un peu de tranquillité c'est bien aussi ! Puis j'ai remis mes cahiers dans la chambre alors… »

« Tu peux prendre les miens » lui proposais-je.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais tu sais que je n'étudie que mes propres notes »

« Merci de ta confiance… » fis-je vexée.

« Allez, arrêtes de bouder » dit-il avant de se tourner légèrement vers moi pour me voler un baiser.

« Ça va, continue à emmerder cette pauvre bestiole hideuse… »

« Elle est bien trop en profondeur pour être importunée par ça » dit-il en me montrant un galet avant de le lancer au loin, comptant dans sa tête les ricochets qu'il faisait sur l'eau avant de couler à pic avec un « plouf » des plus comiques.

Je cherchais autour de nous des autres cailloux susceptibles d'être lancés lorsque je suspendis mon geste, alertée par un bruit qui se rapprochait; Lily et Severus l'entendirent aussi; mon amie leva la tête de son livre et la tourna en direction de la brèche dans le mur tandis que lui, passa automatiquement un bras devant moi sans en prendre conscience. Le bruit s'intensifia quelque peu mais personne en vue… bien que nous ne fassions rien de mal, c'était la première depuis la découverte de cet endroit que nous étions importunés. Je me tournais vers Lily :

« Nous étions seuls tout à l'heure à être sortis vers le lac… non? »

« Oui, oui… » me répondit-elle, scrutant toujours la brèche.

« Sans doute des élèves qui tentent une petite excursion en dehors du sentier… » fit Severus.

Sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, la personne à passer le mur fut James Potter, suivit rapidement par Sirius, Régulus, Peter et Rémus; mon coeur rata un battement.

Je me tourna vivement vers Lily puis m'agrippa à Severus, j'avais plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment à cet instant précis et je ne tenais pas à rester sur place pour vérifier son bien fondé.

« Venez, on s'en va » fis-je rapidement avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent dans une vingtaine de mètres.

« Ils ne viennent peut-être pas pour nous embêter tu sais » tenta Lily.

« Oh que si, je ne le sent pas, venez ! » répétais-je de nouveau, mais aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

Je me leva alors, portant discrètement la main à ma baguette dans ma poche arrière, au cas où; en face à une dizaine de mètres maintenant, James en tête, leva la sienne dans ma direction. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Severus pour se lever et se mettre devant moi, baguette sortie également.

« Lily, vas derrière Sarah » fit-il, appréhendant la suite.

« S'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas ! » implora-t-elle.

« C'est eux qui vont commencer mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! » lui répondit-il alors.

J'avais de nouveau ce gout de métal dans la bouche, mes mains étaient moites sur ma baguette et mon coeur battait à tout rompre, ils étaient cinq et nous étions trois… un souvenir fugace me heurta alors que je les voyaient avancer vers nous… l'horreur m'envahit et avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir Severus, James le désarma d'un expelliarmus que nous n'aurions pas pu voir venir. Sa baguette s'envola et tomba dans l'eau où elle coula; je voulu passer devant mais il m'en empêcha de son bras :

« Non, reste derrière moi ! »

« Severus, tu n'es même plus armé, s'il te plait, laisse les dire et surtout ne fait rien d'irréfléchi !»

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant nous, souriants et fiers de leur coup.

« Servilus, comment vas-tu? » demanda James, moqueur; sans pouvoir me taire, je passa sous le bras de Severus pour faire face à cet imbécile.

« Tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois que je vous ai demandé de nous fiche la paix? »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, je connais les bonnes personnes »

« Apparement non » fit-il en désignant du menton Severus derrière moi, que Lily tentait de calmer sans succès « je n'ai jamais compris ce que vous pouviez bien faire avec ce maudit serpent toutes les deux; vous êtes des lions par Merlin, vous valez mieux que ça ! »

« Ce que je sais c'est qu'à lui seul il vaut bien mieux que vous cinq, bande de lâches !» dis-je.

« Oui, ça se voit… en se cachant derrière des filles » dit Sirius à James.

« Toi le clébard, je serais toi, je me la fermerais » fis-je hargneusement.

« Les mecs, je pense que sa nana a plus de couilles que lui » se mit à rire James, se tenant le ventre dans un simulacre de fou rire, les autres le suivant dans cette mascarade.

Dans mon dos je sentais Severus atteindre le point de non retour, lorsqu'il nous poussa Lily et moi pour passer devant, déclenchant ainsi tout le reste sans doute. J'aurais dû dire à mes amis que nous partions sur le champs sans répondre d'avantage à leur provocation mais à ce moment j'étais glacée, je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il pourrait se passer en cet instant et ne parvint à rien faire sinon à jeter un regard implorant à Rémus qui détourna les yeux, impuissant cette fois-ci.

« J'en ai probablement plus que vous cinq réunis » dit Severus à l'adresse du groupe face à nous.

« S'il te plait, Sev, arrêtes, vient on rentre » fit Lily derrière nous, la voix de la raison qui m'avait fait défaut.

« Tu entends ça James, Servilus se vante d'être mieux fournis que nous cinq… moi je demande à voir » dit Sirius d'un sourire déplaisant, mon coeur rata de nouveau un battement.

« James, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça » lui dis-je alors, tentant de repasser devant, alors que Severus m'en empêchait, Lily, horrifiée se tenait figée derrière nous, les mains sur la bouche, plus pâle que jamais.

« Bah pourquoi pas après tout? Il faudrait vérifier, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, pas vrai les gars? » fit-il à l'adresse des trois autres qui n'avaient encore pipé mot; Régulus se mit à rire nerveusement, Peter gloussa aussi, seul Rémus resta muet.

« On va s'en aller, laissez-nous passer » tentais-je une dernière fois.

« Pourquoi si vite? Ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir vous? » fit-il, sarcastique « ah non mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais… il y en a déjà une que tu baises alors elle doit-être au courant… » fit-il avec une grimace de dégout.

Severus vira au rouge et envoya un coup de poing qui atterrit directement sur le pommette de James, le faisant reculer sous le coup. Tandis qu'il portait une main à son visage qui bleuissait déjà, les quatre autres sortirent leur baguette et nous tirent en respect tous les trois; je jetais un oeil à Lily dans l'espoir qu'à nous deux nous parviendrions à nous défendre contre eux cinq mais elle était dans un état de nerf ne permettant aucun mouvement pour le moment; étant seule je ne voyait que faire… tenter un accio baguette pour la récupérer au fond de l'eau et après? Ça tournerait en pugilat tout de même…

« Lily » dis-je à mon amie en la secouant doucement par les épaules, rentre vite s'il te plait, rentre et vas prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui ! » elle acquiesça prête à partir quand James l'arrêta :

« Non Lily, restes tu vas pouvoir assister à un spectacle grandiose ! » fit le meneur, d'un air sadique avant de brandir sa baguette vers Severus qui s'éleva dans les airs, horrifié et sidéré « Oh au fait Servilus, merci pour ce sort, c'est vraiment épatant ! » rajouta-t-il en secouant son cahier devant nous.

« Tu lui as volé son livre ?! » cria Lily, hors d'elle.

« Moi? Non, c'est Régulus qui l'a pris… » se moqua-t-il.

« En étant de la même maison, tu devrais avoir honte, tu es bien un Black… » fis-je puis ne sachant contenir plus longtemps ma haine je lâchais ce qui ne changerait pas grand chose mais me soulagerait tant de lui faire du mal « Profites bien de tes dernières années Régulus… »

« Tu menaces mon frère la sang-de-bourbe? » fit soudain Sirius, la baguette pointée sous mon nez.

« Non Sirius, comme je sais fondamentalement ce que vous êtes tous et ce que vous pouvez devenir, je vois aussi bien plus loin… ton frère n'en a plus pour longtemps… » puis me tournant vers Régulus « tu n'attendras jamais tes 19 ans ! » le sourire glauque que je lui fit, le rendit pâle comme la mort et il se mit à courir vers le château, un de moins…

« Tu vas voir si - » commença alors Sirius en levant sa baguette avant que James ne l'arrêtes d'un geste.

« Tss tss Sniffle » lui dit son ami « nous avons plus urgent pour le moment, une chose à la fois, tu pourras t'occuper d'elle plus tard si tu le souhaites, je sais que tu as toujours eu… un petit faible pour… ses tresses » fit-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil déplacé qui me refroidit sur le champs.

« Si vous la touchez je vous tue ! Vous m'entendez, je vais vous tuer ! » cria Severus, suspendu par un pied la tête en bas.

« Je ne pense pas que tu soit en position de force pour nous faire tes menaces vois-tu… » dit James « Bon où en étions nous? Ah oui ! Divesto ! » cria-t-il en pointant mon amant de sa baguette, faisant s'envoler tout ses vêtements en quelques secondes, le laissant suspendu entièrement nu devant nous, le baladant dans les airs de gestes de la main.

Lily détourna les yeux immédiatement par pudeur, suppliant encore et encore James de bien vouloir arrêter, même Rémus émit un avis négatif sur l'agissement de son ami qui n'en eut cure bien évidement. La rage bouillonnait dans mes veines, je voulais leur faire mal, très mal, à tous mais les mots de McGonagall résonnèrent dans ma tête sur le danger de la magie et le fait qu'il faille les utiliser avec parcimonie, je tentais d'oublier le sort qui me brulait les lèvres… seulement je n'étais pas la seule à y avoir songé ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sirius? » demanda James en pointant de la baguette les parties intimes de Severus « Il est pas mal équipé c'est vrai je dois le reconnaitre… d'ailleurs je ne trouve pas cela équitable ! »

« Non, en effet… » répondit Sirius « Peut-être qu'un peu moins? » proposa-t-il à James qui sourit largement.

« Ouiii qu'elle excellente idée cher ami… alors Servilus… dans ton livre… Sectumsempra en latin signifie bien « couper éternellement » ou un truc du genre non? » la tête me tourna, il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, il fallait agir avant que Severus ne soit vraiment blessé, je regarda Lily et lui fit un signe de tête avant de crier :

« Flipendo ! » envoyant valser les quatre amis quelques mètres plus loin, repoussant au passage Severus au dessus de l'eau puis « Accio baguette Severus » elle me revint mouillée et glissante dans la main avant que je ne la lance à son propriétaire qui l'attrapa au vol et se libéra d'un liberacorpus le faisant tomber dans l'eau tête la première.

Il revint sur la plage et ramassa ses vêtements en vitesse, Lily appela un accio sur le livre d'enchantements pour le récupérer et nous les tinrent en joue le temps qu'il nous rejoigne pour se défendre… ou pas me dis-je… je jeta un oeil à mes amis avant de lancer un stupéfix sur James et Sirius, les laissant s'occupant des deux autres gugusses. Severus s'avança alors vers eux, je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi translucide que maintenant, ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur son visage émacié, sa mâchoire serrée sur une fureur encore jamais égalée, il leva sa baguette d'un air si menaçant que je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'il prononce là un sort impardonnable, je l'arrêtait à temps.

« Mon ange, cela ne servirait à rien… par contre… j'ai peut-être une autre idée ! » fis-je en leur souriant diaboliquement à tous les quatre.

« Sarah on à déjà eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, vient on rentre, ils n'auront qu'à rentrer d'eux-mêmes quand le sortilège prendra fin cette nuit… » dit Lily en me prenant le bras.

Je me tourna vers Severus pour avoir son avis, après tout c'est lui qui avait été humilié… il me regarda, profondément connecté à moi, voyant ce que je prévoyais pour eux et acquiesça.

« Désolée ma belle, deux contre un… » dis-je à mon amie, désemparée « Mais on va les ramener à l'école ! »

« Ah oui?» fit-elle, soudain un peu plus rassurée.

« Bien sûr ! » puis les regardant tour à tour « Divesto ! »

Un sort de lévitation plus tard et nous rentrions tous les trois avec nos quatre paquets emballés flottants nus jusqu'à l'école où les élèves sur place ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant le déballage de leur pauvre anatomie. McGonagall fut outrée de notre arrivée mais quelques mots personnels plus tard, elle acquiesça, les rhabilla d'un coup de baguette pour un minimum de pudeur et les porta tous les quatre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où ils eurent un savon à la hauteur de leur méchanceté.


	20. Milky Break ! LEMON LEMON LEMON !

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre déplaisante au lac et depuis nous n'avions plus osé nous y rendre… d'ailleurs le directeur avait fait refermer la brèche alors… nous devrions trouver un autre moyen d'y accéder car je refusais de laisser tomber notre endroit à nous une fois le traumatisme passé bien sûr ! Les maraudeurs eurent une semaine de colle chacun, les deux investigateurs et le petit voleur de document ayant eu en prime un renvoi d'une semaine supplémentaire, le calme était donc revenu… le calme et l'ennui pour le moment… Severus se remettait doucement de son humiliation, avec beaucoup de tact et d'amour de ma part.

J'aurais voulu le voir plus « personnellement » mais le temps qu'il digère sa blessure d'orgueil il ne le passait pas dans mes bras et avec le dernier tournoi de Quiditch de l'année organisé le week-end dernier entre nos deux maisons, impossible de nous retrouver comme nous le faisions si régulièrement, devant montrer notre soutien et notre présence à un minimum d'activités sociales et scolaires ! Mes hormones en ébullition m'envoyaient sans cesse des pensées scandaleuses et beaucoup trop salaces pour que je puisse les enfermer dans un coin de mon esprit bien longtemps… qui plus est, dès que je Le voyait, mon entre-jambes se mettait immanquablement en mode pré-chauffage, me laissant moite et lascive à ses côtés. Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine que nous ne nous étions plus touchés mis à part ses doigts entre les miens sous le pupitre ou encore quelques baisers échangés avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs et encore s'ils étaient trop longs ou trop langoureux, nos deux corps se mettaient automatiquement en effervescence !

Il fallait faire quelque chose où j'allais finir par entrer en combustion spontanée alors ayant deux heures de fourche avant ma prochaine heure de classe ce jour je décidais de prendre les choses en mains si je puis dire et partis l'attendre à la sortie de son cours, cachée dans un renfoncement derrière l'armure d'un quelconque chevalier; quand je le vit passer la porte l'air absent, des bouquins dans les bras. Je le trouve si sexy mon bel amant… si studieux et concentré… si innocent… ou presque. Je prononça du bout des lèvres un accio sur le parchemin reposant sur la pile d'ouvrages qu'il tenait et il vint doucement vers moi, flottant dans l'air comme si le vent l'avait emporté… Severus soupira et fit demi-tour pour aller le chercher… et tomba sur moi.

« Coucou mon ange, tu cherches ceci? » lui fis-je en lui tendant son parchemin.

« Salut! » fit-il surpris, puis reprenant son document « tu n'as pas cours? »

« Non j'avais deux heures de battant… il m'en reste une maintenant » dis-je en jetant un oeil à ma montre de poche.

« Ok, tu comptes faire quoi? »

« Ben… disons que j'ai bien une petite idée mais… » il m'interrogea du regard devant ma phrase en suspend « mais ça dépend de toi… » terminais-je en l'embrassant.

Il répondit à mon baiser autant que faire se peut les bras chargés de livres, avant de les poser au sol à ses pieds et de prendre mon visage entre ses mains, reprenant mes lèvres plus langoureusement. Je le poussa alors doucement contre le mur dans la cache que formait ce renfoncement derrière l'armure, caressant ses longs cheveux avant de glisser mes mains sous sa chemise pour y palper ce torse fin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête? » sourit-il, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

« Laisses-toi faire… laisses-moi faire »

« Tu es insatiable, tu le sais ça? » rit-il contre moi alors que je m'affairais à défaire son pantalon « tu es au courant qu'on est en plein couloir là? »

« On nous verra pas, si tu te tais! » me sachant au moins aussi bornée que lui, il se résigna et se laissa faire.

Je me mis à genoux devant lui et sortis son sexe à moitié dressé de ses dessous pour le porter à mes lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux. Il réprima un gémissement, mettant instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche, soudain crispé contre le mur. Je fis des vas-et-vient humides durant de longues minutes, jouant de la langue pour varier les sensations avant de le ressortir pour lécher sensuellement les veines bleutées qui le parcourait, revenant doucement aspirer son gland du bout des lèvres, la pointe de ma langue titillant son urètre.

« Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse pas de bruits alors que tu me fais ça?! » hoqueta-t-il.

Je souris contre lui et il passa doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux, me caressant la tête avec tendresse. Je le reprenait alors entièrement en bouche, le sentant à l'entrée de ma gorge, devant me concentrer pour ne pas déclencher mon reflex pharyngé qui aurait très certainement refroidit notre « pause récré »; il gémit de plus belle, mordant son poing serré de peur que ses plaintes n'alarme quelqu'un… j'aimais le voir ainsi, perdu et lascif, le regard brillant et brulant de désir. Je décidais d'effectuer des mouvements plus lents et moins profonds, enserrant du bout des doigts la base de son sexe qui suivaient en rythme mes lèvres; je sentis sa main se crisper légèrement sur ma tête, dirigeant discrètement les allers-retours contre son bassin. Puis regardant notre cache minuscule autour de nous il me chuchota :

« Attends… je n'ai pas la place pour te prendre ici », soudain inquiété; je me recule de lui, après un dernier coup de langue sur toute sa longueur qui le fit frémir.

« Ooh… vraiment? Je vais devoir continuer alors… » souris-je avant de reprendre mes coups de langue.

J'accélérais mes gestes, le ressentant de plus en plus dur, goutant la lubrification qui s'en écoulait, ce faisant, il me chuchota de nouveau :

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je n'aime pas le fait de devoir éjaculer dans ta bouche ! »

Le suçant toujours, je fronçais alors les sourcils, lui jetant un regard irrité voulant lui signifier d'arrêter un peu avec ses lubies de bonne soeur. Il soupira de consternation en levant les yeux au ciel avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submergeant. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, il reporta alors son doux regard vers le mien, presque suppliant et je lui répondis en posant l'index sur ma tempe, la tapotant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne le message, continuant toujours mes allées et venues autour de lui. Je le vit tenter de se concentrer un instant avant de le sentir s'immiscer dans mon esprit; accompagnant chacun des mots que je lui destinaient par des gémissements et des images de ses mains s'agrippant à moi pour m'enfoncer toujours plus vite sur son ego distendu :

« Je veux… que tu jouisses… dans ma bouche… s'il te plait… laisses-toi aller… je te le demande… » joignant à cette pensée un regard implorant de malice.

Il sortit de ma tête en gémissant doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant une dernière approbation dans mes yeux avant de saisir mes cheveux d'une main, l'autre contre sa bouche tremblante et d'entamer des coups de rein controlés contre ma langue chaude et humide. Ses mouvements devinrent bientôt de plus en plus erratiques, le sentant approcher du point de non retour grâce aux pulsations que j'avait appris à reconnaître chez lui, le tendant au possible.

« Je suis désolé, ça vient pas, je… j'y arrive pas… » gémit-il, à mi-chemin entre la frustration et le soulagement.

Je tentais alors une dernière manoeuvre pour le faire lâcher prise… lui offrant une vision aussi obscène que stimulante; je défis rapidement les premiers boutons de mon chemisier et sortis mes seins par dessus mon soutien gorge, les faisant déborder hors de mon corsage dilaté; puis le regardant intensément sans ciller, je le sortit de ma bouche et continua les vas-et-viens de ma main en appliquant la même pression et la même vitesse qu'il avait lui même imprimée sur son membre lorsque nous étions dans le bain de la salle sur demande, puis passa la langue langoureusement sur son gland suintant et gonflé, le faisant hoqueter malgré lui.

« Vas-y… je suis à toi…remplis moi… » chuchotais-je, lascive, avant de rouvrir en grand la bouche sous sa queue que je continuais à branler énergiquement.

« Hmmmaaaaah… ça vient… aaaaah… Seigneur…. viens, viens » gémit-il, se penchant au dessus de moi afin de re-pénétrer ma bouche et de s'y déverser longuement, saccade après saccade, me remplissant à tel point que je dû, surprise, avaler à deux reprises pour ne pas m'étrangler.

Il se redressa et remit laborieusement tout en place avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, les yeux clos, la respirant haletante.

« Tergeo » chuchotais-je pour moi-même vers mes lèvres, les nettoyant ainsi des éventuelles traces épaisses et salées qu'il y aurait laissé, me retrouvant agenouillée sur lui, propre mais terriblement excitée… je l'embrassais.

« Tu… » commença-t-il.

« Je? » le taquinais-je.

« Je t'aime », haleta-t-il; il me rendit mon baiser et je le sentit glisser sa main sous ma jupe puis la passer dans ma culotte.

« Tu fait quoi? » demandais-je, les sens en éveil.

« Chuuut, laisses-toi faire… »

Je souris à mon amant si obligeant et aimable, suçant sa langue alors que sous mes cuisses écartées ses doigts allaient et venaient entre mes lèvres humides et il ne fallut pas trois minutes pour que moi-même je jouisse en gémissant doucement au creux de son cou. Après quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre, nous nous levâmes, alanguis de notre entrevue, il glissa ses doigts vers sa bouche, me goutant en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Il ramassa ses livres et partit en vitesse regagner son autre cours, qui j'espère n'avait pas encore recommencé… aspirant déjà nos prochaines retrouvailles, qui je l'espère seraient cette fois-ci loin des possibles regards indiscrets.

Pour ma part je reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque, histoire de revoir encore quelques cours en vue de la préparation des BUSE de 5e…


	21. Confidences sur oreiller ou presque

Confidences sur oreiller ou presque…

On était dimanche aujourd'hui et je préparais mes affaires pour les derniers cours que nous aurions cette semaine… j'avais rendez-vous à 14h comme tous les mois dans les toilettes du 2e étage pour chercher ma potion contraceptive mensuelle… il ne fallait pas être en retard sinon c'était un enfer pour pouvoir joindre discrètement Patsy; bientôt elle terminerait son année ici et je ne sais d'ores et déjà pas ce que je ferai à la rentrée sans ses petits miracles liquides ! Il aurait fallu que j'en fasse un stock mais cette potion principalement ne se conservait pas plus de deux mois maximum… la barbe !

Une fois mon sac prêt aux pieds du lit, je mis quelques pièces dans la poche de mon pantalon et descendis jusque là, croisant au passage des filles d'autres maisons qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction que moi. Une fois devant les toilettes, je poussa la porte; quel étrange spectacle que cette fille assise sur la fontaine à eau au milieu de la pièce entourée d'une dizaine d'autres nanas qui piochaient dans les sacs qu'elle avait apporté sans compter la file qui attendait son tour… sachant qu'elle ne serait plus là à la rentrée, plusieurs d'entre elles faisaient leur stock de potions en tout genre.

Patsy était une chouette fille, dans les 1m80 et 60 à 70 kilos sans doute, elle avait des cheveux mis-longs mauves qu'elle attachait souvent en queue de cheval, laissant à découvert le bas de son crâne rasé; quelques piercings ornaient ses oreilles et elle était ce que j'appellerais la nana la plus cool de Poudlard, dans le genre bien sûr ! J'attendis mon tour dans la file jusqu'à ce que j'arrive enfin devant elle :

« Salut Patsy, je viens chercher… tu sais… la potion mensuelle »

« Bien sur, je t'en ai mise de deux de côtés, tu seras tranquilles jusqu'en août » me fit-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

« Je te remercie et alors une pour les maux de tête post-examen si tu as… »

« Oui ce sont les vertes là à ta droite »

« Ok, parfait, ça fait combien? »

« 30 mornilles s'il te plait »

« Dit au fait, bien que je sois ravie que tu sois enfin sortie d'ici pour te lancer dans la vie active mais… pour les potions je fait comment moi après? Tu penses mettre en route un genre de livraison par hiboux postal ou quoi? »

« Non mais ma soeur Betsy va reprendre le commerce t'en fait pas, je vais lui envoyer ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle assure tranquillement les deux premiers mois de la rentrée et ensuite elle pourra se débrouiller seule » fit-elle en me souriant.

« Oh, cool, parfait alors… je suppose qu'elle va vendre ici comme toi? Question de facilité… »

« Sans doute, tu verras avec elle en temps utile… alors toi et le beau ténébreux hein? » rajouta-t-elle en me tendant les deux fioles bleues que je mis dans mes poches.

« Genre que personne ne le sait, arrêtes » souris-je.

« Plus personne ne l'ignore en tout cas depuis votre arrivée tardive en cours de métamorphose ! » rit-elle, je me retenais de rire aussi et la salua avec de sortir en laissant la place à d'autres qui attendaient.

Le souper était dans un peu plus de 3h et je me demandais ce que pouvais bien faire Severus à cet instant précis… je remonta vite ranger mes achats dans ma malle et trouva Lily dans la même position que quand je l'avais quittée une demie heure plus tôt, couchée sur son lit et plongée dans un de ses livres romantiques :

« Lily, tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque? »

« Pour? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.

« Ben pour jouer nus au Quiditch bien sûr ! » lui fis-je, certaine qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas.

« Oui, oui peut-être… »

« Oui peut-être?! Lily! »

« Quoi? » elle releva enfin la tête pour me regarder, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et elle avoua « désolée je t'écoutais pas, tu disais? » je soupirais de lassitude.

« Je te demande si tu m'accompagne ou non à la biblio »

« Bah… oui allez » elle se leva et pris son livre sous le bras avant de me suivre dans les escaliers.

« Tu es allée voir Patsy? » me demanda-t-elle sur le chemin vers le Hall.

« Oui, j'en reviens mais tu le saurais si tu écoutais quand je te parle… » fis-je acerbe.

« Désolée, je suis captivée par mon livre pour le moment » me répondit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« C'est quoi? » demandais-je en jetant un oeil à la couverture où une jeune femme nue de dos était couchée dans l'herbe devant un lac… cela me rappela quelques souvenirs et j'en souris avant de jeter un oeil au titre… « sérieusement Lily, « L'amant de Lady Chatterley »? C'est de la littérature érotique ça pas de la romance non d'un griffon ! » Je me mis à rire devant son air embarrassé et boudeur.

« Non, c'est romantique… » fit-elle soudain très fleur bleue.

« Tu sais il en a écrit d'autres et des tout aussi beaux bien que moins… tentateur ! » lui fis-je « tu savais que ce nom cache en fait un écrivain et non pas une écrivaine? C'est étonnant de savoir qu'un homme ait pu écrire ça ! »

« Un homme peut être romantique, j'en suis certaine ! » dit-elle en agitant son livre dans des explications qui ne me convainquait pas le moins du monde quand Severus passant derrière s'en saisit en riant, je lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Lily ment Severus, te rends-tu compte?! » fis-je faussement outrée.

« Elle ment ?! Qu'elle horreur et à quel propos je te prie ?» fit-il en tenant le livre à distance afin qu'elle se démène pour l'attraper.

« Elle prétend que son livre n'est pas érotique mais romantique… je pense que la frontière entre les deux ne lui est pas encore familière » continuais-je en la taquinant.

« Vous êtes deux emmerdeurs, rends-moi mon livre Sevy » fit-elle en tentant de le chatouiller; il ouvrit alors le livre au hasard :

« Ses seins effilés et aigus d'animal pointaient et bougeaient à chacun de ses mouvements… Wow » fit-il amusé avant de tourner les pages un peu plus loin et de reprendre avec des gestes dignes d'un homme de scène «prise dans la marée, criant pour qu'il revienne encore et encore et la fasse jouir, elle. » il marqua une pose en la toisant ironiquement « he ben Lily… »

« Rends-moi ce livre ! » elle tenta encore un mouvement vers lui mais il était beaucoup plus grand et plus rapide aussi; elle commença à perdre patience.

« Allez rends lui, s'il te plait » fis-je gentiment; il le lui tendit avec une révérence et elle lui arracha des mains en râlant.

« Vous m'énervez avec vos bêtises, je vais lire dans ma chambre ! » et elle nous tourna le dos, vexée devant un Severus hilare et mon léger sentiment de culpabilité.

« Lily, allez revient, c'est pour rire ! » tentais-je mais elle me fit un signe bien particulier d'une seule main et je laissa tomber; me tournant vers Severus :

« J'allais aller à la bibliothèque mais… pfff j'ai plus trop envie de lire… »

« Sans doute à cause de Lady Chatterley » me fit-il en riant, attrapant mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Jeunes gens, vous êtes dans une école ici pas dans une maison de plaisir ! Je vous prierais donc de vous occuper à des activités moins libidineuses que vos… cours de langue ! » fit McGonagall en passant par là, nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« Excusez-nous Professeur » fit-il de son sourire charmeur; elle nous fit signe de déguerpir et nous décidâmes de monter au 7e pour nous « occuper » avant le dîner !

Une fois les quelques personnes qui passaient par là parties, nous attendîmes que la salle s'ouvre à nous et y entrâmes en vitesse, main dans la main. Il s'installa comme souvent sur l'un des tabourets de bar et sortit un livre de son sac.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque » fit-il en tournant le livre vers moi.

« Le loup-garou des contes et légendes; ce qu'il faut savoir » lis-je avant de le regarder dans les yeux « je ne comprends pas » dis-je alors que je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

« Depuis la fois près de la bibliothèque où ils sont venus nous attaquer, j'arrête pas de penser à ça… je pense que Lupin est un loup-garou et que tu es au courant Merlin sait comment »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Sev » fis-je distraitement en me servant un verre de lait depuis le frigo.

« Je suis certain qu'on peut le découvrir, en avoir des preuves !»

« Et dans quel but obscure je te prie ? »

« Ben que tout le monde le sache ! »

« Severus, Rémus est le moins con de la bande et le plus humain aussi, il fait ce qu'il peut pour empêcher les deux autres imbéciles de passer leurs journées entières à te chercher des emmerdes; fiches-lui la paix » il me regarda sombrement.

« Pourquoi tu le défend tout à coup? Il te plait? » dit-il, un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises avant d'aller trop loin comme à chaque fois quand tu t'imagines ce genre de choses ! Je suis avec toi, je n'aime que toi et ma putain de parole devrait te suffire ! » dis-je mauvaise.

« Je trouverais ce qui cloche chez lui, je le ferais foutre dehors de cette école puis ça sera au tour des trois autres… »

« Severus… tu es fatiguant quand tu t'y met ! » soupirais-je « ne cherches pas à savoir quoi que ce soit s'il te plait, laisse-le tranquille »

« Ouais… je vois très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'en approche, tu as peur de perdre ton nouveau petit protégé? »

« Espèce de serpent débile, le seul que je tiens à protéger c'est toi ! »

« Donc tu admets que c'est bien un monstre? »

« Tu vois… quand tu agis ainsi le seul monstre que je vois ben c'est toi ! » dis-je agacée, lui tournant le dos en croisant les bras.

« Très bien, je ne peux pas compter sur toi, je le ferais seul dans ce cas ! » il se leva du tabouret et reprenant son sac, s'avança pour sortir de la pièce; hésitant un instant je finis par capituler.

« Attends ! C'est bon, je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir… » il s'arrêta et me regarda comme si j'usais d'une quelconque ruse pour le piéger.

« Alors? » fit-il, acide.

« Viens, on va s'asseoir… » je me dirigea vers le salon et pris rapidement deux verres à whisky et une bouteille de pur feu derrière le bar avant d'aller m'installer dans le fauteuil en déposant les affaires sur la table basse; il jeta un oeil à la bouteille puis à moi; sans doute son goût pour ce breuvage viendrait-il également de moi après tout !

« Tu comptes te mettre une quille? » fit-il étonné.

« Non Severus… et je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi pour info… alors savoure-le » dis-je en lui offrant mon plus sarcastique sourire; je nous servait les verres et prenant le mien m'allongea dans le fauteuil, les jambes sur ses genoux.

« Ça va comme tu veux? T'es bien installée? » fit-il impatiemment.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un massage à vrai dire » lui souris-je.

« Ben dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et peut-être pourrais-je y faire quelque chose » dit-il en enlevant mes chaussures avant de les faire tomber au sol.

« Ok, avant toute chose je veux que tu me fasses la promesse que tu ne divulgueras pas les informations que je vais te donner Severus ! »

« Hmm… »

« Non ! Une vraie promesse nom d'un griffon ! », il soupira.

« Tu ne veux pas un serment inviolable tant que tu y es? »

« Pourquoi pas tiens ! » fis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Allez c'est bon, je te le promet… »

« Ok, tu veux savoir quoi? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?» demanda-t-il, ses doigts posés sur l'un de mes pieds qu'il se mit à masser énergiquement, me faisant soupirer de contentement.

« C'est un lycanthrope, il s'est fait mordre quand il était petit par un sale type, très dangereux de cette espèce également et ce dans l'unique but de faire du mal à son père… »

« Comment tu sais ça? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai certaines facultés… toi tu fait voler des morceaux de papiers ben moi je vois des trucs… cherches pas à comprendre » il me regarda étonné puis haussa les épaules et continua de me masser.

« Les nuits de pleine lune il est emmené par le Directeur dans la cabane hurlante; rappelles-toi qu'avant qu'il n'arrives à Poudlard, aucuns bruits ne s'échappaient de cette vieille bicoque, les cris qui y retentissent sont les siens lorsqu'il se transforme… une des entrées de la cabane qui le tient enfermé pendant cette période se trouve sous l'arbre cogneur… et si je te défend de t'y rendre c'est parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre si je ne t'avais pas averti, tu y serais allé et aurais risqué la mort… tu ne devrait alors la vie qu'à Potter… je penses pas que tu en aies envie alors s'il te plait, fout-lui la paix, il est déjà assez malheureux ainsi et puis ce n'est pas lui qui te harcèle je te rappelle ! » Il resta un long moment muet devant mes révélations, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre du plan qu'il avait élaboré pour faire renvoyer Rémus.

« Et Potter, c'est quoi son problème à lui ? » demanda-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

« Lui? Rien, c'est juste un connard… et il est amoureux de notre Lily » il manqua s'étrangler avec son whisky et se tourna vivement vers moi :

« Je te demande pardon?! »

« Il est bleue d'elle » une légère pointe de vieille jalousie ressurgit un instant dans ses yeux, me blessant au passage « si tu es toujours amoureux d'elle tu devrais pas être ici avec moi… » fis-je acerbe.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que… »

« Que quoi? Tu pensais être le seul à l'aimer? Tu pensais qu'elle resterait pour toujours vierge, pure et innocente? Rêves pas Severus ! » dis-je mauvaise.

« Elle… elle et lui? » demanda-t-il blême.

« La vie réserve des surprises parfois, mais je t'interdis de leur dire quoi que ce soit surtout, ça se passera comme ça devra se passer… » il se mit à bouder un peu dans son coin avant de se tourner vers moi de nouveau :

« Et pour nous? »

« Quoi nous? »

« Il va se passer quoi? »

« Ça je te laisse le découvrir ! » fis-je amusée.

« On reste ensemble? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Oui, pour toujours » souris-je.

Il s'allongea près de moi dans le fauteuil et me serra contre lui, passant une main dans mes cheveux comme j'aimais tant qu'il le fasse… il nous restait à peine plus d'une heure avant le repas… cela nous laissait un peu de temps pour nous reposer l'un contre l'autre, sans rien d'autre que notre étreinte pour une fois. Son odeur contre moi m'apaisait, mélange de musc et d'épices chaudes si enivrantes que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y passer la langue lorsque j'étais nichée au creux de son cou.

« Calmes-toi princesse, on va bientôt devoir descendre… » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui, je sais » soupirais-je.

« Mais on revient ici après ! » me dit-il alors en me mordillant dans le cou à son tour, me faisant crier sous l'attaque chatouilleuse.

« Ah bon et pour faire quoi je vous prie Monsieur Rogue? »

« Réviser nos cours de langue » sourit-il avant de glisser la sienne dans ma bouche.


	22. Le Roi de coeur LEMON LEMON LEMON

Notre séparation à contre-coeur pour descendre au souper nous laissa affamé de l'autre, nous jetant au travers de la grande salle des coups d'oeil explicites durant tout le repas. À peine eus-je terminé mon assiette que sans le quitter des yeux je me leva et dis à Lily que je la retrouverais dans une heure ou deux. Elle soupira, sans doute de nouveau en levant les yeux en ciel et me dit que nous finirions bientôt par avoir des marques d'usures à certains endroits de notre anatomie… Severus me voyant quitter la table, s'essuya rapidement la bouche de sa serviette, dit quelques mots à ses camarades de tablée et se leva pour me suivre.

Une fois à l'étage il me poussa doucement à l'intérieur de notre petit loft, les lèvres soudées aux miennes depuis plusieurs longues minutes avant de se reculer haletant, pour fermer la porte derrière nous. Il reprit son profond baiser, me poussant contre le mur où il me maintint sous son poids, une jambe entre les miennes. Ses deux mains en coupe sous mon visage descendirent sur ma poitrine, enserrant fugitivement mes seins puis continuèrent la descente jusqu'à sous mes fesses qu'il saisit pour me soulever du sol.

\- « Tu veux aller où? » grogna-t-il dans mon cou, passant sa langue sur mon épaule.

\- « Tu veux essayer la douche? » tentais-je, coquine.

\- « Hmm… bonne idée » je m'accrocha à lui et il nous dirigea vers l'espace ouvert dans la salle d'eau.

Me posant à terre le temps de nous dévêtir en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour cueillir mes lèvres ou ma peau de sa bouche gourmande avant de faire couler l'eau et de m'y emmener, me collant à lui sous le jet chaud. Ses longs cheveux mouillés lui arrivaient presque sous l'omoplate et je profitais de cette excitante longueur avant qu'il ne décide de les couper d'ici quelques années… y passant les doigts, l'attirant à moi pour qu'il continue de me butiner langoureusement, je passa une jambe autour de sa hanche; il me souleva de nouveau du sol, me collant contre le mur humide et me pénétra lentement.

Me soutenant sous les cuisses, il effectua de lents vas-et-vient sans détacher sa langue de la mienne, m'excitant au possible, ne s'éloignant de ma bouche que pour mordre et lécher mes seins dressés sous la pluie battante de cette douche décidément de plus en plus chaude. Ses mouvements s'accéléraient et je savourais son image à travers le ruissellement des gouttes devant mes yeux, ses cheveux de jais plaqués sur son visage, son regard ténébreux me transperçant de luxure. Je planta mes ongles dans ses épaules puis le mordit lascivement, de plus en plus excitée par sa poigne qui me soutenait et le bruit humide de ses mouvements se réverbérant sur les parois de verre.

\- « Prends-moi par derrière ! » gémissais-je soudain; l'arrêta net.

\- « Quoi? » s'étrangla-t-il.

\- « Prends moi par der - » me taisant devant l'air surpris qu'il prenait en me fixant, je pense alors avoir saisi ce qu'il venait de comprendre « Heu…. Ouais mais non, « ça » tu oublies, je parle juste de… enfin tu sais… la… la levrette… » repris-je en rougissant.

\- « Je me disais bien aussi… bien que si tu le voulais… je - »

\- « Non non… non »

\- « C'est toi la patronne » me dit-il en souriant, narquois.

\- « Bien sur que c'est moi » lui répondis-je pareillement.

Il rigola tout bas avant de me poser précautionneusement pour ne pas que je glisse sur le sol mouillé et de ses mains sur mes hanches me fit lui tourner le dos, glissant ses doigts sur mon ventre avant de les passer sur mon pubis puis le long de mes cuisses pour les écarter. Un petit banc de pierre apparut alors que je pensais qu'il en manquait justement un devant moi et pus m'y pencher, m'y appuyant les fesses relevées vers lui.

Il souffla entre ses dents serrées devant la vue qu'offrait cette scène peu courante et me prenant par les hanches me pénétra en gémissant. L'angle de pénétration complètement différent me fit me contracter de tout mon être, savourant cette nouvelle sensation les yeux fermés, le sentant profondément enfoncé en moi; il ralentit un instant, tentant de faire durer encore ce moment puis sortit entièrement pour glisser entre les lèvres de mon intimité, stimulant de manière exponentielle une zone particulièrement érigée de mon anatomie… Prise soudain d'une nouvelle lubie, je me redressa contre lui :

\- « Viens, j'ai une autre idée, un truc que j'ai envie de faire depuis que j'ai créé cet endroit »

Je le prit par la main après avoir coupé l'eau et nous dirigea vers la chambre, le lâchant pour me coucher sur le dos au milieu de la peau de bête devant la cheminée qui s'alluma dans la seconde, réchauffant et séchant nos corps trempés. Nue, mouillée et allongée lascivement devant lui dans la lumière et le bruit que procurait l'âtre dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il parut soudain troublé. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à mes pieds, me parcourant de son regard où dansaient les flammes oranges et ors. Des gouttes tombaient les unes après les autres sur son torse glabre, ruisselant lentement sur sa peau d'albâtre puis sur ses mamelons, descendant le long de son ventre légèrement tracé avant de se perdre dans les boucles de son pubis.

Il passa des doigts tremblants sur mes chevilles, remontant avec lenteur sur mes mollets puis caressant mes cuisses en me couvant de ses prunelles alanguies; il explorait chaque centimètre de ma peau, son toucher doux et intuitif me faisant frissonner malgré le feu qui brulait à moins d'un mètre de nous. Il semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation de mon grain de peau quand il souleva délicatement ma jambe, frôlant de ses lèvres mon pied, embrassant mes orteils, je réprimais un mélange de plaintes et de gémissements, ne l'ayant jamais encore connu aussi attentionné et délicat.

\- « Ça va Sev? Tu as l'air… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… ça me plait beaucoup » soupirais-je.

\- « C'est toi que je n'ai jamais vue comme ça » dit-il tout bas « sous cette lumière, allongée ainsi… tu ressemble à une reine… je ne pourrais me comporter autrement avec une reine » ses mots me touchèrent au-delà du possible; réparant par cette simple phrase dite avec ce timbre de voix et ce regard sincère des années de souffrances, de doutes et de solitude.

\- « Je ne suis reine que parce que tu es mon roi… », répondis-je émue.

Je tendis les mains vers lui et il y lova son visage, fermant les yeux pour en savourer le toucher avant de couvrir de baisers mes paumes offertes. Il caressa du bout des lèvres les veines de mon poignet, retraçant leur sillon de la pointe de sa langue. Il passa ensuite les mains sur mes jambes repliées afin de les écarter lentement, me faisant gémir si bas que je ne pensais pas qu'il m'ait entendu avant qu'il ne lève vers moi ses yeux devenus si doux; il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur mes genoux… sur mes cuisses… remontant avec langueur par de fins et presque imperceptibles baisers le long de ma peau électrisée par son contact. Il embrassa les lèvres sensibles de mon intimité avec déférence, ôtant tout côté obscène à ce qui se déroulait là entre nous. Il remonta ainsi sur mon pubis, mon ombilic, mon ventre et mes seins qui reçurent la même gratification puis arriva vers mon visage, son corps couché sur le mien; il passa sa main sur ma joue, l'effleurant du bout des doigts pour remonter caresser mes cheveux et enfin m'attirer à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ma respiration était plus que superficielle, ayant presque peur de faire voler ce moment en éclat si jamais j'osais respirer plus profondément. J'écartais plus largement les jambes sous son contact, ce simple geste faisant changer subrepticement les battements de son coeur contre ma poitrine.

\- « Je t'aime Severus, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque, je t'aime comme jamais quiconque ne t'aimera », il me sourit timidement, comme toujours quand je lui faisait un compliment ou une déclaration d'amour si peu enflammée soit-elle.

\- « Je t'aime exactement comme ça » me fit-il, gonflant mon coeur d'une joie infinie.

\- « Je te veux toi et rien que toi, pour toujours »

\- « Pour toujours » répéta-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les miens à s'y noyer.

Il embrassa mon nez, mes lèvres, mon menton puis il partit se nicher comme souvent dans mon cou, s'y blottissant comme un enfant auprès de sa mère; il passa tendrement ses bras derrière mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui et me pénétra lentement. Ses mouvements étaient si doux et contrôlés qu'il me paraissait mettre un temps infini à m'investir entièrement, sentant chaque centimètre de sa peau caresser mes parois. Je gémissais tout bas contre son épaule, m'agrippant à lui sans entraver ses mouvements et quand je décida d'entourer ses hanches de mes jambes il gémit à son tour contre moi, se redressant pour capturer mes lèvres.

\- « La Reine a-t-elle la permission de faire l'amour à son Roi elle aussi? » lui demandais-je amoureusement.

\- « La reine fait ce qu'elle désire » sourit-il.

M'enserrant de ses bras il pivota pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, m'entrainant à califourchon au dessus de lui dans le même mouvement. Je me réajusta légèrement, le changement de position ne l'ayant pas délogé de moi, je lui souris, joueuse :

\- « Et tu n'as même pas bougé de là » fis-je en lui indiquant d'un coup d'oeil son bas-ventre.

\- « L'avantage d'être mieux fournis que certains Gryffondor apparement » répondit-il sur le même air taquin.

Je ris contre lui, me blottissant dans le confort de ses bras quelques instants avant d'entreprendre des mouvements du bassin, mes doigts mêlés aux siens dans notre étreinte. Alternant frottements, ondulations et vas-et-vient, je quêtais le moindre soupir qui puisse s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour nourrir mon excitation, imprimant à jamais dans ma mémoire les détails de sa délicate anatomie… l'arc de ses sourcils, la courbe de son nez, ses lèvres pleines, l'arrondi de sa mâchoire… tout ce qui le composait et que je m'émerveillais à découvrir encore et toujours, des doigts, des lèvres ou de la langue.

J'apprenais également à reconnaître les gestes qui lui plaisaient et ceux qui le rendaient fou, comme cette zone dans son cou, exactement semblable à la mienne qui le faisait gémir à chaque fois que je m'y aventurait, le transformant selon le type de caresse ou la pression exercée en impitoyable joueur, en amant docile ou en animal sauvage. Ses tétons aussi étaient délicieusement sensibles à mon contact, animant d'une lueur brulante son regard si en chemin ma langue venait à s'y aventurer. Pour finir et non des moindres, l'une de mes parties préférées de son anatomie… sa ceinture d'apollon, si légèrement dessinée qu'on l'eut dit faite au pinceau et qui me rendait dingue… ces fines lignes traçant son bas-ventre le faisait se tendre immédiatement lorsque ma langue les parcouraient.

Ses orgasmes quant à eux étaient aussi jouissifs à vivre pour lui qu'à regarder pour moi. Je me délectais de ses plaintes et de ses expressions de lascivité… ses grognements profonds contre ma peau tandis que ses coups de rein se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages, allant parfois même jusqu'à me mordre… ou encore ses gémissements longs et sexy qu'il faisait en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière, ses mains s'agrippant à mes hanches ou à mes cuisses et le bassin arcbouté sous moi… comme à cet instant où les mouvements de mes hanches le firent enfin venir sous la lumière tremblante du feu dans la cheminée.


	23. Départ pour les vacances

L'arrivée prochaine des examens nous prenait tout notre temps, nous retrouvant principalement dans la bibliothèque après les cours pour synthétiser nos notes et faire éventuellement des recherches complémentaires sur certains cours. Severus était inapprochable durant ces périodes d'études, se murant dans un silence digne des meilleurs cisterciens, allant jusqu'à ignorer entièrement notre présence. Parfois nous le regardions amusées durant de longues minutes griffonner, raturer, écrire et réécrire des paragraphes entiers, n'hésitant pas à faire ses propres annotations dans ses cahiers, feuilletant dans une montagne d'ouvrages empilés à ses côtés; dans de rares cas il sortait suffisamment de sa concentration pour lever un oeil vers nous et nous demander si nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire.

Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement qu'il réussit mieux que nous toutes ses épreuves, atteignant la note maximale dans presque toutes les matières. Lily et moi, étions encore juste derrière lui dans les résultats scolaires de cette année, le faisant râler sur le fait que nos points ne reflétaient pas notre manque flagrant d'assiduité à l'étude…

\- « Tu es jaloux, avoues ! » le taquinais-je alors qu'il fixait nos feuilles de résultats.

\- « Je ne suis pas jaloux… mes notes sont meilleures que les vôtres de toute façon; je dis juste que vu le peu de travail que vous fournissez, ce n'est pas juste que vous soyez quand même deuxième et troisième de classe ! » bougonna-t-il.

\- « Tu pourrais au moins être content pour nous ! » se vexa Lily à coté de moi.

\- « Être bon sans étudier c'est pas du jeu… » râla-t-il de nouveau.

\- « Non, c'est du talent ! » le narguais-je de nouveau par plaisir de le faire fulminer.

\- « Arrêtes de râler espèce de nouille tu es quand même premier de classe ! » fit Lily en lui passant la langue; il ne répondit pas, préférant lui jeter un regard noir avant de nous rendre nos attestations en soupirant.

\- « On va se promener? Pour fêter la fin des cours… ? » proposais-je.

\- « Où? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Je sais pas moi… on va boire un verre? »

\- « Ou on peut aller se baigner dans le lac? » proposa Lily.

\- « Ouais nan ça tu m'auras pas ! » dis-je vivement « avec l'autre horreur qui y vit, tu comptes pas sur moi ! »

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que cette pauvre bête te feras rien » tenta de me rassurer Severus, en vain.

\- « Non non et non, ce truc me dégoute je ne mettrais pas un pied dans ce lac ! »

\- « Bon ben on vas chez Rosmerta dans ce cas » dit Lily en boudant sa trempette avortée.

On se mit donc d'accord sur notre destination de ces prochaines heures et nous nous mîmes en route pour Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta avait tellement l'habitude de nous voir qu'elle nous appelait par nos prénoms Lily et moi; il était d'ailleurs inutile de nous demander ce que nous buvions…

\- « Alors les examens? Vous avez eu vos résultats? » nous demanda-t-elle une fois installés.

\- « Les meilleurs, comme toujours » ris-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Severus en face de nous.

\- « Même si certains sont moins méritant que d'autres… » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, acerbe; Rosmerta nous interrogea du regard.

\- « Severus est jaloux parce qu'il a dû étudier jour et nuit pour obtenir son optimal et qu'en faisant moins que lui nous sommes juste derrière… » dit Lily, amusée.

\- « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » siffla-t-il, ce qui fit rire Rosmerta, secouant par la même occasion son opulente poitrine.

\- « Peu importe combien de temps vous avez travaillé vos matières et comment vous les avez étudiées, le principal est que vous ayez réussit… » sourit-elle avant d'aller chercher nos consommations.

\- « Tu vois… nous ne sommes pas les seules à penser ainsi ! » fis-je taquine.

\- « Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une tenancière de bar puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit aux études… » crachat-il.

\- « T'es sérieux là?! » se fâcha notre amie avant que je puisse moi-même ouvrir la bouche pour le remettre à sa place.

\- « Elle a raison Sev, c'est dégueulasse de dire ça, elle est géniale en plus ! »

\- « Je dis pas qu'elle ne l'est pas, je dis juste qu'une personne qui tient ce genre d'endroit ne devait pas avoir énormément d'autres choix dans la vie… » Lily le dévisagea, rouge de colère.

\- « T'es un con ! » lui lança-t-elle et sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre, elle ramassa son sac, se leva et quitta la taverne. Je soupira en le regardant sévèrement.

\- « T'es content? » demandais-je avant qu'il ne me réponde d'un haussement d'épaules "Et si c'est elle qui avait choisi délibérément cette voie, ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit? Tout le monde ne veux pas devenir professeur de potions ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre que tu puisses bien trouver plus glorieux que tenir un endroit comme celui-ci où tout le monde aime venir et s'y sente bien ! Cela a peut-être toujours été son rêve d'ouvrir ceci » fis-je en indiquant la taverne d'un geste de la main.

\- « On ne peut pas tous avoir de l'ambition, c'est certain… » ricana-t-il, terminant ainsi de me pousser à bout également.

\- « Lily a raison, t'es un con » je pris mes affaires et sortit aussi, le laissant seul à l'intérieur.

J'arrivais à l'entrée du village quand je pus apercevoir Lily retournant en direction du château à moins d'une centaine de mètres devant moi, son énervement visible d'ici. Je tenta un sifflement strident et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se tourna vers moi, me voyant seule elle s'arrêta alors pour m'attendre.

\- « S'il t'envoie pour que je revienne il peut aller se faire voir ! Moi les petits esprits j'en ai mon compte, j'ai déjà bien assez avec Pétunia ou certains abrutis de l'école ! » dit-elle en colère.

\- « Non, il ne m'envoie pas, je l'ai envoyer promener aussi en fait… » avouais-je, espérant déjà sincèrement qu'il reprendrait bien vite la juste mesure des choses.

\- « Ah? C'est vrai? »

\- « Ben si je te le dis ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de visions réductrices et péjoratives et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je dois tout laisser passer ! » m'expliquais-je, elle hocha la tête et soupira devant son sale caractère.

\- « Je te plains plus tard si vous avez un jour des enfants… s'ils sont comme lui, bon courage ! »

\- « On en est pas encore là » ris-je « je ne sais même pas s'il aurait la psychologie nécessaire pour en avoir… »

\- « Tu sais que ce n'est pas la psychologie qu'on utilise pour les faire hein » me sourit-elle en me poussant du coude, allégeant directement l'atmosphère plus que tendue qui s'était installée depuis la remise des résultats.

\- « Recommences pas… surtout maintenant que je l'ai abandonné tout seul sur place comme un imbécile, je risque fort d'être à la diet un bon moment !» ris-je avec elle avant de lui prendre le bras pour remonter vers le château.

Nous retournâmes donc à l'école, un peu déçues de notre sortie trop vite écourtée. Nous montèrent dans notre dortoir pour préparer notre valise pour le retour à la maison, me faisant prendre conscience que nous passions ici nos deux derniers jours avant de nous quitter de nouveau pour deux longs mois ! Et dire que nous avions réussis à nous disputer juste avant les grandes vacances ! Je soupira en regardant Lily rapetisser tous ses vêtements pour les faire entrer dans ses deux valises :

\- « J'espère qu'il va vite se calmer… et pas trop nous en vouloir en passage… » dis-je, inquiète.

\- « T'en fait pas, il est con souvent mais pas longtemps, c'est ta chance je pense » me répondit-elle sans se retourner.

\- « Tu parles, il peut être aussi rancunier que moi parfois ! »

\- « Il t'a dans la peau, il te boudera pas longtemps »

\- « Mouais… j'espère… »

Quand nous descendîmes au souper trois heures plus tard, j'avais presque peur de ne pas l'y voir mais il était là, installé à part des quelques autres élèves déjà sur place. J'évita de croiser son regard, tentant de lui faire croire que je n'avais déjà pas tout oublié… Lily lui tournant le dos, je demanda à Amanda à côté de moi de regarder discrètement dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il faisait de son côté :

\- « Il n'a rien mangé, il regarde par ici de temps en temps mais c'est tout… »

\- « Merci… »

\- « Vous êtes encore en froid? » demanda-t-elle.

\- « En froid? Non… et puis, comment ça encore? C'est rare quand on s'engueule… » me défendis-je.

\- « En même temps… avec vos deux caractères… » rit-elle, suivie par Lily la traitresse qui confirma les dires d'Amanda.

Je secoua la tête, en profitant pour lancer un regard vers lui au hasard; il regardait ailleurs, fixant sans doute sans les voir les chandelles qui flottaient au plafond. Se sentant probablement épié, il baissa les yeux vers moi et je me dépêcha de tourner la tête, l'air de rien. Après de longues minutes je tenta un nouveau coup d'oeil de son côté, tombant sur son regard sombre toujours fixé dans ma direction, je baissa la tête quelque peu gênée par cette insistance, me concentrant sur une grappe de raisins posée devant moi. J'entrepris de l'égrainer, enfournant un à un les grains dans ma bouche puis releva discrètement la tête pour le voir finir d'écrire quelque chose devant lui avant de plier le bout de papier et de l'envoyer voleter jusqu'à moi. Il se leva et quitta la salle; j'attrapa le papillon de papier venu se poser sur mon épaule et le déplia :

« Cour de l'Horloge »

Je montra le mot à Lily qui fit une moue dubitative en le lisant.

\- « Vas-y toi, moi je compte encore le bouder un moment » me dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Je souris à sa tête de mule et me leva du banc pour sortir le rejoindre. Quand je passa la porte menant à la cour il faisait les cent pas entre la fontaine et le muret opposé en marmonnant pour lui-même puis au bruit de la porte se refermant il leva la tête vers moi, arrêtant de tourner en rond pour s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre contre le mur. Je m'approcha de lui :

\- « Que veux-tu? » demandais-je en tentant de garder un semblant de rigueur.

\- « Tu veux bien t'asseoir au moins? »

\- « Je suis bien comme ça… », il soupira.

\- « Je suis désolé d'avoir été… insultant, tout à l'heure »

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudrait présenter tes excuses… »

\- « Lily… » commença-t-il avant que je le coupe dans son élan.

\- « Tu te fout de ma gueule? C'est pas à nous que tu as manqué de respect ! Si tu dois t'excuser auprès de quelqu'un c'est auprès de Rosmerta même si elle ne sait sans doute rien de ce que tu as dit… »

\- « Si, elle le sait… » dit-il.

\- « Quoi? » demandais-je surprise.

\- « Il a bien fallut que je lui dise pourquoi vous avez quitté si précipitamment la taverne avant même qu'elle ne revienne avec vos boissons… » dit-il avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

\- « Tu aurais pu lui inventer n'importe quoi »

\- « Pour que vous rajoutiez menteur en plus du connard? » fit-il acide.

\- « On a dit con, pas connard… »

\- « C'est pareil ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit je lui ai présenté mes excuses… » avoua-t-il alors en baissant la tête; cela me toucha car je savais ce que cela lui coutait de devoir s'abaisser à demander pardon à quelqu'un !

\- « C'est vrai? » demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, il hocha la tête en silence toujours en scrutant ses mains entre ses jambes « dans ce cas j'accepte aussi tes excuses, bien qu'encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi que tu as manqué de respect… mais si tu es vraiment sincère et que tu ne recommences pas, je peux songer à oublier cet incident… » fis-je en glissant ma main entre les siennes, il les écarta pour m'y accueillir avant de les refermer autour.

\- « Je suppose que Lily boude encore? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Gagné… » souris-je intérieurement sachant qu'elle forçait sa rancune pour qu'il comprenne mieux la leçon; commençant un peu à fatiguer je m'étira en baillant.

\- « Tu veux aller te reposer? »

\- « Où ça? » le taquinais-je.

\- « Où tu veux… mais je comprendrais que tu… me boude encore un peu… »

\- « Te bouder? Hmm ça dépend de comment tu comptes m'endormir alors… » souris-je coquine.

\- « De la façon qu'il te plaira » répondit-il en me portant l'une de mes mains à ses lèvres.

Je me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'enserrant de mes bras avant de m'en décoller pour lui saisir les mains et le faire me suivre jusque chez nous… nous passâmes les deux derniers jours enfermés sur place à profiter l'un de l'autre avant que les vacances d'été ne nous séparent deux mois durant. Le retour dans le train me sembla tellement plus court que l'aller, nichée au creux de ses bras seuls dans un wagon tous les trois, le temps semblait me glisser entre les doigts. Lily lui reparlait un peu, me faisant un clin d'oeil complice dès qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre les paysages défiler. Nous arrivâmes à contre coeur à la gare de King's Cross en début de soirée, le ciel d'été étant encore assez ensoleillé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le mur faisant jonction entre nos deux mondes. Me tournant une dernière fois vers Severus pour le serrer contre moi, je plaqua ma bouche à la sienne, priant pour que ce moment puisse durer éternellement mais il prit fin malgré tout.

\- « Il faut y aller maintenant » dit Lily en nous tirant doucement de notre bulle.

\- « Oui » soupirais-je, essayant de relativiser afin de ne pas m'écrouler.

\- « On se verra, je te le promet, même si je dois venir à pieds jusque chez toi » me dit-il en me prenant contre lui, déposant ses lèvres sur mon front.

On se décolla l'un de l'autre et traversâmes le mur tous les trois, retrouvant de l'autre côté les parents de Lily venus rechercher mes amis et puis les miens juste à côté qui me prirent contre eux, heureux de me retrouver enfin après cette longue année loin d'eux. Nous retrouvâmes donc la voiture, la route, la maison, la solitude loin de Lui…


	24. Le concert LEMON

Deux jours après être rentrée à la maison, j'écoutais distraitement la radio en déjeunant dans la cuisine lorsqu'une publicité attira mon attention… D'ici dix jours, dans une ville à une demie-heure de voiture d'ici se déroulerait le plus gros concert de métal et d'hard-rock de l'année ! Je sauta de la table pour monter le volume du transistor, notant en vitesse sur l'un des post-it du frigo la date, l'heure et l'endroit exact. Il fallait que j'y aille, ça devait être génial ! Au programme Black Sabbath, AC/DC et Kiss ainsi que divers petits groupes venus tester le frisson des grandes salles. J'avala en vitesse le reste de mon bol et sauta sur le téléphone pour appeler Lily :

« Allo? » fit une voix encore ensommeillée de l'autre côté.

« Lily? »

« Oui… c'est qui? »

« Ben c'est moi espèce d'andouille ! Tu dormais encore? »

« Je me suis réveillée il y a pas longtemps oui, pourquoi? »

« Ben il est 9H45 passé hein… »

« Ce sont les vacances à ce que je sache ! »

« Oui… tu as raison… désolée… » m'excusais-je.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose? » dit-elle en baillant.

« En fait oui, j'en ai pas encore parlé à mes parents mais je pense qu'ils accepteront assez facilement, il y a un concert de métal dans dix jours, il faut que tu préviennes Sevy s'il te plait ! »

« Ok… hum… je vais d'abord émerger et puis me laver et déjeuner ensuite j'irais jusque là, ça va? »

« Parfait, merci ma Lily »

« De rien, à plus tard… » et elle raccrocha.

Mon père était partit travailler et ma mère devait certainement être partie faire des courses… avec la mère de Lily si elle avait eut l'occasion de dormir si tard et de décrocher elle-même ! Elles allaient encore surement traîner en route… pfff j'allais devoir attendre je ne sais combien de temps pour pouvoir lui demander l'autorisation d'effectuer cette sortie ! Je débarrassa la table du déjeuner et dans un élan de bienveillance à peine désintéressé alla chercher l'aspirateur pour avancer le travail de ma petite maman. Quand elle revint deux heures plus tard, je finissais de faire les vitres; elle entra dans la cuisine et porta la main sur son coeur dans un simulacre de malaise :

« Sarah, tu vas bien? »

« Bonjour maman » dis-je dans un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« Ben j'ai nettoyé et puis là je finis les vitres du rez-de-chaussée… je me suis dis que tu as tellement de travail et puis moi j'ai pas grand chose à faire alors… je t'ai donné un coup de main »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à demander? » fit-elle soupçonneuse en réprimant un sourire.

« Moi? Rien… enfin… pas grand chose… » commençais-je.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Ben en fait… y a un concert dans dix jours… je me demandais si je pouvais y aller avec Sevy…? »

« Un concert? De quoi? Où? À quelle heure? »

« C'est un concert de… rock… »

« Du rock? Il va y avoir beaucoup d'adultes la-dedans ! Je ne serais pas rassurée de te savoir la-bas ! »

« Maman ! Allez s'il te plait ! Severus sera là aussi ! »

« Severus? Vu le gabarit qu'il a j'ai des doutes qu'il puisse faire grand chose en cas de problème… »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi? » soupira-t-elle en me regardant « c'est à quelle heure? »

« Ça commence à 20h…

« Jusque? »

« Je sais pas moi… surement minuit…? » fis-je en grimaçant d'avance à sa réaction.

« Minuit?! »

« Ben c'est un concert hein… s'il te plait ! Je fais jamais rien, je suis gentille et tout… » tentais-je en lui faisant des yeux de cocker.

« Hm… si ton père acceptes alors… »

« Quoi?! Il voudra jamais, il veut jamais que je m'amuse ! » boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Je lui en parlerais mais si c'est d'accord on vous dépose et on vous reprend sur place ! »

« D'accord ! Merci maman ! » fis-je en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

« J'ai pas dis qu'il dirait oui hein ! »

« Je sais mais merci ! »

Mon père rentra en fin d'après-midi, il partit se doucher puis redescendit se mettre dans le sofa. Ma mère me fit signe de le laisser un peu tranquille et me chuchota qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard… bon ben c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je saurais quoi ! Le téléphone sonna dans la cuisine, me sortant brusquement de mes ruminations mentales et j'entendis ma mère m'appeler après avoir décroché :

« C'est pour toi » dit-elle en me tendant le combiné.

« Allo? » fis-je

« Salut, Lily m'a dit que tu voulais me parler » entendis-je la douce voix de celui qui faisait battre mon coeur.

« Coucou toi » dis-je un peu plus bas alors que ma mère chipotait non loin dans la cuisine « oui, je voulais te demander pour venir avec moi à un concert dans deux semaines »

« Un concert? »

« Oui métal rock »

« Tes parents sont d'accords? »

« Non… enfin oui… enfin pas encore mais ça devrait le faire ! »

« Ils ne le savent pas encore et tu organises déjà la soirée ? »

« Ben ma mère serait d'accord mais c'est mon père qu'il faut réussir à convaincre… »

« C'est où? »

« À Chesterfield, à partir de 20h, le 17 »

« Y a quoi comme groupes? »

« AC/DC ! Et Kiss aussi et des autres… » il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant de l'entendre de nouveau.

« Ça marche pour moi ! »

« Ok, je te tiens au courant dès que je sais quoi »

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques minutes, n'étant pas en grande intimité pour parler plus; il prit congé et me passa Lily qui elle, me tint encore facilement une demie heure au téléphone ! Quand je reposa le combiné mon oreille palpitait et était toute chaude, je jeta un oeil à l'heure et soupira de voir qu'il était déjà 21H. Je dit au revoir à mes parents en baillant et partis coucher non sans avoir envoyé un regard suppliant à ma mère avant de monter. Une fois en haut, je m'installa confortablement pour la nuit et dû me vider la tête de toutes pensées parasites afin d'enfin pouvoir trouver le sommeil plus d'une heure après m'être couchée! Au matin j'ouvris un oeil et m'étira longuement puis émergeant soudain je me leva en vitesse et descendis dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama. Ma mère était attablée devant son thé et un magazine de cuisine; elle leva les yeux en m'entendant arriver :

« Bonjour ! » fis-je pleine d'espoir.

« Bonjour ma grande »

« Alors? »

« Hm… ton père n'est pas tellement d'accord… »

« Quoi ?! » dis-je avant de soupirer, malheureuse comme une pierre.

« Mais… » continua-t-elle.

« Mais? »

« Mais il va se renseigner au travail, il pense que c'est l'un de ses collègues qui va se charger de la sécurité… si c'est le cas il va y réfléchir »

« C'est nul… »

Je m'assis devant elle en posant la tête sur ma main, le regard perdu vers le jardin ensoleillé puis râla une bonne partie de la journée enfermée dans ma chambre. Je révisais un peu mes derniers cours de sortilèges, pensant à Sev là bas, loin de moi… et Lily, elle me manquait aussi Lily ! Je soupira de nouveau, referma mon livre et posa ma baguette par dessus avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre pour me perdre dans la contemplation du lointain jusqu'à ce que ma mère ne m'appelle déjà pour le souper. Je descendis toujours aussi déprimée m'asseoir à table avec eux, chipotant aux aliments dans mon assiette sans les manger.

« Ta mère m'a parlé d'un concert où tu voudrais te rendre avec ton ami »

« Oui… j'aurais aimé y aller… » soupirais-je.

« Je me suis renseigné au boulot, Marc y sera pour la sécurité » fit-il.

« Hm… et? »

« Si tu me promet de rester dans ses parages immédiats, vous pourrez y aller ton ami et toi »

« T'es sérieux? » demandais-je, n'en revenant pas.

« Oui, mais à cette seule condition ! »

« Génial ! Merci ! » je sauta de ma chaise et le pris dans mes bras, le faisant reculer au passage puis remercia ma mère également d'avoir fait du forcing de son côté.

Le lendemain j'attendis non loin du téléphone une bonne partie de la journée que Sev m'appelle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! J'étais contente d'avoir refait il y a quelques temps maintenant ma garde-robe, je ne serais pas obligée de devoir refaire les boutiques au dernier moment et ma tenue pour le jour-J était déjà préparée sur ma chaise de bureau : une courte robe noire en dentelle sur fond crème, des résilles parvenant jusqu'à mi-cuisses et des chaussures ouvertes compensées, quelques bracelets et collier à clous et un maquillage smoky adéquat. J'étais hyper excitée et attendais ce jour avant grande impatience !

Severus arriva chez moi à l'avance le jour du départ, permettant à ma mère de le scruter en détail; autant ma tenue lui avait semblé inappropriée pour mon âge autant elle n'avait rien à redire à mon amoureux portant à merveille pantalon de cuir, boots ferrées, t-shirt glauque et veste noire. Ses longs cheveux de jais apportant cette touche parfaite à la tenue. Mon père lui, nous regarda un moment avant de grommeler des choses désagréables sur les jeunes et leurs modes de plus en plus décadentes… Avant de descendre de la voiture il nous jeta un regard entendu sur notre bonne tenue durant la soirée puis chercha des yeux son collègue qui devait en toute logique nous « chaperonner ». Quelques minutes après, une montagne de muscles se dirigea vers la voiture et j'espéra quelque part que ce ne serait pas ce monstre qui serait chargé de nous ce soir ! Mon père abaissa sa vitre, balayant mes derniers espoirs :

« Salut Marc ! » dit mon père à l'homme penché sur la portière.

« Salut ! Alors, ce sont tes gamins? » dit le monstre en nous jetant un oeil sur la banquette arrière.

« Ma fille Sarah et son… ami… Severus »

« Salut les jeunes ! » fit le collègue de mon père en passant la tête par la fenêtre « vous venez? », on hocha la tête et sortîmes de la voiture avant que mon père nous fasses signe et ne reparte à la maison.

Une fois en face de lui il nous tendit à tour de rôle son énorme main pour nous saluer, me faisant relever la tête pour le regarder dans toute sa hauteur; il devait facilement atteindre les deux mètres et était aussi large que Sevy et moi côtes à côtes… je commença à cafouiller un semblant de bonjour :

« Bo… bonjour… »

« C'est vous qui allez nous fliquer? » demanda Severus, nullement impressionné; Marc se mit à rire, avant de secouer la tête.

« Les jeunes… vous serez dans mon entourage proche mais je ne compte pas vous coller le derch; puis t'es assez grand pour protéger ta femme tout seul non? » sourit-il, me faisant rougir au possible… ça se voyait donc tant que ça !

« Ouais, y a pas de soucis pour ça… » le défia du regard mon imbécile auquel je fila un coup de coude.

Il réprima un sourire et nous conduisit à l'intérieur par une porte arrière avant de nous amener dans la salle déjà bondée en longeant la scène. Vu la taille qu'il avait on pouvait le capter même s'il se déplaçait trois mètres plus loin pour régler un problème ou l'autre… je me détendis un peu de savoir qu'il ne serait pas constamment derrière nous ! Je le regarda s'éloigner de quelques mètres dans la foule avant de croiser le regard d'un gars derrière nous qui me fit un clin d'oeil salace, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Je jeta un oeil à Sevy pour voir s'il avait capté le truc mais il était semble-t-il perdu dans la contemplation des régisseurs s'affairant sur scène devant nous. Ils étaient en train de monter une énorme batterie taguée en vert et jaune pour un groupe que je ne connaissais pas… une main sur ma hanche me fit alors sursauter, me rendant compte après coup que c'était celle de Sev.

« Ca va? »

« Oui… tu m'a fait peur »

« Tu pensais que c'était lui ? » me fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de ma droite; je jeta un oeil discret pour y trouver le gars de tantôt accoudé à la barrière juste à côté de moi.

« En fait, ouais… pourquoi? »

« Parce que ce connard n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tantôt »

« Oooh… jaloux? » lui fis-je en tirant sur son t-shirt pour le rapprocher de mes lèvres; il glissa ses mains sous mes fesses et sa langue dans ma bouche, tout en maintenant ostensiblement un contact visuel avec l'opportun, je m'en rendis compte et le repoussa en riant tout bas « t'es sérieux là? T'es vraiment en train de le narguer?! »

« T'es à moi, autant qu'il le sache tout de suite »

« Pisses-moi dessus tant que t'y es non? Histoire de bien marquer ton territoire… »

« Tu voudrais? » me répondit-il en souriant d'inconvenance, je lui remis un coup de coude et ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire, ce genre d'humour n'étant pas habituel chez lui.

« Non, ça ira… merci ! »

Marc revint non loin de nous, jetant un oeil dans notre direction pour voir si tout était ok et devant nous les premiers musiciens arrivèrent, mettant la foule dans une effervescence de sifflements et d'agitations jusqu'à ce que les premières notes ne retentissent dans la gigantesque salle. Ce groupe présentait un aspect à mi-chemin entre le grunge et le hardrock; les deux suivants étaient plus dans le métal du début des années 80 et celui d'après rappelait un bon vieux ZZ-Top. Quand ils sortirent de scène, une sorte d'entracte se mit en place durant laquelle les monteurs de scène vinrent placer des instruments griffé AC/DC, mettant le public dans un état de nerf incroyable ! Ils n'étaient pas encore là que tout le monde s'agitait déjà, une véritable énergie voyageant dans la salle toute entière. Je me rapprocha de Severus, fébrile et m'accrocha à son bras, grisée par ce à quoi j'allais assister dans quelques minutes ! Quand Angus Young fit son entrée sur scène je crus que mes oreilles allaient imploser du tonnerre d'acclamations qui retentit dans la salle, certains devenant complètement hystériques. Ils ont commencé calmement avec un « It's a long way to the top » et au fur et à mesure des titres les gens étaient de plus ne plus en transe; il fallait suivre la houle de cette marée humaine déchaînée pour ne pas risquer de se faire pousser au sol par inadvertance ! Apparement certains avaient du mal avec le concept car une fois la dernière chanson du groupe terminée, j'entendis dans le talkie de Marc qu'une bagarre avait éclaté dans le fond de la salle et qu'ils manquaient de bras ! Je le vis donc soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel et après un dernier coup d'oeil dans notre direction, partit vers l'arrière de la salle.

Le groupe suivant arriva sur scène, acclamé par nombre de spectateurs, du métal bien lourd en perspective rien qu'avec les quelques accords du début… un nouveau mouvement se mit en branle, faisant remuer la masse dans une nouvelle ondulation synchronisée. Grisée par ce courant électrique parcourant tout le monde, l'ambiance, les lumières, les vibrations, je me laissa porter par la musique, la promiscuité des corps tout autour de nous ne me permettant pas immédiatement de sentir cette main sur ma cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte sur ma fesse. J'ouvris les yeux, sortant de mon exaltation pour trouver le gars du début de soirée presque collé à moi, tentant de faire passer ses gestes déplacés pour une simple méprise. Un peu refroidie pour le coup, je me rapprocha de Sevy, espérant tenir ainsi l'autre crétin à distance mais à la chanson suivante il réitéra une main sur ma cuisse et me tournant d'un coup, je lui mit la mienne dans la gueule. Quelques gars autour se reculèrent, jetant un oeil curieux à l'altercation avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le groupe qui jouait actuellement tandis que Severus lui, me poussa derrière lui et se plaça presque tête contre tête avec le tripoteur.

« C'est quoi ton problème? » demanda-t-il à l'autre.

« Toi c'est quoi ton problème mec? Tu laisses sortir ta meuf habillée ainsi et après tu laisses pas toucher? » Severus le regarda halluciné; reconnaissant son état limite à sa mâchoire serrée autant que ses poings contre ses cuisses, je lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras, tentant de le raisonner :

« Sevy, bébé, laisses tomber, tu vois bien que c'est un connard… », malgré ma demande il l'attrapa par son col la seconde d'après…

« Présentes-lui tes excuses ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser ! »

« Parce que sinon je t'explose la gueule » gronda-t-il; je jeta un regard implorant autour de nous, espérant voir Marc à proximité mais il devait toujours être dans le fond à régler son problème avec je ne sais quel autre connard du même genre !

L'instant d'après le gars faisait reculer Sev d'une rude poussée sur le torse, ce qui eut pour effet de faire flamber mon chéri en un quart de seconde et il se jeta sur l'autre. Ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux, faisant reculer les personnes qui s'y trouvaient et ces imbéciles au lieu de les séparer, les regardaient en les encourageant ! Le seul bénéfice de cela fut que le vigile pu être rapidement prévenu mais ce n'est pas Marc qui vint les attraper par le cou pour les diriger vers la sortie non loin… un sorteur aussi baraqué que l'ami de mon père arriva sur place en quelques enjambées, les soulevant d'une seule main pour les virer au plus vite; je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'à cause d'un imbécile notre sortie serait ainsi écourtée et je ne pensais même pas à ce que mon père dirait dès qu'il serait au fait de la bagarre !

« Lâchez-le s'il vous plait, il n'a rien à voir la dedans, c'est lui qui a commencé ! » tentais-je en pointant du doigt l'autre abruti, poursuivant rapidement le garde qui continuait d'avancer.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, vous foutez le bordel, vous sortez c'est tout; alors petite dame tu restes ou tu accompagnes ton copain? »

« Non ! C'est lui qui nous a agressé, c'est pas juste ! Appelez Marc ! »

« Quel Marc? »

« L'autre vigile ! » m'énervais-je, cherchant des yeux le-dit gars dans la foule.

« Je connais pas de Marc… » me répondit la montagne de muscles en se tournant pour continuer de pousser les deux bagarreurs vers la sortie.

Ce qui arriva ensuite relève plus du miracle que de la chance, en me tournant le dos mon regard désemparé se posa sur sa nuque épaisse et rasée… où un symbole si connu que je faillit crier un hallelujah se révéla à moi… un triangle possédant un cercle en son centre et percé d'une barre verticale !

« Attendez ! » dis-je en me jetant sur l'un de ses gros bras également tatoué; il se tourna vers moi, perdant patience.

« Lâches-moi gamine où je te met dehors avec les deux autres »

« Beedle le barde ! » dis-je au hasard; deux mètres plus loin il prit conscience de mes paroles et se retourna vers moi.

« T'as dit quoi? »

« Votre tatouage… c'est bien le symbole des reliques? Celles des trois frères… » il fronça les sourcils puis me regarda comme si je venais d'apparaitre en face de lui « c'est le moldu qui a commencé… Monsieur » tentais-je de l'amadouer. Il se tourna vers Severus et le lâcha avant de se tourner vers moi et avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre Marc arriva près de lui :

« Lionel, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les gamins ? » dit-il en nous désignant.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Ouais je devais les surveiller mais j'ai été appelé pour une rixe dans le fond de la salle » dit-il en jetant un oeil à la lèvre de Severus qui saignait.

« Ok, je te les laisse alors, moi je sort celui-ci » fit-il en secouant le fauteur de troubles. Il s'éloigna de nous et je me retourna vers Marc :

« C'est l'autre qui a commencé… »

« J'aurais peut-être dû vous prendre avec tout compte fait… heureusement que c'est pas toi qui t'en est prise une, ton père m'aurait arraché les couilles… en attendant, il y a des toilettes la-bas derrière » fit-il en désignant l'arrière de la scène « emmènes-y ton copain qu'il se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage… »

J'acquiesça et me tourna vers Severus, lui prenant la main pour le traîner le long du mur jusqu'à l'arrière de la scène où je m'arrêta un moment au calme. Je releva l'une de ses mèches puis essuya du pouce une larme de sang sur son menton, son regard sombre et profond me sondant :

« Merci » dis-je en posant doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Pour ? »

« De me protéger »

« Toujours » dit-il tout bas.

« Ça m'excite de te voir ainsi, tu es mon chevalier, mon héros… et te voir te battre comme ça… même si c'est mal… ça m'excite à mort » souris-je, coquine en le défiant des yeux « t'es à moi hein ?»

Il plongea dans mon regard avant de me tirer par le bras jusque dans les toilettes derrière nous, ouvrant à la volée la première porte qui se présentait et me poussa à l'intérieur où après l'avoir verrouillée rapidement il se jeta sur moi, me collant rudement au mur.

« J'ai pas de culotte » chuchotais-je à son oreille. Il grogna contre moi puis passa une main sous ma jupe pour vérifier mes dires avant de glisser ses doigts en moi et sa langue dans ma bouche, frottant son entre-jambes durcie contre mon bassin. Le goût de son sang sur ma langue m'excitait et j'aspira légèrement sa lèvre blessée, le faisant gémir.

« Doucement » haleta-t-il en portant sa main libre vers son menton où une goutte de sang y avait ruisselé.

« Désolée » m'excusais-je avant de m'agenouiller devant lui et d'ouvrir largement son pantalon, abaissant son boxer au passage pour le prendre en bouche.

Dans le bruit du concert qui résonnait jusqu'ici grâce aux hauts parleurs présents dans les toilettes je ne l'entendais presque pas gémir, me demandant même si cela lui plaisait avant qu'il ne vienne placer ses deux mains sur ma tête pour contrôler les mouvements de ma bouche sur sa queue. Sur le point de jouir, il referma sa poigne sur mes cheveux et me recula; je le regarda, affamée, n'attendant qu'une chose : qu'il prenne les choses en mains ! Il me tira de ma réflexion en me relevant pour me replacer debout contre le mur où de ses mains fébriles il remonta ma jupe jusqu'à la taille; il s'abaissa devant moi et avant que je prenne la mesure des choses, glissa ses bras entre mes cuisses, les passa sous mes fesses et se releva, me soulevant à hauteur de son visage. Je faillis crier de surprise, me tenant par précaution au plafond juste au dessus de ma tête alors que sa langue elle, me fouillait déjà avidement. Le dos au mur et les cuisses reposant sur ses épaules j'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs tandis qu'il me dévorait la chatte; je descendis une main du plafond pour la poser dans ses cheveux, le ramenant contre mon clitoris sensible qu'il lécha et aspira bestialement me faisant jouir immédiatement contre son visage.

Je tentais de reprendre un semblant de respiration alors qu'il lapait toujours l'intérieur de mon sexe trempé, le suppliant d'arrêter tant la sensibilité était énorme. Il se recula de mes cuisses et me fit redescendre précautionneusement au sol où il me retourna pour me pencher vers la cuvette sur laquelle je m'appuya tant bien que mal alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en moi. Ses mouvements dans mon ventre m'arrachaient un cri à chaque fois qu'il venait buter sur mon col, mes gémissements audibles malgré la musique le galvanisant assez pour qu'il me donne l'impression d'être proche de me transpercer à chaque coup de rein supplémentaire. Outre le fait d'être à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur, la position elle-même dans cet espace exigu était assez désagréable et c'est presque avec soulagement que je le sentit se contracter avant d'éjaculer. Après quelques secondes il sortit de moi, faisant s'écouler au passage du sperme le long de mes cuisses encore écartées et s'appuya dos à la porte, haletant comme jamais, le visage en sueur.

« Meilleur concert de toute ma vie » blagua-t-il entre deux respirations laborieuses, me faisant rire de la situation assez bizarre. Nous sortîmes du WC une fois que je fut rhabillée et essuyée puis je le dirigea vers les lavabos pour passer un peu d'eau sur sa lèvre légèrement gonflée.

« Tu as fort mal? » demandais-je, inquiète.

« Pas plus que quand c'est mon père qui cogne »

Je frotta son menton puis me rapprochant de lui, posa de nouveau délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'entoura de ses bras et se blottit contre moi.

« Je t'aime » dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Deux heures plus tard le concert se terminait et mon père nous attendait sur le parking de la salle, nous montâmes à bord, épuisés mais heureux de l'expérience… musicale… et ce sans que rien du léger « problème » ne se sache jamais.


	25. Promenons-nous dans l'émoi LEMON

Fin juillet mes parents prirent les dispositions nécessaires pour partir un week-end entier chez ma grand-mère qui habitait près de Bristol, chaque année durant l'été ils y allaient quelques jours, me prenant avec la plupart du temps mais étant presque majeure ils acceptèrent de me laisser seule à la maison ! C'est donc le premier week-end du mois d'aout que je les vit partir tous les deux avec l'une des deux voitures, ma mère me faisant signe par la fenêtre jusqu'au coin de la rue. Moi-même ayant pris mes propres dispositions, je vit arriver Severus à peine une heure plus tard ! Il eut à peine franchit la porte que je lui sautais dessus, l'embarquant dans ma chambre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une demie heure plus tard, il était allongé nu à mes côtés, embrassant mes épaules avant de me demander :

\- « Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose? » je souris malicieusement à sa question et il précisa en riant « non, autre chose que ça… » je réfléchis :

\- « Tu veux aller promener? »

\- « Pourquoi pas… »

\- « Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu voudrais aller? »

\- « Comme ça tout de suite, non » avoua-t-il; quand soudain une idée germa dans mon esprit lascif.

\- « Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans un champs? » lui demandais-je taquine.

\- « Ben compte tenu du fait que tu es ma première et la seule… et qu'on ne l'a jamais fait dans un champs, non » se moqua-t-il.

\- « Ça te dit? »

\- « Y a pas de champs par ici… »

\- « Par ici non mais c'est pas loin… en voiture » souris-je malicieuse.

\- « En voiture? » demanda-t-il, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- « Viens, habilles-toi ! »

Je me leva et me rhabilla en vitesse avant de descendre et de fouiller dans le bureau de mon père après la clef de sa voiture…

\- « J'ai peur de comprendre; tu cherches quoi au juste? » demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans le bureau patriarcal.

\- « Les clefs de mon père… » fis-je distraitement.

\- « De voiture? »

\- « Non de soucoupe volante ! Bien sûr de voiture… » soupirais-je exaspérée avant de mettre la main dessus dans un tiroir et de pousser un cri de victoire !

\- « Bébé je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… »

\- « Pourquoi ça? »

\- « Ben… tu sais conduire? »

\- « Bien sûr que je sais conduire, c'est pas difficile, allez viens » fis-je en quittant la pièce.

Il hésita mais finit par me suivre en râlant, me rappelant ce qu'on risquait à se faire prendre en train de rouler dans une voiture sans permis ni âge légal de conduite… je le singea en grimaçant, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

\- « Ouais ben si t'as des ennuis tu te démerderas toute seule… »

\- « Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'on ait des ennuis? Faudrait vraiment pas avoir de bol pour tomber sur des flics en rase campagne » me moquais-je.

Je démarra la voiture et nous nous mîmes en route vers les abords de la ville où je savais que s'y trouvait étangs, champs et paysages champêtres à perte de vue pour une promenade en amoureux dans la nature. Nous roulâmes près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver au milieu de nulle part, la nature et elle seule nous entourant de toute part.

\- « Alors? » lui fis-je « c'est beau non? »

\- « Oui… » dit-il toujours pas rassuré.

\- « Ça va, détends toi, je me gare » le taquinais-je alors.

J'arrêta la voiture un peu plus loin sur un accotement assez large pour s'y stationner sans déranger personne et après avoir coupé le moteur, je descendis du véhicule et m'étira un moment en attendant que Severus se décide de sortir. Le Soleil chauffait quand même pas mal mais au bord de l'eau il faisait juste parfait pour se promener, la rivière apportant un léger courant d'air agréable; soudain j'eut une nouvelle idée et ouvrit le coffre. Mon père avait prit pour habitude, allez savoir pourquoi, d'y garder tout le temps deux grandes serviettes de plage… je les sortit et les rapetissa pour les glisser toutes les deux dans mon petit sac à main.

\- « Tu sais nager? » demandais-je à Severus.

\- « Euh… ouais… » fit-il soupçonneux en se tenant à distance.

\- « Hey relax ! Je vais pas te balancer à la flotte ! » ris-je en le voyant.

Je lui tendis la main et il l'a pris après un moment d'hésitation; nous marchâmes alors le long de l'eau jusqu'à trouver l'endroit que j'étais certaine de pouvoir trouver à un moment ! C'est obligé toutes les rivières ont ce genre de petits bassins où l'on peut se baigner sans risquer d'être emporté plus loin… à un ou deux kilomètres de là, nous trouvâmes effectivement ce que je cherchais, excitée de la découverte, je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée d'aller y nager, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Devant nous quelques arbres, légèrement agités par une faible brise jetaient un peu d'ombre sur l'herbe verte bordant la rivière. L'eau venant de derrière nous s'élargissait à cet endroit, entourée de berges verdurées avant de repartir vers un chemin plus étroit au loin; une partie du bassin était entourée de hautes roches, surplombant l'eau par endroit comme autant de petites niches où se blottir. Je le lâcha pour déposer mon sac à terre et me déshabilla rapidement, repliant sommairement mes vêtements; Severus lui, ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu, me regardant comme si la scène trop absurde pour se réaliser vraiment n'était que le fruit de son imagination :

\- « Tu fais quoi? » bredouilla-t-il.

\- « Je me déshabille, ça se voit non? »

\- « Je… tu vas aller te baigner? »

\- « Bien Sherlock ! » dis-je en terminant par enlever ma culotte pour lui jeter; il l'attrapa au vol et je me dirigea entièrement nue au bord de la rivière.

\- « Elle doit être glacée en plus, arrêtes tes bêtises ! » fit-il en s'asseyant près de mes affaires.

Une fois arrivée à mi-cuisse dans cette eau qui n'était pas si froide tout compte fait, je me tourna vers lui pour le tenter à me rejoindre.

\- « Tu as peur qu'elle se rétrécisse ? » lui dis-je pour le taquiner.

\- « J'ai pas envie de choper la crève perso… »

\- « Arrêtes elle n'est pas froide ! Viens ! » insistais-je.

\- « Nan… »

Soupirant je me retourna pour continuer à avancer… un peu plus loin au centre de ce semblant de cercle, l'eau m'arrivait à hauteur de poitrine. Un peu plus fraîche par ici elle me faisait respirer un peu plus difficilement, je me mis à battre des jambes pour me réchauffer et désengourdir mes extrémités.

\- « Je pensais que tu serais plus courageux que ça… » tentais-je, sans succès.

\- « Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligente que ça… » fit-il sur le même ton, me vexant au passage.

\- « Ok… t'as raison reste là, je m'en fout !

\- « Sors de là avant d'attraper la mort ! »

Je continua de l'ignorer et nagea un peu plus loin, sentant le frôlement des petits poissons sur mes jambes. J'aurais bien feins de me noyer si je n'avais pas peur de ses représailles quand il s'apercevrait que je lui avait menti… je réfléchi à ce que je pourrais trouver comme astuces pour pouvoir le faire me rejoindre quand je le vis enlever sa veste et son t-shirt, je le regarda pleine d'espoir :

\- « Tu te décides enfin? »

\- « Non, j'ai chaud, j'enlève le surplus… » dit-il en se recouchant les bras sous la tête, torse nu, les yeux clos.

J'eut soudain une idée… quitte ou double sur le fait qu'il m'en veuille après ! Au pire des cas il se sécherait… je m'approcha de nouveau de la berge en silence et une fois certaine de mon coup, bondis d'un seul mouvement, l'éclaboussant au passage en atterrissant sur lui. Il sursauta autant de surprise que de l'eau tiède sur sa peau chauffée par le Soleil; j'eut le temps de saisir ses poignets pour les lui bloquer tant bien que mal au dessus de la tête, le faisant rire pour le coup :

\- « T'essaies de faire quoi là? » se moqua-t-il.

\- « Tu es mon prisonnier ! » ricanais-je.

\- « Ah oui? » me railla-t-il avant de retourner la situation en poussant rapidement sur l'une de ses longues jambes « alors? Qui gagne maintenant? » il se retrouva sur moi, me bloquant les bras le long du corps où du bout des doigts je tentais d'attraper discrètement le sac près de ma hanche.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dans l'eau avec moi maintenant que tu es déjà mouillé? » tentais-je de maintenir son attention pendant que je m'introduisais par un coin entrouvert de la sacoche; je sentais ma baguette mais n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre !

\- « Parce que je ne suis pas mouillé, dommage hein? » rit-il; j'approcha mes lèvres pour l'embrasser, le sentant se détendre un peu à se contact, suffisamment pour que je puis saisir ma baguette fermement :

\- « Oh… Et comme ça? » chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres; il me jeta un regard interrogateur avant que je ne pointe ma baguette vers lui « Aguamenti »; on entendis le bruit d'un torrent d'eau sortir de la rivière et j'eus juste le temps de fermer les yeux avant qu'une vague ne déferle sur nous dans un bruit assourdissant.

Il se releva dans la seconde, la bouche ouverte sur un « o » glacé, son regard assassin semblant me promettre mille et une morts, quoi qu'il en soit je n'allais pas rester là pour le confirmer et illico je partis vers la rivière dans laquelle je me jeta.

\- « Je vais te tuer ! » dit-il depuis la berge, le pantalon détrempé et ses longs cheveux dégouttants d'eau comme s'il venait de passer à la douche, ses tétons durcis par le contact de l'eau sur sa peau apportaient une touche érotique sur son torse mince et pâle.

\- « Ben viens me chercher alors ! » ris-je en le narguant.

Il se déshabilla enfin, enlevant son pantalon avant de le tordre et de le placer sous le Soleil pour qu'il sèche plus vite; vu le temps ça serait le cas d'ici une vingtaine de minutes seulement ! Il fit pareil de son boxer puis de ses chaussures et chaussettes avec de me rejoindre entièrement nu en bord de berge. Il avança doucement, se décontractant légèrement quand il vit que l'eau n'était, comme promis, pas si froide que cela. Je me mit à nager un peu plus loin, repoussant l'inévitable rencontre d'encore quelques minutes. Il plongea alors et disparu de mon champs de vision, mon coeur se mettant à battre plus vite car je ne savais d'où il ressortirait ! Les quelques rochers derrière moi assombrissaient l'eau, ne me permettant pas de voir ce qui s'y trouvait.

Un bruissement à côté de moi me fit sursauter mais ce n'était qu'un poisson qui venait de sautiller en surface, je jeta un oeil autour de moi pour tenter de l'apercevoir, il devrait remonter incessamment sous peu pourtant ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter lorsqu'après un bruit furtif derrière moi, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, me faisant crier sous la surprise. Je fut inspirée de retenir ma respiration parce qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde de plus pour me ceinturer et nous faire couler tous les deux, me maintenant sous l'eau dans ses bras. Il me lâcha une fois au fond et je tenta de remonter, asphyxiée, glissant au passage sur des galets au fond de l'eau, ce qui retarda encore ma remontée, augmentant encore plus mon angoisse. Je sentis sa main se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer vers la surface où je pus reprendre mon souffle, furieuse :

\- « T'es un connard ou quoi?! » il dégagea son visage des cheveux qui s'y étaient plaqués et dans un bond m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser, je le repoussa sans ménagement et il se mit à rire :

\- « Ben alors, y a que toi qui puisses jouer? »

\- « J'ai horreur d'être mise sous l'eau ainsi ! » boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement.

\- « Rhooo et moi j'ai horreur que l'on me fasse faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire sorcière ! » dit-il en me reprenant contre lui.

Il repoussa les cheveux de mon cou pour y poser ses lèvres, glissant sa langue jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il mordilla; je le sentit durcir contre mes fesses, me faisant presque oublier le sale coup qu'il m'avait fait. Il glissa une main entre mes cuisses, l'autre me maintenant toujours contre son torse, l'eau nous caressant par ses remous. Je repoussa son bras et me tourna vers lui pour le ceinturer de mes jambes, il glissa sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne et d'une main dirigea son sexe à l'intérieur du mien. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses me faisant aller et venir autour de son érection, moins franche que d'habitude, sans doute due à la fraîcheur. Le ciel au dessus de nous s'assombrit soudain et quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait seulement à récupérer une érection plus conséquente des gouttes froides vinrent s'écraser sur nous, se transformant très rapidement en pluie battante. Il me repoussa doucement de lui, en jetant un oeil sur les nuages noirs, s'ôtant de moi au passage.

\- « Il faut sortir d'ici » fit-il en regagnant la rive à la nage, je resta un instant à le détailler, les muscles de ses bras se dessinant à chaque mouvements le ramenant vers les berges, ses épaules carrées soulignant ses deltoïdes à chacun de ses gestes… « dépêches-toi ! » me cria-t-il.

\- « Oui, j'arrive ! » soupirais-je en le rejoignant… pour une fois qu'on pouvait changer un peu…

Une fois auprès de lui, nous nous mîmes sous couvert du grand arbre, je fit reprendre taille normale à nos serviettes et nous nous séchâmes rapidement. Les vêtements de Severus étaient secs et il put les enfiler directement puis avec les essuies sur nos têtes nous nous dépêchâmes de regagner l'abri de la voiture avant que la pluie ne finisse par nous tremper de nouveau. Une fois à l'intérieur je me tourna vers lui en riant, mes jambes nues mouillées jusqu'à mi-cuisses, il me regarda de derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs que je lui glissa derrière l'oreille comme j'aimais tant le faire… se faisant il se pencha vers moi pour reprendre notre baiser où il avait été interrompu par l'orage. Sa main derrière ma tête me gardant à sa portée pendant que ses lèvres exploraient les miennes, je soupira de contentement et glissa une main sous son t-shirt, caressant son ventre plat, ses mamelons, ses flancs… quand il se sépara de moi je profita pour déboutonner son pantalon et l'entrouvrir. Je lui fit un clin d'oeil puis me glissa à l'arrière de la voiture où il me rejoint après m'avoir interrogé du regard.

Une fois derrière il finit d'abaisser son pantalon et je vint m'asseoir sur lui, seul son boxer et la culotte sous ma jupe nous séparant l'un de l'autre. Glissant une main entre nous il écarta suffisamment les pans de son pantalon pour en sortir ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'immédiat puis recula de deux doigts le fin tissu de dentelle qui masquait l'entrée de mon intimité et poussa son bassin en avant tandis qu'il me tirait vers le bas de sa main libre sur mon épaule. La pluie battait sur la carrosserie de la voiture, résonnant dans l'habitacle qui s'emplissait peu à peu de buée au fur à mesure que nos respirations s'accéléraient. Soudain prise d'une envie un peu plus libidineuse je tentais :

\- « Dis-moi des trucs » fis-je, coquine.

\- « Des trucs » blagua-t-il, ses mains sur mes hanches, accompagnant toujours mes oscillations sur son bassin, je soupira devant sa blague vraiment naze puis après s'être concentré quelques instants sur mes mouvements, il releva la tête vers moi « tu voudrais que je te dise quoi? »

\- « Bah je sais pas… des « trucs » quoi… » fis-je en rougissant, ne pouvant pas assumer ma demande plus longtemps en le regardant dans les yeux; il m'attira contre lui et me chuchota lascivement à l'oreille :

\- « Tu voudrais que je te dises… des choses obscènes hein…» je gémis à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait me dire de sa belle voix profonde.

\- « Oui, des trucs comme ça… » il se recula pour me regarder.

\- « Non… c'est pas mon genre » sourit-il, taquin.

\- « Allez ! T'es pas drôle… »

\- « J'ai jamais dis que je l'étais » rit-il.

\- « Pourquoi tu veux pas? » demandais-je boudeuse en arrêtant de bouger sur lui.

\- « Ben parce que je trouve ça gênant… »

\- « Et si moi ça m'excite? » insistais-je.

\- « Et si moi ça me refroidit? » rétorqua-t-il « tu en feras quoi de ta culotte mouillée si ça me met dans l'incapacité physique de te soulager? »

\- « Et si tu fermais les yeux? Si tu ne me vois pas tu y arriveras peut-être? »

\- « Et toi? Tu sais me dire des cochonneries ? » demanda-t-il, insolent.

\- « Moi? Ben… Hmm… nan mais c'est pas la question… » esquivais-je.

\- « Ben tiens ! Et pourquoi? »

\- « C'est gênant » avouais-je aussi, penaude.

\- « T'as qu'à fermer les yeux ! » dit-il acerbe en reprenant les mouvements du bassin pour faire reprendre son érection qui, nous laissant parler, était presque entièrement retombée.

\- « Je trouve que c'est comme un manque de respect envers toi de te parler ainsi… ça me bloque »

\- « C'est exactement ce que je ressent ! » je réfléchis un instant, me laissant porter par ses mains sous mes fesses et ses coups de rein qui faisaient le travail pour moi.

\- « Mais si moi je t'en dis ça t'exciterait ou pas? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, t'as jamais essayé… à part… notre discussion plutôt ouverte dans la baignoire » me rappela-t-il de notre première fois.

\- « On peut essayer cela comme un jeu… un jeu de rôle en quelque sorte » souris-je avant de me pencher vers lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou « elle est assez mouillée pour toi? » chuchotais-je lascivement au creux de son oreille; sentant ses mains se crisper sur mes fesses.

\- « Oui » gémit-il timidement, m'encourageant à continuer.

\- « Tu préfères l'humidité de ma chatte ou celle de ma bouche sur ta queue? » susurrais-je encore.

\- « Je… j'aime les deux » avoua-t-il avant de gémir de plus belle, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de se contrôler; le jeu commençait à me plaire, émoustillée de le voir réagir si bien à mes mots salaces.

\- « Non, tu dois en choisir une vilain tricheur ! » fis-je en lui mordillant le lobe, le faisant se cambrer encore plus sous moi, non loin de l'orgasme.

\- « Dans… ta chatte, je préfère être tout au fond de ta chatte », dit-il en ayant de nouveau un spasme, se retenant de jouir Merlin sait comment… gémissante, moi-même profondément excitée, il reprit entre deux halètements « j'aime la sentir, quand tu jouis elle aspire ma queue entièrement », il tremblait sous moi et je me dit qu'un dernier mot pourrait le faire lâcher prise malgré sa détermination, son self-contrôle et les profondes expirations qu'il faisait pour tenter de redescendre d'un cran ou deux dans son excitation.

\- « Et moi, tu sais ce qui m'excite en ce moment? » chuchotais-je, taquine.

\- « Non » fit-il d'un ton implorant.

\- « Entendre tes gémissements et sentir ta queue devenir de plus en plus dure en moi, je la sens taper tout au fond de moi et c'est vraiment bon » gémis-je plus fort que précédemment, l'incitant à me regarder alors que je prenais des expressions d'une sensualité non contenue avant de terminer :

\- « Mais ce que je préfère, c'est quand tu jouis dans ma chatte, je te sens te tendre puis je la sent gicler à l'intérieur jusqu'à me remplir à ras-bord; remplis-moi mon ange, s'il te plait remplis-moi entièrement… » il explosa sur mes derniers mots, criant sous moi alors que son excitation hors norme due à notre petit jeu me prenait au mot, faisant sortir de mon intimité des vagues de sperme à chaque fois qu'il me renfonçait sauvagement sur son membre.

Nous reprîmes la route peu de temps après s'être rhabillés, tous les deux HS pour le restant de la journée ! Nous étions à peine à l'entrée du village quand je vis Severus s'agiter :

\- « Euh… bébé? » dit-il, hésitant.

\- « Oui? »

\- « Regarde derrière… »

Jetant un oeil dans le rétroviseur j'aperçus la voiture de police juste derrière nous, qui quelques secondes plus tard mit son gyrophare en route et nous demanda de nous garer sur le côté…

\- « Et merde ! Mon père va me tuer ! » dis-je, me rendant soudain compte de la connerie que je venait de faire.

\- « T'as plus trop le choix maintenant, gares-toi… »

\- « Tu connais le sort d'oubliette? » tentais-je vainement.

\- « Nan on le voit que l'année prochaine ! Et de toute façon on serait renvoyés si l'on utilisait la magie en dehors de l'école tu le sais aussi bien que moi…» soupira-t-il.

Je me gara donc sur le côté en pestant contre moi-même… et coupa le moteur en attendant que le policier nous rejoigne; j'abaissais aussi déjà la vitre, inutile de perdre du temps supplémentaire ! Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de ma portière il recula stupéfait en me voyant derrière le volant puis s'abaissa pour jeter un oeil à mon passager :

\- « Bonjour les… les enfants? Quel âge tu as ma belle? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, bien qu'à 5 mois près j'ai l'âge de conduire je n'avais quand même pas le permis !

\- « Bonjour Monsieur… hum… 17 ans… bientôt… » fis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- « Bientôt hein? Donc ça fait 16… et ton copain là? »

\- « Pareil Monsieur » dis-je en espérant qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis à cause de moi.

\- « Je suppose que vos parents ne sont pas au courant? »

\- « Non, Monsieur mais si vous pouviez s'il vous plait, n'avertir que les miens… je prend l'entière responsabilité de mes actes, mon ami n'a rien à voir la dedans, s'il vous plait, ses parents ne comprendraient pas » implorais-je.

\- « Donnes moi le numéro de tes parents s'il te plait »

\- « Ils ne sont pas à la maison, ils reviennent demain dans la matinée Monsieur »

\- « Bien… dans ce cas… sortez tout de même du véhicule, je vous dépose chez vous et je prendrais contact avec eux dès demain ! »

Nous sortîmes donc et allâmes nous installer à l'arrière du combi… après avoir donné mon adresse, il nous y déposa, pris les renseignements adéquats et nous souhaita une bonne après-midi, non sans m'avoir rappelé qu'il passerait lui-même dès demain ! Mes parents vont me tuer…

Effectivement lorsqu'ils revinrent vers 11h le lendemain, il ne trouvèrent pas la voiture garée devant la maison et entrèrent paniqués, me retrouvant assise à la table de la cuisine à côté du policier qui patientait depuis déjà une bonne demie heure; mes parents devinrent blême puis passèrent au gris avant de virer au rouge et au très rouge au cours de la discussion avec l'agent… je fut bien évidement privée de sortie pour le restant des vacances… heureusement que la rentrée était dans deux semaines… cependant deux semaines sans mes amis et surtout sans Severus était un véritable supplice ! Dans mon malheur, mes parents avaient quand même acceptés que je reçoive un coup de fil par jour, que mes deux camarades ne rataient jamais, Severus venant le passer chez Lily car les siens n'avaient pas le téléphone… à quand l'invention des GSM et d'internet ! Ces technologies me manquaient dans ce genre de circonstances.

\- « Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! »

\- « Je sais que c'est dingue mais vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, je sais conduire ! »

\- « Tu sais conduire? Comment ça tu sais conduire? Depuis quand prends tu la voiture dans notre dos? »

\- « Ah non, pas la votre, c'est la première fois que je prend la votre »

\- « Tu prends celle de qui alors? » _te voilà coincée maintenant à vouloir faire ta maligne_, me dit ma petite voix intérieure.

\- « Ben… à l'école ! Nous avons des cours de conduite ! » _bien, pas mal…_

\- « Depuis quand? »

\- « L'année dernière… » mentis-je.

\- « Sarah cela ne change rien au fait qu'ici ça n'est pas là-bas ! Tu n'as même pas ton permis bon dieu ! »

\- « Je pourrais le passer cette année, j'aurais l'âge requis »

\- « Faudrait-il encore que j'accepte ! Tu n'as pas été digne de confiance sur ce coup-là ! »

\- « Papa, j'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 même ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

\- « Tant que tu agiras comme tel, je réagirais en conséquence ! » je soupira, vexée qu'il ne veuille pas être un peu moins « lui-même » pour une fois ! Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas tiqué sur le fait que je sois accompagnée…

\- « Moi ce qui me dérange… » commença ma mère « c'est qu'en plus de te mettre en danger, tu as mis en danger l'un de tes amis ! » _tu disais?_

\- « Oui, parlons-en tiens ! » fit mon père en revenant à la charge « C'est lui qui a cette influence sur toi ?! »

\- « Quoi? Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est entièrement de ma faute, il ne voulait pas y aller ! »

\- « Et tu l'a traîné de force dans ta bêtise ?! C'est du beau ! » demanda ma mère, déçue.

\- « Je trouve ce garçon plus que bizarre moi » dit mon père en nous regardant l'une et l'autre.

\- « Il n'est PAS bizarre ! Tu ne le connais même pas… » fis-je en colère.

\- « J'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir qu'il ne me plait pas ! »

\- « Ouais ben c'est justement à cause de gens comme toi que des gens comme lui vivent malheureux toute leur putain de vie ! Tout ce qui ne te ressemble pas ne te plait pas ! On est pas tous comme toi papa et fort heureusement d'ailleurs parce que… parce que… parce que t'es un vieux grincheux et que t'es vraiment chiant ! » lui hurlais-je dessus avant de monter dans ma chambre en claquant la porte le plus fort possible.

Je l'entendit monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, ma mère le suppliant de se calmer, le temps qu'il ne pense à enfoncer ma porte je pris ma baguette dans ma table de nuit et jeta un Collaporta. Il tenta d'ouvrir sans succès et sa colère ne fit qu'enfler :

\- « Ouvres tout de suite où je défonce la porte ! »

\- « Essaies toujours » dis-je en ricanant, couchée sur mon lit.

\- « QUOI?! »

\- « Charles s'il te plait ! » entendis-je ma mère derrière lui, tentant de le calmer.

\- « Ça suffit Carine, elle se moque de nous ! »

\- « En l'occurence elle se moque de toi, mon chéri mais laisse là, tu l'a déjà punie pour le restant de ses vacances que veux tu faire de plus? La remiser en fond du jardin? »

\- « Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » dit-il médusé avant d'ajouter « et peut-être bien oui que la taper dans le fond du jardin le reste des vacances la ferait réagir parce que là-bas y a pas de porte ! » dit-il en remettant encore un coup de son énorme poing sur le battant qui vibra mais ne bougea pas.

\- « N'as-tu jamais eu 16 ans Charles ?! »

\- « Je n'ai jamais fait le quart du tiers de ce qu'elle nous fait Carine ! »

\- « Ben alors peut-être qu'elle n'a pas entièrement tort ! »

\- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » entendis-je mon père dire, sidéré.

\- « Ben c'est pour ça que tu es un vieux grincheux ! Elle a raison, tu râles tout le temps et bon sang Charles, qu'est-ce que tu peux être emmerdant ! »

\- « Emmerdant ? Mais Carine dois-je te rappeler qu'elle nous a volé la voiture ? »

\- « Rhooo Seigneur, Charles elle n'a pas volé la voiture elle l'a empruntée pour aller faire un tour avec son petit-ami ! Réveilles-toi un peu, ce n'est plus un bébé ! »

\- « Son petit-ami…? » dit-il en parvenant dans les aiguës, je devait rire mais je me retins, comment ma mère se doutait-elle de ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi? « Je n'aime pas ce garçon ! » fit-il bougon.

\- « Ça tombe bien c'est son copain et non pas le tien ! » clôtura ma mère d'un ton sec « maintenant cesses un peu d'ennuyer le monde et redescends veux-tu ! » il râla un moment mais malgré tout il finit par regagner le salon, non sans grommeler jusqu'en bas. Bien joué maman !

\- « Sarah, ouvres-moi s'il te plait » dit-elle; douce et paisible comme si souvent.

Je déverrouilla la porte et la laissa entrer; elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi et me regarda d'un air ambivalent :

\- « Ton père est furieux tu sais... »

\- « Oui mais il ne veux rien comprendre ! »

\- « On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est normal ! Imagines si tu avais eu un accident ? »

\- « Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance en même temps... »

\- « En même temps comme tu dis, tu n'as pas l'âge de passer ton permis ! Et ce quand bien même tu saurais conduire ! » je soupira... « tu peux bien soupirer Sarah, ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait hier... »

\- « C'est bon j'ai compris... » râlais-je.

\- « Et avoir pris ton petit ami avec c'était vraiment pas très malin... »

\- « J'ai jamais dit que c'était mon petit ami... » dis-je rougissante, n'ayant pas encore envie d'aborder le sujet sensible avec eux; elle me fixa sans sourciller :

\- « Je ne suis pas ton père Sarah... je vois bien comment tu le regardes quand je te dépose chez Lily... » sourit-elle « et n'écoutes pas les bêtises de ton père... il est vieux jeu, il tient ça de sa mère » me dit-elle avec son clin d'œil complice.

\- « Vous allez faire quoi du coup? Je peux déjà plus sortir... »

\- « Sois reconnaissante qu'on te laisse encore les appeler ! »

\- « Tu rigoles mêmes en prison ils ont droit à leur coup de fil ! » elle me regarda sévèrement et je me dis qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais surtout qu'elle était beaucoup plus conciliante que mon père... « je suis désolée… merci… » grommelais-je.

J'eus donc en plus de mon enfermement une montagne de corvées à faire durant ces derniers jours, mon père voulant être certain que je serais suffisamment occupée pour ne pas penser à faire d'autres bêtises… vivement le retour à Poudlard !


	26. Retour à Poudlard LEMON

Le train vers Poudlard partait le premier dimanche de septembre, mes parents m'avaient tiré du lit très tôt pour pouvoir me conduire eux-mêmes à la gare de King's Cross et je pus ainsi avoir le plaisir de passer les 3h de trajet jusqu'à Londres pour les écouter me faire un récapitulatif des choses à éviter pour ne pas m'attirer des ennuis une fois de retour à l'école… enfin sur place, j'étais ravie de pouvoir sortir de là, jetant au hasard un oeil sur le vaste parking pour tenter d'y apercevoir quelques têtes connues. Ils poussèrent jusqu'à me déposer devant le mur menant à notre voie… quel soulagement qu'ils ne puissent pas aller plus loin décidément ! Une fois la traversée effectuée avec mes deux valises, je jeta un oeil sur le quai bondé à la recherche de Lily et Sevy, sans succès… avant d'entendre mon prénom ainsi que des coups contre une vitre un wagon plus loin. J'avança dans cette direction jusqu'à voir mon amie s'agiter derrière le carreau, je monta donc m'installer dans le compartiment où ils étaient installés tous les deux.

Severus m'attendait en haut des escaliers du convoi, tendant une main pour m'aider à monter mes valises, une fois à bord je le serra contre moi avant de l'embrasser :

\- « Dites les amoureux, vous vous tripoterez plus tard ! Venez vous installer ! » entendis-je dire mon amie qui sortait la tête de notre compartiment; je souris à Sev qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de me chuchoter :

\- « Elle me pompe l'air depuis une bonne demie heure déjà »

\- « Je t'ai entendu ! » rajouta-t-elle depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, nous faisant rire tous les deux. J'entra la rejoindre et la serra contre moi également, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avait plus vus !

\- « Vous m'avez manqués tous les deux ! » dis-je une fois installée près de Sev, son bras autour de ma taille.

\- « Toi aussi ! Alors… comme ça on pique la voiture de ses parents hein? » plaisanta-t-elle.

\- « Les nouvelles vont vite… » fis-je en jetant un oeil à mon dénonciateur qui haussa les épaules.

\- « Je suppose que ton père à piqué une crise du tonnerre? » continua-t-elle.

\- « Non tu crois? Ils sont venus expressément me déposer à la gare… ils avaient surement peur que je me perde en chemin ! S'ils avaient pu passer le mur, ils l'auraient fait ! » râlais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- « En même temps, tu voulais qu'ils le prennent comment ? Vous faire choper ainsi t'as eu du bol de pas être majeure ! Sinon tu aurais été embarquée direct… » je soupira devant cette énième leçon de morale et préféra changer de sujet avant de perdre patience.

\- « Et toi? Comment se sont passées les vacances? » lui demandais-je.

\- « Comme d'hab… Pétunia est un vrai poison, je ne la supporte plus… » soupira-t-elle à son tour.

\- « Bah, encore deux ans et tu pourras déménager » puis me tournant vers Severus qui regardait par la fenêtre le train commencer à se mettre en branle « Et toi? Ça a été…? »

\- « Comme d'hab… la maison du bonheur… » fit-il sarcastique; je resserra mes doigts autour des siens en signe de soutien.

\- « Tu es avec nous maintenant et bientôt chez nous » lui souriais-je, il me jeta un regard de côté avant de sourire faiblement et de me rapprocher de lui pour poser un baiser sur mon front.

Les heures nous séparant de l'école passèrent relativement vite si l'on compte que je réussis à m'endormir sur son épaule à peine trois heures après notre départ, finissant par me réveiller au rire de Lily, qui pourtant tentait de se contenir…

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » marmonnais-je en ouvrant un oeil, me rendant seulement compte de m'être assoupie.

\- « Rien, rien » fit-elle en se forçant de garder son sérieux, suspicieuse je me tourna vers Severus pour lui demander d'un regard ce qui pouvait bien causer son hilarité.

\- « Tu ronfles… » dit-il, blasé.

\- « Hein? Impossible… » affirmais-je en rougissant.

\- « Ah mais si ! » se décida-t-elle enfin à me dire « c'est très sexy d'ailleurs » continua-t-elle en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

\- « Je ronfle pas ! » râlais-je, avant de tenter un oeil vers mon chéri imperturbable dans la lecture de son livre « je ronfle pas…? »

\- « Si… » dit-il toujours à son étude « mais t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant… » rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, faisant de nouveau ricaner mon amie en face de nous.

\- « N'importe quoi… » bougonnais-je, me calant dans le siège, bien décidée à rester éveillée le reste du voyage.

\- « C'est pas grave, on peut pas dire que tu cultives ton côté féminin de toute façon » précisa-t-il.

\- « Je t'emmerde… c'est assez féminin pour toi ça? » répondis-je, piquée au vif.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime » rit-il, taquin en me poussant d'une main sur la banquette.

Pour le coup je passa le reste du voyage sans leur parler, reculée dans un coin opposé au leur et ignorant les suppliques de Lily de pardonner ce rare trait d'humour chez notre ami en commun et d'accepter de calmer ma profonde susceptibilité.

\- « Tu te fatigues pour rien Lily » dit-il après un moment en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- « Ta petite amie a un véritable caractère de cochon ! » bouda-t-elle, déçue de ne pas réussir à me faire oublier leurs moqueries.

\- « C'est pour ça que je l'aime » dit-il avant d'ajouter à mon intention avec un clin d'oeil « même si elle n'est pas douce et délicate » je leva les yeux au ciel et ne préféra pas répondre à sa tentative de prise de contact, le voyant plissant légèrement des yeux devant mon refus d'entrer dans son jeu.

Nous arrivâmes sur place alors que la nuit tombait, je me leva du siège et pris rapidement mes valises avant qu'il ne se penche pour s'en saisir. Une fois sur le quai je me dirigea vers une des diligences mises à notre disposition et y monta tant bien que mal avec mes encombrants paquetages, manquant de perdre l'équilibre avant que Severus ne me stabilise rapidement d'une main dans le dos, me rendant encore plus maussade de devoir l'en remercier !

\- « De rien… » fit-il à mon intention une fois assit à côté de moi; je lui passa la langue, bornée et il se pencha prestement pour l'aspirer entre ses lèvres.

\- « Euh… peut-être pourriez-vous attendre d'être ailleurs pour vos cochonneries ? » fit Lily la prude en face de nous.

\- « Pas besoin… » me décidais-je enfin à dire « il ne fera rien… je ne suis pas féminine… », je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour de moi et resserre son étreinte quand j'essaya de m'en défaire.

\- « T'es une emmerdeuse, tu le sais ça? » dit-il avant de se blottir dans mon cou; sa présence à côté de moi était ma drogue même si ma rancoeur, elle, risquait encore de devoir lui demander des comptes un moment… « arrêtes de bouder s'il te plait» chuchota-t-il à mon oreille « tu es parfaite, j'ai horreur des princesses… » ne trouvant rien à lui rétorquer de cinglant pour le moment je préféra me taire.

\- « On est bientôt arrivés » dit Lily en se tournant pour voir apparaître les lumières du château.

Laissant mes valises sur le sol un peu plus loin à un endroit où les elfes viendraient les chercher pour les monter dans nos dortoirs respectifs, je contourna les élèves faisant la file pour entrer dans l'école qui dans peu de temps entameraient dans la grande salle une énième cérémonie de répartition. Je monta les marches menant dans le hall et commença à grimper l'escalier vers le 7e étage quand une main attrapa mon poignet me faisant me retourner.

\- « Tu vas où? » demanda Severus, inquiet.

\- « Je monte, j'ai pas faim… » dis-je en me défaisant de son étreinte; je le vis faire un geste à Lily pour qu'elle aille au souper et monta derrière moi, accélérant le mouvement pour me rejoindre.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu nous fait? »

\- « Rien… une crise de féminité sans doute… » dis-je acerbe.

\- « Tu vas quand même pas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ça? »

\- « Tu veux parier? » il soupira avant de prendre mon bras sur un palier entre deux étages.

\- « Tu l'es à ta façon et cette façon me plait; je te l'ai dit, je ne voudrais pas d'une princesse ! Alors arrêtes de bouder s'il te plait » dit-il en caressant ma joue. Je fis la moue et il sourit en approchant ses lèvres des miennes pour les embrasser.

\- « T'es un tricheur… »

\- « Viens, on va manger un truc en haut » dit-il avant de me prendre la main pour monter les deux derniers étages nous séparant du loft.

Il poussa la porte et me la tint ouverte avant de me suivre à l'intérieur. J'entra et partis m'installer dans le sofa devant lequel la cheminée s'alluma, le bruit du bois qui craque m'apaisant quelque peu. Je l'entendis vaguement fouiller dans son sac à dos avant de venir me rejoindre avec un petit paquet.

\- « S'il te plait… » me dit-il en me le tendant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

\- « Ben ouvres-le » je lui jeta un oeil suspicieux avant de m'installer plus confortablement et de le déballer, me retrouvant avec une boite noire et rose entre les mains.

\- « C'est quand même pas ce que je pense que c'est ? »

\- « Ça dépend à quoi tu penses » sourit-il.

J'ouvris le petit coffret avant de jeter un oeil curieux à l'intérieur, confirmant mon intuition : un vibro de poche mauve fluo ! Je le regarda avec un sourire coquin.

\- « Je te fatigue à ce point-là? » ris-je en lui agitant le jouet sous le nez.

\- « C'est un petit plus maintenant si tu veux l'utiliser seule, je ne me vexerais pas » me taquina-t-il.

\- « Intéressant »

\- « Et il va dans l'eau » rajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Je me leva pour le suivre, curieuse et l'entendis faire couler l'eau dans la salle de bain. Il était déjà installée dans la baignoire pleine quand j'entra dans la salle d'eau, souriant de cette idée étonnante de sa part.

\- « Tu viens ou tu restes là ? » me questionna-t-il.

\- « J'arrive » répondis-je en me déshabillant après lui avoir lancé le jouet qu'il attrapa au vol.

J'enjamba le rebord de la baignoire pour le rejoindre dans l'eau chaude mousseuse, attachant au passage mes cheveux avec un des nombreux élastiques que je laissais à notre disposition. Il tendit les bras vers moi et je vint m'installer sur lui, nouant ses cheveux également. Il se laissa faire, profitant de notre promiscuité pour passer la pointe de sa langue dans mon cou, me faisant frémir.

\- « Elle est plus chaude que la rivière hein » lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

\- « Sans blague »

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, faisant s'écouler de l'eau sur ma peau, caressant mes épaules avant de redescendre sur mes fesses pour les palper. Je l'entoura de mes bras et l'embrassa, le sentant se tendre sous moi tandis que ma langue rencontrait la sienne. Il tendit l'un de ses bras pour saisir à tâtons le vibro posé sur le rebord à sa gauche et le posa entre nous, s'ajustant afin de le glisser entre mes jambes écartées. Sans quitter sa bouche de la mienne je descendit une main sous l'eau pour chercher le bouton permettant de mettre le vibreur en route, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux en même temps lorsqu'il entama ses puissantes vibrations. Il réprima un sourire devant la sensation peu courante contre son pubis avant de s'y habituer peu à peu et de sentir son érection s'intensifier entre mes lèvres intimes. Je récupéra le jouet le temps de me soulever pour prendre son membre en moi, sentant ses mains se resserrer sauvagement sur mes fesses alors qu'il m'abaissait le plus profondément possible sur lui. Je me contracte légèrement, l'excitation de la situation l'ayant durci plus que d'habitude, rendant la pénétration presque douloureuse.

\- « Ça ne va pas? » demanda-t-il en ralentissant ses mouvements.

\- « Si si… enfin… tu me fait un peu mal mais ça doit sans doute être à cause de l'eau, bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'être plus sèche que d'habitude… »

\- « Tu es plus sèche que d'habitude » fit-il après une minute de réflexion, s'arrêtant complètement de bouger pour diminuer mon inconfort « passes-moi ton cadeau s'il te plait »

Je lui tendit sous l'eau et il s'en saisit avant de passer son autre main entre mes cuisses pour caresser mon clitoris; une fois repéré l'endroit il y glissa le sextoy et me rapprocha de lui d'une main dans le dos, parcourant mes épaules et mon cou de ses lèvres. Les frôlements mécaniques du petit appareil eurent tôt fait de sensibiliser délicieusement mon entre-jambes, m'humidifiant peu à peu alors que la stimulation à la base de son sexe à lui semblait le tendre toujours plus, me procurant d'autant plus la sensation qu'il distendait au maximum mon entrée. Devinant sans doute mon désagrément, il sortit entièrement de moi en me soulevant avant de m'installer dans l'un des coins de la baignoire, se plaçant entre mes jambes. Il reprit le jouet pour le glisser lui-même entre mes cuisses d'une de ses mains, utilisant l'autre pour lentement me pénétrer de ses doigts tandis qu'il recherchait ma bouche pour s'en saisir. Le bruit de vibro atténué par l'eau était presque inaudible dans la pièce, ne laissant plus entendre que les légers clapotis de l'eau dûs au vas-et-vient de sa main entre mes cuisses et le bruit de ses lèvres se décollant des miennes lorsqu'il s'en éloignait pour reprendre une respiration plus profonde.

Bizarrement alors que toutes les conditions étaient présentes pour réussir à m'alanguir, le plaisir tant espéré tardait à venir, me frustrant un peu plus de minute en minute. Soupirant je décida finalement de lui reprendre le jouet des mains avant de l'éteindre et de le reposer à côté de nous :

\- « Désolée, il faudra sans doute que je m'y habitue dans d'autres circonstances; je pense que l'eau, les vibrations, tout ça fait beaucoup en une fois… j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur une sensation en particulier et du coup je n'en ressent rien de particulier non plus… » m'excusais-je.

\- « On réessaiera plus tard si tu veux ou tu peux le tester seule aussi, ça ne me dérange pas » il me prit contre lui, nous laissant nous faire bercer par le léger remous de l'eau « tu veux sortir? » demanda-t-il alors.

\- « Non, pas encore » lui souris-je en me blottissant au plus près de lui.

Sa peau à elle seule suffisait à m'émoustiller et le simple fait d'être là contre lui suffit étrangement à me préparer pour le recevoir. Je glissa alors la main vers son bas-ventre, l'empoignant doucement pour quelques caresses appuyées, le stimulant rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau apte à me pénétrer, ce qui arriva la minute d'après. Il guida mes mouvements de ses mains sur mes hanches, le frottement appuyé de mon clitoris sur son pubis me faisant jouir rapidement avant qu'il ne me rejoigne juste après. Après de longues minutes dans ses bras à écouter les battements de son coeur, je l'embrassa furtivement et sortis de la baignoire pour me sécher avant de quitter nue la salle de bain. Je me rendis telle quelle jusqu'au frigo pour y chercher quelque chose à manger… le refermant après y avoir trouvé des club sandwich au fromage, des fraises au chocolat et du jus de cerise puis alla m'installer avec mon butin devant la cheminée, à même le sol. Severus me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard après avoir terminé de s'essuyer et rangé le jouet dans ma table de nuit au vu du bruit qui parvenait de la chambre. Il s'installa derrière moi et espiègle, se penchant par dessus mon épaule pour mordre dans ma tartine :

\- « Hey ! » fis-je en rigolant.

\- « Quoi? J'ai faim moi avec tes conneries ! » me taquina-t-il.

\- « MES conneries? »

\- « Oui, TES conneries… tu ne serais pas si susceptible on aurait un buffet complet en bas… »

\- « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre… » lui rappelais-je.

\- « Recommences pas, par pitié… » râla-t-il en me serrant plus contre lui.

Je profitais de la chaleur du feu sur ma peau nue, couchée entre ses jambes écartées, ses bras autour de moi; il avait posé sa tête contre la mienne et ses cheveux caressaient mon visage. J'aimerais que ces moments durent une éternité… il caressait distraitement mes bras en posant de temps à autre de petits baisers sur ma tempe. Fermant les yeux, je savourais cette douceur relativement rare chez lui; bien qu'il soit souvent d'un naturel tendre avec moi dans l'intimité, il passait rarement d'aussi longs moments à me câliner. Je pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, la portant à mes lèvres pour embrasser chacune de ses phalanges, le sentant sourire contre ma joue. J'adorais ses mains, longues, fines et pâles, si délicates… seules les veines qui les parcouraient apportant cette différence avec des mains féminines.

\- « J'adore tes mains, elles sont très belles… » lui dis-je alors.

\- « Ah bon? » sourit-il « ce ne sont que des mains… »

\- « Non, elles sont fines et élégantes, je les trouve super sexy » fis-je en mordillant sa paume.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas sexy chez moi? » rit-il.

\- « Hmmm rien ! » avouais-je, il sourit de nouveau « tu as des mains que je verrais bien… glisser… le long… d'un manche… » il leva un sourcil et je finis en riant « de guitare ! Obsédé vas ! »

\- « Obsédé?! Tu te moques de moi? » répondit-il en jouant le faussement offusqué.

\- « Non, mais c'est vrai je te verrais bien faire de la guitare, tu as les mains pour… »

\- « J'en fait un peu… chez moi» avoua-t-il.

\- « Quoi? Tu ne me l'a jamais dit ! » m'offusquais-je alors.

\- « Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé non plus… »

\- « Il faut que tu me montres ça un jour ! Ça m'excite » le taquinais-je.

\- « Justement, t'es déjà bien assez excitée comme ça » ricana-t-il.

\- « Ça te dérange sans doute? »

\- « Non… du tout… » chuchota-t-il en me picorant le cou du bout des lèvres, passant ses mains sous mes seins pour les caresser avant de titiller du bout des doigts mes tétons.

Je le sentis commencer à durcir contre le bas de mon dos, passant alors ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'appuyer plus encore contre ma peau, il entrouvrit les lèvres pour passer la langue sur mon épaule et je tourna la tête vers lui pour diriger sa bouche vers la mienne, suçant sa langue langoureusement. Cela fini de l'émoustiller et après un instant il finit par se décoller de moi, me sondant de son regard perçant.

\- « C'est moi l'obsédé hein? » sourit-il en coin.

\- « Tout à fait ! C'est toi qui a commencé » dis-je en bougeant les fesses contre son voisin du bas.

\- « C'est ma veine, je suis tombé sur la seule nymphomane de toute l'école » me nargua-t-il.

Je me retourna vers lui, faussement outrée et lui pinça un téton en guise de représailles, le faisant rire après s'en être plaint; taquine, je voulu réitérer mais il para mon geste, maintenant fermement mon poignet avant de me faire basculer sous lui; j'aimais particulièrement ce genre de jeux entre nous, ces quelques instants où il me dominait de sa force, de son poids, de tout son être. Je le toisa avant de lui passer la langue, insolente et il l'attrapa entre ses dents, me mordillant avant de la sucer lentement.

\- « Tu me cherches encore sorcière? » dit-il de sa voix profonde mêlant excitation et défi.

\- « Et si c'était le cas? Tu ferais quoi? » le provoquais-je; il resserra l'étreinte sur mes poignets, me sondant du regard « je n'ai pas peur de toi… » continuais-je.

\- « Tu devrais peut-être… » fit-il joueur avant de me mordre la mâchoire, la gorge puis les seins, me faisant gémir alors que j'écartais les cuisses malgré moi.

\- « Tu ne me feras jamais de mal » chuchotais-je en me plongeant dans son regard qui s'adoucit.

\- « Non, jamais » il passa sa langue à chaque endroit où de légères morsures apparaissaient sur ma peau pâle avant de reprendre dans un sourire malicieux « sauf… si tu me le demandes… »; il relâcha mes poignets pour glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, me griffant les cuisses en remontant vers mes hanches qu'il saisit fermement.

\- « Je veux que tu m'attaches » susurrais-je, alanguie; il me dévisagea un moment semblant réfléchir.

\- « Viens… » fit-il enfin en se levant d'entre mes jambes, m'aidant à me redresser avant de se diriger dans la chambre « allonges-toi sur le lit » ce que je fis assez rapidement.

Je me plaça confortablement au milieu des coussins moelleux, fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation du satin sur ma peau nue, quand je les rouvrit il me regardait, debout aux pieds du lit sa baguette en main. D'un élégant geste de la main des liens apparurent à mes poignets et s'entortillèrent au niveau de la tête de lit, m'attachant les bras écartés; voulant le défier un peu plus je lui demanda sur le ton de la provocation si c'est tout ce qu'il était capable d'imaginer… ce qui fit mouche, son regard s'alluma d'une nouvelle étincelle de défi et un sortilège plus tard la même sensation de douce chaleur enserra mes chevilles. Contre toute attente, ces entraves au lieu de m'écarter les cuisses comme je l'avais imaginé, vinrent se fixer près de ceux tenant mes poignets me faisant ainsi replier les jambes contre ma poitrine puis ils partirent s'attacher dans le sens opposé de la jambe à laquelle ils étaient fixés, m'obligeant à les croiser contre moi, en tailleur et entièrement ouverte à lui; il ne fallut pas plus que cette idée pour m'humidifier instantanément !

\- « Tu disais? » demanda-t-il, joueur.

\- « Pas mal » avouais-je, il me sourit fier de lui.

Reposant sa baguette sur le banc, il monta sur le lit et s'approcha de moi à quatre pattes tel un prédateur narguant sa proie blessée; il s'arrêta au dessus de mes cuisses largement ouvertes et se pencha pour embrasser mes lèvres intimes, les écartant en y glissant sa langue humide avec une lenteur exaspérante avant de sourire contre mon sexe alors qu'il voyait mon impatience à le recevoir ! Je gémis et tenta de bouger sous lui pour accélérer et augmenter l'intensité de son contact, me frustrant de ne pas y arriver; sans me quitter des yeux, il inséra sa langue en moi, léchant mes parois avant d'entamer un doux mouvements de vas-et-vient.

\- « Prends-moi » tremblais-je, éperdue.

\- « Chut… laisses-moi tranquille » ronchonna-t-il en suçotant mon clitoris avant d'aspirer mes lèvres entre les siennes, me faisant presque jouir sous sa langue.

\- « S'il te plait » haletais-je alors « arrêtes, si tu continues… je vais… je vais… »

\- « Jouir? » termina-t-il en me souriant, tentateur en diable qu'il était; je hocha la tête, me concentrant pour faire descendre la pression dans cette partie particulièrement exposée de ma personne.

Après m'avoir jaugée quelques instants de son air de chasseur, il continua les allées et venues de sa langue dans et sur mon sexe, gardant autant que possible le contact visuel. Je gémis en rejetant la tête en arrière; le regarder me lécher surtout dans cette position était trop excitant pour que je puisse me concentrer ! Voyant qu'il perdait mon attention, il inséra sans ménagements trois doigts en moi tout en continuant à me savourer à pleine bouche, me refaisant gémir dans la seconde. Beaucoup trop submergée par ces sensations jouissives, j'abandonna l'idée de me retenir et me laissa aller, ressentant chaque décharge électrique traverser mon clitoris au fur et à mesure qu'il l'aspirait et le suçait. La chaleur caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de mon orgasme était plus que présente et tout ce que j'espérais à cet instant précis c'est qu'il n'arrête surtout pas de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- « Continues… ne t'arrêtes pas… » gémis-je au bord de l'explosion, mais il arrêta, me rendant presque dingue de frustration.

\- « C'est plus la même chanson maintenant hein? Comme c'est bizarre… » rit-il en embrassant mon pubis, ses doigts me pénétrant toujours.

\- « Arrêtes tes conneries par pitié et continues ! » implorais-je.

\- « Continuer quoi? Ça? » fit-il en repassant un unique coup de langue sur cette zone hyper sensible, me faisant décoller de nouveau.

\- « Oui, s'il te plait, t'as été trop loin, continues bordel ! » il leva un sourcil étonné, se moquant toujours de mon état

\- « Hey du calme sorcière, on a tout notre temps, pourquoi aller si vite? » continua-t-il de me narguer, me rendant malade d'excitation.

\- « Ça t'amuses hein ! Attends voir quand ça sera ton tour ! », il repartit entre mes cuisses, riant franchement devant ce semblant de menace.

\- « Houuu… je devrais peut-être vraiment en profiter alors… avant de te relâcher » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

\- « Bouffes-moi la chatte maintenant, par pitié, s'il te plait ! » le suppliais-je.

\- « Hmm… tu me permet de lire en toi? Si tu veux que je continue, j'ai envie de savoir comment tu préfères que je te le fasses… » marchanda-t-il.

\- « D'accord, si tu veux ! » dis-je prête à accepter n'importe quelle condition du moment qu'il s'y remette.

\- « D'accord »

\- « Mais… » il leva un sourcil devant la tentative de négociation « j'aimerais poser une condition supplémentaire… »

\- « Tu en demandes beaucoup… » rit-il « le fait que j'accepte de changer mes plans pour continuer de te… faire « ça »… c'est déjà une victoire pour toi… »

\- « S'il te plait » insistais-je.

\- « Bon… de quoi s'agit-il ? »

\- « Je veux que tu viennes au dessus de moi pour le faire »

\- « Je suis déjà au dessus de toi » se moqua-t-il.

\- « Non, idiot, par ici » fis-je dans un signe de tête près de moi « je veux te sucer en même temps » il me regarda intensément, passant instinctivement la langue ses lèvres avant d'hésiter.

\- « Si je fait ça je ne serais pas me concentrer sur tes pensées… »

\- « C'est vrai que vous les mecs vous ne savez pas faire deux choses en même temps, j'oubliais » ricanais-je avant de recevoir une petite claque sur la fesse « Hey ! » ris-je « et si tu te concentrais sur mes pensées et pas sur ta queue? » proposais-je alors.

\- « Non… je risque de pas savoir me contrôler » avoua-t-il.

\- « J'en ai rien à secouer, allez bouges-toi, viens ici » le pressais-je alors que mon excitation redescendait dangereusement.

Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation qui me parurent durer une éternité il se décida enfin et après avoir ouvert mon tiroir à la recherche de mon cadeau vibrant, il me rejoint avant de m'enjamber maladroitement. C'était la première que j'avais cet angle de vue et j'avoue qu'elle était assez convaincante ! Je pencha la tête vers l'arrière et passa la langue sur ses testicules, le faisant gémir immédiatement; je souris de l'effet produit et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il se soulève suffisamment pour être hors de portée.

\- « Si tu veux que je ne tienne que deux minutes continues comme ça » dit-il d'une voix plus rauque que jamais.

\- « Allez alors petite nature ! Mets-toi en route sinon tu n'auras jamais le temps cette nuit de me faire jouir sur ta langue et de me baiser dans cette position… »

\- « Tu es beaucoup trop gourmande ! » sourit-il avant de se placer en dessus de moi.

Une fois en place je pencha de nouveau la tête en arrière et il abaissa d'une main son sexe dressé pour le faire entrer dans ma bouche ouverte, se faisant je l'entendit gémir et blasphémer tour à tour tandis qu'il se sentait glisser vers ma gorge, ma position facilitant cette variante. Il finit par expirer lentement et se pencha entre mes cuisses; après quelques secondes nécessaires à sa concentration je perçus distinctement l'onde de choc ressentie quand il visitait ma tête, le connectant à mes sensations en direct. Il souffla un air chaud puis froid sur mon clitoris qui se dressa à ce contact, son pénis dans ma bouche pulsant pareillement, comme synchronisé. Je sentis sa langue glisser entre mes lèvres puis rejoindre le point le plus sensible de la région pour le sucer lentement, le faisant gémir en même temps que moi. La longueur de son membre me laissait peu de recul pour effectuer des mouvements larges, les seuls qui sauraient se présenter viendraient uniquement de ses à-coups à lui, qui était pour le moment perdu en pleine exploration de mon ressenti.

Il bougea légèrement pour assurer son équilibre et tout en continuant de m'aspirer entre ses lèvres, il me pénétra lentement avec le jouet qu'il tenait toujours. Ces deux stimulations simultanées étaient tout simplement magiques, le sentant accélérer les mouvements pour le faire aller-et-venir de plus en plus rapidement alors que nos respirations se désorganisaient à l'approche de mon orgasme. Je tentais de me concentrer autant sur ses coups de plus en plus fort en moi que sur sa langue qui passait et repassait entre mes cuisses écartées ou encore sur l'excitation que son sexe dans ma bouche me provoquait. Je sentis que je quittais peu à peu la raison pour m'abandonner à cette vague qui déferlait entre mes jambes, brouillant ma pensée alors que la jouissance explosait sous sa langue chaude et humide; il ressentait toutes mes sensations, continuant de me lécher mais à une intensité moindre alors qu'il vivait de lui-même cette sensibilité orgasmique si proche de la limite désagréable qu'un touché trop appuyé pourrait provoquer. Au sommet de cette explosion de couleurs dans ma tête et dans chacune des fibres de mon être, je l'entendis de loin, de très très loin gémir aussi fort que moi alors que quelqu'un part sur Terre, à mille années lumière derrière moi, ma bouche se remplissait de sa semence. Il en prit sans doute conscience à ce moment-là et se retira immédiatement, finissant de me ramener à la réalité.

\- « Je suis désolé » haleta-t-il confus, couché sur le dos à côté de moi.

\- « C'est pas grave » le rassurais-je, tout aussi essoufflée.

\- « J'aime pas ça… »

\- « Je sais mais c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois hein » plaisantais-je pour le dérider.

\- « C'est pas une raison »

\- « Alors, comment as-tu trouvé l'orgasme féminin? » ris-je.

\- « Vous avez plus de chance que nous… » avoua-t-il en tentant d'atterrir.

\- « Tu te sens d'attaque pour repartir? » lui fis-je, tentatrice.

\- « Après ce que tu viens d'avoir? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.

\- « Je te veux en moi » fis-je, lascive.

\- « Tu veux plutôt ma mort ouais; j'en peux plus… deux fois coup sur coup c'est déjà quelque chose mais trois… tu surestimes de beaucoup mes capacités ! » se plaint-il.

\- « Reposes-toi un peu et reprends, non? »

\- « Si je me reposes maintenant je peux déjà te détacher parce que je n'émergerais pas avant demain… »

\- « Pfff très bien… détaches-moi alors » soupirais-je un peu déçue.

\- « Promis, je te réinstallerais comme ça la prochaine fois si tu veux et je ne te relâcherais pas de sitôt » sourit-il en prenant sa baguette pour désintégrer les liens magiques.

\- « Je m'en souviendrais, je te préviens ! »


	27. Bloody Sunday

Le dimanche 31 octobre était enfin arrivé et ce matin je m'éveilla de meilleure humeur que d'habitude… les couloirs et la grande salle étaient déjà décorés pour l'occasion même si le souper d'Halloween n'aurait lieu que ce soir ! J'attrapa mes vêtements pour cette journée spéciale, ma boite à maquillage et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche tonifiante. Une fois sèche, j'enfila un fin slip de dentelle mauve, des jarretelles que j'attacha au porte-jarretelles assortit et faisant fi du soutien-gorge, enfila directement un corset par-dessus une longue robe de dentelles noires… le thème de cette année ? Le vampire ! Oui encore ! Sauf que cette fois je ne serais pas seule à porter le costume ! Ouvrant ma boîte à poudres, je blanchis un peu plus mon teint, créa des ombres sur mes paupières et colora mes lèvres en rouge sang puis sortis de la salle de bain, rangea mes affaires et enfila ma cape violette et noire avant de descendre au déjeuner.

Severus m'attendait près du portrait de la grosse dame à qui il faisait la conversation; il était superbe, les cheveux attachés en une tresse dans son dos, il portait une élégante chemise blanche à jabot sous une veste de costume noire et pantalon assortit. Quand il me vit, il fit une révérence raffinée avant de m'offrir une rose d'une rouge incandescent avec un sourire radieux.

\- « Ma dame… » me fit-il.

\- « Bonjour, mon chéri ! » répondis-je en prenant délicatement la rose de sa main.

Je passa mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa longuement, n'entendant que vaguement les plaintes et complaintes de la grosse dame qui nous priait de bien vouloir aller nous peloter plus loin. Soudain, je me recula de ses lèvres, m'étant piquée la langue entre ses dents, je le regarda avec une expression de question muette et il précisa :

\- « Un enchantement qui te plairait peut-être » dit-il en dévoilant ses canines pointues.

\- « Wow, elles sont magnifiques ! La dernière fois j'aurais aimé faire ça mais j'avais un peu peur de louper mon coup… » avouais-je.

\- « Si tu veux je peux te le faire »

\- « Ça marche ! »

Il sourit et sortit sa baguette avant de prononcer une formule inconnue et je sentis mes canines changer de formes… la sensation était légèrement désagréable, me donnant l'impression que ma mâchoire supérieure se contractait pour les faire sortir. Je me passa précautionneusement la langue sur ces pointes acérées, souriant malicieusement de ce superbe enchantement et l'en remercia. On descendit au déjeuner, faisant se retourner quelques élèves plus jeunes sur notre chemin; j'étais si fière d'avoir la chance de me pavaner à son bras. Des citrouilles servant de lanternes flottaient déjà dans le ciel orageux de la grande salle et nombre de chauve-souris parcouraient la pièce en tout sens. Au déjeuner ce matin, tartes et jus à la citrouille, puddings aux chocolats et crèmes aux fruits, crêpes, pain d'épices et autres viennoiseries parmi les habituels petits pains…

Nous gagnâmes notre table respective et je me mit à piocher ça et là dans les plats autour de moi quand Lily me rejoint en baillant. Elle ne s'était pas préparée pour la journée, préférant se déguiser pour le repas du soir. Je l'accueillis avec mon sourire aiguisé :

\- « Joyeux halloween ! » lui dis-je gaiement.

\- « Hm… oui, toi aussi » me répondit-elle en me regardant bizarrement.

\- « Ça va? »

\- « Oui… ça fait bizarre ton costume… je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il t'aille aussi bien à vrai dire… ni à Dracula » fit-elle avec un signe de tête vers Severus derrière elle.

\- « C'est parce que j'ai la classe ! »

\- « T'as un grain oui » rit-elle avant de se servir une part de tarte à la citrouille et de la recouvrir de crème fraîche.

\- « Bon et alors le tien? C'est quoi? »

\- « Tu verras ce soir… »

\- « T'es pas sérieuse ! Allez ! » insistais-je sans succès.

\- « Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui? » changea-t-elle alors de discussion.

\- « On va promener dehors et toi? »

\- « Je ne sais pas trop… avancer dans les devoirs peut-être… »

\- « T'es dingue c'est Halloween ! Il y a des animations dans Pré-au-Lard, viens avec ! » lui proposais-je.

\- « Non… il fait froid et humide… je préfère rester ici au chaud ! Vous y allez vers quelle heure de toute façon ?»

\- « Après le déjeuner je vais vite au 2e chercher mes potions du mois puis je vais les remettre à place et on partira à ce moment-là »

\- « Juste… il serait bête de te retrouver avec un costume de femme enceinte pour les prochains mois » rit-elle.

\- « Parles pas de malheur » ris-je jaune avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « il y aura des bonbons là-bas… des tas et des tas de bonbons… »

\- « Hmm… si tu me prends par les sentiments ! » elle soupira « je vais aller m'habiller alors, je vous rejoins près de la borgne »

\- « Ok ça marche ! »

Je finis en vitesse le reste de pudding au chocolat blanc dans mon bol et me leva pour me rendre au 2e étage effectuer mes achats avant d'aller les ranger puis redescendre retrouver mes deux comparses près de la statue de la sorcière. Lily avait trouvé un déguisement lui permettant de rester dans notre thème et je l'a trouva absolument parfaite ! Habillée d'une longue robe blanche aérienne, elle portait dans le cou et sur les bras de profondes morsures d'où s'était écoulé du sang qui maculait à présent tout le devant de sa robe; elle avait même réussi à pâlir encore plus son teint naturel de porcelaine et avait maquillé ses paupières de cernes rouge sombre.

\- « Tu es magnifique ma Lily ! » m'exclamais-je, impressionnée par la simplicité et l'efficacité du personnage.

\- « Merci » rougit-elle.

Nous nous mîmes en route à travers les galeries souterraines qui serpentaient jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, y débarquant pour la chasse aux bonbons car en effet, nul besoin de parcourir les maisons de porte en porte pour les obtenir, ils étaient tout bonnement disséminés à travers le village dans une sorte de chasse aux trésors ! Certains élèves, la nuit d'Halloween allaient même jusqu'à parier des choses plus ou moins importantes à celui ou celle qui oserait passer la nuit dans la cabane hurlante… je serais bien tentée de tester l'expérience tiens… histoire de gagner quelques pièces facilement ! Avant de commencer à jouer nous décidâmes d'aller boire un vin chaud chez Rosmerta, nous n'y avions plus été depuis la fameuse fois où toutes les deux en colère contre Sev pour ses paroles déplacées envers la tenancière, nous l'avions laissé là en plan, tout seul. Tous les ans vers cette date, Rosmerta commençait à préparer son vin chaud spécial « nuits d'hiver »; un vin épicé aux senteurs de cannelle, vanille, orange, gingembre et autres herbes aromatiques vous requinquant pour cette fin d'année !

\- « Avant d'aller Aux Trois Balais, j'aimerais aller voir au magasin de bonbons les nouveautés ! » fit-Lily alors que nous arrivions à l'auberge.

\- « On va déjà en avoir suffisamment avec la chasse tout à l'heure non? » demandais-je.

\- « Tout ne se trouvera pas dehors ! Allez, venez ! » insista-t-elle; nous soupirâmes de concert mais la suivirent jusqu'à la boutique quelques mètre plus loin.

Honeydukes participait comme chaque année à cette chasse aux trésors et nombre de ses patacitrouilles pouvaient être trouvées ça et là dans quelques sombres recoins du village; dans sa boutique par contre l'on pouvait y voir des sucreries spécifiquement créées pour l'occasion telles les pommes d'amour empoisonnées façon Blanche-Neige, rouge et noire ayant l'apparence d'un crâne; des dents de vampires en gommes qui tentaient de vous mordre avant que vous ne les mettiez en bouche; des chauves-souris en réglisse qui s'envolaient si vous ne les rattrapiez pas à temps une fois le paquet ouvert et divers asticots en gelée de fruits qui grouillaient tels de véritables vers dans leur contenant. Après avoir tenté d'entrer dans le magasin pour nous fournir en friandises horrifiques, Lily et moi sommes vite ressorties en courant, la nouvelle surprise de la boutique cette année étant une acromentule adulte en chocolat qui se promenait allègrement à l'intérieur grâce à un enchantement. Nous avons donc poussé Severus à ce qu'il aille nous faire les courses, ne voulant rien entendre de ce qu'il pensait du ridicule de la situation !

\- « Elle est en chocolat… vous êtes au courant? » se moqua-t-il.

\- « J'en ai rien à faire, cette horreur à plus d'un mètre d'envergure; je me fout qu'elle soit en chocolat, je rentre pas là-dedans ! » fis-je, décidée.

\- « S'il te plait Sevy ! » supplia Lily.

\- « Je suis pas votre commis… »

\- « Laisses tomber Lily, je pense qu'il se donne un genre mais il veut pas parce qu'il a peur aussi… viens, on s'en va boire un vin chaud… » fis-je en faisant mine de tourner le dos à la boutique, je souriais déjà intérieurement de la pique à laquelle j'étais certaine qu'il ne résisterait pas ! Et effectivement, quelques secondes après il soupira d'énervement et se tourna vers nous :

\- « Bon… il vous faut quoi ?! »

\- « Une pomme d'amour ! » cria mon amie, surexcitée.

\- « À ton avis » souris-je « du chocolat bien évidemment ! »

\- « Je te ramène l'araignée si tu veux… » me nargua-t-il alors; je le toisa blasée, alimentant son hilarité. Il entra et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac pour chacune qu'il nous tendit « satisfaites les précieuses princesses ? »

Quand il arrêta enfin de se moquer de nous nous arrivions à l'auberge de Rosmerta ! Son vin aux épices était un vrai délice, elle le servait presque bouillant et l'odeur d'orange-cannelle embaumait toute la taverne. Cette année, elle avait elle aussi trouvé d'autres recettes à proposer comme le chocolat chaud au pur feu par exemple… vu notre âge elle ne nous en autorisait qu'un chacun mais c'était déjà ça de prit ! Nous avons passé les heures suivantes à chercher après les friandises cachées dans tout le village, remplissant notre sac de chez HoneyDukes en tentant d'être celui des trois qui réussirait à trouver le plus de bonbons de la journée… la dernière piste nous arrêta devant la cabane hurlante. Cette vieille bicoque biscornue à la façade grisâtre qui se tenait debout tant bien que mal sur ce monticule herbeux me fit froid dans le dos; je me surpris alors à penser à toutes ces nuits, mois après mois où seul, apeuré et douloureux Remus subissait ces transformations.

\- « Tu penses à quoi? » me sortit Lily de ma rêverie.

\- « Oh… à rien… rien du tout… je me disais que cette baraque fout les jetons… » mentis-je.

\- « C'est clair que je vivrais pas là-dedans » rit-elle avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas en direction d'une vieille boite à lettres bancales en bordure de clôture.

\- « Tu penses à lui » entendis-je Severus dire derrière moi; je me retourna pour le regarder, ne trouvant aucune ombre de jalousie ou de méchanceté sur ses traits.

\- « Oui… mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer là-dedans sans ma permission » dis-je en tapotant ma tempe de mon index.

\- « Je n'y suis pas allé, il suffit de regarder l'air que tu as quand tu regardes cet endroit »

\- « Je ne penses à rien de mal… » m'expliquais-je.

\- « Je sais… mais tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde… »

J'acquiesça et il se rapprocha de moi pour m'entourer de ses bras, posant sa tête sur mon épaule pour regarder la vieille maison branlante devant nous. Lily revint vers nous tout sourire avec une pleine poignée de bonbons qu'elle avait trouvé dans la boîte à lettres abandonnée, nous les agitant sous le nez en précisant qu'avec cette nouvelle trouvaille elle se plaçait désormais en tête du classement des chasseurs de bonbecs; on capitula, fatigués et nous regagnâmes Poudlard en fin d'après-midi juste à temps pour pouvoir ranger nos « trésors » avant de descendre au souper d'Halloween. Sir Nicholas présidait la soirée, assommant la salle de ses éternels exploits à la cour d'Henri VII… généralement il suffisait de lui rappeler que c'était grâce à l'un de ces « exploits » justement que sa tête s'était vue en grande partie séparée du reste de son corps et il tournait alors les talons pour aller flotter plus loin ! En cours de soirée je vis Severus se lever et quitter la salle, me jetant rapidement un regard rassurant avant de me faire signe de rester sur place et de ne pas m'inquiéter… si je n'étais pas inquiète j'étais au moins curieuse de savoir ce qu'il trafiquait hors de la grande salle à l'heure du souper ! Il revint moins d'une heure plus tard, je m'en aperçut quand je leva les yeux de ma tarte à la citrouille pour jeter un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Il y était adossé, attendant que je termine de manger pour me faire un signe de tête en direction du couloir avant de ressortir; m'interrogeant toujours sur les motifs de son comportement pour le moins bizarre je m'essuya la bouche, me leva et passa également la porte, me faisant happer le bras dès que je l'eut franchie.

\- « Je t'ai préparé une surprise » me fit-il avec un grand sourire, fier de lui par avance.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour être si content de toi? » demandais-je contaminée par sa bonne humeur.

\- « Suis-moi ! » il me prit la main et m'emmena à travers les étages jusqu'au 7e où avant de faire apparaitre la porte de notre chez nous il s'arrêta pour me regarder « tournes-toi et ferme les yeux ! » dit-il en me prenant la main pour me faire pivoter.

\- « Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça ! » ris-je alors, me laissant faire sagement.

\- « Hmmm… pas tout à fait… » l'entendis-je susurrer derrière mon oreille en nouant un lien de soie autour de mes yeux.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et il me fit avancer prudemment à travers la pièce; un moment plus tard je devina à la chaleur et aux sons se répercutant différemment sur les murs que nous étions dans la chambre à coucher. Il me lâcha et je sentis ses doigts sur ma joue, ma gorge puis ma poitrine, saisissant mes seins un moment en sifflant entre ses dents avant de délasser lentement les lacets de mon corsage. Une fois le corset enlevé, il m'attira contre lui, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou tandis qu'il descendait la tirette de ma robe, la faisant tomber au sol puis me prenant les mains, il me guida hors de celle-ci pour ne pas que je tombe.

\- « Que fais-tu encore? » demandais-je curieuse.

\- « Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller prendre un bain toute habillée, non? »

\- « Un bain? » souris-je, anticipant à l'avance un moment des plus intéressants; sans me répondre je l'entendis s'agenouiller devant moi, faisant glisser mon slip et mes jarretelles jusqu'au sol.

\- « Promets-moi de remettre ça une prochaine fois » dit-il en enlevant à contre-coeur mes dessous de dentelles avant de se pencher vers moi pour passer sa langue entre mes lèvres intimes.

Je soupira d'excitation, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour appuyer sa tête plus encore entre mes cuisses. Il se releva et m'embrassa, me laissant un instant le goût de mon humidité sur les lèvres avant de nous diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- « Tu es prête? » demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- « Je pense oui… »

\- « D'accord, cela devrait te plaire… dans le cas contraire n'hésite pas à me le dire rapidement » je fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi cela pourrait me déplaire.

Il poussa la porte et nous entrâmes dans la pièce que je trouva tout d'abord saturée d'humidité, enveloppant ma peau nue d'une douce brume chaude. À l'oscillation de cette température sur moi je cru deviner que cette chaleur provenait d'une multitude de chandelles placées tout autour de nous. La deuxième chose qui me frappa ensuite fut l'odeur chaude et profonde qui nous entourait, presque palpable tant elle me semblait épaisse et cuivrée… j'avais déjà senti cette fragrance quelque part mais où ?

\- « Ça va toujours ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Oui, pourquoi ? »

\- « Que devines-tu autour de toi ? »

\- « Hmm… il fait chaud… mais ça ondule sur ma peau… des chandelles ? »

\- « Oui, bien et ensuite ? »

\- « Ça sent… bizarre… j'ai déjà sentis cette odeur mais je ne sais plus mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est… »

\- « Viens dans ce cas… » sourit-il.

Il me fit avancer lentement vers la baignoire avant de m'y faire arrêter et de se déshabiller lui-même. Je l'entendis s'appuyer sur le rebord et le clapotis de l'eau quand il y entra m'indiqua qu'il s'était déjà installé à l'intérieur du bain. Il saisit doucement ma main et m'attira contre lui, me disant de lever la jambe pour enjamber le bord et le rejoindre. L'eau était plus chaude que tiède mais pas brûlante comme d'habitude et bizarrement elle était plus… sirupeuse !

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » ris-je, amusée de cette sensation épaisse sur ma peau.

\- « Que penses-tu que cela pourrait-être ? » demanda-t-il joueur.

\- « Je ne sais pas ! Allez dis-moi ! » fis-je en plongeant les mains dans le liquide avant de les rapprocher de mon nez avant qu'une éclair de lucidité ne me traverse l'esprit « Sevy… c'est pas ce que je pense ? »

Il se leva et se plaça derrière moi, délassant délicatement le tissu qui m'obstruait la vue… je cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de m'habituer à l'obscurité que seules les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs repoussaient. Puis je baissa les yeux vers l'eau qui debout, m'arrivait à mi-cuisses… l'épais liquide rouge cuivré ne laissait à présent plus aucun doute à ce qui emplissait la baignoire !

\- « Sev… c'est… c'est pas… »

\- « Nan » avoua-t-il en riant « c'est un sort de ma fabrication en fait… mais ça ressemble en tout point à du sang, oui »

\- « … wow ! » m'exclamais-je « tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça » m'excitais-je tout d'un coup.

\- « Joyeux Halloween bébé », il m'attira contre lui et nous laissa tomber tous les deux dans le bain sanglant, éclaboussant les murs et le sols, m'embrassant avec fougue. Une scène pour beaucoup cauchemardesque ou horrible mais pour moi, ici avec lui dans cette pièce, c'était d'un érotisme hors de l'imaginable.

\- « Et les bougies? » demandais-je en faisant un geste vers les chandelles flottantes après m'être éloignée de ses lèvres.

\- « Un simple sortilège » sourit-il satisfait.

Je lui passa mes bras autour du cou, le reprochant de moi pour poser mon front contre le sien; nous étions couverts de ce liquide, le visage à peine épargné par les éclaboussures. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains poisseuses et glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres; je la suça, exaltée par la vision irréelle de cette pièce… il quitta ma bouche pour se diriger vers ma gorge, la griffant légèrement de la pointe de ses crocs. Je gémis de ce contact piquant autant que de ses doigts entre mes cuisses qui fouillaient l'intérieur de mon corps avec insistance, je glissa l'une de mes mains entre nous et saisis son érection à pleine main, ressentant son excitation dans la pression de ses morsures qui s'intensifiaient à présent sur mon épaule. Je le repoussa difficilement de quelques centimètres, le sentant résister un peu avant de se relever pour m'interroger du regard.

Je lui souris et lui tourna le dos, écartant les bras de mon corps avant de l'inviter d'un simple regard par dessus mon épaule à me prendre contre lui, ce qu'il fit la seconde d'après, m'entourant le ventre de ses bras, il me plaqua durement contre son torse, aspirant la peau fine de mon cou entre ses lèvres pour me marquer. Je gémis de nouveau à ce contact, lui prenant une main pour la glisser entre mes jambes où il se mit à me caresser, passant son majeur entre mes lèvres avant de le glisser en moi, son pouce massant mon clitoris; après quelques aller-retours il remonta sa main pour me caresser du bout des doigts et de son autre main glissa son érection au fond de moi. Il saisit ma hanche en gémissant, éclaboussant les murs autour de nous en durcissant l'intensité de ses coups de rein; j'attrapa le rebord de la baignoire pour me stabiliser et écarta les jambes pour lui donner plus de liberté de mouvements.

\- « Plus fort » gémis-je en me cambrant sous lui, ses deux mains à présent sur ma taille pour me tirer sauvagement vers son bassin, le son de sa peau qui claque contre la mienne résonnant dans la salle de bain et m'excitant de plus en plus « mords-moi »

\- « Je ne veux pas te faire mal » haleta-t-il dans mon dos.

\- « Fais-moi mal je m'en fout mais prends-moi plus fort, mords-moi ! » il se pencha vers mon épaule et me mordilla légèrement, griffant ma peau de ses canines « pas comme une fiotte putain ! »

Il tiqua à sa virilité blessée et après m'avoir jeté un regard noir à mi-chemin entre le défi et la vexation me mordit sauvagement l'épaule, me faisant crier de surprise plus que de douleur; je ne pris réellement conscience de la douleur qu'une fois qu'il desserra sa morsure, laissant deux fins filets de sang s'échapper de mes blessures. Excitée, je glissa une main entre mes cuisses, gémissant à ses coups qui avaient redoublé d'ardeur depuis que j'avais piqué au vif sa susceptibilité masculine; la situation devait le griser également car je le sentais bander plus dur que jamais, ses ongles marquant mes hanches, il se pencha vers moi et me mordit de nouveau, sentant les fines pointes aiguisées de ses dents percer ma peau encore et encore. Cette douleur couplée à l'excitante ambiance augmenta infiniment le plaisir que j'éprouvais déjà de ses vas-et-vient brutaux en moi et de mes doigts qui me caressaient, me faisant jouir comme rarement auparavant. Il cessa de me mordre à l'instant même où il ne perçut plus les palpitations orgasmiques contracter mes parois, ralentissant ses mouvements pour se conduire à son rythme à sa propre finalité quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se recoucha dans le bain l'instant d'après et commanda à la pièce de se nettoyer avant de m'attirer contre lui pour examiner mes blessures. Une multitude de petits trous sanguinolents décoraient mon épaule droite et le haut de mon dos, il se saisit de sa baguette et effectua un Accio sur une fiole de potion de sa fabrication posée dans la cuisine; me blessant régulièrement, il l'avait concoctée spécialement pour moi et elle trônait désormais dans la pièce la plus dangereuse pour mes deux mains gauches ! Il saisit au vol la bouteille verte et l'ouvrit pour m'en appliquer du bout de son index sur chacune de mes petites plaies, nettoyant ensuite le sang qui commençait à sécher dans mon dos.

\- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il alors que je serrais des dents sous l'effleurement de ses doigts sur ma peau douloureuse.

\- « Oui… et toi ? » je n'allais pas me plaindre d'avoir mal alors que c'était moi qui l'avait poussé à me mordre plus fort…

\- « Ça va… la fiotte a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ? » me nargua-t-il.

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit que… je… je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais pour toi, excuses-moi »

\- « Toi excuses-moi de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas vouloir te faire de mal » dit-il, cynique.

\- « Je t'aime et j'aime comment tu prends soin de moi ! Mais parfois… j'aime être un peu… malmenée… » avouais-je un peu gênée.

\- « J'ai cru remarquer, oui »

Il finit de s'occuper de moi et me serra contre lui un long moment puis prit sa baguette pour ranger la pièce, fit retrouver une forme normale à nos canines et nous sortîmes pour aller nous coucher. Je ne m'aperçut que près d'une heure plus tard à lui parler qu'il avait décoré la chambre également dans le thème de la soirée, changeant la couleur verte des rideaux du baldaquin en rouge sang et ayant entre autres choses décoré la cheminée d'une dizaines de crânes servant aussi de bougeoirs. Installés en cuillères l'un contre l'autre, il me refit l'amour langoureusement avant de nous endormir dans la même position.

Cette nuit-là, je ne sais pour quelle raison, je rêva de la cabane hurlante… je m'y réveillais dans un lit bancal et abîmé par de nombreuses marques de morsures, mon coeur battant la chamade de me retrouver dans ce lieu désolé sans me souvenir d'y être allée ! Un léger ronflement à mes côtés me secoua et je me redressa dans le lit avant de me tourner vers la forme endormie, ne prenant conscience du bras passé autour de ma taille que plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. Je souleva le fin draps qui recouvrait mon amant… des cheveux clairs recouvrant son front et ses joues lardées de cicatrices, Remus dormait profondément à mes côtés… je me leva sans faire de bruits, de peur de le réveiller… me retrouvant nue au milieu de la pièce sombre dans laquelle je ne voyais rien du tout Des marques de morsures et de griffures sur mon corps attirèrent mon regard, une légère odeur de sang sur ma peau et du sperme qui se mit à goutter sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses ne me cachèrent pas le début du rêve qui m'avait été épargné !

Je tenta de chercher à tâtons une porte sur l'un des murs sans succès… alors me retournant pour examiner la pièce plus en détail, je tomba nez à nez avec le visage balafré du jeune lycanthrope. Je me retins de crier de surprise avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser; ses lèvres pleines et chaudes me faisant ressentir une sensation différente de celles de Severus. Le rêve me garda sauve d'éventuels remords à son sujet, me voyant passer les bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me serrait contre son corps aussi nu que le mien. Son érection se fit plus que présente et la seconde suivante je me retrouvais couchée sur le lit, Remus entre mes cuisses écartées. Mon rêve de m'épargnant aucuns détails sensuels cette fois-ci, ne me permettant enfin de me réveiller qu'au petit matin, rouge de honte et angoissée à l'idée que l'un ou l'autre parvienne un jour à trouver dans mon esprit des bribes de ce rêve débile.


	28. Des vacances mouvementées LEMON

Cette année nous avions de nouveau décidé Severus et moi de passer nos vacances de Noël ensemble à l'école, j'irais bien entendu rendre visite à mes parents un week-end ou deux pour les voir mais cette période sans cours était principalement pour lui et moi et promettait d'être magique. Mes parents avaient un peu râlé mais après que j'ai enfin pris la décision d'avouer à ma mère que Severus était mon petit ami depuis bientôt trois ans, elle se radoucit et comprit la raison de mon abandon de foyer; elle me fit promettre de venir manger pour la fête de Noël et de nouvel-an avec lui ce que j'accepta avec joie. Ma mère appréciait Severus malgré ma bêtise de l'été mais mon père lui était plus méfiant, comme tous les bons papas…

La veille de Noël, sachant que nous serions chez mes parents dès le lendemain, Severus décida de m'envoyer l'un de ses petits oiseaux de papier tôt au matin. M'éveillant d'abord au contact d'un frôlement sur le bout du nez puis émergeant, j'entendis le bruissement d'ailes qui finit de me réveiller en sursaut. Quand je compris de quoi il s'agissait, mon coeur se calma et j'attrapa le petit papier au vol, le dépliant pour le lire :

« Noël a un peu d'avance cette année,

Je t'attends donc immédiatement dans les cachots !

Je t'aime,

S. »

Je souris, surprise qu'il m'ait préparé quelque chose et me hâta de m'habiller pour le rejoindre en courant presque, manquant de tomber des dernières marches de ma tour ! Je parcouru les couloirs et descendis dans les sous-sols, arrivant dans les cachots essoufflée comme un cheval en bout de course. Severus était là, devant l'entrée de son dortoir, vide comme toujours en cette période.

\- « Bonjour » me dit-il en m'embrassant.

\- « Bonjour » pus-je répondre quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes.

\- « Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

\- « Ooooh un cadeau? »

Je le suivit dans ses appartements, montant à sa suite les escaliers menants à sa chambre et m'assis sur son lit. Il baissa la luminosité de la pièce et je dû rire parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il trafiquait…

\- « Tu va m'offrir une boule à facette? » fis-je en rigolant.

\- « Chut… » fit-il depuis l'armoire où il était penché, se relevant pour en sortir un objet de la taille d'une cage à hiboux, recouverte d'un épais tissu couleur émeraude. Je le regarda bouche ouverte.

\- « Tu m'a pris une petite bête? » fis-je toute excitée, il sourit devant mon effervescence.

\- « Calmes-toi tu vas lui faire peur » dit-il pour tenter de me canaliser, puis « tu es prêtes ? »

\- « Ooooh oui oui oui oui ouiiiiii ! » fis-je en trépignant sur son lit, il se retint de rire et souleva précautionneusement le tissu vert… une jeune chauve-souris y dormait tête en bas accrochée à un des barreaux de la cage « Severus ! Je t'aime ! Elle est trop choux, je peux la prendre? »

\- « C'est à toi, tu fait ce que tu veux »

\- « Comment tu savais que j'aime ces petites choses? Je pense pas qu'on en ait déjà parlé… »

\- « T'es quand même pas mal chelou et creepy comme nana alors j'avais peu de chance de me tromper » rit-il.

\- « Je t'adore, elle est superbe ! C'est quoi un mâle ou une femelle? »

\- « On s'en fout elle t'apporte le courrier c'est le principal »

\- « Elle sert de hiboux? » demandais-je sidérée.

\- « Bah ouais… tu pensais qu'elle servait à quoi? La déco? » dit-il sarcastique.

\- « Ben juste comme bébête de compagnie ! »

\- « C'est mon genre de m'encombrer de trucs qui ne servent à rien? »

\- « Pas faux… » fis-je refroidie par son éternel pragmatisme.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte de la cage et priant pour qu'elle ne me morde pas, glissa une main à l'intérieur pour la saisir doucement; à peine plus grande que ma paume, elle avait le poil doux et de petits yeux noirs tout ronds. Elle se laissa attraper, reniflant ma main avant de la gouter du bout de la langue.

\- « Elle mange quoi? »

\- « Principalement des insectes bien que tu puisses lui donner aussi un peu de fruits »

\- « Elle est géniale, merci ! »

Je la rapprocha doucement de mon visage pour la câliner, elle ferma ses yeux et émit un léger gémissements mélange d'un pleur de chiot et du pépiement d'un poussin, en grattant délicatement le dessus de son crâne la plainte s'intensifia, les yeux toujours clos et sa petite bouche entrouverte sur une myriade de petites dents aiguisées.

\- « Je suppose que ça mord? » demandais-je en inspectant les petites aiguilles.

\- « Comme tout ce qui possède des dents »

\- « Sans blague? » répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- « Pourquoi? T'as peur de te voir des ailes pousser? » se moqua-t-il.

\- « T'es bête ! » fis-je en le poussant du coude « Bonjour Bruce ! » fis-je à ma nouvelle amie « Je te présente Severus » la pauvre bête lui jetant un regard blasé avant de bailler et de se rendormir entre mes doigts… je décida de la re-glisser dans sa cage pour qu'elle se repose.

\- « Bruce? » dit-il avec la même tête qu'elle « Batman? »

\- « Ben quoi? »

\- « Rien, rien… c'est d'une originalité à toute épreuve » dit-il cynique.

Je reposa la cage au sol et la couvrit de son linge puis me tourna vers lui et lui sauta dessus pour le chatouiller… en vain… ça ne marchait jamais sur lui ! Par contre il réussit à me saisir les poignets et à me maîtriser rapidement, se moquant ouvertement de ma force spectaculaire.

\- « Tu essaies de faire quoi là ? » rit-il alors que je tentais vainement de me libérer de son emprise.

\- « Lâches-moi et je vais te montrer ce que je vais te faire ! »

\- « La lionne est en forme comme je vois » dit-il en se penchant dans mon cou pour l'embrasser.

\- « C'est pas… du jeu… » gémis-je par le contact de sa langue qui traçait à présent le contour de mes clavicules.

\- « Tu disais? » demanda-t-il, taquin en cessant son exploration pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- « Rien, je disais rien… continues » soupirais-je alors en lui offrant ma gorge.

\- « Il me semblait bien » sourit-il, glorieux; il continua ainsi un long moment, ses mains enserrant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, me faisant littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter net pour me regarder « on va déjeuner? »

\- « Tu te fout de moi hein? » demandais-je grisée d'excitation « tu vas me laisser ainsi? »

\- « J'ai faim moi » fit-il plus joueur que jamais, puis il me lâcha et se rassit au bord du lit, guettant ma réaction avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

\- « Oh que non ! Toi tu viens ici ! » me relevant prestement je me déplaça au dessus de lui, mettant mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et plaça ses mains sous mes fesses, leur appliquant un mouvement de vas-et-vient contre lui.

\- « C'est ça que tu veux? »

\- « Hummmm, je veux tout de toi… »

\- « Tu as déjà tout de moi »

\- « Pas encore » lui fis-je avec un clin d'oeil avant de lui montrer des yeux son entre-jambe que je sentais déjà tendue sous ma jupe.

Il sourit avant de me coucher de nouveau sur lit, se plaçant entre mes cuisses en m'embrassant langoureusement; je me recula un instant, pour être sur que nous ne soyons pas dérangé ou surprit tous les deux dans cette posture :

\- « Tu es seul ? »

\- « Oui, ils sont tous repartis chez eux, t'inquiète pas » dit-il avant de glisser de nouveau sa langue dans ma bouche. Après un moment à savourer son goût de chacune de mes papilles, je me décrocha de nouveau de ses lèvres :

\- « Et si on allait manger maintenant? » lui fis-je taquine pour lui rendre la pareille.

\- « On peut… contrairement à toi je sais me contrôler » me nargua-t-il.

\- « Ah bon? Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'en ai d'un certain passage éclair dans les toilettes pour filles » le taquinais-je encore.

\- « Oui mais non, ce jour là tu as faillit me rendre dingue »

\- « Je pourrais réitérer l'expérience » ris-je en l'agaçant du bout des doigts sur ses flancs, il arrêta un instant de se frotter entre mes jambes pour lever son sombre regard vers le mien.

\- « Ça je te le déconseille fortement sorcière » me prévint-il, soudain l'air sérieux.

\- « Ah oui? Et pourquoi? »

\- « Tu veux savoir pourquoi? » demanda-t-il tout bas, se replaçant dans mon cou pour me mordre doucement « parce que la prochaine fois… que tu me fait un coup pareil… » continua-il en faisant remonter ses morsures vers le lobe de mon oreille « je mettrais exceptionnellement de côté mes valeurs et ma classe habituelle… pour emprunter une voie qui te passeras l'envie de me narguer à l'avenir… » chuchotant la fin de sa phrase au creux de mon oreille. Il se releva pour que je puisse lire sur ses traits qu'il ne plaisantait pas alors et malgré le fait que cet avertissement me mit assez mal à l'aise, il réussit néanmoins à faire naître entre mes cuisses une humidité nouvelle.

\- « Tu n'oserais pas… » bredouillais-je à son intention.

\- « C'est un défi ? »

\- « T'es méchant… » fis-je alors boudeuse ce qui le fit rire.

\- « C'est moi le méchant? Je te rappelles que c'est toi qui passes tes journées à essayer de me faire bander et pour rien en plus ! Que veux tu que je puisses te faire en classe? Te prendre sur le bureau devant McGonagall? » plaisanta-t-il.

\- « Tu dis ça pour que j'arrêtes de t'embêter… tu veux me faire peur mais tu le feras pas… »

\- « Si ta curiosité de titille à ce point, essaies, tu verras bien » fit-il avec un sourire cruel avant de préciser « de plus je n'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir finis et je suppose qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que je ne suis pas un rapide de ce côté-là… »

Je soupira de mauvaise foi sans lui avouer que quelque part au fond de moi la scène qu'il avait fait naître dans mon imagination me laissait trempée… devant mon silence il reprit ses baisers sur ma mâchoire, mon menton, retournant de nouveau dans mon cou avant de passer une de ses mains dans ma culotte où il suspendit son geste dès qu'il entra en contact avec le tsunami qui s'y déroulait et il se mit à ricaner dans mon cou :

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore idiot de serpent ? » fis-je méchamment, mécontente qu'il ait découvert l'émoi que ses menaces avaient eut sur mon intimité.

\- « He bien… pour une qui me faisait le coup du « non, non, jamais par là »… il me semble que ma recommandation ait fait mouche mais pas comme je l'espérais en fait… » il se releva pour me regarder « je me trompe ? »

\- « Je… non, enfin oui… c'est pas mon truc » bredouillais-je bêtement.

\- « Je t'ai connu plus convaincante tu sais »

\- « On peut changer de sujet? S'il te plait? » le suppliais-je avec mon regard de chien battu, il soupira et acquiesça :

\- « C'est d'accord, pour cette fois, mais ne me cherches plus c'est entendu? » je hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et passa mes bras autour de son cou « Tu veux vraiment descendre manger maintenant? »

\- « Non, j'ai envie de toi »

\- « Tant mieux, moi aussi » recollant sa bouche à la mienne plus doucement que précédemment.

Il brisa notre baiser et nous enferma dans une nouvelle intimité en tirant les rideaux du baldaquin puis effectua un Divesto sur nous deux. Il vint se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses écartées pour y passer sa langue, aspirant l'humidité plus que présente qui s'écoulait de moi, y glissant ensuite deux doigts, les faisant aller-et-venir alors que sa langue me lapait comme celle d'un chaton affamé, aspirant mon clitoris entre ses lèvres.

\- « Tu es trempée, ça m'excite à mort » l'entendis-je gémir entre mes jambes avant qu'il ne recommence à me dévorer, me faisant gémir de plus en plus en fort.

\- « Viens » arrivais-je à lui souffler dans un gémissement, essayant de le tirer vers moi pour qu'il remonte à ma hauteur.

Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche et vint la coller à la mienne, suçant mes lèvres et ma langue avec passion; je lécha le pourtour de ses lèvres encore couverte de mon excitation et avec un regard de braise pris sa main toujours entre mes cuisses; ne le quittant pas des yeux, je mis ses doigts dans ma bouche pour les sucer longuement, me goutant au passage sous son regard hypnotisé. Il se mordit la lèvre d'excitation et en quelques secondes il remplaça le vide entre mes cuisses par son membre durci qu'il m'enfonça sauvagement; mettant à un moment tellement d'ardeur dans ses coups de rein que je crû que le lit allait se déplacer dans la chambre, me clouant au matelas à chaque butée au fond de moi, frappant durement mon col en me faisant crier de plaisir.

\- « Y a personne du tout dans le bloc rassures-moi » haletais-je entre deux gémissements, inquiète du bruit qui pourrait se répercuter dans les autres chambres peut-être moins vides que celle-ci.

\- « Je sais pas et je m'en fout » continua-t-il en me baisant de plus en plus fort, me donnant presque l'impression qu'il me passerait bientôt au travers.

La chaleur du frottement de son sexe dans le mien s'intensifiait, faisant naître une boule de plaisir à l'endroit même où son gland venait percuter le col de mon utérus, plaisir qui grandissait de manière exponentielle en même temps que mon excitation monta d'un cran au delà du possible et c'est presque déconnectée de la réalité que je m'entendis lui demander entre deux gémissements :

\- « Prends-moi comme tu as dis » n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ma demande, il me regarda interrogateur, sans décélérer ses mouvements :

\- « Quoi? »

\- « Prends-moi ! Retournes-moi et prends-moi ! »

\- « Tu es certaine de ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois confirmation.

\- « Oui, retournes-moi et baises-moi par là » gémis-je, ivre d'excitation et de cet orgasme que je sentait poindre tout au fond de moi.

Prévenant, comme toujours, il continua encore ses mouvements le temps de glisser entre nous l'une de ses mains pour étaler mon humidité entre mes fesses, principalement à l'endroit où il devrait s'introduire d'ici peu. Il me jeta un dernier regard dans une interrogation muette, haletant d'excitation, j'acquiesça avec vigueur les yeux noyés de luxure; il se retira et me retourna en moins de trois secondes pour s'enfoncer lentement entre mes fesses la seconde suivante. Je poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur, les deux aussi intenses l'un que l'autre; la douleur disparaissant peu à peu au profit de mon orgasme quand il reprit ses coups de rein sauvages et profonds, me baisant le cul aussi durement qu'il m'avait baisé la chatte.

Je l'entendis rapidement jurer de son côté, tentant sans doute de se concentrer pour ne pas déjà éjaculer, se mordant le poing pour ne pas crier aussi fort que moi en cet instant et quelques secondes plus tard tous ces stimuli eurent raison de moi, ses coups répétés, sa respiration saccadée, ses gémissements qu'il tentait d'amoindrir et le fait qu'il soit aussi excité que moi sinon plus me firent jouir comme jamais auparavant, le propulsant presque hors de moi; il se rattrapa de justesse à mes hanches, s'enfonçant pour un dernier aller-et-retour avec de se déverser à l'intérieure de moi, ses cris parvenant à masquer les miens.

On retomba l'un sur l'autre haletants comme deux coureurs du dimanche et il s'enleva doucement de moi avant que la douleur post-orgasmique ne fasse sont arrivée, ce qui ne tarda pas. J'avais toute la zone endolorie mais là, en ce moment, je m'en foutais… je flottais sur un nuage très haut et très loin… ne prenant même pas la conscience de ma hantise de cette pratique, c'est quand je l'entendis nous recurviter que j'espéra profondément qu'il n'y avait là que du sperme et de la cyprine à nettoyer; j'en mourrais de honte le cas contraire, par pitié !

\- « C'était quoi ça? » demanda-t-il quand il pu retrouver un semblant de respiration.

\- « Rien… c'était rien… oublies » dis-je, gênée.

\- « Que j'oublie que tu m'as supplié de te sodomiser? » rit-il doucement « Surement pas ! Je ne te connaissais pas encore sous cet angle… » me taquina-t-il.

\- « Chut… on a rien fait » je mis l'un de ses coussins sur mon visage pour cacher ma honte en cet instant; il le souleva légèrement pour me jeter un oeil dessous.

\- « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, on est pas les premiers à le faire tu sais » s'amusa-t-il.

\- « C'est sale… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… oublies ça… »

\- « Je vais devoir te trouver une autre punition du coup » fit-il pensif « mais pour l'heure on va aller manger, j'ai la dalle maintenant, viens » fit-il en me relevant, me prenant contre lui pour m'embrasser avant de nous laisser nous rhabiller et descendre au déjeuner, non sans oublier de reprendre mon petit Bruce toujours endormit.

Une fois descendus de la chambre je dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait bien pire que la honte d'avoir commis un acte « sale » il y a celle que l'on ressent devant une salle commune où 7 étudiants étaient installés, vous dévisageant… je me tourna vers Severus pour lui jeter un regard noir, d'après lui nous serions tranquilles !

\- « La prochaine fois peut-être penserez-vous à effectuer un Silencio sur la pièce? » fit une fille de sa classe, hésitant entre la gêne et l'amusement.

\- « Où alors on peut ouvrir des paris » dit un autre plus loin, hilare.

\- « Qui criera en premier » fit un troisième.

\- « Ou le plus fort » surenchérit celui d'avant; les faisant presque tous se marrer; je sortis de là en pestant contre lui et contre moi, j''aurais dû occulter la pièce moi-même par précaution tiens ! Une fois dans le couloir je le toisa durement :

\- « On était seuls hein?! »

\- « L'erreur est humaine… » sourit-il.

\- « On dirait que tu t'en fout que la moitié de ta classe nous ait entendu baiser ! » fis-je interloquée.

\- « Ben c'est le cas, je m'en tape »

Incapable de trouver autre chose à répondre à cela, je me tus jusqu'à notre arrivée à la grande salle où il m'embrassa avant que l'on ne gagne nos tables respectives, me laissant sur un dernier sourire :

\- « On recommence quand tu veux » me chuchota-t-il, amusé.


	29. Repas de Noël en famille LEMON

Noël était dans deux jours, j'avais briefé Severus pour qu'il ne l'oublies pas et qu'on puisses partir tôt demain matin après le petit déjeuner; pour l'heure il fallait que j'apprête ma petite valise ! Je mis rapidement quelques affaires dans mon sac pour le voyage chez mes parents, mettant de l'ordre par la même occasion dans ma malle fourre-tout aux pieds du lit, ce faisant je mis la main sur une de mes fioles contraceptives et but rapidement le contenu du flacon d'une belle couleur mauve. Betsy y ajoutait de la violette ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, étant mon parfum préféré; voilà je serais tranquille pour ce mois-ci, mes règles devant arriver d'ici un jour à l'autre. Soudain je râla me rendant compte du coup que cette semaine serait sous drapeau rouge et je soupira… tant pis, après tout ça n'était jamais qu'une semaine par mois et qui plus est chez mes parents je ne voyais pas comment nous aurions pu nous retrouver de toute façon ! Mettant le flacon vide de côté pour pouvoir lui rendre à la prochaine commande; par facilité elle les reprenaient, ne devant pas ainsi en racheter à chaque fois.

Je déposa mon sac enfin prêt à côté de ma table de nuit et pris le nécessaire pour pouvoir aller faire un tour au dehors; il avait neigé de la nuit et me promener dans la neige était toujours un moment dès plus jouissif pour moi, le froid m'allant tellement mieux au teint que le Soleil ! Je partis donc seule, en direction de Pré-au-Lard, prendre l'air froid de ce début d'après-midi… le village avait revêtu les couleurs des fêtes de fin d'années et d'énormes sapins décorés trônaient ça et là dans les rues plus remplies que d'habitude. Je m'arrêta chez Madame Rosmerta pour me commander une bièrraubeurre. Le verre chaud entre mes mains froides était une sensation tellement agréable, je soupira d'aise, bien installée au coin du feu, regardant les gens passer dans la rue et les écoutant d'une oreille distraite parler autour de moi dans l'auberge.

Une fois terminé le succulent breuvage, je régla ma note et sorti en direction de Zonko's, j'allais ramener quelques friandises enchantées à mes parents, cela leur ferait surement plaisir. J'y entra entre deux rafales de vents enneigées, époussetant rapidement la fine poudreuse qui couvrait mon manteau puis me dirigea avec un petit panier vers les étagères. J'étais entrain de comparer deux boîtes de biscuits de Noël lorsque je sentis nettement un regard sur moi, levant les yeux des contenants dans mes mains je vis deux filles de Poufsouffle me dévisager avec insistance avant de se retourner de leur côté en pouffant. Je jeta un oeil par dessus mon épaule pensant qu'elle devaient sans doute s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre mais personne à part moi n'était dans cette partie du magasin. Je pris l'une des deux boites au hasard et la mit dans mon panier, reposant l'autre en rayon avant d'avancer vers elles :

\- « Excusez-moi, vous avez un problème? » tentais-je de demander le moins agressivement possible.

\- « Non, aucun » dit l'une d'elle en se retenant de me rire au visage.

Dérangée par ce que ces deux idiotes pouvaient être en train de se dire sur mon dos, je tenta de chasser l'énervement de mon esprit et partis plus loin dans le rayon des mes chères chocogrenouilles, ne pouvant m'empêcher au final d'écouter ce qu'elles se diraient une fois éloignée :

\- « Tu devrait faire attention la dernière fois qu'on lui a mal parlé elle a cassé le nez d'une fille et lui a lancé un sort de furonculose, il parait qu'elle en a encore des traces maintenant ! » dit l'une d'elles.

\- « T'es sérieuse? »

\- « Oui, une serpentard si je me souviens bien, une Betty ou Patty, un nom comme ça… »

\- « C'est parce que c'était une fille » dit l'autre en riant « sinon ce n'est pas la frapper qu'elle aurait fait » elles se mirent à glousser toutes les deux et j'eus soudain une idée de leur conversation initiale !

\- « Donc comme je disais, il parait qu'ils ont fait tellement de bruits que ceux qui étaient dans la salle commune ont tout entendu ! » gloussa la première en me confirmant bien mes soupçons.

\- « Non ! C'est pas possible ! T'imagines ? Quelle éducation ! » fit la plus jeune, outrée.

\- « C'est certain, je n'aurais jamais le culot de faire ça ! » rajouta son amie, m'énervant d'un coup je retraversa le rayon dans leur direction, posant mon panier à terre pour avoir les mains libres au cas où.

\- « Bon les deux connes là, je vous demande votre problème et vous ne me répondez pas mais vous continuez à parler de moi dans mon dos… j'ai horreur de ça ! Alors la prochaine fois que vous aurez quelque chose à dire ou à savoir, venez me le demander au lieu de répéter des conneries ! »

\- « On est désolées, on voulait pas paraitre grossières »

\- « Parce que vous foutre de ma gueule et me traiter comme la dernière des trainées c'est pas un manque de respect? Je m'en fout de votre avis vous savez et si vous voulez tout savoir, oui on a baisé dans sa chambre et oui on réveillé tout l'étage parce que j'ai eu vraiment trop bon qu'il me la mette dans le cul ! Ça va comme ça, vous avez assez de détails les pucelles? » Elles me regardèrent sidérées, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

\- « Désolée, on voulait pas vous énerver » dit la plus jeune en baissant les yeux.

\- « Ce qui m'énerve ce sont les saintes nitouches dans votre genre alors allez vous faire prendre une bonne fois et arrêtez donc de fantasmer sur le couple des autres ok? » sur ce, je me retourna et continua mes achats après avoir repris mon panier entre mes pieds; laissant dernière moi les deux jeunes filles écarlates et quelques clients ayant eu la mauvaise idées d'écouter dans le même état.

Je termina rapidement mes achats, à présent de mauvaise humeur et repartit vers l'école où je partis directement ranger mes emplettes dans la valise. Une fois tout en ordre, je m'allongea sur le lit, toujours furieuse contre elles et je ne su trop comment je réussis à m'assoupir quelques minutes plus tard. La fin de la journée passa, je descendis au souper, ressortis en fin de repas dans la cours de l'Horloge avec Severus pour lui en toucher deux mots et après une légère dispute sur le fait que cela le faisait rire, je monta me coucher pour être fraîche et dispo pour le lendemain matin. Lorsque mon réveil me tira du sommeil à 7h ce samedi-là, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir l'éteindre et me recoucher deux ou trois heures de plus ! Mais nous n'avions pas le temps, j'avais tellement insisté auprès de Severus pour qu'il ne retarde pas notre heure de départ que s'il advenait que ce soit moi qui le soi, je l'entendrait encore et ce, même bien après Pâques !

C'est donc en soupirant que je décida de me lever pour passer à la douche; une fois sur les toilettes, les règles prévues étaient au rendez-vous, semblant me crier un Joyeux Noël sarcastique, je mis une protection et me lava en vitesse puis finis de m'habiller avant de jeter un ou deux sorts sur mes cheveux pour les tresser. Je pris ma valise et descendis au déjeuner… où il m'attendait déjà adossé à la porte de la grande salle.

\- « Tu es déjà là… »

\- « Comme tu peux le constater » je l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour et nous entrâmes dans la salle.

\- « Viens à côté de moi, y a personne, ils vont pas faire chier quand même… » dis-je, irritée.

\- « Je vois que tu es déjà de très agréable humeur » fit-il plein de sarcasmes.

\- « Je suis toujours ainsi quand je me lève faudra t'y habituer et puis avec les deux autres hier j'ai mal dormi ! » lui rappelais-je, il soupira avant de piocher dans les petits pains à côté de nous.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, nous quittâmes la table et nous nous mîmes en route pour le portoloin de Pré-au-Lard en passant par le raccourci qu'offrait la sorcière borgne. A peine plus d'une heure plus tard nous étions devant chez mes parents; ils avaient décorés comme chaque année les fenêtres, la porte et la toiture d'une multitudes de décos assez sympa; on se serait cru devant la maison en pain d'épice des frères Grimm. Je frappa à la porte et mon père vint nous ouvrir peu de temps après, nous faisant entrer pour nous diriger vers le salon.

\- « Ta mère est partie au magasin chercher les dernières choses qu'il lui manquait… quand je lui dit de s'y prendre à l'avance ! Non, personne ne m'écoute jamais ! » grommela-t-il.

\- « Du calme papa, c'est Noël ! » fis-je amusée.

\- « Justement, raison de plus pour ne pas devoir courir partout au dernier moment ! » râla-t-il, bougon.

Ma mère rentra moins d'une heure après notre arrivée, mettant un peu de gaieté au milieu des éternelles ruminations de mon père. Nous demandant des nouvelles de nos cours et de Lily qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis les dernières vacances. Depuis que nous étions amies, elle s'était également liée d'amitié avec la mère de Lily et elles se retrouvaient régulièrement pour boire le thé ou faire les courses ensemble. Une fois les emplettes remisent en place, je leur montra ce que je leur avait apporté de confiseries magiques, ce qui les tint occupés un bon moment, arrivant même à dérider mon père devant ces merveilles pleines de féeries…

Après le souper, nous sommes restés tous les deux à table pour lire différents ouvrages que nous avions pris avec nous, les deux rats de bibliothèques que nous sommes; mes parents dans le salon devant la télé ou un roman ! Une fois la soirée bien avancée mon père se leva de son fauteuil et nous souhaita à tous les deux une bonne nuit, suivit par ma mère qui nous fit un petit signe de la main; soudain je me souvint d'un détail et les arrêta nets :

\- « Je présume qu'il ne va pas dormir avec moi? »

\- « Tu présumes bien, pourquoi? » fit mon père à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

\- « Ben parce que son lit est pas prêt hein… » j'entendis jurer mon père.

\- « Pfff tu sais ouvrir un canapé-lit non? Fais-le s'il te plait, je suis vanné, je vais me coucher » dit-il en soupirant puis une fois en haut ajouta tout de même « et il ne faut pas une demie heure pour le monter, il est tard, vas te coucher ! » comprenant immédiatement le sous-entendu de sa phrase.

\- « Ok ! Bonne nuit ! » je soupira de ce manque de confiance avant de sourire moi-même à mon manque de bonne foi.

Me levant à mon tour, je posa mon livre et me dirigea vers le petit bureau qui servait à l'occasion de chambre d'ami, me tournant vers Severus qui me suivait.

\- « C'est pas Poudlard mais bon… » il me sourit et j'entrepris de déplier le fameux lit, ajustant ça et là coussins et couvertures que ma mère par avance avait semble-t-il déjà préparé « voilà » dis-je une fois tout installé, il se rapprocha de moi, félin et me poussa doucement sur le lit.

\- « J'ai envie de toi » me chuchota-t-il en refermant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- « Moi aussi… mais ça ne va pas être possible pour le moment »

\- « Tes parents… »

\- « Non… drapeau rouge… » fis-je un peu gênée.

\- « Ah… ok… tant pis, ça attendra » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclaircir la voix et se décoller à regret de moi.

Je lui souhaita bonne nuit et le quitta pour la nuit, triste et frustrée en montant les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois en haut je souhaita distinctement bonne nuit à mes parents pour qu'ils entendent bien que j'étais remontée dans ma chambre, en fille modèle que je suis ! Puis je passa dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir vite fait et mettre mon pyjama, passant rapidement aux toilettes avant d'aller me coucher. Assise sur la cuvette, je prépara d'avance mon prochain tampon, enlevant le dernier qui ressortit… propre et sec ? Serait-ce un cadeau de Noël de mon cycle? Une interruption de quelques heures qui me permettrait de… je réfléchis en vitesse. Peut-être qu'il y aurait moyen de le rejoindre après tout… après une seconde d'hésitation je m'essuya, me rhabilla et descendit en silence dans la maison endormie pour me faufiler discrètement dans la chambre d'ami. Severus qui lisait un autre de ses manuels de potion releva la tête vers moi, étonné. Je lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche et après avoir refermé en silence la porte derrière moi, vint le rejoindre dans le lit.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota-t-il en reposant son livre sur la table derrière nous.

\- « Disons que la guerre a décidé de faire une trêve pendant un petit moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps alors dépêches-toi de te déshabiller » chuchotais-je également en tirant sur son boxer pour le descendre.

\- « Je comprends pas, tu m'as dit que tu étais réglée »

\- « Oui mais apparemment c'est déjà fini »

\- « C'est normal ça? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- « Oui, ça arrive parfois que ça dure un ou deux jours puis j'ai quelques heures de trêve et ça repart le reste de la semaine, on s'en fout, viens j'ai envie de toi » le pressais-je; il me regarda dubitatif avant de finir d'enlever son dessous.

Je l'enjamba et vint m'asseoir sur son érection déjà présente, réprimant un gémissement pour ne pas réveiller les parents en haut. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses, me regardant me frotter contre lui, les dents serrées sur ses lèvres minces. Il remonta sur mes hanches auxquelles il s'agrippa sans ménagement, me pressant dans une requête muette à intensifier mes vas-et-vient autour de lui. Me penchant vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres et sa langue, je me mis à effectuer des allers-retours de haut en bas pour caresser sa dure longueur de mon intimité chaude et humide, le faisant gémir tout bas dans ma bouche. Il était doux dans ses gestes malgré l'excitation qui le tenaillait, glissant amoureusement ses longs doigts dans la forêts de mes tresses pour me caresser la tête, redescendant vers ma poitrine qu'il caressa avec délicatesse, ses mains jurants de contraste avec ses coups de bassin sous moi. Finir notre câlin sans faire trop de bruits fut plus difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé et il dût à plusieurs reprises mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la maison. Une fois mon souffle recouvert, je pus me relever en silence de son couchage et après un dernier baiser regagner ma chambre pour le reste de la nuit, satisfaite et fatiguée.

Le lendemain matin ma mère vint me réveiller vers 8h pour le déjeuner, pfff on peut jamais avoir la paix bon dieu ! Me levant de mauvaise grâce, je râla de découvrir que j'avais oublié de remettre un tampon avant d'aller coucher, tâchant au passage mon draps-housse de sperme et d'un peu de sang… super sexy ! Je passa à la salle de bain avec ma literie en boule et descendis après avoir pris une douche et remis une protection. Mes parents et Severus étaient déjà à table en train de déjeuner, merci d'attendre !

\- « Bien dormi? » demanda mon père derrière son journal.

\- « Oui, ça va merci et vous? »

\- « T'as oublié quelque chose hier? Je t'ai entendu redescendre… » fit-il en levant un oeil par dessus sa gazette.

\- « Charles fout leur un peu la paix ! » fit ma mère en nous faisant un clin d'oeil complice, mon père la regarda en relevant un sourcil tandis que Sev plongea dans sa tasse de café.

\- « Oui, j'avais oublié mon livre sur la table » fis-je, un sourire niais m'échappant soudain.

Il nous regardant un instant l'un et l'autre, son sourcil toujours en mode accusateur avant de reprendre :

\- « Il faudra que tu aides ta mère à farcir la dinde » fit-il en reprenant sa lecture, je me pris malgré moi à rire nerveusement et Severus faillit avaler de travers ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

\- « Oui, papa » fis-je en tentant de retenir un fou rire qui montait.

Reposant son journal il me regarda, suspicieux :

\- « Je peux connaître la raison de cette soudaine hilarité? »

\- « Désolée, je ne sais pas moi-même, c'est que je repensais à un truc et… laisses tomber » fis-je en me versant une tasse de thé « A quoi voudrais-tu que je penses? » demandais-je innocemment.

\- « Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas mauvaise conscience moi… »

\- « Moi non plus » lui assurais-je.

Ma mère se leva pour aller à la cuisine où je l'entendit rire dans son coin en préparant des plats pour la journée.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui bon sang? » demanda-t-il alors « C'est Noël qui vous excite à ce point ma parole? »

\- « Sans doute oui, je suis contente de vous revoir » lui fis-je alors que dans la cuisine ma mère explosa de rire avant de quitter la pièce pour descendre à la cave.

Elle remonta une dizaine de minute plus tard, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants avec un moule à gâteau et des boites de lait concentré. Je me leva alors pour débarrasser la table et la rejoint pour l'aider à préparer le souper.

\- « J'ai l'impression que ton père n'a jamais eu ton âge ! » me chuchota-t-elle en souriant, le fou rire la menaçant de ressurgir à tout moment.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » lui souris-je, innocente.

\- « Ne te moque pas de moi Sarah, je ne suis pas ton père… contrairement à lui j'ai été jeune moi » me dit-elle en me faisant de nouveau un clin d'oeil.

Petite maman que j'adore, tu es extraordinaire… je commença donc à préparer les différentes sauces et les légumes avant de me retrouver avec l'énorme dinde devant moi sur le plan de travail et taquine, je ne put m'empêcher de me tourner vers Severus, qui faisait semblant de se concentrer sur son livre de potions :

\- « Sev? » il leva son regard vers moi, interrogateur « tu viens m'aider à la fourrer? » fis-je en réprimant un sourire, ce qui fit repartir de plus belle ma mère au dessus de ses fourneaux derrière moi; il se contenta de faire non de la tête, changeant doucement de couleur et me regardant d'un air voulant dire que je le paierais bien un jour ou l'autre.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, ma mère avait retrouvé son sérieux et mon père lui, avait l'humeur plus légère pour une fois… nous passâmes un très agréable moment tous les quatre ce soir-là, parlant de tout et de rien mais aussi de l'école et des examens, de notre dernière année qui arriverait vite et ensuite de ce que nous aurions envie de faire dans la vie…


	30. Dance with me

L'anniversaire de Sevy tombait un dimanche cette année, l'année prochaine pour ses 18 ans il faudrait que je trouve vraiment un cadeau exceptionnel mais pour l'heure je manquais d'idées… je me creusais la tête depuis plusieurs semaines sans succès et finis par me souvenir qu'il avait demandé expressément que je porte de nouveau de la lingerie lors de notre soirée d'Halloween ! Je fis donc un saut la semaine précédente dans la boutique Soie Belle au Chemin de Traverse histoire de trouver LA tenue qui le blufferait… après plus d'une demie heure à tourner dans la boutique sans pouvoir me décider, je mis la main sur un article dans le fond d'un rayon montrant une danseuse de pole dance portant le body de l'emballage en question et une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une danseuse ! Certes je n'avais pas la fibre dansante mais avec un peu de chance il ne suffirait que de me trémousser en petite tenue pour faire son bonheur… je mis donc le body noir dans mon panier et partis à la recherche d'un ensemble pouvant aller en dessous au moment de l'effeuillage.

Je trouva un peu plus loin une pochette à ensemble noir, dans une matière rappelant la dentelle; ayant une base de redresse seins, ceux-ci étaient néanmoins cachés par une bande de tissu et d'un noeud entre-eux descendant une bande en soie s'attachant à un tanga de dentelle également. La taille et les hanches se voyant également entourée d'une bande de soie pareille à celle reliant soutien et culotte. Je rajouta à ceci un porte-jarretelle et ses jarretelles ainsi qu'un pendentif tombant brillant et une paire de talons hauts compensés. Mes achats terminés je rentra directement à Pré-au-Lard via le réseau de cheminée avant de repartir à l'école mettre de côté mes petites affaires pour le week-end suivant qui arriverait bien assez vite !

Le jour J j'étais nerveuse au possible, j'avais tellement peur de me rendre ridicule devant lui, le fait que cela lui plaise était une évidence mais je m'inquiétais de pouvoir assurer au maximum une soirée parfaite pour lui. Il avait été assez compliqué de le laisser dans l'ignorance de ce que je préparais compte tenu du fait qu'il était pour ainsi dire constamment avec moi ! je dû bien à un moment mettre Lily dans la confidence au moins pour trouver une personne qui ferait diversion quelques heures le temps de finir de préparer la surprise. Mon amie accepta bien entendu, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de me sourire de manière concupiscente quand je sous-entendis la préparation d'un cadeau pour ce soir… il était donc prévu qu'elle me couvre auprès de lui en lui affirmant que j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et était restée me reposer sur mon lit jusqu'au soir; en attendant, je me rendis au loft pour préparer la-dite soirée. Je fis un gâteau au chocolat et réaménagea le salon, faisant disparaitre le bar pour y installer une barre de pole dance sous une lampe stroboscopique et un système de fumées digne des meilleurs clubs de mon époque. J'agença les fauteuils autour et y fis apparaitre une table basse sur laquelle je déposa le gâteau avant d'y planter 17 bougies vertes. J'y posa également une bouteille de pur feu et deux verres ainsi que des huiles de massage et diverses bougies parfumées.

Une fois certaines que tout était à sa place, je passa à la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide et enfila les sous-vêtements, le body puis mis un mini short, une chemise blanche à boutons avec la courte cravate rouge assortie et les chaussures. Je regarda l'heure… 19h… j'avais demandé à Lily de lui faire passer le mot que, me portant mieux, je l'attendrais pour 19h15 « chez nous »; je le savais plus que ponctuel alors je pressentais qu'il ne tarderait plus ! J'éteignis la lumière et alluma à la baguette les bougies parfumées disposées sur la table basse, m'adossant au plan de travail de la cuisine, face à la porte pour attendre son arrivée, fébrile. À peine plus de cinq minutes plus tard la clenche de porte frissonna et elle s'ouvrit sur lui; entrant précautionneusement comme à son habitude il remarqua directement l'éclairage aux bougies et la disposition changée du salon.

\- « Tu n'étais pas réellement malade, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- « Non, j'avoue… je m'excuse si tu t'es inquiété mais il fallait que je gagne du temps pour te préparer ça… » fis-je en balayant de la main la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité derrière nous.

\- « Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me faire un cadeau hein, je t'avais dis pas de cadeau » rit-il, gêné par la situation.

\- « Il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse m'en faire ! »

Il secoua la tête, amusé et je lui pris les mains pour aller l'installer dans le fauteuil d'où la « scène » n'était pas encore visible du fait du noir qui régnait autour de nous… je m'assis à côté de lui et remplis nos deux verres de whisky, je lui tendis le sien et trinqua à son 17ème anniversaire. Une fois la première gorgée passée, je reposa mon verre à clinquant des doigts les bougies sur son gâteau s'allumèrent simultanément avec un fond sonore de soul music… Ottis Reding, Ray Charles ou encore James Brown faisaient prendre à notre décor une nouvelle vie.

\- « De la musique ? » sourit-il, agréablement surpris.

\- « Oui… il en faut pour danser… »

\- « Danser ? »

Je lui souris et me leva pour me diriger vers la barre deux mètres plus loin qui s'éclaira dès que je posa la main dessus; dos à lui, je me posa sur elle un bras passé autour au dessus de ma tête, j'attendis qu'une brume emplisse le sol jusqu'à le rejoindre… suivant les accords de la musique je m'agenouilla avec lenteur, ne brisant jamais le contact avec la barre derrière moi puis me relevant lascivement je m'y tint fermement et me laissa tourner pour lui faire face. Je fis le tour une fois de plus, bougeant d'une démarche séductrice du haut de mes talons compensés avant d'avancer lentement vers lui et de m'arrêter juste avant la table basse; je passa les doigts autour du noeud de ma cravate, la défaisant centimètre après centimètre en remuant sensuellement des hanches sur une musique de Percy Sledge, me mordant la lèvre comme lui à cet instant où hypnotisé par mes mouvements je défis bouton après bouton, jouant avec les pans de ma chemise pour ne pas l'ouvrir trop vite, jouant au très lent effeuillage. Je me tourna et la fit glisser de mes bras, effectua un roulement de fesses lascif en le regardant avaler laborieusement par dessus mon épaule; je la laissa glissa au sol, l'envoyant hors de mon chemin d'un coup de talon sexy avant de passer les pouces sous l'élastique de mon shorty, jouant avec pour ne pas trop en dévoiler à la fois… me tournant vers lui pour capter son regard alors que je le faisait glisser lentement le long de mes jambes jusqu'à terre où il rejoint la chemise.

J'avais un public on ne peut plus attentionné, il ne me quittait pas des yeux, ne battant des cils qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité; je le vis se pencher pour saisir son verre et le porter à ses lèvres fébrilement. Repris ma place à la barre, j'en fis plusieurs fois le tour, tenue d'une seule main ferme avant de reposer élégamment un pied à terre, trémoussant des fesses dans sa direction. Je m'en ressaisit à deux mains et me souleva en écartant les jambes autour d'elle, me faisant glisser doucement jusqu'au sol enfumé où je rampa vers lui, animale. Je me releva avec sensualité avant de poser un pied sur la table face à lui et de deux doigts fis sauter les trois pressions maintenant fermé mon body, je me retourna et le passa lascivement par dessus ma tête dans de m'en débarrasser sur les autres vêtements plus loin. Dansant ainsi en dentelle devant lui je pouvais voir le feu de mes mouvements allumer des incendies autant dans son regard que dans ses joues et il ajusta inconsciemment son pantalon au niveau de son entre-jambes avant de tenter de s'installer autrement dans le fauteuil. Je m'approcha de lui et pris la bouteille de whisky devant lui, la déboucha et la porta à mes lèvres avant de lui servir un nouveau verre; je la reposait lorsqu'il se pencha et saisit doucement mon poignet, m'attirant à lui sur le fauteuil. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux avant d'approcher de mes lèvres entrouvertes et poser un baiser d'une infinie douceur en dépit de l'émoi qu'il ressentait clairement à ce moment-là. Il claqua des doigts et la musique changea brusquement, déversant à présent Rain and Tears des Aphrodite's Child, je ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant cette fabuleuse musique alors qu'il glissait ses mains le long de mes jambes puis défit l'une après l'autre mes chaussures qu'il déposa à terre avant de revenir à moi :

\- « Je t'aime tellement » dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de reprendre ma bouche; quand il se décolla de mes lèvres il détourna un regard brillant que j'aurais seulement pus prendre pour énamouré s'il ne s'était pas détourné de moi de la sorte avant de se lever; après quelques secondes il me refit face et me tendis la main pour me relever.

Je glissa ma main dans la sienne et me retrouva dans ses bras où après avoir placé lui-même mes mains derrière sa nuque, il déposa les siennes au creux de mon dos; il se colla à moi le plus possible, posant ses lèvres sur mon front et se mit à bouger lentement sur la musique. Je ferma de nouveau les yeux, me laissant porter par ses pas à travers la pièce, l'odeur de sa peau me grisant en plus de la superbe Enchained Melody des Righteous Brothers qu'il avait décidé de passer pour ce moment particulier entre lui et moi. Les slows qu'il avait choisit n'était pas anodins me rendis-je compte après le deuxième, au travers des paroles de ces textes romantiques c'était son coeur qu'il m'ouvrait timidement. À la suivante, mon coeur se serra dès que je reconnu les premiers accords des Platters et leur chanson Only You… mais ce ne fut rien comparé à sa voix rauque et pourtant d'une douceur infinie qui me chanta tout bas :

\- « When you hold my hand… I understand the magic that you do… You're my dream come true… My one and only you… »

\- « Je t'aime à en mourir » dis-je, ma gorge douloureusement resserrée de cet échange tellement beau qu'aucun qualificatif ne pourra jamais expliquer un millième de la magie que ce moment fut pour moi.

Je le regarda intensément, tentant de chasser avant même qu'elles n'apparaissent des larmes d'un bonheur au delà de l'imaginable qui menaçait de me terrasser; il les vit et me serra tellement fort contre lui que je n'eut plus peur d'imploser d'émotions, les laissant alors couler contre son torse. Il leva mon visage vers le sien en soutenant mon menton puis passa son pouce sur mes larmes et se pencha pour m'embrasser et je me promis d'un jour épouser cet homme quoi qu'il arrive; semblant lire dans mes pensées il me sourit et nous dirigea vers notre chambre où il caressa amoureusement chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je m'offris à lui comme jamais je ne l'aurais fait pour personne en un million de vies, chacune de mes cellules lui appartenant définitivement… cette nuit-là il me fit longuement l'amour notamment sur The Sound of Silence de Simon and Garfunkel, House of the Rising Sun du groupe The Animals et I Can't Stop Loving You de Ray Charles.


	31. L'indigestion

Le retour aux cours était une fatalité dont il fallait nous accommoder, la course du temps, immuable ne pouvant malheureusement pas être freinée… et prise dans l'ennui des cours de la mi-janvier je me surpris à grignoter plus que de raison ! J'ai toujours été gourmande et le chocolat à toujours été ma passion, j'avais peur de reprendre des mauvaises habitudes et de me voir prendre du poids démesurément alors il fallait que j'arrive à canaliser ça avant que cela ne devienne un problème ! Le soucis était qu'en lisant je pouvais manger, en jouant aux échecs aussi… quelle activité sinon la principale que j'effectuais surtout les week-end pourrait-elle bien me tenir suffisamment occupée? Je pensa même au Quidditch un moment mais mon vertige se rappela bien vite à moi et je laissa tomber.

\- « Tu vas être malade… » me dit Lily assise sur son lit en face du mien.

\- « Quoi? » demandais-je en relevant la tête de ma lecture.

\- « Je te dis que tu vas être malade à manger tout ce chocolat ! Regardes ça » me dit-elle en montrant du doigts mon lit recouvert d'emballage de chocogrenouilles « et ça » fit-elle en désignant le pourtour de mon lit où était parsemé des papiers de patacitrouilles.

\- « Je suis stressée en ce moment, c'est ma période de boulimie, j'ai toujours eu ça et tu le sais, ça va passer… »

\- « Oui je le sais mais pas à ce point ! Enfin pas depuis ta nuit blanche chez Madame Pomfresh avec la tête dans un seau ! » me rappela-t-elle; qu'est-ce que j'avais été malade cette nuit-là… ça avait même réussi à me dégoûter du chocolat pendant plusieurs mois !

Rangeant les derniers paquets non ouverts dans ma table de nuit, je fis le tour du lit pour ramasser les déchets environnants et alla les jeter à la salle de bain.

\- « Voilà, contente? » fis-je de mauvaise humeur, j'avais horreur qu'on me rappelle à l'ordre surtout dans mes périodes de fringales !

\- « Moi je m'en fout si t'as envie d'être malade c'est ton droit après tout ! » je soupira et quitta la pièce avant de m'engueuler avec elle inutilement.

Je descendis attendre à côté de la grande salle qu'elle ouvre ses portes pour le souper, adossée au mur et regardant sans les voir les élèves qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir, trop absorbée par mes ruminations. Quand elle ouvrit enfin je fus la première sur place, m'installant où bon me semble et pouvant manger ce que bon me semble sans avoir Lily sur le dos encore et toujours... bien que mon répit fut de courte durée... elle s'installa en face de moi une dizaine de minutes plus tard, jetant un œil sans rien oser me dire aux trois bols de pudding devant moi mais je me sentis malgré tout obligée de m'expliquer :

\- « Je savais pas lequel choisir entre chocolat, caramel et banane... alors j'ai pris les trois…»

\- « Hum hum... » fit-elle.

\- « Quoi? »

\- « Oh rien... »

\- « Je suis désolée si j'ai été désagréable avec toi tout à l'heure... » m'excusais-je.

\- « Tout à l'heure? Tu te fous de moi? Ça fait une semaine bientôt que tu es comme ça, à cran et chiante et même parfois blessante ! » dit-elle, peinée.

\- « Excuses-moi ma Lily, je suis sincèrement désolée…je stresse avec Severus qui passe son temps à étudier et me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après pour mes ASPIC et ma vie professionnelle… je sais pas ce que je vais faire et je suis super angoissée ! » dis-je, honteuse.

\- « Sevy a facile ma belle, il est passionné de potions et de magie noire depuis des années, il n'a pas difficile à trouver sa voie ! » me rassura-t-elle « moi-même je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après Poudlard! » avoua-t-elle.

\- « Tu vas faire quoi après le diner ? » lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- « Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour aider James sur un cours d'enchantement »

\- « James? » fis-je, acide « c'est plus Potter maintenant? »

\- « Ben… à vrai dire… tu sais il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il nous a fait au lac… »

\- « De ce qu'il NOUS a fait? » répétais-je, sentant monter de nouveau une vague de colère « Oh, tu veux sans doute dire qu'il s'est excusé auprès de toi d'avoir humilié et voulu blesser Severus?! »

\- « Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses ! »

\- « Ben je suis au regret de te dire que non ! »

\- « Je vais lui en parler et s'il ne s'excuse pas il pourra se débrouiller seul pour ses cours de rattrapage ! »

\- « Ouais ben j'espère bien… bien que tu fasses ce que tu veux avec mais c'est un connard, fait attention à toi… s'il te plait »

\- « Ne t'en fait pas » me sourit-elle.

Elle finit son repas et se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque après m'avoir prit rapidement contre elle. Je jeta un oeil à la table de Severus, il n'y était pas… bizarre… quand je vis un élève de chez lui se lever, je me leva également et le rejoint avant qu'il ne regagne leur dortoir :

\- « Hey, attends » dis-je en rattrapant le jeune garçon.

\- « Euh oui? » fit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- « Ça va? » lui demandais-je devant son air effrayé.

\- « Oui, M'dame… mais si Severus voit que je vous parle il va pas être content »

\- « C'est une blague? » ris-je.

\- « Il est très jaloux… »

\- « Oh oui ça je le sais ! » ris-je encore « t'en fait pas, je veux juste demander où il est, il n'était pas au dîner… »

\- « Oh, il est malade M'dame »

\- « Malade? C'est possible ça? » fis-je étonnée.

\- « Il vomit depuis cette nuit, il n'a pas quitté la chambre… »

\- « Ah… merde… ben écoute dis lui que je suis de tout coeur avec lui… quand il sera peut-être moins à cran hein »

\- « Bien M'dame » fit le petit en regagnant les cachots.

Severus malade? J'y crois pas… il était donc humain après tout, souris-je pour moi-même, désolée de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés même si je suis quasi certaine qu'il ne me laisserait pas l'approcher dans cet état ! Pourtant hier encore ça allait… j'espère que ce n'est pas un truc qu'on aurait mangé au loft… ou bu pensais-je en me souvenant de whisky que l'on avait siroté devant le feu, nus tous les deux… non pas pour si peu… un truc qui traîne peut-être? C'est peut-être ça que je me sens pas en forme depuis une ou deux heures… à moins que ça ne soit tout ce que je mange depuis ce matin !

Je repartis dans mon dortoir lire un peu ou me reposer peut-être… pffff qu'est-ce que je suis fatiguée… surement ces derniers jours de folie au loft… une fois dans ma chambre, je m'installa sur mon lit avec un livre de sortilèges et tomba endormie presque immédiatement. Je fis des rêves bizarres et très colorés de grenouilles en chocolat qui sautaient partout dans la pièce, je tentais de les attraper pour les manger mais plus j'en mangeais et plus elles étaient nombreuses puis les murs multicolores fondirent vers le sol, couvrant tout de couleurs écoeurantes qui tournaient et dansaient autour de moi, me retournant l'estomac… je m'éveilla en sursaut, ayant juste le temps de me jeter dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans l'évier.

Je passa le reste de la journée assise à côté des toilettes, n'étant pas loin pour recueillir tout ce que mon estomac avait décidé de ne pas garder. Sans doute était-il déjà le soir quand Lily frappa à la porte, cela ne pouvait être elle compte tenu du fait que Meryl était partie avec ses parents vivre en France, elle avait donc intégré l'école de Beauxbâtons :

\- « Sarah? »

\- « Ouais » gémis-je depuis le fond de la cuvette.

\- « Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle en passant la tête par la porte qu'elle avait entrouverte.

\- « Nan »

\- « Je te dis que je te l'avais dis ou pas? »

\- « Nan » elle soupira alors je cru bon de préciser « Sevy est malade aussi… »

\- « Ha? »

\- « Ouais… » la nausée me repris encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon amie ayant pitié de moi descende à l'infirmerie pour me ramener une fiole d'antiémétique.

\- « Tiens ma belle » me dit-elle en me tendant la fiole.

\- « Merci » dis-je en avalant le contenu du flacon.

Après quelques minutes seulement je me senti déjà mieux, pouvant me relever sans que mon estomac ne tente encore de se vider. Je partis me recoucher en gémissant, il aurait fallut quelqu'un pour en apporter une à Severus pensais-je avant de tomber endormie de nouveau. Je transpira beaucoup de la nuit, me tournant et me retournant encore jusqu'au petit matin. C'est Lily qui me réveilla le lendemain, en me secouant doucement :

\- « Sar? Faut que tu te lève si ça va mieux, on a cours dans deux heures »

\- « Hmmmm… » j'ouvris un oeil, ça avait l'air d'aller…

Je me leva précautionneusement et partis me rafraîchir puis m'habiller avant de l'accompagner dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Bonne nouvelle, la nourriture posée devant moi me dégoûtait au possible, rien qu'à l'imaginer dans ma bouche, je me rappelais les efforts que mon estomac faisait encore la veille pour se nettoyer de je ne sais qu'elle crasse ! Je tenta quand même une pomme, on dit que c'est bon pour la digestion non? Après une ou deux bouchées, je me sentis déjà mieux, soulagée. J'attendis que Lily finisse et nous partîmes en classe. Le Professeur Flitwick nous attendait, déjà perché sur sa montagne de livres. Je m'installa et guetta l'arrivée de Severus qui passa la porte juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme, venant me rejoindre sur le banc, nous étions aussi pâle l'un que l'autre.

\- « On m'a dit que tu avais été malade? »

\- « Oui… »

\- « Ça va mieux? »

\- « Pas tellement mais je peux pas rater de cours »

\- « J'ai été malade aussi » dis-je alors, il me regarda inquiet.

\- « Tu vas mieux? » chuchota-t-il.

\- « Non… »

Je tenta de me concentrer sur le cours, y arrivant pendant un petit moment mais une étrange sensation de chaleur se remit à tourner à hauteur de mon estomac, tournant encore et encore et encore et… je ne pus que me lever pour tenter de sortir mais n'atteint que la porte avant de vomir par terre. La honte pitié, je voudrais mourir là tout de suite, quelques secondes après le seau de nettoyage du tableau était déplacé par la magie de mon professeur juste en dessous du jet et Severus se leva et vint vers moi pour me tenir les cheveux, je l'entendis vaguement dire à Flitwick qu'il me conduisait chez Madame Pomfresh et il me fit sortir.

\- « Me regarde pas dans cet état là » gémis-je, honteuse.

\- « Nan, t'en fait pas c'est pas grave; ça va mieux? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- « Ça va passer, t'en fait pas » dis-je avant de vomir de nouveau dans le récipient.

Il me déposa chez l'infirmière de l'école et attendit qu'elle vienne s'enquérir de mon état de santé. Me voyant elle prit un air soucieux et m'invita à m'allonger sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Severus vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- « Retournes en classe mon ange, ça va aller, merci à toi » dis-je tout bas.

\- « Non, je vais rester près de toi… »

\- « Monsieur Rogue, vous avez entendu la demoiselle, retournez en cours, je m'en occupe maintenant ! » fit-elle sèchement.

\- « Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure alors » me dit-il avant de regarder Madame Pomfresh de travers et de quitter la salle.

\- « Votre petit ami à un fichu caractère ! » me dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- « A qui le dites-vous » tentais-je de sourire avant de déverser de nouveau ce que mon pauvre estomac possédait encore.

\- « Alala, depuis quand êtes-vous dans cet état ma pauvre enfant? »

\- « Depuis hier midi » gémis-je en me tenant le ventre.

\- « Avez-vous mangé quelque chose de douteux? Ou bu? »

\- « Une trentaine de chocogrenouilles ça compte? » grimaçais-je rien qu'au souvenir du chocolat grouillant dans ma bouche, me faisant vomir de nouveau.

\- « Dieu du ciel ! Une trentaine?! Et vous vous étonnez d'être malade?! » elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher un flacon brun dans une armoire derrière son bureau; elle le dévissa et m'en servit une cuillère qu'elle me tendit « buvez ça ! »

\- « C'est quoi? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, vous voulez arrêter de vomir, oui ou non?! » j'acquiesça et pris la cuillère que je mis en bouche non sans une grimace de dégoût : de la réglisse, quelle horreur, rien qu'à elle seule elle pourrait me faire vomir ! Mais cependant, une fois la gorgée avalée, tout fut partit, crampes, nausées et ballonnements ! Merci par Merlin !

\- « Merci Madame » dis-je, reconnaissante.

\- « De rien; reposez-vous une heure ou deux puis retournez en classe; votre estomac va se remettre ! »

Je m'allongea et m'endormis; éreintée par les efforts nauséeux. Lily et Severus vinrent me réveiller un peu avant midi, ils avaient déjà recopié pour moi les cours du matin, les meilleurs je vous dit ! Je quitta l'infirmerie et les suivit au dîner, ayant peur par avance de me retrouver devant de la nourriture… une fois à table, quelques élèves me demandèrent comment je me sentais, un peu effrayés que je ne réitère l'exploit de la classe sur la table du dîner. J'essaya quand même de manger léger, le cours de botanique qu'on avait après me ferait rester debout deux heures durant alors autant prendre un peu de force. Je regarda autour de nous ce que ce midi nous offrait de repas : pain de viande, fromage, poulet, fruits, compotes, crèmes… je regarda tout avec dégoût puis me força au moins à avaler une pomme.

Après le diner nous nous rendîmes jusqu'aux serres pour le cours de Madame Chourave, sauf que je n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin la couleur de la verdure, l'odeur du fumier de dragon, même la façon dont le Soleil tombait au travers des vitres de la serre, tout autour de moi tendait à me rendre malade et comme de fait, je n'eut que le temps de me tourner vers un coin dégagé de la pièce pour vomir de nouveau. Severus me reconduisit donc encore à l'infirmerie… me voyant de nouveau arriver, elle se demanda ce qui clochait chez moi puis me fit de nouveau absorber une cuillère de son infâme sirop de réglisse !

Après cet épisode je décidais de retourner dans ma tour pour me reposer et ne redescendre que le lendemain… en espérant que cela passe ! Tu parles d'une indigestion, une semaine qu'elle dura presque cette saleté avant que je réussisse à m'en défaire ! Après avoir dégobillé dans à peu près tous les cours du début de semaine… pffff mon bocal à moments honteux est plein, veuillez me tuer s'il vous plait ! Heureusement qu'il fallait bien que tout s'arrête à un moment… je n'aurais pas voulu cumuler cela avec mes douleurs menstruelles par exemple ! Ça tombait bien que cela se calme car elles devraient arriver d'ici deux ou trois… hum… elles devraient…

Je calcula rapidement les jours sur mes doigts avant de me lever pour vérifier la date sur le calendrier… elles devraient déjà être là… depuis trois jours au moins ! Une vague de nausées et de stress m'envahit alors et prise d'une soudaine frayeur je descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle commune puis passa le tableau de la grosse dame et bifurqua dans le couloir suivant. Je ferma les yeux très fort et pensa à notre loft, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, la porte apparut et je me jeta à l'intérieur, le coeur battant la chamade et une nausée récurrente menaçant de passer la limite du raisonnable… je tenta de calmer mon angoisse et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, une fois devant l'évier je ferma les yeux et pensa à mon problème, une fois rouverts un test de grossesse s'était matérialisé devant moi.

Fébrile, je le prit entre mes mains tremblantes, le faisant tomber deux fois au passage. Je le tint plus fermement et m'installa sur les toilettes pour le tester; une fois suffisamment imbibé je le déposa sur la baignoire et attendis ainsi, sans oser bouger ni respirer, comme si le simple fait de faire un mouvements de trop pourrait avoir un quelconque changement sur le cour des choses… une minute… une barre… deux minutes… trois minutes… quatre minutes… cinq minutes… je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire, ouvris la main sur la fenêtre indiquant le résultat… et soupira.


	32. Les ASPIC

Les yeux fermés, je savourais la brise douce sur mon visage en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait non loin de nous; nous étions tous les trois allongés sur notre courte-pointe au bord du lac depuis près de deux heures, profitant d'un faible Soleil de début février. Il faisait frais mais ce temps n'était pas pour vous refroidir, plutôt pour vous revigorer; Lily, couchée près de Severus tentait de faire éclore avant l'heure de minuscules bourgeons de fleurs légèrement givrés; Severus les bras derrière la tête était perdu dans le ciel blafard et moi je profitais de leur présence et de ce calme si rare avec mon amie… tentant de chasser de mon esprit les soucis qui s'y accumulaient depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Je dû penser trop fort ce jour-là car elle se retourna soudain vers nous :

\- « Vous avez-réfléchi au choix de vos ASPIC pour l'année prochaine? » dit-elle, brisant ainsi le silence qui nous entourait.

\- « Je vais les passer en potions et en DCFM » répondit distraitement Severus, en contemplant les rares nuages qui passaient au dessus de nos têtes.

\- « Pourquoi je demande ! » fit-elle alors en riant.

\- « Et toi? » demandais-je, même si je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet maintenant…

\- « Sans doute en sortilèges… peut-être en potions aussi, je ne sais pas… j'aimerais faire partie de la résistance si la guerre n'est toujours pas terminée d'ici là ! » dit-elle.

\- « Quoi?! » demanda soudain Severus, se relevant sur le coude pour la regarder comme si elle venait de lui manquer de respect.

\- « J'aimerais rejoindre l'ordre… faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile pour notre monde… pour protéger les personnes de… Vous-savez-qui… » réitéra-t-elle.

\- « La guerre sera peut-être finie d'ici là! » dis-je, l'espérant au plus profond de moi; si seulement Albus et l'Ordre pouvait se dépêcher d'en finir !

\- « Si c'est le cas, tant mieux ! Je pourrais alors employer mes qualifications pour travailler à Sainte-Mangouste ! »

\- « Tu comptes vraiment risquer ta vie pour sauver des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de notre monde? » reprit-il, d'air air dégoûté, avant de se recoucher.

\- « Oui, c'est important pour moi, je veux que mes pouvoirs servent au bien ! » répliqua-t-elle décidée, Severus soupira d'ennui entre nous deux avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- « Et toi? Tu as enfin choisi dans quelles branches tu vas passer tes ASPICS ? » me demanda-t-il, entrecroisant nos doigts sur la couverture… mon coeur se mit alors à battre de manière délirante, une sueur froide créant en un instant un film glacé le long de ma colonne…

\- « Severus… » je ne savais pas comment il le prendrait, mais il fallait que je lui dise « je ne vais pas passer mes ASPIC… », il me regarda incrédule.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! » dit soudain Lily « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? », tout aussi interloquée que lui.

\- « Pourquoi? Tu as déjà passé avec brio tes BUSE en potions et en sortilèges l'année passée, tu vas les passer sans problèmes cette année-ci, pourquoi tu arrêterais avant les ASPIC? » demanda-t-il encore, dubitatif.

\- « Je suis désolée » dis-je alors, ma main tremblant sous la sienne qu'il resserra, me dévisageant soudain paniqué, le visage plus pâle que jamais.

\- « Tu me fait quoi là? » dit-il alors, se redressant entièrement pour me faire face, la respiration courte « j'ai peur de comprendre… », Lily se releva aussi, nous regardant tous les deux tour à tour le regard inquiet et je compris à ce moment-là qu'ils pensaient tous les deux que j'étais en train de rompre avec lui…

\- « Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête tous les deux? » dis-je, horrifiée « vous… vous pensez que… Severus, j'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais t'annoncer que je te quittait quand même ! » demandais-je pour m'en assurer.

\- « Bien sur que oui ! » dirent-ils au même moment, Lily la main sur son coeur qui devait surement battre au même rythme que le mien à l'heure actuelle, Severus commençant à reprendre quelques couleurs même s'il tremblait toujours contre ma main.

\- « Putain t'es consciente que tu m'a fichu la peur de ma vie?! » dit-il prit d'une colère subite.

\- « Je… je suis désolée » répétais-je encore, incapable de sortir autre chose devant le regard glacial qu'il me lançait.

\- « Tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi tu ne comptes pas les passer? Profites-en maintenant que je suis bien énervé, tu ne pourras pas faire pire; j'ai déjà envie de vomir alors… je te remercie… » finit-il, plus sarcastique que jamais, se pinçant les ailes du nez. Je pris une grande inspiration :

\- « Severus, je ne vais pas passer mes ASPIC l'année prochaine… parce que je suis enceinte ».

Un blanc pesant et qui parut durer une éternité tomba sur nous puis Lily poussa un cri, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains avant de se mettre à s'agiter sur place et de me sauter au cou; la seconde suivante elle étais déjà en train de m'envahir de ses sempiternelles questions :

\- « C'est une blague? Non? Tu le sais depuis quand? Tu es certaine? Tu l'a dit à tes parents? Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire après? C'est génial je suis super excitééééée ! »

Nous nous tournâmes vers Severus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, sans doute en état de choc… je peut le comprendre, moi-même était restée près d'une heure sur les toilettes à fixer ce minuscule objet entre mes mains, pleurant de désarroi autant que de bonheur et puis une peur glaciale m'envahit en même temps qu'une sombre pensée me traversait « et s'Il n'était pas prêt ». Cette peur refit surface en le voyant ainsi figé, j'allais me rapprocher de lui quand dans un mouvement preste, il se remit debout. Il nous tourna le dos et se dirigea lentement vers le lac, titubant un peu plus loin avant de tomber à genoux au bord de l'eau.

Je me leva soudain pour accourir auprès de lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés je lui passa une main dans le dos :

\- « Severus ?» l'appelais-je sans succès; il se pencha au dessus de l'eau glacée et en remplit ses mains mises en coupe afin de se rafraichir le visage, sans doute pensait-il qu'il vivait un cauchemar et que le froid du lac le sortirait de cette réalité… « Je suis désolée… ça n'était pas prévu, je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec la dernière potion de Betsy» dis-je, perdue.

\- « Tu le sais depuis quand? » demanda-t-il, secoué.

\- « Une semaine… environ »

\- « Pourquoi tu… et puis, je veux pas savoir… ça changerait rien… » dit-il, les yeux toujours fixés loin devant nous.

\- « Je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas… tu as encore un an à faire ici pour avoir tes ASPIC alors… »

\- « Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » lâcha-t-il, glacial, me fixant sans ciller.

\- « Je dis juste que je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas et que tu décides de nous laisser l'enfant et moi… » il me regarda, interdit avant de serrer des poings contre les galets.

\- « Tu… tu penses vraiment que je vais vous abandonner?! Tu… » un mélange de peine et de colère s'ajoutaient désormais à son expression d'incrédulité quand il reprit : « Tu penses que je suis comme mon père? »

\- « Non par Merlin! Jamais! Jamais tu m'entends, je ne te comparerais à ce salopard ! Je sais que tu feras un père exceptionnel, seulement, il te reste encore une année à passer ici et je ne pourrais pas rester à Poudlard avec le bébé ! »

Je me demanda soudainement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire… quémander à Albus une chambre au château? Demander à mes parents (en espérant qu'ils ne me répudient pas) de vivre chez eux avec mon enfant? Trouver un travail et emménager dans un quartier misérable? S'ouvrait devant moi en cet instant un grand vide s'emplissant peu à peu de toutes mes angoisses.

\- « Il va me falloir un moment pour… intégrer la nouvelle » puis je l'entendis dire tout bas pour lui même « putain, qu'est ce qu'on va faire… »

\- « Écoute, c'est ma faute alors je vais trouver un truc d'accord, après cette année j'irais postuler pour un emploi chez Rosmerta ou alors j'irais… travailler pour l'un des apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse, en réussissant mes cours de potions cette année je pense pouvoir y être engagée dès fin juin ! »

\- « Quoi? » j'eut d'abord l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas écoutée avant qu'il reprenne « premièrement tu ne l'as pas fait seule, si cela devait être de la faute de quelqu'un je ne vois pas pourquoi tu porterais seule cette responsabilité, on l'a fait à deux je te rappelle… et deuxièmement il est hors de question que je te laisse travailler dans ton état ! »

\- « Severus, je suis juste enceinte, je ne suis pas handicapée puis d'ici à ce que cela devienne vraiment encombrant je pourrais travailler plusieurs mois encore ! Sinon je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire… mes parents sont ouverts mais j'ai des doutes certains sur ce cas-ci en particulier… sans parler des tiens, ton père te tuerais ! »

\- « Comme si je ne le savais pas… » répondit-il acerbe « quoi qu'il en soit on va trouver une solution… je vais trouver une solution mais ne me parles plus jamais de te laisser pour continuer les cours ou tout autre chose dans ce goût là, tu es ma priorité » puis baissant les yeux sur mon ventre encore plat « vous êtes ma priorité »

Lily nous avaient laissé un moment seuls mais fini par nous rejoindre…

\- « On devrait peut-être rentrer, il commence à faire froid » dit-elle, s'approchant en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

\- « Il ne faut le dire à personne pour le moment, il faut qu'on sache quoi faire exactement » dit Severus autant pour elle que pour moi.

Nous acquiesçâmes toutes deux puis rentrâmes au château après avoir repris nos affaires sur le sol. Arrivés sur place, Severus nous souhaita une bonne soirée et partit sans se retourner, nous ne le reverrions sans doute pas avant demain en cours… pas même au souper où je le cherchais du regard.

\- « Il n'est pas venu manger » fis-je, inquiète.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas, il va lui falloir un jour ou deux je pense, moi-même ai encore du mal à intégrer la nouvelle » me répondit Lily à voix basse.

\- « Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas… pas maintenant ! »

\- « Ouais ben il est un peu tard je pense… enfin sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie… et dire que tu voulais que je suive ton exemple en acceptant un des rendez-vous de cette sangsue de Potter » fit-elle en riant avant de s'arrêter devant mon regard meurtrier « ouais… enfin… sorti du contexte ça aurait mieux donné… »

\- « Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, il ne veux pas que je travaille et moi je ne veux pas qu'il quitte l'école ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas du tout mais il vous reste du temps alors vous trouverez bien quelque chose d'ici là… » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer, en vain « comment s'est arrivé? » me fit-elle alors perplexe.

\- « Ben tu sais… l'homme… la femme… la petite graine… » dis-je, sarcastique.

\- « Très drôle ! Vraiment très spirituel… » me répondit-elle, un peu vexée.

\- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! J'achetais mes potions contraceptives chez Patsy de 7e l'année dernière, depuis qu'elle est diplômée c'est sa soeur Betsy qui a reprit la vente ici dans l'école… » je fus prise d'un frisson glacé, Lily pensant à la même chose que moi stoppa net de mordre dans sa pomme et me fixa avant de me dire horrifiée :

\- « S'il y a vraiment eu un problème avec cette potion et que tu n'es pas la seule à en acheter, il va bientôt y avoir de gros problèmes ici ! »

\- « Oui, mais comment lui dire sans qu'elle ne dévoile mon état à toute l'école?! »

\- « Ou alors il faut en parler à un professeur qui mettra la main sur son stock… »

\- « Et que les professeurs sachent ce qu'il en est pour moi? Ça ne va pas ou quoi? »

\- « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu tes… tu sais…? »

\- « Heu… » je réfléchis en instant « aux environs de Noël, je me souviens parce qu'on a pas pu… »

\- « Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris » je la vit compter sur ses doigts rapidement puis me dire avec une grimace « tu devrais être d'approximativement 6 mois au moment des BUSE… je suis désolée de te dire que ça va se voir et même bien avant si tu veux mon avis »

\- « Misère… »

\- « Va voir Dumbledore, il pourra peut-être au moins te couvrir auprès des professeurs? »

\- « Peut-être je sais pas… puis il faudrait aussi que je l'annonce à mes parents… »

\- « Même avec les miens j'aimerais pas être à ta place »

\- « Dans le genre rassurante tu te poses là, merci Lily » elle tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais ses yeux me rappelaient la dure réalité; j'écrirais cette lettre ce soir, dès que je serrais remontée dans notre chambre.

Le souper se passa mais je n'avais pas faim, j'aurais voulu aller le retrouver dans les cachots mais il fallait que je lui laisse du temps; me tournant vers la table des professeurs le regard dans le vague, je m'aperçut que notre directeur n'était plus là… je décidais donc tout de même d'aller le voir dès ce soir, après avoir dit à mon amie que je la rejoindrait au plus vite dans notre tour. Je me mit à monter les étages me séparant de son bureau et m'arrêta nette en voyant Severus descendre les escaliers y menant.

\- « Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Tu es allé voir Dumbledore? »

\- « Oui… mais on a eu la même idée apparemment » dit-il, bizarrement.

\- « Je… oui, je me suis dit qu'il avait toujours été de très bons conseils jusqu'à présent; que lui as-tu demandé?

\- « J'avais des questions à lui poser au sujet des ASPIC en potion et en DCFM »

\- « Oh! ok… tu as quand même décidé de les passer, c'est bien… je préfère ça pour tout te dire », je m'approcha de lui pour tenter de l'embrasser, espérant que cela n'avait rien changé entre nous… il détourna fugitivement ses lèvres pour les poser sur mon front.

\- « On se voit demain » et il partit en me laissant là au milieu du couloir, emplie de doutes et d'angoisses supplémentaires, des larmes brulantes qui me brouillaient la vue.

\- « Laissez-lui un peu de temps Mademoiselle » fit la voix douce derrière moi, je me retourna vers Dumbledore, debout aux pieds de ses escaliers « Venez… »

Je le suivit à l'étage, c'était la deuxième fois que je m'y trouvait et c'était toujours aussi impressionnant surtout avec Fumseck sur son perchoir, à moitié endormi à côté du bureau. Je ne savais quoi lui dire maintenant que j'étais devant lui et que je devais lui annoncer la raison de ma venue… que penserait-il bien de moi?

\- « Vous me semblez bien songeuse ce soir… »

\- « À vrai dire, je ne sais par où ni comment commencer Monsieur » je ne me voyais pas utiliser son prénom comme précédemment demandé alors que me sentais à présent si jeune, si petite et si bête devant lui.

\- « Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici Sarah… »

\- « Severus vous en a parlé? »

\- « Il n'en a pas eu le besoin… je sais reconnaitre lorsque mes étudiants sont… comment dire… troublés voyez-vous et je n'ai jamais vu votre petit ami dans cet état depuis les six années où il est élève dans cette école… qui plus est trois de vos professeurs m'ont rapporté que vous aviez vomi en pleine classe cette semaine et ce deux fois rien que chez Madame Chourave… je suis peut-être un homme et vieux de surcroit mais je sais différencier une gastro-entérite d'une grossesse Mademoiselle » finit-il en souriant.

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ça n'était pas prévu, je voulais passer mes ASPIC et trouver un travail, nous installer quelque part et dans quelques années nous marier et seulement avoir des enfants… je ne prévoyais pas cela dans ce sens là ! Mes parents… je ne sais même pas comment ils vont prendre la chose et les siens… autant ne même pas y penser ! »

\- « Vous savez… la vie n'est jamais au grand jamais tracée comme nous le souhaiterions ! Et même si vous cherchez continuellement à réparer des problèmes ou à en éviter d'autres, immanquablement elle vous rappellera que vous n'avez aucun contrôle sur elle en vous apportant ce genre de surprises… vous avez déjà été mère, vous savez que ça n'est pas une chose si dramatique » me sourit-il chaleureusement.

\- « Albus… j'avais à l'époque 25 ans, je travaillais, j'étais mariée par Merlin ! Je viens d'avoir 17 ans, j'ai pas encore ni passé ni réussi mes examens me permettant de pouvoir travailler dès l'année prochaine et nous n'avons rien ni l'un ni l'autre, nulle part où aller, aucun bagage pour élever cet enfant ! »

\- « Vous vous aimez et vous êtes plus que capables et intelligents tous les deux; je vous conseillerait en ce moment de ne plus penser à cela et de vous concentrer sérieusement et uniquement sur vos BUSE de fin d'année, faites-moi confiance »

\- « Bien… je vais essayer… mais, pour les autres? Je veux dire cela va se voir… » dis-je en soupirant.

\- « Il existe bien des sortilèges de masquages mais… dites vous que vous ne serez pas la première ni la dernière ici à avoir eu cet incident ! D'ailleurs comment cela a-t-il bien pu vous arriver? »

\- « Vous aussi vous voulez savoir comment on fait? » dis-je en souriant, le faisant rire franchement.

\- « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je pense avoir une légère idée du comment mais… »

\- « Oui, j'avais compris, je vous faisais aller… en fait j'achète des potions… ici au sein de l'école, jusqu'à présent elles avaient toutes fonctionné jusqu'à la dernière apparement… »

\- « C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, auprès de qui vous procuriez vous les-dites potions je vous prie? Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y aura aucune retombée sur personne mais je tiens à éviter que la moitié de mon école ne revienne enceinte à la rentrée ! »

\- « Je me les procurais chez Betsy en 7e chez les Poufsouffle, auparavant c'était sa soeur qui s'en chargeait et je n'ai jamais eu de problème… »

\- « Betsy a toujours été moins douée que Patsy pour les potions et je crains que vous fassiez partie des dommages collatéraux dus à un soupçon de trop de quelque chose et d'un pas assez d'une autre chose… mais je vais régler cela, je vous remercie de vous êtres confiée à moi »

\- « Et pour mes parents? »

\- « Vous les connaissez mieux que moi je ne le crains… ils ne peuvent pas vous envoyer à Azkaban pour cela vous savez alors… le mieux est de leur dire franchement, comme un sparadrap que l'on arrache, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir mieux vous aider… »

\- « On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie n'est-ce pas… »

\- « Effectivement »

Je me leva, le salua en le remerciant et partit rejoindre mon dortoir. Je resta un long moment devant du parchemin à l'adresse de mes parents, ne sachant comment leur annoncer ce séisme futur dans nos vies, au bout d'une heure je laissa tomber, je verrais ça après le premier rendez-vous gynéco… je m'installa dans mon lit et me retourna un long moment avant de réussir à m'endormir, voyant les heures défiler à grande vitesse alors que le sommeil ne cessait de me fuir… je fini quand même par me laisser aller, pensant à la seule chose positive de cette journée : Betsy ne causerait pas un Baby Boom à Poudlard cette année !


	33. Une nouvelle réalité

Nous arrivâmes à Sainte-Mangouste très tôt le samedi matin suivant, Severus et moi. Il était particulièrement nerveux aujourd'hui même s'il semblait l'être tous les jours depuis l'annonce faite près du lac. Il n'avait de cesse de me regarder quand il pensait que je ne le voyait pas, ressentant son lourd regard peser sur moi... quand je me retournais vers lui c'était pour lire en ses yeux un mélange de détresse et d'incertitudes avant qu'il ne regarde autre part. Il me touchait à peine, semblant presque m'éviter en dehors des cours en commun où il restait fixé sur le tableau sans sourciller.

J'avais fini par lui demander de but en blanc comment interpréter son comportement pour le moins étrange, ce à quoi il m'avait répondu qu'il se sentait effrayé et désemparé premièrement par la crainte que les gènes peu paternels de son géniteur ne lui ait été légués et qu'il soit donc appelé à devenir un mauvais parent lui aussi; deuxièmement sur les risques inhérents à mon état présent et futur... une liste non exhaustive comprenant fausse-couche, hémorragie, malformation, prématurité, mort en couche, mort subite du nourrisson et j'en passe ! Je tentais tant bien que mal de le rassurer au possible, sans risquer de lui dévoiler plus que ce que je ne devrait... et finis par prendre un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour sorciers. Nous traversâmes le parking en direction de l'entrée, encore un peu nauséeuse du transport en portoloin. Arrivés à l'accueil la secrétaire nous demande si nous sommes venus voir un parent, nous rappelant alors que les heures de visite ne commençaient qu'à partir de 14h... je lui dit que nous avions rendez-vous en gynécologie-obstétrique et elle nous dévisagea tout deux des pieds à la tête telle la grosse dame dans son tableau...

\- « Au fond, à droite, 3e étage puis sur votre gauche... » dit-elle, moue pincée.

Je la remerciait en prenant sur moi énormément; Severus, lui, fulminant à mes côtés d'être ainsi sondé par cette bonne femme, je tentais de le calmer autant que faire se peut! Arrivés dans le bon service, rebelote... une femme d'âge avancé nous toise du dessus de ses lunettes avant de demander :

\- « Je peux vous aider les chéris? Si vous venez voir votre maman il faudra attendre pour les visites ! » je jetais rapidement un œil à Severus, lui posant une main apaisante sur le bras, que je sentais crispé au possible. Pourvu qu'elle ne continue pas sur cette voie-là sinon même moi ne saurais plus rien y faire !

\- « Bonjour Madame, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Doctor Tcho »

\- « Oh! Veuillez m'excusez, je suis confuse! C'est que vous me sembliez si... »

\- « Si jeune? Oui, je le suis... disons que c'est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu... » dis-je en regardant Severus du coin de l'œil, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine mince et était plus sombre que jamais.

\- « Veuillez me suivre » dit-elle, plus gênée que nous au final.

Elle nous installa dans une petite salle d'attente dans le fond du couloir et prévint le médicomage de notre arrivée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la doctoresse venait nous ouvrir la porte souriante et chaleureuse et nous entrâmes dans le bureau. A l'intérieur une table d'examen, des chaises, un banc, quelques affiches sur les grossesses, des fœtus en plastique à tout stade de leur développement et d'autres objets que je ne pris pas la peine de détailler nous entouraient. Nous nous essayâmes au bureau face à elle, répondant à quelques questions de bases telles que nos noms, date de naissance (elle tiqua quand même légèrement devant notre majorité nouvellement acquise ou peu s'en faut), date des dernières règles, ... puis nous nous déplaçâmes à côté où m'attendait la table d'examen, Severus à mes côtés, mâchoires serrées.

\- « Vous pouvez ôter le bas derrière le rideau la bas et revenir vous installer ici après » me dit-elle, apaisante puis devant la mine curieuse de Severus elle rajouta à son intention « si les calculs sont exacts votre bébé à 8 semaines, il doit avoir approximativement 2,8 cm. Je suis obligée pour le voir correctement de passer en intra-vaginal... à votre prochaine visite nous pourrons utiliser le dispositif trans-abdominal » sourit-elle, il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et attendit que je revienne de derrière le paravent, cul nu et pas très à l'aise; heureusement que c'est une femme, je n'ose pas imaginer la scène qu'il aurait pu me faire en sortant mon jaloux !

Je m'étendis, fébrile, sur la table d'auscultation les jambes sur les étriers; gênée de devoir me mettre dans cette position devant lui et ce malgré nos multiples heures passées ensemble à se découvrir mutuellement. Il dû ressentir mon malaise (ou le lire en moi?!) car il détourna légèrement le regard, pudique et je l'en remerciais mentalement d'un sourire... Elle prépara son matériel, fort ressemblant à celui qu'auraient les moldus d'ici une vingtaine d'années :

\- « Détendez-vous cela ne fait pas mal mais cela peut être légèrement désagréable » me prévint-elle gentiment avant d'insérer la sonde entre mes jambes; je ris intérieurement... si elle savait !

Quelques secondes plus tard l'écran s'éclaircit et il apparut devant nous… semblant de crevette boulimique flottant dans un aquarium trop grand pour elle, balayant mes doutes quand je la vit remuer; cette microscopique merveille provenait de l'homme que j'aimait, comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Je tenta un oeil vers Severus qui quitta l'écran pour me regarder comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois… il prit ma main et me sourit, apaisant immédiatement mes peurs.

\- « Vous voulez entendre son coeur? »

\- « C'est possible ? » demanda Severus, complètement captivé à présent.

La médicomage sourit devant son enthousiasme et poussa un bouton qui emplit alors la pièce d'un battement semblable à celui que feraient les sabots d'un cheval sur champs de course. Je sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la mienne.

\- « Il bat très vite » s'inquiéta-t-il auprès du médecin.

\- « C'est tout à fait normal à ce stade du développement » lui répondit-elle avec douceur.

Elle nous donna encore quelques (futiles) informations sur la grossesse, le suivi, … qu'étonnement il écouta avec une attention toute religieuse, posant ça et là des questions auxquelles je n'aurais même pas songé la première fois; ça y est la machine s'était lancée, je savais qu'il avait cela en lui, mon ténébreux serpent. Avant de partir elle nous remit une échographie semblable à celle que j'avais connue dans mon monde à la différence que celle-ci, enchantée, prenait vie sous nos yeux, bébé crevette s'agitant dans son bocal.

\- « Il serait possible d'en avoir deux exemplaires de plus s'il vous plait? » demanda-t-il en admirant le cliché dans sa main.

\- « Bien sûr, je vous fait ça de suite » dit-elle en allant récupérer les deux copies auprès de la machine puis en les enchantant « bébé devrait arriver pour le 6 octobre » nous précisa-t-elle en nous tendant les deux photos gigoteuses; nous la remerciâmes et sortîmes.

\- « Pourquoi tu as besoin de deux autres écho? » demandais-je, dubitative.

\- « Parce qu'il serait temps je pense d'avoir une discussion avec tes parents… » mon estomac se resserra à ce rappel à l'ordre.

\- « Et l'autre? » dis-je étonnée, il n'allait quand même pas pousser jusqu'à l'envoyer chez ses propres parents?!

\- « C'est pour moi ! » sourit-il en mettant l'enveloppe contenant les clichés dans la poche arrière de son jeans, gardant un exemplaire dans les mains pour le regarder en quittant le cabinet médical.

A la lumière de sa paternité nouvellement découverte il était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il m'avait montré de lui jusqu'à présent, il passa le reste de la route à plaisanter en rigolant, me taquinant comme un enfant dans la cour de récréation.

Comment autant de ténèbres pouvaient habiter avec autant de lumières dans le même être à ce point? Lui habituellement si sombre et secret était là devant moi rieur, souriant, les yeux pétillants autant que lorsqu'il était enfant au début de notre amitié un peu comme si un filet du diable s'était soudainement ouvert au jour pour en dévoiler la plus parfaite des fleurs colorées et parfumées. Il saisit mes hanches un peu avant d'arriver au portoloin, me tenant ainsi il m'embrassa amoureusement avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et me serrer tout contre lui.

\- « Je t'aime » dit-il, faisant gonfler mon coeur un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots.

\- « Je t'aime aussi et plus que tout ! Bon allez, montres-moi la photo de mon fils maintenant » lui fis-je en tentant de subtiliser celle qu'il avait en main.

\- « Hey ! Premièrement c'est MA photo… » commença-t-il en levant un doigt pour faire le décompte « Deuxièmement c'est NOTRE bébé » il me mordilla alors le cou comme punition, me faisant me trémousser pour m'éloigner de son emprise chatouilleuse « Et troisièmement… qu'est-ce que tu en sais que c'est un garçon? Là pour la moment… c'est… un bébé strangulot » fit-il avec un semblant de larme d'attendrissement au coin de l'oeil; cette fois-ci je ne le reconnaissait plus, s'en était presque flippant… mais j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il était encore bien vivant sous sa carapace de méchant.

\- « Oui, NOTRE bébé strangulot et pour le fait que ça soit un garçon je dirais que c'est… une intuition féminine » lui répondis-je en me touchant le bout du nez avant de lui faire une grimace.

\- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé un philtre de bonne humeur, je suis encore hyper flippé mais… je te regarde toi, ton regard et je me dit que j'irais au bout du monde pour vous deux; quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ».

Il me pris fort contre lui et franchissant les derniers mètres qui nous séparait de notre transport, nous retournâmes à Poudlard, un peu plus légers. Une fois arrivés dans l'école il mit sa copie dans sa poche et me tendit l'enveloppe, ne me la cédant qu'après m'avoir rappelé une chose importante à faire sous peu :

\- « Il faut qu'ils sachent, plus tu attendras et plus la pilule sera difficile à avaler »

\- « Oui… je sais… mais »

\- « Mais quoi? Il ne vont pas te fermer la porte au nez, tu es leur fille unique non d'un croup que veux tu qu'ils fassent? Ils vont te faire la morale c'est chose certaine mais contrairement à moi tu n'as rien à craindre des tiens »

\- « Tu as raison, je survivrais… je survirais même à tout du moment que tu es là avec moi »

\- « Quoi? » demanda-t-il par précaution.

\- « On ira jusque chez eux ce week-end »

\- « On? », je le vit reperdre le semblant de couleur qu'il avait gagné sur le chemin du retour.

\- « Oh que oui Severus Rogue, vous venez avec ! » dis-je en riant.

Il finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce et après m'avoir discrètement embrassée dans un coin du hall, descendit dans les cachots tandis que je montais voir Lily pour lui montrer en cachette la petite merveilleuse globuleuse. Elle fut encore plus excitée que le jour de l'annonce surprise et fondit même en larmes…

\- « Euh… tu sais que normalement l'excès émotionnel c'est moi qui doit le subir hein? »

\- « Oui mais c'est trop beau, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » cette douce Lily, souris-je.

Une heure plus tard j'étais sur le toit près de la volière pour y accrocher le mot rapidement écrit d'une main tremblante à la patte d'un hiboux impatient vers l'adresse de mes parents :

« Je viens vous rendre visite demain avec Severus, je vous aime, mille et un bisous. »


	34. L'annonce

Dimanche matin nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre, à nos tables respectives peu après l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle. Il s'était habillé en civil et bon sang ce que ce jeans moulait ses formes par Merlin ! La chemise noire passée dedans et légèrement entrebâillée me donnait également quelques frissons puis je me rappela pourquoi nous étions debout si tôt un dimanche et mon sourire niais disparut… il devait être dans le même état de stress que moi car assis devant son assiette vide il regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées en tripotant le rebord de son verre de jus d'orange… moi-même n'avais pas très faim à vrai dire, une boule énorme alourdissant mon estomac m'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Quand il reporta ses yeux sur moi et vu que je ne mangeais rien non plus il se leva, attrapa une pomme et me rejoint.

\- « Si tu ne manges rien on y va, autant monter sur l'échafaud tout de suite » dit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- « Oui, tu as raison » lui répondis-je en me levant du banc.

\- « Tiens » me tendant la pomme dans le couloir, je le regarda sourcils froncés « Tu dois manger quelque chose quand même… pour le bébé »

\- « Tu as raison, merci » je lui souris et lui pris la pomme des mains avant de me forcer à croquer dedans devant son regard insistant.

Nous sortîmes de l'enceinte de l'école et remontâmes vers Pré-au-Lard pour prendre un portoloin vers une échoppe de sorcellerie à quelques kilomètres de chez mes parents, nous prendrions le bus après et serions arrivés après une vingtaine de minutes. Nous retrouver d'un coup entourés de tant moldus même si nous y avons été habitués de par notre condition de naissance nous faisait un peu bizarre et je sentais Severus de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais je suppose sans doute qu'au vu des circonstances un minimum de stress n'était que tout naturel…

\- « Ça va? » lui demandais-je « Tu as l'air… »

\- « Inquiet? » me demanda-t-il sarcastique « je ne sais pas… ton père sait utiliser une arme? » je me mis à rire.

\- « T'es bête… je suppose que tu le sauras vite, il va surement me liquider en premier… » dis-je soudain un peu moins sure de vouloir leur dire tout à coup.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi… » soupira-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- « Je suis désolée »

\- « C'est fait, c'est fait… on ne peut plus rien y changer et puis, lui n'en peut rien non plus » dit-il en pointant mon nombril du doigt.

Le bus arrivait à l'arrêt tant redouté, je tendis la main pour appuyer sur le bouton et attendis qu'il se soit arrêté pour me lever et descendre, attendant que Severus me rejoigne sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches et le teint plus translucide que jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration, je lui prit le bras et nous longeâmes Vaughan Avenue en silence pour tourner sur Christ Church Road quelques mètres plus loin. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin, devant cette belle maison aux couleurs claires dans laquelle résidaient mes parents, un frisson m'investit et je fut incapable de poser le pied sur la première marche. La porte s'ouvrit avant que j'ai pu demander à Severus pour rentrer au château et ma mère nous héla du perron.

\- « Ah vous êtes là ! Venez, entrez, j'ai fait une tarte au citron ! » fit-elle toute guillerette, je profitais de la voir ainsi, cela n'allait sans doute pas durer longtemps, je me décida à monter les marches, Severus sur mes talons.

\- « Bonjour maman » fis-je en la serrant contre moi.

\- « Bonjour Madame » dit mon cher embarrassé, j'avais peur qu'avec une tête pareille il ne dévoile déjà la raison de notre visite impromptue.

\- « Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez sortir de l'enceinte de l'école en dehors des vacances » fit-elle curieuse, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- « On va dire que c'est exceptionnel » dit Severus avant que j'ai eu le temps de trouver mieux à dire, je le fusilla du regard et ma mère nous regarda l'un puis l'autre, un peu suspicieuse.

\- « Vous n'avez pas fait une bêtise tous les deux? Vous… vous avez été renvoyés? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- « Non maman, on a pas été renvoyés, on voulait juste passer comme ça… un dimanche… » devant son regard interrogateur je ne pu que lui avouer « en fait… l'école est peut-être pas au courant qu'on est ici… mais y a pas de raison qu'ils s'en inquiète, on va rentrer à l'heure pour le souper et ils n'auront rien vu ! » tentais-je de préparer le terrain.

\- « Sarah… je n'aime pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses dans le dos des professeurs tu sais… si ton père venait à l'apprendre, surtout après cette histoire de voiture, tu sais il l'a pas encore digérée ! » me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive d'un coup et je cru même entendre Severus s'étrangler avec la sienne.

\- « J'entend qu'on parle de moi par ici ! » fit mon père en entrant soudainement dans la cuisine « ah vous êtes arrivés, comment va l'école? » fit-il avant de m'embrasser puis de serrer la main de façon très formel au semblant de Severus qui tenait Merlin sait comment encore debout à côté de moi.

\- « Bien, bien… très bien même… nous avons d'excellentes notes tous les deux… » répondis-je.

\- « Super ! Venez vous asseoir vous n'allez pas rester plantés là » fit-il alors, nous emboitant le pas dans le salon; mon coeur battait à tout rompre et la tête commençait à me tourner, m'asseoir fut d'un certain réconfort à vrai dire « Alors? Quoi de neuf? »

\- « Bah… hum… les cours sont chouettes et j'ai d'excellentes notes… » il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, marquant un temps d'arrêt où il ne cessa de me scruter bizarrement avant de reprendre :

\- « Sarah… » fit alors mon père « quel âge as-tu maintenant? »

\- « 17 ans papa… je viens d'avoir 17 ans… » soupirais-je en sentant mon coeur me lâcher.

\- « Hm… sais-tu qu'en 17 ans, on peut apprendre à reconnaitre les différentes expressions des gens qui nous sont proches? Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ses propres enfants? » fit-il, tournant autour du pot d'une manière qui ne me plaisais pas.

\- « Sans doute oui » tentais-je de sourire.

\- « Alors? » je le regarda faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, comme qui dirait « sur un malentendu ça peut passer ! », il soupira avant de continuer « Tu compte me dire pourquoi vous êtes venus où je dois deviner? Et ne ment pas, j'ai horreur de ça, tu le sais ! »

\- « Ben je… on est venus… »

\- « N'essaies pas de me faire avaler que c'est parce que ton vieux père te manquait, c'est la première fois en cinq années d'internat que tu nous rends visite ainsi » me coupa-t-il, semblant soudain perdre patience.

Je regarda tour à tour mon père puis ma mère avant de jeter un oeil à Severus, ce qui me dû surement me vendre, ma mère se figea alors une main sur la bouche qu'elle venait d'ouvrir comme une truite hors de l'eau :

\- « Sarah me dit pas que… » commença-t-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

\- « Je… » bredouillais-je, mon père fixa ma mère :

\- « Carine? »

\- « Elle est enceinte Charles… » fit-elle, devenue pâle tout à coup.

\- « Quoi?! » il se tourna vers nous avant de se mettre à hurler, soudain rouge de colère « c'est une blague j'espère ! » je n'osa plus bouger, Severus se mit alors à détailler attentivement les motifs du tapis sous ses pieds et mon père se leva d'un bond, nous dominant du haut de ses 1m95 « Sarah ! »

\- « Oui papa… je suis désolée… c'était pas prévu » soufflais-je.

\- « C'était pas prévu?! Bordel, je l'espère bien ! » rugit-il « je suppose que c'est ton ami ici présent le père? » fit-il en dévisageant durement Severus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- « Oui… Severus est le père »

\- « Merveilleux… » il soupira, pinçant les ailes de son nez en essayant de décompresser « et ses parents en disent quoi? » demanda-t-il toujours dans la même position.

\- « Ils ne sont pas au courant… les parents de Sev sont… pas comme vous »

\- « Pas comme nous? C'est à dire? » demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- « Ils ne comprendraient pas »

\- « Ah parce que nous oui?! »

\- « On est désolés, c'était pas prévu » répétais-je, ne trouvant rien d'autres à dire pour le calmer.

\- « Il y a moins de six mois, c'est un policier qui nous apprend que TU t'es permise de prendre NOTRE voiture afin d'aller faire un tour je ne sais où avec ton ami et maintenant tu… tu reviens ici en nous annonçant que tu es enceinte ?! Ça sera quoi ta prochaine connerie bon sang ?! Un tour à la Belmarsh?! » hurla mon père, il était tellement en colère que même son crâne était devenu rouge; Severus lui n'avait toujours pas quitté le tapis des yeux… bonjour le soutien !

\- « Plutôt Azkaban… » tentais-je.

\- « Quoi? » fit-il incrédule.

\- « Ben compte tenu du fait que Belsmarsh une prison pour hommes je doute que - »

\- « Tais-toi ! Ton insolence n'a pas sa place en ce moment ! »

\- « Je comprends que vous vous en inquiétiez mais ça pourrait être plus grave… »

\- « Ah, tu comprends ?! » puis se tournant effaré vers ma mère « Tu entends Carine, il faut pas qu'on s'en inquiète, elle nous comprend ! » puis revenant vers moi « ça me fait une belle jambe que nous puisse seulement penser imaginer ce qu'on puisse ressentir ta mère et moi en ce moment ! Tu as 17 ans Sarah ! Tu n'as même pas encore de diplôme, comment tu espères pouvoir l'élever ce gamin ?! » Nous tournant le dos, il traversa le salon et se dirigea vers son bar d'où il sortit une bouteille semble-t-il de cognac et s'en versa un verre aux trois-quart avant de se tourner vers nous, il regarda Severus qui ne bougeait pas d'une oreille à côté de moi « Tu en veux un mon garçon? Autant t'y habituer dès maintenant avec ce qui va vous tomber dessus d'ici quelques mois ! » Ma mère le regarda, outrée :

\- « Charles ! »

\- « J'ai tort sans doute ?! » puis se tournant de nouveau vers lui « Alors? »

\- « Non… non merci, Monsieur » bredouilla l'autre andouille qui aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose pour me défendre !

\- « Charles ! » réitéra ma pauvre petite maman; depuis l'annonce elle n'avait rien dit, assise dans le fauteuil, l'air indéchiffrable d'une personne qui ne sait plus où elle en est, ne cessant de passer tour à tour de mon père à nous.

\- « Ben quoi? Il espère quoi? Que la vie soit toujours douce et tranquille, ça va être fini ça ! » se moqua-t-il; Severus sembla alors seulement s'animer, ses couilles seraient-elles enfin revenues?

\- « Je m'excuse Monsieur, sauf votre respect je n'ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent une vie douce et tranquille alors, bien que la situation ne semble pas avoir de finalité socialement acceptable tant pour notre future carrière qu'au niveau du regard que vous pensez devoir subir des autres, je me sent parfaitement capable d'assurer notre avenir à tous les trois; la seule chose dans cette mésaventure qui me pose problème, si je puis dire, c'est le fait que votre fille ne puisse pas terminer le cursus complémentaire, bien que celui-ci soit tout à fait facultatif pour pouvoir travailler dans… notre monde » je posa ma main sur la sienne et lui souris, il avait quand même bien résumé la situation, le fait qu'il soit au clair avec cela me rassurais pour la suite.

\- « Mon garçon vous avez l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre beaucoup plus que mon inconséquente fille, vous rendez-vous seulement compte du temps, de l'énergie et de l'argent qu'un enfant demande? »

\- « A vrai dire, non Monsieur, je n'en sais rien… » avoua-t-il, embarrassé.

\- « He bien ! Vous déchanterez vite dans ce cas et au final que ce passera-t-il? Vous l'abandonnerez comme la plupart des garçons de votre âge et elle se retrouvera ici, seule à élever un enfant qui lui rappellera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours que la vie n'est pas un compte de fée ! »

\- « Charles ! » dit ma mère en sortant de sa torpeur; comme si ce nom était tout ce que son cerveau conservait de parole depuis bientôt une heure.

\- « Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir de bons parents Monsieur, pouvoir avoir des parents présents, respectueux et aimants ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Sarah a de la chance de vous avoir et je veux également que notre enfant ai cette chance d'avoir des parents responsables et attentionnés tels que vous… c'est pourquoi je ne compte pas laisser ni votre fille ni le bébé. cet enfant ne s'est pas fait seul et je compte assumer ma part de responsabilité la dedans, jusqu'au bout » il se tut, regardant tour à tour ma mère puis mon père, soutenant son regard, déterminé.

\- « Bien… » mon père se rassit en soupirant, le visage dans les mains quelques secondes avant de remonter sur son crâne chauve qui reprenait peu à peu sa couleur initiale, il regarda ma mère toujours figée sur le canapé en face de nous « Et toi Carine? Tu en penses quoi? Après tout tu vas devenir Mamy… » ricana-t-il, amer; elle haussa les épaules, incapable de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit de cette situation tellement hors de son contrôle.

\- « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous auriez espéré pour moi » commençais-je

\- « Sans blague» fit-il, nous regardant l'un et l'autre comme deux gosses qui auraient fait la connerie du siècle, puis se reprenant la tête dans les mains il se mit à parler pour lui-même « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu, Seigneur? C'est une tragédie et personne ici à part moi ne semble s'en plaindre… »

\- « Je sais que vous auriez espéré mieux pour moi mais cet enfant ne changera rien à ce que je pourrais faire de ma vie, combien de personne avant moi et combien après moi vivront cette situation, elle n'est pas désespérée… tous les jours des filles de mon âge meurent de cancer ou d'accident et ça c'est une tragédie, alors oui sans doute que cela va un peu chambouler mon emploi du temps et je devrais redoubler d'effort pour que nous ayons une vie qui aurait été plus facile sans cet enfant mais je refuse de voir mon bébé comme une tragédie ! Des parents perdent leur enfant tous les jours à travers le monde et je suis certaine que s'il leur avait été donné le choix entre leur jeune fille enceinte et leur jeune fille dans un cercueil, ben je pense que le choix de tragédies sera vite fait pour eux… »

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois comme si je venais de parler une autre langue puis mon père hocha la tête et ma mère parut enfin se réveiller, elle se leva et vint vers moi où après m'avoir tendu les mains pour me lever du fauteuil, me prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Bon ben je pense avoir atteint un nouveau stade dans le pouvoir de convaincre les autres d'accepter mes bêtises… c'est bon à savoir !

\- « Tu… tu as été voir un médecin, il faut que tu prennes des vitamines et puis que tu te reposes, il faudra aussi penser à faire quelques modification dans la chambre et puis - » dit-elle, paniquée.

\- « Maman, calmes-toi, tout va bien… on a été voir un magicom- un médecin, une obstétricienne en fait, tout va bien… et pour ce qui est du reste, il reste encore un peu de temps… c'est pour début novembre » fis-je en la serrant contre moi.

\- « Novembre? » me sourit-elle faiblement « il fait froid en novembre, il faudra prévoir des vêtements de naissance d'hiver et - »

\- « Calmes-toi ! » la coupais-je doucement, tournant mon regard vers Severus en quête de quelque chose à dire.

\- « Vous… vous voulez le voir? » lui demanda-t-il timidement.

\- « Vous avez un cliché? » demanda-t-elle troublée.

\- « Oui, à la pointe de la technologie magique » dit-il en lui tendant la petite enveloppe qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste; s'il savait que ce genre de visualisation n'apparaitrait pas avant une vingtaine d'années… et encore nous n'aurions pas le foetus en mouvement dessus !

Il saisit doucement l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit fébrilement avant d'en sortir l'échographie mouvante, elle nous regarda tour à tour, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

\- « Oui, c'est un enchantent qui permet de le voir bouger comme sur le moniteur » lui dis-je devant sa mine sidérée.

Mon père piqué dans sa curiosité se leva également du fauteuil et vint jeter un oeil douteux sur le cliché que tenait toujours ma mère.

\- « Si petit et ça vous fout déjà toute une - » ma mère le toisa d'une manière si agressive qu'il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant la terminer autrement après réflexion « toute une dose d'émotions» je me retint de rire.

\- « L'école est au courant? » demanda ma mère.

\- « Non, pas encore… je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas tout de suite… » dis-je.

\- « Bah pourquoi? C'est pas comme si tu avais le cancer » me répondit mon père, acerbe; ma mère le dévisagea à un point que je cru un moment qu'elle lui sauterait sur le dos.

\- « Charles… pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire un tour dans le jardin? »

\- « Dans le jardin? Mais… pourquoi? »

\- « Parce que tu nous emmerdes avec ton sale caractère ! » fit-elle sèchement.

J'avais rarement vu ma mère camper à ce point sur une position qui lui était propre et cela me fit du bien de savoir qu'au moins elle ne m'en voulait pas. Mon père ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de finalement secouer la tête en soupirant et il me prit contre lui :

\- « Je suis trop jeune pour être papy… »

\- « Ça va, sans tes cheveux tu fait dix ans de plus alors on est bons… » lui répondit ma mère.

\- « Tu trouves que je fait vieux? » me demanda-t-il.

\- « Non papa, tu es parfait comme ça » j'embrassa son front et le serra contre moi.

Nous passâmes encore deux heures sur place, dans une ambiance plus qu'ambivalente et assez tendue… nous fûmes tout deux soulagés quand, regardant Severus pour l'enjoindre à me suivre, je me leva, leur dit au revoir et nous permit de reprendre la route en sens inverse. Arrivés à l'arrêt proche de l'antiquaire nous descendîmes et je me dirigea par curiosité vers la vitrine de la petite librairie juste à côté qui était justement ouverte ce dimanche; un signe sans doute… librairie que je découvrit avec surprise être tenue par la femme de l'antiquaire, une sorcière particulièrement gentille et avenante du nom de Rosana; en devanture un énorme livre sur les prénoms d'enfants trônait au milieu d'autres parlant de tout et de rien. Me tournant vers Severus toute excitée :

\- « J'arrive » lui fis-je avant d'y entrer, il soupira et finit par me rejoindre à l'intérieur en secouant la tête.

\- « Tu as vu quoi? » demanda-t-il avant que je ne lui dépose le livre entre les mains et tant qu'à faire repartis fouiller un peu les rayonnages en solde.

Plus loin je dénichais un livre que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de lire depuis mon ancienne vie et en français en plus ! Hop je le prend… je trouva également dans une section « hors moldus » deux livres sur les cours à domicile pour enfant avant la secondaire et un traité sur comment enseigner la magie à ses enfants. Severus me rejoint :

\- « Tu penses pas qu'on a encore le temps de lui choisir un nom? On ne sais même pas ce que s'est… »

\- « Je te l'ai dit, c'est un garçon ! On sent ces trucs là » lui fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- « Tu es têtue… »

\- « Autant que toi ! »

\- « Moi? » fit-il faussement outré avant de prendre contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Il me prit les livres des mains et se dirigea vers le bureau servant de caisse; il savait que j'avais horreur qu'il me paie mes affaires mais il n'avait de cesse de le faire !

\- « Je sais les prendre tu sais… » dis-je alors.

\- « Oui, je sais » il jette un oeil à mes trouvailles avec de me montrer le roman « celui-ci n'est pas en anglais »

\- « Oui, je sais… » il me scruta bizarrement.

\- « C'est quoi? » s'enquit il.

\- « Du français »

\- « Tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu parlais français ! » fit-il abasourdi.

\- « Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé non plus ! » lui souris-je alors taquine.

Il parut impressionné et cela me flatta énormément de savoir au moins une chose que le meilleur des étudiants que je connaisse ne sache pas ! Nous sortîmes de l'échoppe pour entrer dans la suivante où repartant dans l'autre sens, atterrissant dans une boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

\- « On a encore du temps on passe prendre un café chez Rosmerta? » demandais-je à Severus.

\- « Si tu veux oui… mais tu devrais pas abuser du café avec le bébé, c'est pas bon… »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? » dis-je curieuse.

\- « Je l'ai lu… »

\- « Tu te renseigne déjà? » fis-je attendrie en resserrant mon bras autour du sien.

\- « Il faut bien… je suis le seul élève studieux de nous deux » plaisanta-t-il alors.

\- « Hey ! C'est pas vrai ! » me défendis-je en le pinçant. Il rit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais je détourna la tête « Non… je n'embrasse pas les élèves studieux moi Monsieur ! On ne mélange pas l'excellence avec le médiocre à Poudlard ! » fis-je en grimaçant. Il s'arrêta et attrapa doucement le col de mon manteau pour m'attirer à lui et coller sa bouche sur la mienne, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- « Tu es à moi, ne l'oublies pas ! » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de passer sa langue dans mon cou.

\- « Hmm tu veux qu'on rentre pour vérifier cela? » fis-je insolente.

\- « Ne me tentes pas sorcière ! » dit-il en me mordant une dernière fois derrière l'oreille avant de se décoller de moi.

\- « Je n'ai pas peur du serpent ! »

\- « Tu devrais… » fit-il joueur en m'entrainant par le bras dans une ruelle sur notre droite.

Il me poussa contre le mur, reprenant ses morsures dans mon cou en glissant une de ses mains froides sous le tissu de mon pantalon directement en contact avec mes fesses; il glissa l'autre sous mon pull pour malaxer l'un de mes seins après l'avoir sorti de mon soutien, jouant du bout des doigts contre mon téton durci par la fraicheur de ses doigts.

\- « On va pas faire ça ici quand même » dis-je à bout de souffle.

\- « Pourquoi? Tu te dégonfles maintenant? C'est pas toi qui a sorti mon sexe en plein cour pour me caresser? » fit-il en reprenant ses morsures sur mes épaules maintenant, me faisant gémir.

\- « Je ne serais pas crier comme je le veux ici » tentais-je alors, je le sentit arrêter et réfléchir contre moi avant de se reculer.

\- « Hmm… pas faux; allez viens ! »

Il m'entraîna dans une boutique où derrière une statue de griffon un passage était creusé dans le mur, il m'y emmena et une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous arrivions à l'école, poussant la lourde statue de la sorcière borgne. Nous nous dépêchâmes de monter au 7e et d'attendre notre porte avant de nous y faufiler en vitesse pour les prochaines heures.


End file.
